Forbidden Hearts
by Kyuun
Summary: After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?
1. Prologue

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and powers none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_'Never... These creatures will continue to chase me... I-I'll never escape! Heh... I deserve it, though...after what I did... I don't know why the intention even tries to take care of me...' Oz Vessalius thought sitting in the darkness he had stumbled upon and hid there from the monsters of the Abyss who knows how long ago. 'That last monster was fast... I barely escaped with all my limbs.' He thought thinking about the monster that had attacked him. 'I'm getting better at it though, escaping alive without B-Rabbit to help me. How many times has it happened now? I don't know like two.' He thought lowering his head into his folded arms. "Without B-Rabbit... I would already be dead. I wouldn't have anyone to stay by my side and I wouldn't be able to stay by there's." He whispers in an almost silent voice._

_"I will be by your side, Bocchan...forever and ever." A boy's voice says in a polite yet sincere voice as Oz lifted his head to see a black haired boy about the age of fourteen or fifteen. His golden eyes were brimming with tears and he had a charming smile on his face. "Bocchan, what are you doing lying there? Are you hurt?" The boy says smiling happily as Oz looks at him with a shocked look on his face. "I've come to take you home. B-Rabbit told me where to find you; everyone is worried about you, Bocchan. Let's go home." He says holding out his hand but he quickly pulled it away._

_'No... It-This... This one is probably that faceless doll that stole Gil's image. It's found me again.' Oz thought curling up in a ball to keep it away from his face._  
_"Bocchan? Did something bad happen? Don't you want to go home?" The boy says tilting his head as he knelt in front of Oz. Oz peeked between his arms to looking at the person in front of him. He felt his heart start to thump against his chest as he met the eyes of the boy. As if hypnotizing him, Oz looked up at the creature that no longer resembled the black haired boy but a tall disproportioned doll that had no face and long legs and claws. "Are you ready to go now, Bocchan?" The creature says in the boy's voice, Oz smiled as he reached out his hand to take the boy's hand wanting to take it and never let go._

_"G-Gil..."_

_The minute the name escaped the boy's lips the creature let out a horrid scream causing Oz to pull his hand away to cover his ears. He looked up and he saw the boy lying on the ground with a slash across his chest bleeding. Oz's eyes widened in shock as the illusion disappeared and the creature's true form was exposed to him. He took a shaking breath before letting out a scream as his mouth was covered and he was leaned back wards and stared up at a black rabbit shaped figure. It laid him down before the shadows seemed to turn to light causing Oz to close his eyes. He refuses to open his eyes but he knew who this person was and was ashamed to fall for the creatures tricks._

_"I'm sorry Alice… I let that Chain fool me." He whispers as he continued to lay in the darkness listening to a song playing. He opened his eyes to see a woman floating over him holding his pocket watch with an entertained look on his face._

_"Ah... How Nostalgic..." She whispers calmly as she traces a finger around the watches frame. She then looked at Oz and smiled a smug smile. "You almost died again, Oz but you won't have to worry anymore. I'm finally able to pull you out of this place... So wake up." She says standing up and disappearing leaving Oz lying there listening to the song plays over and over again unable to move for some strange reason_. Despite being pinned it calmed him to hear the song and he closed his eyes drifting back to his black haired friend, wondering if he was alright and if they'd ever get to see each other again.

'Nostalgic, yeah... It's just like him.' He thought listening to the song with a soft smile on his face as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and a woman checking his blood pressure. He was shocked but when he opened his mouth no words came out. 'W-Where am I?' He thought as he listened to the song that kept playing as the nurse left the room. His eyes glanced over the room and in the corner he saw a young woman about his age holding his golden pocket watch and it was playing the melody, she had a slightly sorrowful look before she looked up and saw Oz, a smirk graced her lips when she saw he was awake.

"You're awake, manservant." She says grinning with a superior look upon her face and Oz sat up remembering her voice as B-Rabbits. He stared at her for the longest time surprised to see her before she glared at him with an aggravated look. "How dare you stare at me like a fish out of water! After all I've done for you... Show some respect!" The girl says in a scolding way as Oz heard a soft giggle.

"My lady, it seems he is finally awake." A man's voice says behind a curtain causing Oz to flinch slightly as a white haired male appears beside him with a blond haired lady.

"Yes it seems he has... It's nice to see you are finally awake. Do you remember who I am?" The woman says with a charming smile and Oz gapes at her.

"S-SH-SHARON-CHAN!" Oz sputters as he regained his voice and she giggles at his dazed stare.

"Yes, hello..." The woman, Sharon says smiling happily as Oz smiles back at her, slowly sitting up wincing slightly as he moved his arm with an IV in it. "Are you glad to be back in this world Oz-kun?" She asks and Oz looks at her confusedly.

"I went somewhere?" He says trying to be funny but when they looked at him curiously he frowned. "Yeah it is..." He says fiddling with his fingers slightly. The first emotion that he felt was confusion then there was panic and a painful sorrow as he turned to Sharon and the white haired man. "Where are my Uncle and Sister? What happened to those Shinigami? Ah! Wait! What happened to Gil? Is-Is he..." Oz says stopping not wanting to finish his sentence as his eyes widened in a terrified way. Sharon was about to answer him but at that particular moment the door burst open and in ran a panicking man about the age of twenty-four. He wore a black jacket with silver lining and an ordinary white button up shirt on under the jacket. His hair was a messy black and his eyes, cat like, were the prettiest gold Oz had ever seen. He was panting and seemed as if he had run a mile in under 40 seconds. He looked right at the brown haired girl accusingly before speaking.

"Okay! I heard screaming what did that stupid-rabbit do NOW!" The man spoke with annoyance in his deep voice as the white haired man pranced over to him and the brown haired woman growled in anger.

"Ah Raven, it's good to see you got my message." The white haired man spoke joyfully as he patted the man's back as the brown haired woman glared at him.

"I didn't do nuthin'! How dare you accuse me, you damn Seaweed-head!" the girl shouts throwing the pocket watch at the man. The black haired man, known as Raven caught the watch before it hit him in the face and looked at it before gasping slightly. Oz saw that Raven seemed to recognize the watch before looking at him with wide surprised eyes.

"Oz… you're awake." He says in a shocked voice as he stares at the woman shocked causing the girl to beam with pleasure and self-satisfaction.

"Ah, You see… told you I didn't kill him." The woman says prancing over to Oz, wrapping her arm around his neck. Raven seemed to tense up at her word before turning his head away from them looking angry.

'He looks familiar, have we met before?' Oz thought looking at the brown haired woman confusedly as a name seemed to pop in his head. "Um... Alice?" He says in a questioning as the woman looks down curiously. Oz blushed slightly shocked that he guessed her name.

"That's surprising... You remembered my name; maybe you were more alive than I thought." The brown haired woman, Alice says calmly as Oz looks at her confusedly before looking down at his hands, as a strange memory flashed across his mind causing him to tense up slightly. He shaking slightly at the memory he went to speak but a piece of candy was placed in his mouth and he looked at the white haired man curiously.

"We have not met before have we? I am Xerxes Break, servant to the Rainsworth family." He says with a cheerful smile and Oz nods not sure what else to do. The white haired man then points at Raven before introducing him. "And this is Raven Nightray. We've all been researching Abyss together." Break says cheerfully and Oz nods again before pouting.

"No one has answered my questions. Where's everyone? Are they all okay?" Oz says scowling wanting answers but not getting them fast enough, Sharon nods calmly understanding why he'd be a bit testy.

"Yes, everyone that was at the ceremony has no memory of what happened, other than you had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. We are the small few that knew that you fell into Abyss and have been working to find a way to save you." Sharon explains as she looks at Oz with a polite smile. Oz looks at her with a relieved smile on his face before he frowned.

"Everyone is okay… my uncle, and my sister?" Oz says in a serious voice as Raven looks at him with cool emotionless eyes.

"Everyone is fine, Oz." He says coolly as he approached Oz slowly handing him the pocket watch. "Do not worry about them." He adds before putting his hands into his pockets.

"What about Gil? He was hurt badly! Is he alright too?" Oz says in a soft almost pained voice and Raven nods before looking away.

"So tell me, why are you two here?" Raven says stiffly he stared at the wall that seemed to be quite interesting to him at the moment and Break grins slightly, motioning over to Alice.

"Is it not allowed? We came because Lex Remius said Oz was waking up." Break says cheerfully causing Raven to glare at him annoyed at the mention of the man, Lex.

"How do you guys know Lex?" Oz says curiously as he stares at them confusedly as Sharon holds her finger up as if she had the answer.

"He's a member for the Pandora Organization; he's also a very wealthy doll maker." Sharon says casually as if he asked who he was.

"He's also my guardian for now..." Alice says crossing her arms with a serious look on her face and Oz nods slightly letting his bangs cover his eyes looking at his hands that bore not scars or wounds. He then looked down at his body and noticed he was wearing a hospital gown and there were no wounds on his arms from the time he spent in the Abyss. The only wound was the stab wound from when he was pulled into Abyss.

'All the scars that where on my body disappeared, does that mean... it was all a dream?' Oz thought touching his chest where bandages were. He then felt a strange pulse of energy run through him. 'No it was not… Then all of it… all of it was real!" Oz thought with a slight frown as he closed his eyes and remembered the illusion doll that made it look like Gil. "Alice... Is that imitator destroyed this time?" Oz says softly as he looks at his friend with a worried look and Alice looks at him for a moment before sighing.

"Don't know... If it did survive it probably still in Abyss so you won't have to worry about that thing anymore." Alice says crossing her arms as she glared at Oz to make him stop worrying. Oz smiled at her and nods as he looked at the others that seemed to be arguing amongst themselves. "Don't worry about them. They've been bickering since I told them I got you out. They didn't believe me when I said I knew where you were. It was insulting!" Alice says flicking her hair back as she scowled staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah, I see. I haven't thanked you yet for everything you did for me in there. So seriously, thank you, Alice...The great and all powerful B-Rabbit." Oz says smiling at her and she hits him on the head.

"You don't have to sound like your groveling! Geez, I would have been fine with 'Thank you, Alice-san.' You seriously have problems sometimes." Alice says smirking and Oz smiles at her.

"Hmm... Sorry." He says laughing softly. 'It's like it was a bad dream but it wasn't at all but now I get to become better friends with Alice and I'll be able to make amends with Gil.' He thought looking up at the small group. 'But I learned some things that made me rethink how I saw Gil… no it made me see how I had always saw Gil.' Oz thought smiling softly as he lay back down onto the bed. 'I want to see him. To see he's alive and breathing. But... He probably... hates me.' Oz thought rolling on his side and hid his face in the pillow.

**

* * *

**

Story inspired by the Pandora Hearts Omake from the DVD's.  
*Warning flashback spoilers for episode six*


	2. Nightmares

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and powers none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Nightmares**

_Oz was sitting in a chair as his servant Gilbert brings a try of tea over to him. He sets it on the table before bringing his left arm up to his chest and spoke softly._

_"It's true that we know nothing of what tomorrow may bring." He starts with a small smile on his face. "But Bocchan," He says taking a step forward; placing his right hand against the back rest of the chair and his left hand on the arm rest. "Whatever may happen, I will be by your side." He says finishing his sentence as he stares at his master. "I know of the darkness that you carry. And you know of the weakness that I carry. We are connected by not a part of light, but by a part of darkness. That's why, no matter how much time may pass, even if our standpoints were to change," He says stepping away from the chair and moving so he was standing in front of Oz and kneels on one knee pressing his arm against his chest. "I want to remain your servant forever." Gilbert says causing Oz to look away with a slight blush on his face._

_"I... don't believe in 'Forever'." Oz says softly with a slight pained look in his eyes but Gilbert simply laughs and smiles brightly at Oz._

_"Yes, I know that. But... It's all right to have at least one of those, don't you think so?" Gilbert says smiling as Oz hides his face in the book he was reading. Gilbert continues by closing his eyes and speaking. "I will never betray you. And I won't let anyone hurt you. Because... You are... My master!" He says happily as everything grew darker and Oz pulled away from his book._

_"G-Gil? I-I won't ever betray you either so p-please..." Oz starts when he noticed his servant was shaking softly like he was crying. "Gil? Are you alright?" He says as the black haired boy started to manically laugh and a devil-like smile formed on his face._

_"It's too late for that, Bocchan. You already did." Gilbert says continuing to laugh as he stood up exposing a large bloody gash across his chest. Oz gasped slightly before feeling his hands start trembling. Gilbert slowly walked forward until he stared down at Oz._

_"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you... I wanted to hit that man! He shoved you, I wanted to help YOU!" Oz says feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes and Gilbert seemed slightly shocked before scowling._

_"That's a LIE!" Gilbert shouts causing Oz to tense up in shock because he's never seen Gilbert act like that. He looked Gilbert then smiled and leaned forward. "But don't worry, Bocchan, I'll forgive you." He continues placing his hands on Oz's shoulders. Oz looks up at his friend with a terrified and yet confused look wondering how Gilbert was with him currently._

_"Really?" Oz whispers hopefully, staring up at his friend as he felt something wrap around his wrists. He looked down to see the chair he was sitting in was transforming into a chain and he gasped trying to jump away but Gilbert held him down. Oz started to struggle as he looked up at Gilbert but he saw a faceless creature with a mirror for a face. 'I-It's a Jackal.' Oz thought raising his hand to smack the creature away but the chair wouldn't let him raise it high enough._

_"The will of Abyss has given you to me!" The creature says opening his mouth to devour him and Oz screamed._

"OZ!" A man's voice called causing Oz's eyes to snap open with a deep gasp of breath.

"Oz, Are you alright? You stopped breathing…" Alice's voice says in a serious tone as Oz saw two faces staring down at him, one was obviously Alice, who stared at him with an aggravated look and the other was a worried looking Raven. Oz stared at him for a moment before remembering what the Jackal had reflected itself to look like and for some reason panic went through his body.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Oz screamed raising his hand and pushing Raven back before jumping out of the bed to run. But the minute his feet touched the ground a racing daze hit him causing him to wobble and collapse onto the ground. The two looked at him shocked before Alice went into action.

"Oz!" Alice shouts jumping over to the bed and cracking him in the head with her fist. "You had a nightmare! That damn thing is still in Abyss, it's not here! The only way it could be here is if it got a contractor STUPID!" Alice yells glaring at Oz before pulling him to his feet. "Besides, you have not fully recovered from the trip back, so you shouldn't be jumping around like that. You just got the iv out!" She adds pushing him onto the bed watching him look up at her and Raven.

"Don't you think hitting him was just as bad?" Raven says giving Alice a small glare, watching her shrugs and looks at the clock on the wall. He simply sighs before looking at Oz who was smiling sadly. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you, Oz." Raven says softly not looking at Oz straight in the eyes afraid that he'd get upset again. Oz nodded slowly as if he was still dazed before looking around the room with a cautious look upon his face. Once he was satisfied with what he was searching around the room for he looked at Alice with a small frown.

"Are you sure? It felt like he was here..." Oz says looking back at Raven with a curious stare. "Why are you guys here anyway?" He says looking at Alice, who sighed crossing her arms.

"Yeah I am sure... The doctors said you could return home today so we came to pick you up." Alice states smirking as she looks at Raven. "Seaweed-head insisted he take you to his house as quickly as possible, until we could inform your Uncle that you were back but I brought Lex here to see you before you go." Alice says with a slight smile on her face. The mention of the person named Lex seemed to perk Oz up before he smiled at the two.

"Is Lex here in this world? I thought he was just a person from the Mirror." Oz says smiling as they heard a knock at the door before a young man around the age of twenty-eight enters. He had charming hazel eyes with brownish-red hair hanging in his face. He looked at Oz with knowing and enthusiastic eyes before Alice greeted him.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Alice says waving her hand at the man and the man smiled softly at her before turning to Oz.

"You look beautiful, Alice-san... It's nice to see you again, Sanmen*." He says giving Oz a small smile, Oz pouts before smiling slightly.

"Likewise, Ningyoushi**" Oz says with a polite tone as he leaned forward slightly. "Lovely weather today isn't it?" He adds giving the boy a slight grin and the man laughs warmly.

"Yes... Yes... It's Lovely outside." He replies looking at Raven politely. "Hello, Raven Nightray, Break mentioned you would be here... You remember me, right? I am Lex Remius, an acquaintance of Break-sama and Alice-san's legal guardian. I was asked by Break to come and visit Oz-sama before he left." He says looking at Oz with a smile.

"_YOU_ are one of Break's crazy friends." Alice says staring at Lex with a slight suspicious look in her eyes and Raven turned away from him.

"I see... Well I am going to inform the nurse's that I will be taking Oz. Don't destroy anything, you stupid rabbit." Raven says turning sharply as he strolled out of the room and Lex frowns slightly before smiling amusedly.

"It seems Mr. Blackbird doesn't like me." Lex says placing his hand on his lip with a small pout. "Well I suppose it is because I delayed him taking his prisoner home and locking him away so no one can take him away from the Pandora association." Lex says giving Oz a sickly-sweet smile as he strolled over to Oz's bed side. "But I didn't think I should let him have his way just yet, without saying good day." Lex says with a laugh and Oz sighs.

"I am sure our paths would have crossed again when the time was right, Lex. You did not need to come all the way out here and insult Raven... He has been nice to me for the most part, so I don't see a problem with him locking me away as long as I get to see my family and Gil." Oz says with a bored look as he moved his feet till they dangled off the edge of the bed so he was sitting in front of Lex. "Oh, and I won't say anything about you wanting to say 'good day' to me because I am still very much alive but I am grateful, for what you have done for me. I owe you a lot!" He says looking up at the young Lex with a soft expression on his face watching Lex's expression change as well.

"You owe me nothing, I simply saw an opportunity to use you and I let you use me as well so we have no debt to each other but I do wish we remain comrades as we still have use for each other." Lex says with a small chuckle as he lifts his head up to look out the window. "I intend to help you as much as possible, till I am satisfied with my work. So if you need your counterparts repaired just come see me." He says casually and Alice hits him upside the head. "Ah, I'm sorry, what I meant was if you needed that doll of Alyss-san's fixed you can come to me. Just don't inform Break about it… He is already suspicious of me." He says with a bow as he rubbed the back of his head. Oz smiled softly before nodding understanding the situation.

"So, you ARE one of Break's Friends! That clown better not know about my dolls!" Alice says coolly and Lex smiles

"Yes and no... Break finds people like me repulsive, I too find people like him repulsive, and so you can say we get along quite well, when we must. But I do not intend to inform him about the dolls, Miss Alice. I adore you two too much." Lex answers with a charming smile before he tilts his head to the side pulling out a pocket watch. "I am afraid we do not have much time left, my dear friend. I have a meeting with Pandora to speak about those creatures that escaped from Wonderland through the Queen's mirror." Lex says with a slight laugh and Oz smirks slightly.

"Then do not let me keep you, they will surely seek their Queen, will they not? So I will find them and they will find me on the path to her." Oz says tilting his head to the side with a mischievous look in his eyes and Alice smiles.

"When they do I will crush each and every single last one of them and get my memories back!" Alice says holding a fist up slightly and Oz nods in agreement and Lex laughs softly.

"Yes... I am sure you two with the powers of Abyss will do quite well in fighting but with your powers sealed by Raven it will be troublesome, Alice-san." Lex says as Alice hits him again.

"Shut up you stupid, Ningyoushi!" Alice shouts glaring at Lex as Raven entered the room with a nurse.

"Well I shall take my leave, Oz-sama... Alice-san I will see you in a few months and Mr. Blackbird... Good day to you." Lex says with a small bow before he walked out of the room, passing the nurse that made her way to Oz to do one last checkup.

"Good day to you too, Lex." Oz says watching his friend leave before looking at Raven who was staring down at him with curious eyes. "So where are we going now?" Oz says happily watching Raven stare down at him but not say a word.

* * *

***Sanmen means 'three sided' or 'three faces.' There is a secret reason Lex calls Oz this but you will have to continue to read to find**  
****Ningyoushi means 'Doll maker' again there is a secret reason Oz calls Lex this and you will have to read to find it out.**


	3. School

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 2- School**

"So, Oz... How exactly do you know that pompous brat, Lex Remius?" Raven says coolly as he leaned back against the seat of the taxi they were riding in. It was dark and late at night as they drove through the country. Oz who sat between him and Alice sat staring past Alice, out the window at the pastures they were passing. Hearing Raven speak to him he turned and looked at Raven with a small smile.

"Lex is a friend of a friend, of my sister's... Ada wouldn't remember him though and he never came around the past five years so Gil wouldn't know him so I'd say me and Alice are the only ones that know him." Oz says with a wide grin on his face. Raven scowls before looking out of the window himself.

"He's a trouble maker that only likes to get in Pandora's way." Raven says with an annoyed sigh as he glanced at the sleeping Alice. "Of course that stupid Rabbit is no better..." He adds with a bored tone and Oz frowns.

"Trouble makers or not they are still good people that have goals that they're planning to complete before they disappear from this world and I find that amazing." Oz says with a slight smile on his face as he looks away from Raven. "When will I get to see everyone again?" He says with a small frown and Raven looks back at him with a slight look of displeasure.

"Once we figure a few things out, do not worry. We will take care of you until then." Raven says calmly as he pulls his hat over his eyes but not closing them or looking away from Oz. "You should try to get some sleep. It will take most of the night to get to where we are going." Raven says coolly watching Oz nod slightly before he leaned back against the back of the taxi.

"Night Raven." He whispers closing his eyes as Raven watched him before turning away from him.

'He's back but why do I feel like my master is still missing.' Raven thought turning to the window slightly and lighting a cigarette. 'It's because I wasn't the one that saved him?' Raven thought closing his eyes to rest his eyes but he soon found himself inside of a dream.

_He was standing outside of Pandora's headquarters walking down into the garden that was filled with black roses. They moon shone brightly as everyone inside was celebrating his birthday, he was now twenty years old but his heart was still stuck five years before. A careless wind blew around him sending chills up his back as he stared up at the starry sky. He felt an emptiness inside him when he saw those stars but it was soon forgotten when he started to hear a familiar song playing in the distance. His eyes widened as he turned toward the song and began running as fast as he could until he stood in front of a young girl who was covered in scratches and holding a doll tightly in her arms. She also held a golden pocket watch which was playing but slowing down as it continued to play, she was silently crying as if she was fighting a painful sadness and her grip tightened on the watch. She didn't move but he knew she knew he was standing there because she gently held up the doll which was split in half._

_"I need help." The girl said miserably as she looked up at him with her pleading blue eyes and a trembling lip. "Please get me Lex Remius... I need his abilities, tell him, Will... No tell him Alyss needs him. He'll know who you are talking about." The girl says pleading but Raven just stood there staring at her and the watch curiously._

_"Where did you get that watch?" Raven states coldly and the girl frown knowing that he wasn't going to comply as she shakily stood up gripping the doll and the watch tightly against her chest._

_"My friend gave it to me to use to have Lex Remius fix him, my power doesn't affect him so he needs to fix this doll for me..." She says bitterly as she leaned against a tree branch and Raven saw just how beat up she actually was._

_"Did you climb over the walls just to find 'that' trouble maker?" Raven says watching her stumble foreword before she falls to her knees and winces from the pain._

_"Ah... Y-Yes, it's for my precious friend though... He's my only friend since Jack, if I don't fix this he'll surely die and forever be lost even to the Abyss. I'll never get to see him again." The girl says starting to cry silently as she stood back up and continued to walk toward the building._

_"You do know you won't get in, they won't allow someone to simply enter this place. Besides you're in pain, aren't you?" Raven says fallowing her limping steps with ease and she lets out a bitter laugh._

_"If you'd just go get him for me I wouldn't have to be in so much pain but you... stupid... stupid..." She mutters looking back at him with a slight glare before she smiled. "You... You damned fool, didn't understand what my friend needs and if you won't simply go and get him then kindly let me be. I have to save my Oz or I'll be all alone again." She says in a serious voice causing Raven to grab her arm and she cried out in slight pain._

_"Wait! Did you just say Oz?" Raven says in a serious voice and she glares at him, whipping her arm away from his._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SEE YOU! I don't have time to chat! I need to find Lex Remius!" She shouts falling backward from the pain of leaning on one of her legs and she starts sobbing "H-He's my only way to fix him! I need the doll maker!" She sobs uncontrollably and Raven looks at her completely baffled_

_"And you have found him... What's the matter, Alice-san? Huh? Oh my, you're... Don't cry Alyss-chan. My you did a number on your doll form... Did your little friend get bullied by the other dolls again because he is Aly's favorite?" A man's voice says kindly as the girl nods and Raven turns away from the two._

_"Remius... be glad I am not going to report this girl for breaking in. She's hurt... so see to her injuries." Raven says walking back toward the building and he heard the watch playing the same song that had led him to her. 'I don't know where she heard his name or where she got that watch but she's just some stupid girl with a broken doll. She won't be able to help me.' Raven thought starting to fall from his dream because he heard a soft singing voice._

Raven opened his eyes, keeping them hidden under his hat as he looked forewords to see Alice and Oz sitting on the other side, both fully awake. They were listening to the golden watches melody as Alice softly sung a song to the beat but it seemed a bit off tempo.

"Roses die, the secret is inside the pain... winds are high up on the hill, I cannot hear you. Come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn.*" Alice sings softly with a soft frown on her face and Oz smiles softly at her before closing the watch.

"You said this song was from your dream right? A world like this one but without Abyss and the chains. I don't believe that a world like that exists but that song is quite lovely. Maybe we can make a piano accompaniment to Lacie and you can sing it for Lex. It makes me think you secretly wrote this song just to express your feelings." Oz says with a small laugh but Raven took note that it sounded a bit off to be Oz's voice.

"Shut up Hahen!**" Alice mutters pushing Oz backwards who only giggles softly before lifting his head up boldly and sticking his head up.

"I'm not broken! I am just in pieces." Oz says in a proud voice glancing over at Raven, who quickly closed his eyes but could have sworn Oz's eyes were a bright red color.

"Right... Just go back where you came from and let Oz back out we were doing something." Alice says in annoyance and Raven was curious to what she meant but Oz simply laughed the way he usually did.

"Alice do not be mean to Adriana, She's a good mother!" Oz says and Alice scoffs in annoyance.

"A dark sea-witch is what she is!" Alice mutters and Oz lets out a scoff.

"That's rude. She's a part of our family and you know it! So is Jet, so don't be mean to him either!" Oz says in a serious voice causing Raven's curiosity to increase but he didn't open his eyes so he could continue to listen in to their conversations.

"Yeah Right!" Alice says sarcastically as Raven heard a small thump of her foot kicking Oz. "A part of you that can come out of a mirror and walk beside you! I can't believe that the will of Abyss would do something like that! It pisses me off!" Alice screams and Raven sense's the tense atmosphere that had just set in. He felt the eyes of both his comrades staring at him but he kept his eyes closed to try and ease their tension of them waking him up.

"I-I don't think he woke up and don't talk like that the driver will get creeped out!" Oz says in quiet relief as he looked back at Alice. "I'm surprised that you didn't wake him up... He sleeps just like Gil does." Oz says with amusement in his voice.

"Gil? You've said that name several times... Is that the boy that the Jackal kept copying?" Alice says softly calming down from her anger and Oz lets out a soft happy sound.

"Yeah, he is my best friend. I can't wait to see him again!" 'I can forget everything just by seeing his happy face...' Oz thought smiling brightly as Raven opened his eyes making sure his hat covered his eyes so he could watch Oz. "Oh and I'll work on finding Alice's memories too. I promised you and Aly-chan! When we see Gil again, I am sure he'll will help too 'cause he'll like Alice, you two are alike!" Oz says cheerfully as Raven felt the corner of his mouth twitch before Alice let out a small sigh.

"I doubt it... every time I'd look at him I would probably get angry at him because of that bastard Ravenclaw." Alice says coldly pulling her legs up to her chest and Oz frowned slightly before smiling.

"I wouldn't... and I won't because it wasn't him." Oz says smiling happily before frowning too. "If this was just another illusion I would be sad though. I probably just give up and disappear somewhere, I'd let the chain power devour me until there was not a trace of the real me. No one would be able to pull me out then." Oz says quietly with his eyes filled with such sadness and it stung at Raven's heart before he saw Alice reach over to touch Oz. He instantly got aggravated and lifted his hat up out of his eyes.

"What are you two doing chatting at such a late hour? Go to sleep, you need all the rest you can get for tomorrow! We'll be staying at the Reinsworth house until the papers for your transfers are set so go to sleep! You have a long day tomorrow." Raven says in a slight aggravated voice causing Oz to jump a mile.

"Raven! How long have you been awake?" Oz says in a slight panic and Alice glares at him.

'Long enough to hear some very strange and confusing things.' Raven thought before scowling. "Not that it matters but I woke up from a high pitched shrill that came from the stupid Rabbit." He replies causing Alice to scowl.

"You bastard! What the hell were you doing listening to our conversation then?" Alice squeals and Raven snorts looking at Oz, who was staring at him curiously.

"Like I'd listen to a conversation that involves you yah stupid rabbit... I just heard you two bickering and opened my eyes." Raven says coolly watching the two look at each other before nodding. Alice crosses her legs before she rests his head on her left hand, looking away from them all. Oz looked at Raven with a slight curious look before he smiled and leaned forward.

"So what are the transfer papers for?" Oz says curiously as he continued to stare at Raven with a small bored look and Raven was surprised that he even took notice to what he had said about the transfer papers.

"Well you'll be starting a school that's run by Pandora, sometime in the near future, in which I am a teacher. It is summer vacation right now but it will be starting in a month." Raven says causing Oz to stare at him with a shocked look on his face and Raven lowers his hat to cover his eyes again.

* * *

*** These are lyrics to a song called 'Every time we kiss' by Emily Bindiger and is an insert song from the Pandora Hearts Anime on Episode 25**

**** Alice calls Oz 'Hahen' which means 'Broken piece' (it's a nick name for the people named Jet and Adriana)**


	4. Propositions

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Propositions**

Oz sat at the Rainsworth mansion staring at the Transfer papers in front of him that he was filling out with a confused look. The school was called Pandora Academy and it seemed like a normal school transfer paper, but the only problem was Oz had never filled out a paper before. He was home schooled till his fifteenth birthday and he wasn't sure why he couldn't just go home. He wanted to but he was unsure of how his family would react and he especially didn't want them to be in any danger so he had decided to go along with what Raven and the others wanted him to do. He found out that Alice would live with Lex and that she was only spending a few weeks with Oz before she went back home so he worked on the papers while Alice was still asleep so he could spend all his time with her.

"Oz, you're up early again." Raven says appearing in the door way wearing his normal outfit of black. Oz looked up at him with a slight smile and waved at his older black haired friend.

"Ah, Morning Raven! Break was up too but he had business to attend to so he left. Sharon-san is having tea on the balcony, we're supposed to go out there for a meeting when Break comes back." Oz says in a cheerful way and Raven stared at him for a few moments before smiling slightly.

'How am I supposed to say this...' Raven thought with a tired look on his face as he remember what happened the night before.

_Raven had an uneasy feeling about what had happened the night before in the carriage. The things that were said kept replaying in his head and the aura of tension when Alice had shouted had him curious as to why they would be so tense. He just didn't understand what about their conversation was so secretive but he wanted to know so he decided to go and check up on Oz and if the boy was still sleeping he wouldn't bother him but if he was awake he'd try and talk to the boy to find out anything he could._

_As he came closer to the room he noticed Oz's door was cracked open and a small light coming from the crack. He smiled to himself slightly wondering what exactly how he was going to start their conversation but as he got even closer to the room he heard two hushed voices whispers back and forth. He stopped right beside the door and listened hard to try and make out what they were saying._

_"Oz had a nightmare... Poor Oz, don't cry, they don't hate you. How can anyone hate you? You're such a sweet boy..." A female's voice says softly and Raven heard sobs and muttering that sounded like Oz._

_"Does it really matter what THEY think? I say take them all with you if they even try to send you back!" A male's angered voice whispers harshly and there was a squeaking sound of the bed before a loud slapping sound._

_"Jet, you are out of line." The female's voice state quietly and Raven heard the bed squeak again._

_"Adriana, Jet... Please don't fight, you'll wake someone up!" Oz's voice says softly as Raven slide closer to the door trying to see who was in the room with Oz._

_'Adriana and Jet... Those two names...have been mentioned before by Oz.' Raven thought peeking into the room to see three figures standing together. One was clearly Oz but the other two Raven couldn't exactly make out, which was strange because the light that filled Oz's room was lighting up Oz perfectly but the others seemed shadowed and blurry. 'This is strange... Just who are those two?' Raven thought at the two moved as if sensing something and disappearing as if they were smoke. Raven blinked in surprise before he opened the door forgetting he was spying. "Oz I heard voices is there someone here?" He says quickly in a panic realizing what he did and Oz looks at him confusedly before smiling at Raven._

_"I'm the only one here... I couldn't sleep so I was reading." Oz says holding up a Holy knight book and Raven glances quickly around the room before nodding._

_"Ah... I see. I thought someone had snuck into the mansion or that stupid rabbit had woken you up." Raven says glancing at the mirror on the opposite side of the room. He almost had to do a double take because he thought he saw two figures standing behind him, he whipped around to see that no one was there and Oz smiled brightly at him with a small laugh at how he was acting._

_"No... Once Alice falls asleep, she's out for the entire night! So what's Raven doing up? Coming back from a long night of seducing ladies, perhaps?" Oz says suddenly playful as if he was trying to distract Raven. It seemed to work because Raven's face went ablaze and he looked at Oz seriously._

_"N-No of course not! I couldn't sleep either so I was going to take a stroll in the garden to clear my head but I saw a light coming from your room and heard a harsh sounding voice so I got worried so I was investigating but it was just you... reading your story allowed I'm guessing!" Raven says scratching his head starting to feel uncomfortable._

_"Yeah, sorry. I won't read aloud anymore at night. I don't want you to go crazy." Oz says brightly as he turns away from Raven and picks up the candelabrum that was sitting on the table. He then turned around and faced Raven with a small smile. "Here you should have some light if you're going outside. There's no moon out tonight so it's pretty dark." Oz says softly and Raven sees the shadow's under Oz's eyes and realized that Oz had been crying. He reached out and gently placed his hand on Oz's cheek before gently stroking under Oz's eyes with his thumb._

_"Have you been crying?" Raven says with worry filling his features and Oz stared up at him with a shocked look before a red color filled his cheeks and he placed the handle to the candelabrum in Raven's hand that had stroked his cheek so quickly that it almost put out the candles._

_"Ah... Ah... I just had a small nightmare. It's okay... I've completely forgotten what it was about, so please, don't worry." Oz says quickly moving over to his bed. "I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep. I'm planning on getting up early again. Night Raven." Oz says without looked at Raven as he crawls back under his bed. Raven stood there for a brief moment taking on last glance around the room before he looked at Oz who was hiding under the covers._

_"Good night, Oz." Raven says softly as he turned and left wondering if his eyes were simply playing tricks on him as he made his way out to the garden to clear his now baffled head. 'He looked really embarrassed that I did that. Why did I do that exactly? He had been crying... I should have pushed for an explanation but I didn't.' Raven thought closing his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh. 'What kind of servant am I if he refuses to speak to me when he needs to speak to someone.' He continued to think as he exited the mansion and walked into the dark garden. 'It's really bothering me.' He thought setting the candelabrum down on the steps and sat beside it staring up at the moonless sky filled with Stars. 'I suppose, its fine I suppose as long as he does remember his nightmare, though.' He decides lying back against the stairs. 'Without the moon the stars seem so lonely.' He thought staring at the stars. He just happened to lean his head back and notice a light coming from one of the rooms. He sat up and turned toward the mansion to see it was Oz's room but there was a person standing in the window. He was holding a candle right beside his face but Raven could make out any of his features. It was as if his face was nothing but a dark shadow, Raven then noticed he was staring down in his direction, or at least Raven thought he was but before Raven could even stand the person vanished and the light disappeared. That sent a shiver of uneasiness through Raven as he quickly stood up and made his way back into the mansion to check on Oz again._

'I checked on his three times but there was nothing out of the ordinary. But to ask him if he heard any voices in his room after I had left the first time would be like putting a sign on my forehead that says 'Hey, I'm crazy! Don't come near me!'" Gil thought with a small frown as he walked over to Sharon who was staring out to the garden. She heard him approach she turned with a bright smile while holding out her hand to a seat at the table.

"Good morning." She greets watching Raven sit down silently in the chair.

"Morning." Raven mutters closing his eyes slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Raven?" She says softly taking a sip of her tea as she continued to look at him waiting for an answer. He stared at the table cloth for a moment before looking at her seriously.

"Is this mansion haunted?" Raven says calmly and Sharon looked at him confusedly before shaking her head.

"No, of course not... Did something strange happen?" Sharon says curiously and Raven looked over into a window to see Oz was talking to a sleepy looking Alice. He then looked at Sharon before leaning over slightly and telling her everything that had happened the night before, minus the part where he made Oz hide under the covers like he was some sort of creeper. She also thought it was strange that the two figures that Oz was with didn't reflect light but she told Raven he must have been half a sleep and imagined that Oz was talking to two other people because of how they vanished. Raven quickly agreed with her not wanting to think he was going insane as he heard Alice and Oz approach.

"Ow... Alice, why'd you have to hit me. I didn't do anything." Oz whines rubbing his head where Alice presumably hit him and Alice scoffs before crossing her arms.

"Serves you right! Letting those freaks walk around at night, instead of waking me up!" Alice says in an annoyed voice as she looks at the two sitting at the table. 'Stupid Seaweed head! He's going to get himself a big helping of whoop-ass if he doesn't stop staring at me like that.' Alice thought in aggravation as she sat down at the table beside Oz. "Humph, you want be to smash your face in Sea weed head?" She says in an annoyed way and Raven glares at her.

"Alice-san... It's not nice to say things like that." Break says appearing behind her causing Alice to jump a mile.

"Just because you don't know how to control your anger doesn't give you a right to take it out on others." Emily says sitting on its usual place on Break's shoulder. Alice glares at him before trying to attack Emily but Break moves out of the way before she could.

"Bastard CLOWN!" Alice hisses at him before sitting on the ground Indian-style. Oz instantly stands up and puts her in his seat and stands behind her to keep her from killing break.

"So what's the meeting you guys wanted to have about? Is it about the transfer papers?" Oz says cheerfully leaning against Alice's chair and Raven stared at his smiling face before he stood up and went over to sit on the railing so Oz could sit down but he didn't.

"Well, no, but it's about our business with you. We'd like you to help us obtain some information." Break says with a slight smile.

"Information on Abyss?" Oz says curiously and Break nods before Oz sighs. "I don't know anything special. I just know there are things called chains and that they like to eat human flesh..." Oz says with a small pout and Raven looks at him curiously.

"I didn't want you to tell me anything but is that all you know?" Break says smiling resting his head on his right hand. 'Or is it all you're going to tell us you know?' Break pondered pulling a sucker out of his pocket before putting it in his mouth. Oz looked at him with serious but did nothing but continue to pout. "Well let me fill you in... I am in search of some information and I would like your help with some things for Pandora, since you seem to be a very smart young man." Break says sweetly and Oz looks at Alice, who was staring up at him. "I've already recruited Alice-san, even though she is very unwilling but we now see eye to eye, right Alice-san?" Break says with a slight grin and Alice glares at him before looking away.

"He blackmailed me into it..." Alice mutters darkly and Oz gives her a small reassuring smile.

"Now Now, miss! It's was not blackmail. It was simply an exchange of service for the retaining of a very big secret." Break says smiling, while Oz and Raven stared at him in shock both thinking the same thing.

_'That's still blackmail.'_


	5. Summer mission Mysterious murders Part 1

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Summer Mission Mysterious Murders Part #1**

_Alice was yelling at Raven and Oz stood there smiling at him watching the two argue back and forth, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Break smiling at him happily at him._

_"Looks like you're on good terms with Alice-san." Break said smiling as he lead foreword cupping his mouth to whisper to Oz quietly. "But, it's best not to trust her too much." Break says with a calm sound to his voice and Oz wanted to glare at him but he did not and looked at him confusedly. "While she hasn't been unfriendly to you there maybe things you don't know. Perhaps there are things she's hiding." He says looking at Oz devilishly and Oz frowns slightly._

_"Yes, that's right." Oz says calmly closing his eyes before looking at Break with the same look he was being looked at with. "When I was young, I was often lectured on that. People who keep hiding things... Can't be trusted." He says smiling innocently as he looked at Break, who was looking at him slightly shocked. "There's good example of that right here. Compared to Alice all you people are hiding a lot more secrets from me... right?" Oz says smiling at Break who smiled back._

_"Yes, that is how it is, isn't it..." Break says calmly curious as to Oz's attitude change._

_'Jet... don't just take over like that without warning me.' Oz thought walking over to the window watching his reflection changed to a red haired young man with golden eyes. He reflection smirked at him before disappearing, letting his reflection turn to normal. 'I hope Break didn't notice the change in attitudes.' Oz thought turning and looking at Break who was picking on Alice again with his doll. "No... I don't think he noticed but to get Alyss and Alice mixed up is really a sad thing to do." Oz whispered walking over to Alice to keep her from killing Break. "So we leave tomorrow morning, right?" He says happily watching Alice hiss at Break._

"I can't believe you agreed without a second thought!" Alice says in annoyance as she walked behind Oz and Raven who were silently walking beside each other.

"But he gave us candy." Oz says looking at Alice with a joking look but she didn't look amused and he smiled nervously. "Right, bad joke. But seriously, it works out for both of us! We can collect memories while doing errands for Break." He says in a cheerful way letting Alice scoff in annoyance causing Oz to stop and turn his body toward her with a smile. "You don't want to collect your memories anymore, Alice?" Oz says looking at her with a sort of sweet look on his face and she scowled before looking away from him. He simply continued to smile cheerfully as he looked at Raven. "If we go after the illegal contractors we might run into their chains that just may have a memory. That's what Break told us!" He says with a slight laugh and Raven scowled as he continued to stare ahead.

"If we do find the chain, one is not sure that we'll even find one of the rabbit's memories." Raven says coolly and Alice looks at him with a cold stare, even though she agreed with him completely.

"You have to look on the bright side of things! Everything will get done at one point or another! If you want Alice I'll do this by myself and if I find a memory I get to keep it." Oz says playfully and Alice glares at him.

"Like hell you will! I'll kill you if you even think about keeping them from me!" Alice says glaring at Oz as Raven sends her a dangerous stare and Oz looks at the two before sighing, not even fazed by her threat.

"I don't think that would work Alice, if you killed me you'd no longer be able to stay here right?" Oz says with a slight grin causing Alice's eyes to widen before she looked away from him silently cursing his words. "Hey! If you guys want why don't you two go on a date and leave the investigating to me." He says watching the two glare at him with angered stares.

"HELL NO!" They both shout causing Oz to laugh and continue down the street with them storming along beside him.

'If they didn't want me to do it by myself then they should have just said so.' Oz thought with a small smile. 'It's sad though that they won't be nicer to each other.' He thought looking up at the orange sky. "I hadn't expected to ride in the car for a whole day! Your car's amazing though." he says happily changing the subject with a slight stretch causing Raven looked at him already calmed.

"Are you tired?" Raven says looking at Oz with a curious look and Oz smiled.

"A little. Say Raven where are we going to stay?" Oz said happily and Raven continues to look ahead as he spoke.

"I've booked a room in an Inn at the end of the street. When we're there, we'll have a meal." Raven says calmly and Oz shouts in joy.

"Great! I'm already starving, right Alice?" Oz says turning behind to look at Alice but she wasn't there. "Huh? She was just fallowing behind us a few seconds ago." Oz says confusedly and Raven sighs in annoyance.

"Stupid Rabbit, She's such a bother." Raven says turning to head the opposite direction. "I'll go look for her. Don't move from this spot, got it?" Raven says and Oz looked up at him with a shocked look.

"W-Wait, Raven! Raven, Hey!" Oz says as the black haired man ran off; as Oz stared at the man running down the street he felt as if he was watching Gilbert run off. He turned away with a small blush on his cheeks before slapping his face. 'What are you thinking... Just because he has the same hair color and eye color doesn't mean anything.' Oz thought walking over to the building to get out of the way of people. He leaned against the wall with a small sigh and closed his eyes. "I've really got to stop thinking about Gil like that and to even bring Raven into it... man..." Oz whispered softly as two shadows appeared on either side of him.

_"It's not your fault... You want to see him."_ A female voice says softly in a smiling voice and the other shadow grunts slightly.

_"If you want to see him that bad why not run away right now? You're out of that bird's sights now, run and don't stop until you get to your home." _A male's voice says and Oz sighs slightly.

"I would love to see my sister and Uncle right now but it's not even a sure fact that they want me back... I feel like they don't... especially Gil." Oz says softly and the female shadow sighs sadly.

_"He said forever... no matter what happens. You just have to believe that he'll keep his promise. As for your family they do want you back, believe in them."_ The female shadow says softly and Oz smiles sadly.

"When you are like us, there are no things to believe in... anywhere." Oz says opening his eyes causing the shadows to disappear as he looked up at the sky sadly. He seemed to be lost in an empty thought until he heard a small voice.

"A flower... How about a flower?" A girl's voice calls out timidly as Oz looked down an alley way to see a pretty brown haired girl with a flower cart. "They're unique to Nosambria Would you like a flower?" The girl says and for some reason a shiver shot down Oz's back. He only got that feeling when a Chain, that wasn't Alice was around. He started to move towards her out of curiosity as the girl stops a woman. The woman slapped the girl away and complained before walking away. Oz gave the woman a slight glare before continuing over as the man was talking to the girl, looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Sir, I don't think she's interested..." Oz says starting to pick up the flowers that were on the ground the man looked at him annoyed before the woman that was his wife yelled at him.

"Please deliver them at midnight." The man says with a wink before running off to his shrew of a wife. The girl quickly kneels down and helps Oz pick up the flowers. Oz hands he the flowers and she smiles shyly at him.

"Thank you for saying something." She says softly looking at the flowers she took from him. "Onii-chan* are you from here?" She says placing the flowers back into her cart.

"No, I came here with my traveling companion but she got lost and Papa had to go look for her." Oz says with a small laugh and the girl smiles back.

"I see, will you take this as a thank you and a welcome to Nosambria." She says holding out a pretty pinkish flower to Oz. Oz smiled and took the flower watching her smile.

"Thank you... It's very pretty." Oz says gazing at the flowers before reaching out and placing it in her hair. "Now it's even prettier. If I held it its beauty would only wither but this way its beauty will stay forever in my heart just like your pretty face." Oz says smiling happily even though his words seemed a bit flirty.

"Where'd you learn that pick up line? A Host Club?" Raven's voice says behind Oz and he turns smiling at him.

"Ah PAPA!" Oz says happily waving at him and Raven glares at him slightly muttering 'Who's he calling 'papa'. "Where's Alice?" He says to Raven, who simply pointed at a stand at the other end of the alley way. "Ah I see... Well thank you for the gift." Oz says turning back to the girl with a smile before walking off with Raven. 'Jet... Adriana will you watch over her and tell me where her seal stands.' Oz thought closing his sensing the two shadows disappear into the darkness the walls of the buildings created. Oz the opened his eyes and looked at Alice with a small smile because she was stuffing her face. The three then went to the Inn like Raven said they would and had their meal. The whole time they ate Raven argued and scolded Alice, who fought back just a fiercely and this amused Oz but he noticed his eyes seemed to linger on Raven longer than they should have and closed his eyes. He then sensed his shadows come back to him and smiled slightly. 'Where does it stand?' Oz thought setting his spoon down and leaning on his hand.

_"Not very good... She's going to be pulled in very soon."_ The male voice says coolly and Oz frowns before opening his eyes and holding his spoon up to look at his reflection, behind him stood a young man in his twenties with flaming red hair and golden eyes. _"Adriana is watching over the girl... I am sure she is preparing to feed that trump that has a contract with her."_ The man says coolly and Oz sighs slightly.

'This isn't good at all... Where did he say he lived? We should try to stop him.' Oz thought watching the man nod. "Watch over her a little longer..." Oz whispers watching the man disappear from the reflection of the spoon.

"Oz..." Alice says looking at Oz curiously and Oz smiles at her.

"Yes Alice?" He says innocently and she glares at him before smacking him upside the head.

"You let them out didn't you? Are you stupid!" Alice shouts and Oz looks at her in a slight shock before looking at Raven's seat to find him missing. "He went to the bathroom but the whole time I was arguing with him I got the fucking shivers from those creeps!" Alice grumbles glaring at Oz and Oz smiles.

"They're doing some investigating for us... The sooner we find the chain the sooner we'll be able to find out if your memory is there." Oz says smiling as he finished him meal. Alice looked at him annoyed but did not reply because she wanted to find out if her memory was there with the mysterious chain.

* * *

***Oniichan- Older brother**


	6. Summer mission Mysterious murders Part 2

_**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

_**Summary:**__ After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, not only that, he has powers just like a chain. He and the only other two that know this must hide this but when you fall in love it becomes hard to hide all these secrets you have._

**_Story inspired by the Pandora Hearts Omake from the DVD's. _**

**Warning there may be some spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Summer mission Mysterious murders Part #2**

Oz sat on one of the beds in the room staring at the case file reading it over and over again wondering why human's would make a pact with the chains to simpley kill people. He didn't understand but he wasn't ment to he mused with a slight smirk as he listened to Alice yell at Raven about finding the chain and killing it before day break. Oz knew that they'd have to wait till tomorrow to even begin to try and stop the chain but he also knew they didn't have much time left to save the girl. He watched Alice continue to shout before he thought he would ask Raven his question.

"H-Hey Raven, why do Illegal contractors want to kill people?" Oz says calmly not taking his eyes off of the paper. "No what is the benifet of making a contract with a chain? They have to ask permission, it's not like they can possess someone, right?" Oz says staring at the paper wondering if Raven would be able to answer his question.

"_One can change the past. _That is how they lure people in." Raven says causing Oz to sit up in a shocked way.

"One can change the past? How does that work?" Oz says looking at Raven curiously. 'It's obviously a trick, even if the chain's could Abby would stop them. She doesn't take lightly to people coming into her world without her permission.' Oz thought watching Raven look at him, most likely contemplating on if he should tell Oz anything more.

"If one can change the past, one can manipulate the present and future to one's liking..." Raven says calmly and a shiver ran down Oz's back.

'How is that possible? Even if you change the past it's not necisarily true that the future will be to your liking...' Oz thought staring at Raven in surprise before remembering something he saw and someone he spoke to in Abyss. 'That's Right... That chain's memory and Cheshire's eye... that man Kevin, who changed the past and lost everything, becoming a criminal that is still wanted for his sins.' Oz thought looking down at his hands as Raven continued.

"Although it's unknown if it's true, in order to get that power, a contractor will let a chain devour humans, until the seal on the chest makes a full revolution." Raven says in a cold almost bitter way as Oz looks back up at him.

'I know that much but if they want to change something, why don't they change the future in stead of the past. The seal is a foolish thing to put on one's body...' Oz mused listening to Raven continue his explaination.

"A seal is the thing on an illegal contractors chest. You have it too." Raven says causing Oz to gasp.

"What? Serious? I still have bandages on my chest, so I didn't know!" Oz says in a slight panic as he pulls open his shirt and tries to look under the bandages. 'How is that possible? I have my own powers, it's not possible for Alice's powers to be sealed inside me!' Oz thought unraveling the bandages as Raven started to speak again.

"The seal shows the time limit for a Contractor. As the time passes the hand will turn and slowly carve the seal deeper. Then when the hand makes a complete circle..." Raven says stopping causing Oz to look up at him, knowing what he was going to say but he still wanted Raven to say it for him.

"What will happen?" Oz says watching Raven frown slightly again thinking of how to word his answer before looking at Alice. Oz also looks at Alice before laughing.

"She's a sleep..." Oz says smiling slightly and Raven sighs.

"No matter how you look at her she's just like a human." Raven says standing up and Oz smiled.

"Yeah, that's true... She's amazing like that." Oz says staring at Alice gently in a calmed way. 'The seal must have been Alice's idea. She's never had a contractor so she didn't know the out come...' Oz thought watching Raven put out his cigarette.

"Well I'm off to gather information." He says softly standing up from his seated position.

"Huh, didn't you say the investigation would start tomorrow?" He says looking at Raven confusedly as Raven went over to where his jacket was sitting

"For you guys it will... I knew this one'd fallow, so I waited till she fell asleep. Even though she's tired enough to sleep like that." Raven says calmly pulling his jacket on in a calm collected manner.

"What aobut you?" Oz says frowning slightly that his friend wasn't planning on sleeping.

"It's fine if I don't sleep. Didn't you want to find the memories as soon as possible?" He says calmly putting his hat on and Oz felt a pang of guilt as he stared at Raven with shimmering eyes, watching his friend walk out of the room.

'He's burdening himself with something that me and Alice set out to do...' Oz thought frowning slightly as he looked at Alice. He climbed off the bed and pulled back the covers before turning to Alice with a gentle look. "Come here, Alice... It's time for you to rest." Oz whispers picking her up slightly to manuver her under the covers before covering her up to her shoulders, tucking her in so she wouldn't get cold. He stared at her for a few moments before smiling softly. "Night..." He says quietly letting the candels blow out from a strange wind and two shadows form behind him. "Does it have any of Alice's memories?" Oz says calmly looking at a mirror that was at the one end of the room, watching a woman about twenty five approach him. She had long blonde hair that covered one side of her face hiding her right eye and the other side exposed only her brillant crimson left eye.

"_No... Sorry, Oz. There is not one._" She says in a soft Alto voice and Oz frowns slightly before smiling and looking at Alice.

"Well I'll just have to stop them then won't I? Jet keep and eye on Alice, Adriana keep an eye on Raven for me." Oz whispers turning to face the woman and the other shadowed figure causing them to disappear in a smokey way. 'Right... Now to find that girl and try to stop her.' Oz thought running out of the building. He ran down the street looking at any reflective surface he could find but he couldn't find any memory of the girl passing by.

"_You're not going to find her in there... They might replay memories to you but it isn't 100% that it's this time period._" The female voice says as the woman appears in the reflection.

"Adriana? I thought I asked you to watch out for Raven..." Oz says in confusion as the woman, Adriana smiles innocently before pointing to her left. Oz turned and flinched slightly as he saw Raven approching him.

"What are you doing out here?" Raven says staring down at him with slight annoyance and Oz smiles at him innocently.

"Fallowing you?" He says grinning slightly watching Raven twitch slightly. 'Not exactly but it's was pretty close to since we're both doing the same thing.' Oz thought with a small chuckle looking back at the reflection only to tense up slightly because he didn't see Raven in the reflection, instead he saw the fifteen year old Gilbert. His body became rigid memories of the Jackle that stole his friend's face flashed before his eyes as he whipped around with a terrified look on his face. Raven seemed taken back slightly by his sudden fear before looking around the area only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oz, is there something the matter?" Raven says curiously watching the blonde stare at him blinking confusedly before Oz started to laugh nervously.

"Ha... ha... I thought I saw a shadow moving behind us, it must of been a cat or something." Oz says laughing as he rubbed his eyes slightly and looked at the reflection that now showed Raven Nightray once again. He noticed Raven had started to look around the area cautiously before putting a hand on his gun.

"Let's go then, I don't see why you didn't stay with that damned Rabbit." Raven muttered turning to head back the way he had came. 'It's strange that I fallowed a shadow to him and now he's saying he saw a shadow too.' He thought with a small sigh as he heard Oz's soft steps behind him. 'At least I'm not going insane.' He thought looking back at Oz, who seemed to still posses that terrified look in his eyes. 'It really spooked him. I should distract him, shouldn't I?' He thought frowning slightly as he looked in the direction he was walking. "So, why'd you fallow me?" Raven says cooly as not to show his worry for Oz. Oz looked up before smiling sheepishly.

"Heh heh... It looked like fun." He says with a small chuckle as he pulled him arms up over his head. Raven smiled at the fact he no longer looked frightened as he continued to distract his friend.

"She'll be fine by herself?" He says calmly watching the shadows incase something appeared that was threatening.

"It's alright I locked the door, and I left her a note. It says 'I went with Raven for a super long toilet break.'." Oz says happily causing Raven to flinch and glare in annoyance.

"I'm going to murder you, little bastard." He mutters with a serious stare ahead, that's when he heard Oz let out a playful chuckle. "What is it? You're being disgusting!" Raven says stopping and looking at Oz with a scowl only to see Oz smiling happily.

"Well, I was just thinking that, 'Despite his appearence Raven isn't such a bad guy.'." Oz says happily as he took a few steps foreword starting to pass Raven. "Although you keep grumbling, you do care about Alice." He says looking at Raven watching him blush slightly.

"That's..." Raven says defensively but Oz cuts him off before he could think of something to finish his sentence with.

"It's fine! Don't be shy..." Oz says with a small chuckle as he passed Raven who stared after him.

"You... How can you be so calm?" He says staring at Oz's back causing him to stop and stare down at the end of the street. "You got dragged into situations that you didn't understand, now your body has the power of a Chain." He adds causing Oz to look at him with a small smile.

"Despite how I look, I'm confident in my ability to adapt. Instead of brooding over what happened, it's better to face the situation. Besides, I also want to know who Alice really is." Oz says continuing to look at Raven. "Once, because of my fear of being hurt, I neglected to understand what was important. I lost something very precious to me because of that, you know. Seeing Alice work so hard to regain her memories, for some reason..." Oz says looking at him hands that he had lowered to stare at. "Some how... it feels dazzling." He finishes with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"So now, aren't you doing this in order to understand?" Raven says calmly causing Oz to look at him with slight shock. "You regret having had that fear, right? So you're searching to understand the things that happened to you." He says covering his face feeling proud that his master and friend was moving foreword in life. Oz stared at him in slight amazement completely surprised that the man he had met only a few weeks ago had such a grasp on his personality.

"Well, I thought that if I didn't try to understand, it might inconvience those around me again." Oz says turning away shyly but not taking his eyes alway from the black haired man, who Oz could tell was smiling even though the shadows of his hat and hand covered his eyes and lips.

"No matter the reason you are trying to understand it." Raven says in an almost happy voice and he pulls his hat off to expose his smiling face. Oz stared at him feeling a strong sense of fimilarity. "You're different from before." He says happily watching Oz stare at him with confused eyes.

'Again he's resembling Gil...' Oz thought frowning slightly wanting to ask Raven so many questions but before he could even open his mouth there was a loud crashing sound from the direction of the Hotel.

"_OZ! That Chain's attacking the Hotel!_" A male's voice shouts to Oz and Oz looks back in a panic.

"OH NO, Alice!" He shouts as he turns and runs off toward the hotel with Raven hot on his heels.


	7. Summer mission Mysterious murders End

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Summer mission Mysterious murders End**

Oz sat in the car staring at the back of Raven's head as he drove back toward the Rainsworth mansion. He knew Raven was mad, he understood why, he was a bit angry his self. He glanced over at Alice who was sitting beside him sleeping soundly.

_"It's not right... that poor child had to have wanted to change the past so badly that she didn't care what happened to her."_ Adriana's voice whispers sadly to Oz who nodded looking down at his hand where a flower lay.

"It brings back some awful memories..." Oz whispers closing his eyes gripping the flower tightly feeling a small pain in his chest as he heard Jet scoff.

_"It doesn't matter! It was her choice; you can't change it right now!"_ Jet says sternly as Oz glances in the rear view Mirror to see Jet sitting between him and Alice.

'Oh shut up...Why the hell did Raven grab me? I could have snapped the contract right there with ease! All I had to do was touch her hand!' Oz thought to the person in the reflection coldly, watching him scowl and disappear. Oz leaned his head against the cool window watching as the dark shadows of trees past by him. He soon closed his eyes and let what happened mere hours before replay in his head.

_There was a loud crashing sound as Oz turns toward the direction of the noise. 'Oz! The chain's attacking the hotel!' A male's voice shouts in Oz's head as Oz felt a wave of panic._

_"Oh No, Alice!" Oz shouts running down the street with a panicked look on his face. He ran as fast as he could knowing Raven was right behind him and he didn't even notice what was happening until he ran smack into Alice as he turned the corner. "Alice! I'm glad we found you!" Oz shouts happily only to be pushed out of the way of the chain that smashed its hand down, just missing Oz and Alice. Oz quickly sits up and gasps in shock as he sees the chain's contractor and horror fills his heart, not because it was the vendor girl but because of the exposed contract that was almost fully rotated and the emotionless void that was her eyes. 'T-This is too cruel... I have to help.' Oz thought standing up as he looked at Alice seriously. "Alice we have to kill that chain and quick! I'm going to use my power." Oz whispers looking at Alice with a serious look causing Alice to look at him in shock; Oz went to move forward to the girl but he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist._

_"Wait, Oz!" Raven's voice shouts as the seal on the girls chest moves to make a full rotation and starts to glow. Oz's eyes widened as her seal started to swallow her whole, with her screaming in shear agony. Oz and Alice stared in sheer terror as the girl was swallowed up completely._

Oz's thoughts faded as he felt something hit his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Alice had rolled over and fallen on his shoulder. He smiled softly as he reached his arm around her and pulled her seat belt around her, buckling it up so she wouldn't roll around so much.

"She should have already had that thing on..." Raven mutters looking at Oz through the mirror. Oz looks up at him, continuing to smile slightly.

"It's not her fault... she likes being comfy when she sleeps." Oz says with a slight laugh as he stares at Raven's reflection as he focused on the road. 'His reflection for a brief moment had shown Gil's back then... I wonder if he knows Gil from somewhere...' Oz thought with a slight lonely feeling as he looked out the window starting to become drowsy. 'It would be nice if he did... Maybe I could write Gil a letter then, apologizing and explaining to him what had happened to me. I could tell him about what I found in Abyss and maybe my feelings.' Oz thought continuing to smile sadly closing his eyes to sleep. 'No... those are worthless. To tell him now after I am this way would be worthless. I don't deserve it anyway.' Oz thought frowning suddenly as he curled up as much as he could without pulling his legs up onto the seat. "Hey, Raven... If it's alright can I write a letter to someone?" Oz says softly slowly drifting to sleep; unaware Raven had looked up at him with a curious look. "I...I want to write a letter to Gil... I want to know... if... he'll for...give... me and my... Is th...kay?" Oz says falling asleep as Raven stops the car and turns around in his seat to look at Oz with a shocked look.

"Oz?" He says in soft voice seeing that he was sleeping; he then turned and sat in his seat leaning back pulling his hat over his eyes. 'I wanted to tell him who I was right then... but why does he want me to forgive him? He's done nothing wrong.' Raven thought with a scowl as he rolled down his window and pulled out a cigarette. "This is absurd!" He mutters around his cigarette lighting it with a deep breath.

_"No what is absurd is that you picked up a filthy habit like that young man. Who on earth taught you that nasty habit?" _Adriana says in a motherly way sitting in the seat beside Raven with a disapproving look but he didn't hear a word she said. _"My... Not being able to speak to others is quite troublesome." _She says with a sigh looking at Raven that stared out into the night. She leaned over to Raven and whispered gently into his ear. _"Be a good boy and let Oz write that letter, Raven... If he can express his self it'll make him feel better, even if you don't really send it. Just let him write it..." _Adriana says quietly into Raven's ear causing him to get a shiver running down his back.

'I just got a chill.' He thought putting his hand on his gun and Adriana frowns.

_"My, how rude…!"_ She says disappearing leaving Raven alone for the time being. Raven glanced around the car making sure everyone was still there before he continued to drive the car trying to forget the chill he had gotten.

'First at the Rainsworth mansion, then in that city, now in my car... Something's haunting me.' Raven thought with his body slightly tense, he was used to being like that though because you never know when something might happen. He was so focused on the road he almost didn't hear Oz's giggle. He glanced up in the mirror and smiled slightly at Oz who was dreaming about something very happy, or at least that's what Raven was hoping. 'At least the incident isn't bothering him as much as I was afraid it was going to.' He thought relaxing slightly as he focused back on to the road.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short! I just needed to end the mysterious murders part somehow and I know I should have did that last chapter but I think this is a nice way to end that part and start the next!^_^ Till then bye-bye!**

**~Kyuun**


	8. Permission to write

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Permission to write**

It was a week since the incident in Nosambria and Raven noticed Oz's nightmares seemed to increase to the point where he would go to wake Oz up in the morning and find him missing, only to find him sleeping in the same bed as Alice, much to his displeasure. He even scolded Oz for doing something like that but Alice interjected and called him a 'stupid seaweed head that didn't know anything about Oz'. That ticked him off even more. It got to the point he had to leave the room without waking them up or he was going to put a bullet into Alice's head. Even now he sat in a chair at the tea table watching Oz act like he wasn't plagued with nightmares. It enraged him but he could do anything about it because Oz didn't know they were child hood friends, it tore Raven apart just thinking about it.

"Oz! Why are we just sitting here? When are we going to go look for the memories? It's important that we find them!" Alice shouts across the table distracting Raven from his angered thoughts to focus his anger on the girl.

"You can't just run around the town destroying things, stupid." Emily cackles out causing Break to snicker and she growls at him.

"He's right Alice... besides we don't know where to loo... Hey!" Oz says before jumping up out of his seat startling them slightly. "Why don't we go to that Mansion? It's where I found the watch; maybe it has more memories there!" He says excitedly as Alice smiles at him and nods.

"You can't, you have to stay put until I finish the report on the chain you guys saw in Nosambria." Break says causing the two to pout at his words before Oz plop back down into his seat.

"That's not fair you stupid clown!" Alice shouts glaring at Break before looking at Oz. Oz tensed up slightly before shaking his head causing her to get angrier. "Damn it! I'm going into the garden!" She shouts storming out to the balcony.

"My Alice-san seems to be so annoyed lately..." Break mutters looking over to the balcony to see Alice jumping off it to enter the garden.

"She's just upset that we didn't find any of her memories." Oz says calmly picking up his cup of tea, sensing Breaks eyes on his questioningly. 'Or it's the fact that we said 'no' to her.' He thought with a small smile forming on his lips. "Not that it really bothers me. There was only a small chance of finding one of Alice's memories anyway." He says with a small laugh as he looked at Raven. "Right Raven? You said so yourself." He adds smiling brightly as he set his cup down. "I think I'll go join Alice if that's alright." He says standing up and looking at Sharon to make sure it was alright. She smiled at him with a slight nod as he gave them a small bow before exiting the room. 'Adriana... Watch them and find out any information you can. It'll be fun to find out what they're hiding from me.' He thought with a small giggle as a shadow forms behind him.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop, Oz..." Adriana's voice says calmly as Oz turns to her smiling happily.

'Yeah it is, but if you sit in there and simply listen it's not eavesdropping because you are simply there.' Oz thought to her with a slight grin and she frowns.

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer are you, Oz?" She says with a small sigh as she listened to him laugh.

"I love you, Adriana." He says turning and walking away causing the shadow to disappear and enter the room cautiously, knowing that two out of the three could sense things like her. She calmly sat in a chair in the corner farthest away from them and watched them calmly listening just like Oz had asked her to.

'What are you trying to find out Oz?' She thought as Raven slams his hands on the table causing her to focus.

"What are you trying to do to Oz, Break?" Raven yells in annoyance glaring at Break who simply smiled innocently at him sucking on a sucker.

"Nothing really... if Oz-kun goes to the mansion where he was pulled into Abyss he would realize the amount of time he has been gone, in which he would be very distraught over right?" Break says biting the candy off the stick throwing it on his empty plate with a small smirk as Raven looked away from him, hating the fact that he could be right. "Besides you want to keep your charades up, correct... Gilbert?" He says causing Raven's eyes to harden as he stood up and looking back at Break with a hateful look.

"Shut up!" He says before walking out onto the balcony to smoke a cigarette.

"Break... was that really necessary?" Sharon says calmly picking up her tea as Break sensed something strange pass the table and he looked out of the door way toward Raven curiously, unknowingly watching Adriana, who had ran after Raven.

"Raven-sama, your Gilbert-kun?" She says in shock standing in the door way of the balcony her blonde hair blowing in the breeze but her voice and looks go unseen by the humans looking her way. She stared at him with a look of deep sorrow realizing that they still could not hear her. She then walked over to him and looked at his face and at the cigarette in his mouth. "Is it possible?" She whispered reaching her hand up to him and brushed her fingers across his cheek. 'The one we are looking for is you...' She thought frowning as Raven shuddered at the touch of her fingers. "I am nothing but a ghostly wind right now." She says with a small laugh as she pulled her hand away. "Forgive me for giving you the chills, Gilbert-kun." She says smiling slightly as she fallows his eyes to see Alice and Oz sitting together in the garden talking.

"That damn rabbit..." She hears him mutter as she looked back at him with a small frown.

"You really shouldn't call people names. That's how the fight between you, Vincent-kun, Alice-san and Alyss-chan all started..." Adriana states in a motherly tone knowing no one could hear her, well if she called loud enough Oz and Alice might hear her down in the garden, but despite her words being unheard she was really happy that she could be standing beside her Gilbert. 'I can't wait till I tell Oz! He'll be so happy to hear about it. I want to see his happy reaction...' She thought clapping her hands together before she gasps realizing something Oz had told her. "W-Wait... How, could this be...?" She says looking at Raven with confused eyes, studying him with her eyes. "Just how is this possible? Did Alyss send us to the wrong time?" She spoke with shock as she looked over to Oz, who was smiling happily at Alice. 'Should I tell him? No... I'll talk to Jet and Samael-kun about it... I shouldn't involve Zillah-chan, she's too fragile... She'd probably break. Alyss-chan would not be happy about that.' She thought with a small frown as she glanced at the window to see Sharon looking at her curiously. 'Oh no... could she possibly see me... through the glass?' Adriana thought in shock as she saw Sharon stand up causing her to quickly disappear in the wind.

"Um Raven... Was there someone out here with you just now? By a chance?" Sharon says with a curious look on her face looking at the black haired man. He looked at her curiously before shaking his head. "No? That's strange, it looked like a maid was out here talking to you but she didn't look familiar to me." She says placing her index finger against her pursed lips in confusion.

"Maybe it is the ghost Raven saw a few nights ago." Break says with a slight chuckle and Raven flinched and glared at him wondering how the bastard found out about that. Sharon also looked at him with a slight glare before walking over to where Adriana was standing a few moments a few minutes before.

"OI! Sharon-chan, Raven!" Oz shouts up from the garden drawing all three's attention. He waved up at them happily as he pulled Alice closer to the balcony. "It's such a nice day out you guys! Come out and play!" He shouts with a small laugh as he did a small spin to express his enthusiasm but Alice didn't look enthused at all.

"I'm not out here to play you, stupid manservant!" Alice shouts smashing her fist onto Oz's head causing Gilbert to shout at her.

"Hey! Don't you dare hit him again you stupid rabbit!" Raven shouts shaking his fist and Alice shouts back at him.

"I can hit him all I want! He's my manservant!" Alice shouts back pointing at Raven with a glare. "There's nothing you can do about it!" She says triumphantly, Raven growled in annoyance, oh so tempted to pull his gun out on her and put a whole round of bullets into her stupid deceiving body.

"Alice! Raven!" Oz says looking at the two with a slight nervous look on his face sensing the tension. "Guys, don't fight! Shouldn't we just finish the report as fast as we can so we can continue with other business?" Oz says loudly with a slight smile looking at Break who smirked down at him.

"Yes, why don't we finish." Break says turning and walking away with Sharon fallowing after, leaving Raven glaring down at Alice. Oz smiles slightly knowing Break had left to do his work and would soon be able to get what he wanted.

"Once he finishes that report we can go off to the mansion! We can look for memories, Alice. Won't you be patient? Just for a little while?" Oz says looking at Alice with a sweet smile on his face and Alice sighs in annoyance.

"Like I have a choice! That stupid clown better get a move on and finish quickly!" She shouts walking back into the building, Oz smiled happily as he turned to Raven who was staring down at him.

"Hey Raven, stay there and I'll give you some company!" Oz shouts happily up to Raven before running off into the house. Raven stared at the empty spot before smiling softly as he turned and leaned against the railing as he remember what Oz had asked him when they were driving back from Nosambria.

"I...I want to write a letter to Gil... I want to know... if... he'll for...give... me and my... Is th...kay?" Oz's voice echoes sleepily in his head as Raven sighs.

'I don't have to actually send it... It'd probably make him feel better. And it's not like anyone has to actually read it...' Raven thought with a slight frown as he crossed his arms deepening his thought as Oz appeared in the door way. The boy looked at him curiously before strolling over to him, standing next to him besides the railing.

"What's Raven thinking about?" Oz says with an innocent curious look as Raven opened his eyes in slight shock, surprised Oz got up there so fast. He quickly recovered before looking out into the garden.

"Nothing that you have to worry about, Oz." Raven says softly as Oz frowns slightly and leans over to look at Raven's face.

'Raven seems like a hard person to figure out.' Oz thought with a slight sad look on his face as he noticed that Alice had sat back at the table in the room. 'Alice why don't you come out and join us?" Oz calls waving to the girl, who flipped him the bird and turned to ignore them. 'She just... Why?' He thought with a shocked look as he noticed Raven's annoyed look. "Heh... Heh... Alice must still be mad at me for saying we had to wait to go to the mansion." Oz says with a slight nervous laugh trying to keep Raven from getting angry at the short tempered girl again.

"She just has to deal with it!" Raven says with a growl as he looked at Oz before sighing. "Do you remember when you asked me if you could write a letter to someone?" Raven says feeling like his heart was going to stop from the look of hope Oz's face. He quickly looked away and bit his lip slightly trying to calm his ever tightening chest. "Well I thought about it and as long as Break and Sharon do not find out about it... It'll be okay." Raven says closing his eyes partly wonder what Oz would write and partly worried about him getting caught. He was so caught up in his sudden thoughts that he didn't even notice the tears that were forming in Oz's eyes before he spoke.

"Really? You're going to let me? You're going to let me write my letter?" Oz says smiling happily as he tackles Raven into a hug almost knocking both of them off the balcony; luckily Raven caught his balance before they tumbled over. He was about to yell at Oz but one look of Oz's pure happy smile stopped and causing him to stare at the boy. "I'm so happy! I've wanted to do this for such a long time! You have no idea!" Oz says sounding as if he was tearing up as he pulled away. "I'm going to start writing it right now! Thanks so much Raven." Oz says spinning around to rush into the mansion, leaving a stunned Raven staring after him.

'For a long time... huh?' Raven thought smiling sadly as he turned toward the garden feeling the breeze blow through his hair. 'Not as long as I have, I am sure, Bocchan.' He thought covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Yo Seaweed head..." Alice calls from the door way bringing Raven from his bittersweet thoughts to glare at her but the glare left as he noticed she didn't look annoyed but had a slight smile. "Oz looked really happy... He hasn't looked like that for a while, whatever you said to him, it really cheered him up. So..." She said strongly trailing off with a look of annoyed embarrassment.

'She's trying to thank me?' Raven thought in a surprised way as he reached his hand up to the back of his head scratching it slightly before he walked toward her then past her. "You don't need to bother finishing that sentence, you stupid Rabbit!" He said walking away from her to check on Break to make sure he was doing his work. Alice glared at him before yelling at him telling him she would never try to thank him ever again and that he was a worthless bastard. Raven couldn't help but smirk at her words because she didn't understand what he was trying to say. 'That's to be expected from the stupid rabbit.' He thought in an amused way as he entered the study.


	9. The Strange Letter

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Strange Letter**

"Raven! I've finished the report, so when should we schedule Oz-kun's little trip to the mansion?" Break says leaning against the table Raven sat at trying to read over the damn clowns report before he had to deliver it to Pandora headquarters.

"Let's make it next week but they haven't brought it up recently so don't remind them until the schedule date comes up or that damn rabbit will be bitching the whole time till the scheduled date and we'll never get any peace." Raven says closing the report as he stood to head to Pandora. "I'll be back in a few hours, don't torment Oz." Raven mutters as he left the room only to see Oz running down the hall.

"Raven! I finished writing it!" Oz says holding out the neatly folded letter. "I was able to get a hold of some paper but not an envelope." He says blushing slightly as he handed the letter to Raven. Raven smiled slightly as he slipped it into his large coat pocket.

"I'm going to Pandora headquarters so I'll be able to send it from there and no one will be suspicious of me." Raven says calmly knowing it was a lie but the smile on Oz's face made him feel like it was worth it.

"Kay! Thanks again! Oh and don't worry about them returning anything cause I told him not to write back!" Oz says with a small wave as he ran off. Raven stared at him with a slight sad look knowing that the boy probably didn't expect one back anyway. Raven slightly wondered if he should look at the letter but he decided to wait till he was in the safety of closed doors before he read it. He then turned and walked out of the mansion to his car before he drove off to Pandora.

Once he finished his delivery of the report he spoke to some of the members about arranging a scouting of the mansion premises to make sure everything was going to be alright for their trip there. He personally was not looking forward to going there and having Oz find out the truth. It was going to be painful enough to listen to Alice rant when they didn't find any of her memories there but he didn't want an Oz that seemed absolutely betrayed by his new friends. Once he was done with that he went to leave Pandora headquarters but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Long time no see, Mr. Black bird." Lex voice calls in amusement as Raven turned and glared at him.

"Get lost! I've got to get back before Break dilutes Oz's mind." Raven states in annoyance as he glared at the man that annoyed him more than Alice.

"That's not very polite. Well how is Oz, if you don't mind me asking..." He says slipping his hands into his jacket pocket.

"I do mind so buzz off." Raven growls with a scowl as he crossed the parking lot toward his car with Lex fallowing after him.

"Whether you like it or not I am Oz's friend, Gilbert and it's not nice to not answer a friend's question." Lex says holding Raven's door open so he couldn't pull away. Raven then glared at him because he had been called _Gilbert_ before sighing and grimacing at the steering wheel.

"He's fine... His wound is practically fully healed." Raven mutters through gritted teeth hating the smile that appeared on Lex's face.

"Really? That's wonderful... What about Oz's nightmares? Have they been bothering him?" Lex says tilting his head to the side to look into the car, where Raven looked slightly shocked that Lex knew about the nightmares. "They have, haven't they... Hmm, maybe his beloved friend should wake up from his dream and help him." Lex says calmly shutting the door to Raven's car. "Then maybe he wouldn't be suffering... as much." He says with a small frown before smiling warmly. "Have a good day Mr. Blackbird." He says as he walks away leaving Raven sitting in his car glaring at nothing in particular.

'Then maybe he wouldn't suffer... If we could just stay this way a little long... Then I could think of a way to make everything better and then maybe I could obtain the ability to permanently stop his suffering forever.' Raven thought with a slight frown on his face as he sat back in his seat. He pulled out the letter Oz had written him... well Gilbert and stared at it for a moment before he slowly opened it, knowing he might not like what was written in the letter but he opened it none the less. Then he began to read it slowly keeping his face perfectly emotionless.

**_Dear Gilbert,_**

**_This is Oz, I know that's pretty unbelievable and it may even be slightly enraging but please don't tell anyone about this letter. No matter how much you want to tell Uncle Oscar or my sister. Please do not tell! If they found out my friend that brought this to you would get in a lot of trouble! I don't want that to happen not after how kind he's been to me and my friend, Alice! I mean, after all I've done something really bad, Gil, not only to you but to every one of the people I dearly love. I can never forgive myself for it but if you forgive me... as long as you're okay! I can forgive myself for hurting you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I know you'll probably never forgive me but that's alright, I understand a lot of things now. You see... My feeling, my body, my mind... all of it understands now. I wish I could show you all these things I've learned about you and myself._**

**_It feels so surreal when you think about how we are connected en yet so different. I love it and yet I'm scared of it... I want to stay, I want to see you, I want to run away and become invisible... Heh... I guess I'm always going to be that way, huh? I want to move forward too... you need to too, is that okay? Please don't let any of your feeling of loyalty or anger make you come after me! I don't want you to see how much of a twisted person I've become. If you look at me I might look the same but... well Abyss is shocking and the things that are there are much more terrifying than that foolish tale to scare children into behaving. Believe me... but where there was darkness there was light you know! I met a wonderful person by the name of Alyss and she forgave me for any sin that I might have committed. Soon I hope you can meet her! She'll forgive you too, if I work for it she will forgive her precious little brother, if I can only work to find that important memory._**

**_You probably have no clue as to what I am blabbering about! Well personally, I think I've gone a bit mad while in Abyss but what person isn't changed when in Abyss? I really hope you can meet Alice someday, you two are so alike... She doesn't have any memories either but I don't blame her. It's all that damned blonde boy's fault... I blame him for it every time I think about it. Alice is kind of rough though so I would have to make sure she behaved herself but just so you know she's very harmless... well as long as Raven has her powers sealed up. That's right Alice has superpowers! She turned into a crazy Black Rabbit that has a huge red scythe, isn't that cool? If you haven't already guessed Alice is the girl that tried to save me from those Shinigami. Isn't that cool? She's such a strong person, it's dazzling! Heh... I almost wish I would be around for you to meet her. I know I won't cause of everything that happened to this body of mine, I'm surprised actually that I am still in one piece._**

**_BUT that's not what I wanted to tell you, I just thought you had a right to know about that stuff because Gil is still very important to me and by some chance if Gil still cared about me... I didn't want him to worry any longer. Even if you hate every last inch of me I won't mind at all because of the bad thing I did... Gil I made an illegal contract with Alice and Alyss. That's a bad thing... it's a very bad thing but I don't regret it. I just... I just wish I got to spend a few more years with Gil 'cause I really love Gil...Loved Gil._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Oz Vessalius_**

**_P.s. - Even if you're upset and want to see me, even if you want to kill me don't look for me okay? I want to see Gil but I don't want Gil to see me. So this is an order from your Master! Don't come looking for me or even write back! I don't want you to, understood? GOOD! Be a good big brother to Ada, though 'cause I won't ever see her again either and tell Uncle that I broke my vow and that I am sorry._**

Raven stared at the letter with wide slightly confused eyes, so many things in this letter created a mixture of emotions, it wasn't even a page long but he was afraid of what was on the other page that Oz had stapled onto the one he had read. He didn't understand anything after reading the letter he couldn't comprehend what Oz was talking about, his emotions were welling up inside of him. He didn't know if he wanted to cry, scream or simply continue staring at the last six words of the main part of the letter. He shakily folded the letter slipping it back in to his pocket, trying to calm his emotions that were causing him to tremble.

"I don't understand..." He mutters covering his eyes his gloved hand. 'What is all this... This CRAP! How is he twisted? How did the Abyss change him? What's so dazzling about... about that damn rabbit! Who that fuck is Alyss and why would he say he wants to see me if he doesn't want me to go looking for him!' Raven thought with the emotions continuing to pile up as he slammed his hands down onto the steering wheel causing the horn to blare loudly, scaring passer Byers. "Damn it! Why the fuck did he day that! Why would he order me not to go after him, after sending me a letter like this? After saying he loved me? Of course I would go after you, YOU Fucking Bastard!" Raven shouts slamming his hands on top of the steering wheel laying his head on them. 'Oz... Why... Why did I read that? I knew it was going to hurt, if I did but why did you write so much about not being able to forgive yourself? I've already forgave you a long time ago. I don't want to kill you I want to protect you, damn it Oz.' He thought squeezing his fists tightly together till it hurt to do so. 'I don't care to be forgiven by God, Oz. If that Alyss person you mentioned was God then I could care less to be forgiven by them as long as I can be with you.' He thought biting his lip as he started the car wanting nothing more to get back to the Rainsworth mansion to see Oz. As he drove off he didn't even seem to notice the very familiar fifteen year old boy standing about a yard away from his car with a devilish smirk.

"I've found where you've been hiding, Bocchan... now I've just got to lure you out." It whispers with a malicious laugh turning away from the parking lot. "Soon my beloved Master will be in my arms again." He cackles as he disappeared through a mirror on a nearby car.


	10. The Jackal Part 1 The Mysterious

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Jackal Part 1 The Mysterious**

Raven arrived at the Rainsworth Mansion a few hours after he left the headquarters for Pandora, since he had driven around the country side for something to distract his mind from the letter. He was led by a maid to where Lady Sharon and the others sat at a table having tea and chatting.

"Ah, Raven come in and have some tea." Sharon says motioning to an empty seat at the table beside Oz, who was sitting next to her leaning over to look at the papers that were in Sharon's hands. Raven hesitated for a moment before walking over to them and sat down glance at Oz who smiled brightly at him. "We got their test results and admittance letters. It looks like everything is set for next month. They will be known as Alice B. Rabbit and Oz J. Rabbit." She says happily handing the papers down to Gilbert who looked them over.

"Hmm... I surprised the stupid rabbit was even able to get in, especially with these low markings." Raven says with a small grunt turning to Oz's scores ignoring Alice's glare. He smiled at how high Oz's score was before handing them back to Sharon.

"So this is going to be our cover, so no one notices that B-Rabbit and the missing Vessalius have reappeared, right?" Oz says with a small smile looking at Raven happily. "I'm actually looking forward to this... I was home schooled because my uncle was too afraid someone would try to kidnap me." He adds causing Raven to nod understanding why Oz's uncle would do such a thing, he looked at Oz wanting to ask him about the things he had written in his letter but when he opened his mouth the words seemed to disappear before they could escape his lips. He then looked away and let out a small sigh before Break appeared in the room with a serious look on his face.

"There seems to be a new chain that appeared in this area... The people say they've seen a strange human shaped creature wandering the streets but before they could figure out what it was it would disappear into puddles or windows, anything with a reflection." Break says tossing the papers onto the table as he noticed the dazed look on Oz's face. "Do you know something about this, Oz-kun?" He says with a curious look at Oz, who flinched, snapping out of his dazed state before looking at all of them confusedly.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Break? It was about a chain, right?" He says shaking his head slightly and Break looked at him in curious way.

"Of course it was! But I've seen a bunch of different types of chains that fit that vague description but none of them could enter mirrors or simply disappear. It had to have a contractor that hid its appearance!" Alice says with a scowl on her face as she looked at Break. "I want to find my memories, not waste my time with hallucinations. Find the contractor then we'll do it!" She adds with a stern glare in Breaks direction before Raven sighed and looked at the papers.

"Since it's close to the headquarters we shouldn't let it run around too much... I'll take a look into it." He says causing Break to smile pleased that Raven agreed with him.

"Stupid Seaweed head! I said 'no'! Oz, do something!" Alice shouts looking at Oz, who was staring at his empty cup curiously.

"When did I empty my cup?" He says confusedly looking at the group curious as if he had just woken up from a dream and Raven looked at him with a worried expression.

"Oz, is there something wrong with you? You've been acting all weird since Raven left this morning." Alice says looking at the boy with a slight aggravated look on her face as Oz smiles at her.

"I'm fine, maybe I'm just a little tired is all." Oz says setting his cup down on the table before standing. "I think I might go take a nap before we head out to investigate the... um... Chain appearance, right? Heh... Maybe we'll find a memory of yours Alice!" He says with a slight tilt of his head as Alice sighs crossing her arms in defeat. Oz then walked out of the room and headed off in the direction of his room.

"I'm going to make sure he's really okay..." Raven says worriedly as he looked around the others. 'I hope it isn't about that letter. Could he be worrying about something like that? Maybe I should ask him... No it's better that I don't. He'd be angry if he thought that I read the letter without giving it to Gilbert.' He thought with a shake of his head watching Alice walk out of the room.

'It's nerve wrecking when he gets like that...' Alice thought looking at the papers Oz was looking at with a worried expression. 'He disappeared the last time he acted that strange.' She adds with a slight sigh, heading off to her room. 'I should talk to Zillah and Samael... They'll know what's going on, I'm sure.' She thought walking down the hall, knowing that Raven was right behind her. She passed Oz's door and let her fingers glide across the wood as she did so, listening to Raven stop at the door and she smirked. 'He's going to check on Oz... If something's wrong with his mental state Oz won't know, stupid.' She mused as she entered the room that was given to her to use. "Oi, Samael! Zillah! One of you get out here, I need a status report on Oz's stability!" She states stepping toward the mirror as a young girl about the age of ten appears with a timid look in her emerald eyes. She was deathly pale and her eyes seemed almost lifeless but there was unhidden emotions in her eyes that could be easily read by anyone who wished to. she wore a simple white slip-like dress that was in shreds that the very bottom by her bear ankle, she only had one foot and used a crutch to hold herself up. "Ah, Zillah! Is Oz feeling alright? He's not dying is he?" She asks in a serious voice as the girl took a step back before shaking her head, fear flashing in her eyes before she looked away, trying to hide her eyes from Alice.

"Nothing's changed... He has the same state that he had when he left... um... Alice-san, you're not mad at me are you? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" She says in a slight scared voice lifting her hands up into a praying position.

"I'm not mad at you, geez you need to get a back bone! I'm just worried that my plans will be ruined, I mean if something goes haywire with Oz's programing we'd get pulled back into the Abyss... Without finding one memory." She says with a sigh and she touches the mirror where the girl's shoulder was causing her to flinch with surprise in her eyes that stared at Alice. "By the way, you and Samael haven't been wandering around without Oz have you?" She says in a slight curious voice as the girl shakes her head with a curious look appearing on her face.

"No, why do you ask? Is there something strange going on your end, Alice-san? Do we need Alyss-chan to find out? If it's endangering Oz then she'll be more than happy to take a look in to it." She says in a serious voice as Alice shakes her head and looks away toward the door sensing someone was there.

"No... That's all I wanted to ask. Don't let Alyss worry about any of this... We've got everything under control for now." Alice whispers watching the girl smile and disappear before walking over to her door. She opened her door, only to find no one was there. 'What the hell?' She thought shutting her door and turned back to the mirror only to find Break sitting on her bed with a grin on his face. She screamed a blood curtling scream was heard throughout the mansion before a loud smashing sound occurred right after.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Oz shouts appearing in the door way with Raven behind him, only to see Alice on one side of the room and a smashed table between her and a laughing Break.

"Bastard Clown! How dare you sneak up on me when I'm talking to myself!" She growled with a glare and Oz stepped forward to try to calm his panicked friend.

"I was only wondering where you were going, since you did not go see if Oz was alright." Breaks says with a small pout and Alice scoffs with a deadly glare pointed in Break's direction.

"It was none of your business you creepy bastard!" She shouts back as she grabs Oz's arm, pulling him down. "I was talking to Zillah when this creep snuck in!" She whispered into his ear as Oz let out a laugh and looked at Break with a smile.

"Alice is embarrassed!" Oz says with a small giggle watching Break tilt his head slightly. "She thinks you heard her voicing her concerns to herself." He says with a slight grin on his face watching Break give him a questioning glance. "She's so cu-" Oz says but Alice smashed her fist onto his head causing him to bite his tongue. He watched the blood drip down his chin and his the ground before he quickly covered his mouth and let out a small giggle. "Opps sorry, Alice. I guess that embarrassed you even more." He whispered as he pulled his hand away from his face exposing a slight grin. "But now I'm not tired anymore!" He says with a laugh as Raven grabs his shoulder.

"Are you alright? She made you bite your tongue! It's bleeding!" He says pointing to the blood that had escaped his mouth but Oz simply smiled at him.

"I'll mend, I've been through worse, Raven." Oz says tapping his chest in a rhythm of a heartbeat, with a serious and dark look in his eyes causing Raven to tense.

'He's referring to being stabbed by me.' Raven thought retreating with a mask hiding the hurt he was feeling from the memory. "Right, I was going to get ready to go into town to see if there's anyone that might know anything else about that mysterious chain." He says calmly as he retreated from the room Oz looked at him with a flash of excitement in his eyes before he bolted after the man shouting that he wanted to come too. Alice looked at Break with an annoyed stare before she quickly exited the room not wanting to be alone with Break.

_**...**_

"Ah, this is great! It's so sunny today." Oz says cheerfully walking ahead of Alice and Raven who walked behind him with preoccupied stares. "So where should we look first?" Oz says happily turning toward the two, noticing they weren't paying attention. 'I wonder what's gotten into them...' Oz thought with curious look on his face. 'It's not like Alice to worry about things...' He thought letting a small smile appear on his face. "Alice do you smell that?" Oz says with a small laugh as he watched the girl perk up before sniffing the air.

"No..." She says rushing up to stand beside Oz continuing to sniff the air. "I don't smell anything other than that gross smelling meat." She says with a small scowl on her face and Oz laughs.

"Are you sure? I smell a sweet sent, like Honey." Oz says taking a deep breath in and he felt like he could actually smell the sweet scented honey.

"It could be that chain." Alice whispers to him and he looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"He wouldn't be able to smell a chain you stupid rabbit. I think it's the bakery over there, they have honey glazed muffins and other such stuff." Raven says calmly as Alice shouts at him causing the two to start arguing. Oz simply glanced over his shoulder to the bakery to see what was in the window today but he saw a very familiar person standing in front of the bakery, staring at him with shocked gold eyes. Seeing this person Oz's mind blanked, before he even realized what was happening he had walked away from his two friends, heading toward where the person stood. "Oz!" Raven shouts grabbing his shoulder causing him to look up and see he was standing in front of the bakery holding an envelope, which was addressed with his full name, in his hand. He stared at it for a moment noticing that there was something in it causing him to tilt it trying to find out what was in it. "Are you alright?" He asks as he looked at Raven confusedly, not able to remember how exactly he had gotten on the opposite side of the street or how the letter got in his hand.

"I-I'm fine." Oz says looking down at the letter not wanting to voice his concerns over what had just happened. Raven still seemed worried but Oz only smiled at him slipping the envelope into his pants pocket. "Let's go before Alice wanders off." He says quickly walking back over to where Alice was standing, glaring at him.


	11. The Jackal Part 2 Secrets

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Jackal Part 2 Secrets**

Alice, Gilbert, and Oz searched around trying to find information about the mysterious creature in their report but they had no luck and decided to head back to the Reinsworth mansion. When they got back it was starting to get late and it was almost time for dinner. When they entered the sitting room Sharon greeted them and offered them a seat. They then all sat and had some tea, discussing how there was no new information discovered so far. After dinner Oz was the first to head off to bed much to everyone's surprise; as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling he remembered the letter and decided to open it. He took a letter opener off of the desk that had been sitting on the desk in his room. He slowly opened in glancing at it with a curious look as a letter fell out onto the ground, seeing that it was safe he slowly picked it up and read it. The color seemed to drain from his face before a scowl formed on his face and he slipped the letter back into the envelope and he slipped it back into his pants pocket.

'It's here... Does it think I am stupid? It's so obvious that it's not Gil... It's going to kill him if I don't stop it! I have to formulate a plan.' Oz thought as he silently called Adriana and Jet. "Search the town, look for the damned thing and tell me it's where a bouts... I'm tired of running from it. I'm tired of it haunting my dreams, we're going to stop it." Oz says coldly as he started to unbutton his shirt to change into his night clothing. He listened to the wind blow around outside and looked over to see the clouds and dark sky. 'It's going to rain...' Oz thought with a small sigh as he threw his shirt to the ground and looked at the shadows in his room that he knew where Adriana and Jet were standing. "Forget about searching today guys I do some of it myself before I go to bed... I don't want to risk anyone seeing you through the rain, it would create problems. We've already got one ghost wandering around town..." Oz says smiling softly as Adriana steps forward with her blonde hair pulled up into a bun.

_"Oz, I need to speak to you about something important."_ She says in a soft voice as Oz tilted his head curiously as she took a breath. _"It's about Gilbert-kun... I don't think he's in any danger."_ She starts but Oz shook his head quickly.

"Of course he's in danger! That thing will rip him to shreds just because they look alike!" Oz yells in a sudden rage causing Adriana to step back with a frown on her face.

_"T-That's not what I am getting at, Oz."_ She says softly watching Oz stare at her confusedly and she sighed with a nervous look in her eyes. _"I don't think he looks the same now..." _Adriana says looking away from Oz with a small frown on her face as Oz smiles softly.

"The Jackal can change his appearance, just like Zillah and Samael... He's not like you and Jet, who have only one form. If I don't destroy it and protect Gil he might get killed." Oz says with a small frown as he sensed a voice calling him from the mirror. "Why don't you two go visit Alyss and let Zillah come visit..." He says with a slight smile as the two disappear quickly. His smile turned into a sad one as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he stared at his face with a sad look before he looked down at his chest at the contract that had yet to start moving. 'I'm sorry you guys... but my time limit has yet to start moving... I'm free to do as I please just a little longer...' Oz thought touching the glass with his fingers and it rippled as if it became liquid, distorting Oz's face in the reflection. He was about to step forward but a knock at his door sent him backwards away from the mirror, making it go solid again as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, watching Raven appear in the doorway.

"Ah, Sorry... I thought you'd already be ready for bed." He said softly looking away from Oz, who was buttoning up his shirt.

"It's alright... I just was thinking about the fact that I zoned out all day today and you know... zoned out again. It's really unlike me to do that..." Oz says with a small laugh as he leaned against the mirror with a slight smile.

"Yeah..." Raven says calmly looking over toward the clock in the room. "I just thought I would come in and make sure you were okay before I went off for the night... I'm going to do some more research." He says softly as he leaned awkwardly on his left leg before looking out the window. "It's going to rain so don't try sneaking out and fallowing me again." He says sternly as Oz laughs sweetly.

"You make it sound like you want me to." He says letting an amused look fill his eyes as Raven flinched with a blush on his face before recomposing his self, clearing his throat.

"No, I-I just thought it was best if I informed you of my where a bouts so you would not ask around." Raven says quickly causing Oz to grin, knowing it was a cover.

'Sometimes I wish I could listen to people's thoughts... I'd like to know what this one's thinking.' Oz thought with a small giggle as Raven stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. 'Looks like I'm not the only one thinking that.' He mused as his grin grew wider. "I won't fallow... this time." He says with a small wink watching the man's face turn a darker shade of red. "But you should come back early and get some sleep! Alice will want to investigate more tomorrow." He says stepping away from the mirror as Raven smiled slightly as he bid Oz a good night. Frowning Oz pressed his back against the mirror with a pained look on his face as the candle lighting his room was blown out by a mysterious gust of wind. 'I wonder if Raven mistook the Jackal for Gilbert. And that's how he found me... I'll have to make sure to protect my friends now, he's too dangerous, and this creature I created...' Oz thought touching the mirror with the tips of his fingers causing the mirror to turn to liquid once again and he let a soft sigh slip through his lips as the lightning struck lighting his room right as he disappeared into the mirror.

Raven walked along the side walk listening to the rain beat against his back and against his hat, he thought back to the incident earlier that day. _He had gotten into an argument with the stupid rabbit, Alice; taking his eyes off Oz for only a moment and the boy had wandered off. Quickly he gazed around looking for the boy and he found him standing in front of the bakery talking to a young black haired boy with an ugly scar across his face. They were both laugh and talking as if they knew each other for a long time, jealousy filled Raven's mind for a moment before he noticed the lifeless stare in Oz's eyes. All the jealousy quickly vanished and worried filled his mind as he moved toward the two boys. The black haired boy looked up with a shocked and fear in his eyes before he ran off and Oz looked after him confusedly. He looked completely lost and dead it started to scare the man as he grabbed Oz's shoulder._

_"Oz!" He says knowing it was a little louder than he should have spoken, from how the boy jumped and looked at him with startled eyes. Oz then turned his eyes toward the bakery before looking down at his hand that had an envelope in it. The silence only pushed Raven's worry farther as he watched the boy's confused stare. "Are you alright?" He asks worriedly as Oz looked at him confusion clear in his eyes before he gave Raven a reassuring look._

_"I-I'm fine." He says looking back down at the letter in his hand and Raven frowned worriedly before Oz smiled back up at him while slipping the letter into his pocket. "Let's go before Alice wanders off!" He says walking back over to Alice with a quick pace._

'He didn't look fine. He was confused and worried about what happened, it was like he was in a trance when talking to that person... He had to be a type of contractor or something, trying to capture Oz.' Raven thought angered at the strange person that was talking to his master as he sensed someone or something appear behind him and he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the figure behind him.

"S-Sorry, did I startle you, sir?" A man's voice says with a nervous laugh as a long haired blond male about twenty-five years in age stepped from the shadows with his hands raised and a cloak hood covering his face. Raven stared at him with a sense of familiarity filling his mind but he felt this sense of danger from him so he kept his guard up and gun pointed at this mysterious person as he lowered his hood. "You wouldn't know where I could find the closest in... would you? This rain is quite a bother." He says with amusement in his pretty gretty eyes causing Raven lower his gun with a scowl on his face watching the man continue to smile at him politely.

"There's one at the end of this street, you should be able to get a room there for a reasonable price." Raven says softly as the man smiled happily.

"Thank you very much... Have a good night." He says walking past Raven with his white cloak trailing behind him mysteriously.

'Why did that person look so familiar... I cannot put a finger on who that person reminds me of.' Raven thought with a sigh as he put his gun away and continued down the street.

**...**

'I didn't think I would run into him... Oh well.' The blond thought with a smile as a blonde girl about the age of fifteen appeared beside him wearing a white lacey dress and a white cloak over top of it.

"Ano... Are we going to be able to destroy the Jackal when we find it?" She asks softly looking up at him with soft green eyes that were filled with a gentle curiosity and the man smiled brightly at her.

"Of course... We created this chain and we will destroy it!" The blond man smiled happily as a black haired man around eighteen appeared on the opposite side of the blond man dressed in all black.

"How can you be so sure, you haven't been able to kill it so far and it's almost killed you several times in your sleep already. How can you say you're strong enough?" The man says as the girl frowns looking up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I want to kill it. It's going to make him suffer. Samael... We have to kill it." She says sadly looking at the gold necklace she wore around her neck. It was an elegant cross design with rubies and diamonds in the center. "If we don't kill it, Gilbert-kun might be hurt and he's already hurt enough after everything that had happened... I don't want to see him in tears again." She says softly as the blond male wipes the tear from her cheek.

"Me either... Let's work to make him happy! We've just got to ensure his safety and he'll be happier than he was before." The man whispers taking her hand before looking at the black haired man. "Take Zillah and speak to the men over by the pool table and I'll talk to the one's at the bar. Don't get violent and be polite ask them about a little boy with black hair and golden eyes... If they ask tell them it's your kid brother that ran away." He states in a serious voice as the black haired man nodded with a small scowl on his lips before he reached out and took Zillah's hand, leading her over to the pool table. 'Right... You damned Jackal, if you think I'm going to let you wander around this world you've got another thing coming.' He thought walking over to the bar with a determined look in his eyes.


	12. The Jackal part 3 The Necklace

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Jackal part 3 The Necklace**

_"*****As with any normal form of love... Right now, I'll make sure you fall for it." A voice sings softly as Oz found himself in a dream, he curled up in the darkness of the abyss, panic filled his body slightly before he heard the soothing voice continue to sing. "Even with a few shallow holes... _'Come capture me'_." The voice sings as Oz sat up and looked at the black haired boy sitting in front of him smiling as if he was not afraid of the darkness around him. Feeling dazed Oz reached out and embraced the boy and rested his head on his shoulder feeling comforted by doing this._

_"That's a nice song..." Oz says with a small smile as the boy looked back at him happily._

_"Gwen, you're awake... I'm still here just like I promised." The boy says smiling as his warm hands touched Oz's cold ones. "You're always so cold but that's fine... Where are you going to take me today?" The boy asks with a childish look in his eyes as Oz smiled._

_"Where ever you want to take us." Oz whispers feeling the boy lean back in his embrace._

_"Then can we stay here, together... like this?" The boy whispers and Oz nods with a small chuckle._

_"It's not like we can actually leave this place anyway... but you will someday." Oz whispers gently as he heard the boy sigh sadly._

_"Not without you Gwen... I could never leave you. We'll be together forever, right?"_ The boy whispers soothing Oz with those words as if it were the only words he would ever need to hear as he felt something jolt him from his slumber.

"Oz, Wake up!" Alice shouts shaking the bed as Oz sat up with a small gasp of breath. "You were having another nightmare? Geez you only gasp like that when someone's trying to strangle you." She says with a slight frown and Oz sighs.

"I was actually having a nice dream for once, you're so mean." Oz mutters stretching as he stood up and looked at Alice. "What's the problem? Did I sleep in?" He asks with a small smile.

"No but something arrived at the door that looks awfully familiar and I think you should take a look at it." She said with a serious tone and it made Oz tense as he walked over and pulled him pants on and took his night shirt off before buttoning up his day shirt and vest as quickly as possible. "Let's go... Does anybody else know about it?" Oz whispered as Alice nodded.

"Sharon and Break are examining it wondering how it got here... It's not something anyone in this world could get their hands on unless they went to the Abyss." Alice says with an annoyed look on her face as they entered the study where Break and Sharon where sitting leaning over the table looking at what ever had arrived.

"Morning." Oz says smiling at them as they looked up at him before smiling back.

"Top of the morning." Break greets happily as Oz noticed he was pulling a very familiar golden cross necklace off the table and flinched unnoticeably before laughing slightly.

"Alice woke me up saying you guys were in a panic over something. Is everything alright? That chain didn't attack someone last night did it? Should we wake Raven?" Oz says curiously watching Break smiles a sickly sweet smile, knowing they were going to lay Oz smiled at them waiting for their excuse.

"No... It was nothing of that big of importance, Oz-sama." Sharon says happily with a masked of politeness and Oz nodded at her even though he knew that they were still in a slight panic.

"Oh, okay... That's good. Alice why don't we let them go back to their work... I know let's play a game!" Oz says happily grabbing Alice's arm and pulled her out of the room. when the door clicked shut Oz frown and looked at Alice with a serious look on his face.

"That's Zillah's necklace... How the hell did they get a hold of it!" Oz growled softly before he walked off toward the door that led to the center garden him and Alice spent most of the day relaxing in, when they weren't searching for memories.

"I don't know... You left last night didn't you? With Zillah and Samael? Maybe it fell off..." Alice replies coolly knowing how serious the fact that they had the necklace was. "How are we going to get rid of it? If they unlock it they'll find out the truth about us." She whispers knowing Oz was thinking the exact same thing but he simply smiled at her.

"It's not of importance so don't worry about it." He says calmly as they step out into the garden. "Let's play with the butterflies a little longer, Alice." Oz says with an amused look in his eyes as she frowns.

"I'm not like Alyss and Zillah... I prefer to play the fighting games with chains." She says with a small scowl as Oz laughs.

"Someday there won't be any chains left to fight, you know." Oz says playfully as he spun around slightly. "What will Alice do then? She will have to play with the butterflies like me." He says holding out his hands to her. "Besides Alice is not the type to play with dolls anyway, so why play with chains?" He continues as Alice pouts at him slightly before walking past him, walking over to the center clearing where a fountain sat.

"When there are no longer any chain's left I won't exist either so it doesn't matter what I will do then or to tell the truth you are far from a butterfly." She says listening to Oz laugh full-heartedly.

"But that's where you are wrong... All butterflies look fragile and they believe they are easily broken but there are butterflies that are very poisonous and deadly." Oz says with a grin on his face and Alice laughs.

"Then you are a butterfly... A mad butterfly." Alice says laughing at him as he paraded around the fountain like he was fluttering around on wings.

"Yes, but mad things are not allowed at this tea party, miss Alice. So don't be mad..." He says with a chuckle as he stopped in front of her with a solemn look on his face, all amusement from before gone. "The Jackal has escaped the Abyss." He says with a serious but sad look in his eyes as he watched Alice stare at him with shocked eyes.

"What..." She says as a maid appeared in the garden silencing them.

"Oz-sama, Alice-sama... I am to inform you that breakfast will be served soon, please come inside and wash up." She states before leaving the way had she come.

"How did it? When did it? What are we going to do?" Alice says calmly as Oz looked at her curiously before looking at his reflection in the water of the fountain she sat on.

"I never said _we_ It will only be me; myself; and I fighting against it." He says calmly knowing the girl would be angry at him.

"Why?" She shouts in rage as she jumped to her feet. "You weren't able to before! What makes you think you can do it yourself. Those nightmares you keep having are really happening you will die if I don't jump in every time! He's too powerful." She says in annoyance as Oz sighs with a small frown.

"So you say but I am willing to give up my life if it means that I can destroy that thing and keep it from harming Gilbert and the others... that includes you Alice." Oz says with a sincere look on his face as she scowls before crossing her arms in a pouting way.

"I knew there was a reason you were playing that stupid word game with me. If you fight alone I'll never forgive you." She says scowling as she glared at him with serious eyes. "I seriously won't, Clockwork." She whispers as Oz took her hand smiling childishly.

"What was that Alice?" Oz asked innocently as he pulled her around the fountain toward the entrance of the manor house, Alice simply stared at him with angered eyes letting herself be pulled along by Oz who obviously knew what she said and wasn't happy his self about what she said. The two went back inside and felt a breeze of wind that send a shiver up Alice's spine.

"You're letting them out already?" Alice hisses punching Oz in the arm as he laughs softly.

"Just to have some fun with the others..." Oz says calmly as he entered the dining room noticing Raven sitting there drinking coffee. 'Stayed out too late, right Raven? Maybe Zillah will sing you the song of dreams for you.' Oz thought with a small giggle as he looked to Alice, letting her hand go. "Don't wander off now, Samael is still around here somewhere." Oz whispers as Alice's eye widen before she scowled and stormed over to her seat. Oz walked over to the empty seat beside Raven, sitting beside him with an amused look on his face because Alice was looking behind her using the reflection of her spoon.

"What are you doing you stupid Rabbit?" Raven says staring at her like she was being really moronic and she glare at him with red cheeks.

"That's none of your business, Seaweed Head!" Alice shouted glaring at him as Oz chuckled at her causing her to throw her knife at him, which he ducked to avoid.

"What the hell did you do that for you stupid rabbit! You could have killed him!" Raven shouts glaring at Alice who simply glared back at him.

"It'll take more than a measly butter knife to kill him." Alice hisses back as Sharon and Break enter the room with slightly worried looks in their eyes.

"Oz... I did it! I got it back! Did I do good? Will Gwen be proud of me?" A young girl's voice echoes in Oz's head as he smiled softly at her questions.

'Yes, he'll be very happy that you got your necklace back and now we also know where the Jackal is. Very good job, Zie." Oz says happily as he listened to the girl's giggle before he looked up at Alice. "Alice, calm down you're going to cause a scene." He says calmly watching Alice glare at him.

"You're my manservant! Why should I take orders from you?" She shouts before a shiver ran up her spine as her instincts sensed someone appear behind her. She looked but she there was no one there and she glared at Oz who only smiled innocently back. "Fine!" She shouts sitting down and crossing her arms as the other look at her confusedly before sitting down and eating breakfast with barely any chatter other than Break and Raven's discussion on their next mission. Oz wasn't really interested in it that much he was more interested in the planning of the destruction of the chain known as the Jackal.

'Just how will I be able to tell who's real? It can read my mind so it knows exactly what to say to make me believe.' Oz thought as he sense something appear behind him and he held up his spoon he was stirring his tea with to see the black haired man Samael. 'You have an idea?' He asked knowing the man was a very good strategist and the man smirked in the reflection before placing his hand on Oz's shoulder and whispered into Oz's ear.

'Use your weakness and turn it into a strength.' He whispered as Oz smiled at the words wondering why he hadn't thought of it but glad he had an ally like Samael.

"That is how we will..." Oz whispers dropping his spoon back into the cup as he glanced at Alice who had an eye brow raised. 'Don't worry, Alice. I won't ever fight without you...' He thought gently as he picked up his egg that he didn't feel like eating. "Here Alice, I'm full, won't you eat it for me?" He asks watching her flinch before taking it without a second thought. Oz chuckled watching Alice eat as he noticed Raven was looking at him with an eye brow raised.

"Cheerful this morning now aren't we?" Break says with a slight grin on his face and Oz nodded.

"I had a good night's rest..." Oz says watching relief fill Raven's eyes which made Oz slightly curious as to why. 'Was he worried about me? Hmm... he really is a good person, a good little butterfly.' He thought with a chuckle as he sipped his tea.

"So it's settled?" Break says obviously going back to the men's previous discussion before that had noticed Oz's cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I don't see why I have to go take the damn papers to Lex, why can't he be a normal person and come and get'em himself?" Raven says in an annoyed voice as Oz perked up before smiling.

"You're going to visit Lex? Can I come too?" Oz asks innocently as Raven looks at him curiously before shrugging and Alice jumped out of her seat.

"If Oz is going I am too! I'm not getting left behind!" Alice shouts slamming her hands onto the table as Oz smiled at her.

'I already figured that, Alice but don't worry. I won't leave you alone...' Oz thought looking at Raven with a bright smile. "Are we allowed?" He asked Raven who only nodded and grabbed his cup of coffee. 'Right then, Phase one; Escape from the hatter and queen is on.' Oz thought happily as he continued drinking tea calmly.

* * *

***A song sung by the vocaloid program called Cantarella (Rin&Len Kagamine version). It was stuck in my head at the time and it's a bit of a spoiler for the next chapters.X3**


	13. The Jackal Part 4 the Church

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Jackal part 4; The Church**

"So you '_all_' wanted to come visit me?" Lex says smiling at Oz as he sat across from him at the table in Lex's manor house.

"Yeah, I know you're really busy but I wanted to see how you have been." Oz says cheerfully with a hidden message in his voice that Lex seemed to have caught onto because his smile only seemed to widen.

"My project is slowly making progress, I am still working to get the face just right though." Lex says with a small smile on his face as he watched Oz grin at him. "Or do you mean your project?" He says glancing at Raven who sat by Alice watching the glutton eat.

"My project?" Oz says with a smile as he sipped some tea watching Lex with a teasing grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a small giggle before looking at Alice amusedly. "Is it good, Alice?" He asks causing her to look at him with a small blush on her cheeks and nodded.

"That's wonderful... I'm glad." Lex says happily knowing Alice liked any type of meat but the fact she was being so cute at that moment he couldn't resist.

"Alice is so cute when she eats." Oz says with a small laugh and Alice glares at him before sticking her fork into the meat and continued to eat. They all sat in silence for a few moments before they heard a **'thunk'**; Oz and Lex looked over to the other two who were sound asleep. Alice had her head down on the table and Raven was lying back in his seat still holding his tea cup.

"Oz what exactly did you put in the tea and meat?" Lex says with surprised look at he stared at the deathly pale Raven.

"It's a secret... but don't worry after a little Cantarella they'll wake up with full bodily functions in four to five hours." Oz says with a slight grin as he stood to help Raven with his tea cup.

"You're quiet the interesting character, Oz. I didn't think fifteen year old boys even knew how to drug someone." Lex says standing to help him with Alice and Raven.

"I'm a lot older than I look, you know how that is don't you Lex?" Oz says smiling up at the man who simply nodded and pulling Raven up; slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Well I'll take Raven to a guest room, why don't you take Alice to her room. I've retrieved her toy box from Pandora, they were quite disappointed by the way." Lex says with a small chuckle and Oz smiles at him.

"Too bad for them... Thank you for the help by the way." Oz says softly going over to Alice and pulling her over his shoulders to give her a piggy back ride.

"I owe you and the others for sparing my life... It is the least I can do for my daughter's favorite doll." Lex says softly looking at Oz with a respectful look and Oz laughs.

"You make it sound I'm something amazing, I'm not something like that at all!" Oz says laughing as they part to take their unconscious friends to empty rooms. 'I'm not amazing... Not at all.' Oz thought frowning as he walked into a room that looked like it was part of a doll house. He took Alice and laid her down onto the bed before pulling out the letter he had found in his hands, setting it on the table for Alice or Raven to find. 'Now it's time to go find him.' Oz thought as he sensed Lex appear in the door way.

"So when would you like me to take you to town? Anywhere in particular?" Lex says calmly as he smiled down at the sleeping Alice.

"Now if that's be alright... I'm going to search for that chain, which is somewhere in the area. I don't want Alice or Raven getting hurt...' Oz says calmly as Lex nodded in understanding.

"To town now it is. Shall we?" He says with a slight grin on his face as he lead Oz out to the car and took Oz to the town to search for the chain.

**...**

"Oz!" Raven shouts bursting into the Alice was sleeping in after waking up to find that he was in an unfamiliar room and Oz was missing. He looked at the peacefully sleeping Alice before scowling. "You Stupid Rabbit, wake up!" Raven shouts kicking the bed causing Alice to jump up from her slumber ready to fight whatever chain had attacked her. When she saw it was Raven she scowled and looked back at the bed in confusion.

"Where'd Oz go?" She mutters giving a small stretch before walking over to the table looking for a letter Oz would have written to her so she wouldn't worry. Raven scowled at her lack of worry for the boy as Lex appeared in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"I believe he went into town…" Lex says calmly holding his car keys. "He may be searching for that chain alone… shall we go fetch him, Raven?" He says with a small playful look, already knowing the man's answer. Raven stormed past him heading to the entrance of the mansion. "Come along, Alice-san." Lex says calmly watching Alice flinch before glaring at the corner of the room.

"Adriana just appeared…" Alice says in annoyance watching Lex's eyes widen from surprise. "What do you want? Where's Oz at, you Old Sea Witch." She mutters looking around the room as a shadow formed beside the table and then Adriana's form appeared. Alice looked at her slightly surprised because she was able to take a solid form and that she had a stern look on her face.

"Oz is in trouble, right now! That Jackal creature has tricked him and Oz went after it alone! You have to stop him or we all may be trapped in the Abyss forever!" She says in a slight panic as Lex steps forward toward her.

"Adriana…" He says with awe in his eyes, reaching out to touch her but she pulled away from him with confusion clear on her face.

"That Jackal stole memories from them, Lex… Sanmen is still searching for them." Alice says causing Adriana to give her a small scowl. "Oz is trying real hard to help us all, he hasn't done anything yet because of the doll not being ready and the fact Clockwork is trying to break free." She says with a serious voice watching Lex stare at Adriana curiously.

"The Jackal is now trying to take the only one who can get them back! We need to stop it and destroy it." Adriana says staring back at Lex with a nostalgic look on her face. "Jet and I don't have the ability to help… You have to stop it." She whispers disappearing the same way she had appeared.

"Come back here!" Alice shouts slamming her hand onto the table in rage causing the items on it to fall. Lex looked down at the items before he noticed a letter with Oz's name on it.

"What in the…" Lex mutters opening the letter and reading it as Raven appears in the doorway with an angered look on his face.

"Are you coming? You're the one that said you knew where he is!" Raven states with a glare as Alice runs over to him.

"Let's go Seaweed head! We need to go save Oz!" Alice shouts pulling him out of the room leaving Lex standing in the room.

"So this was that creature's lure was... what a cunning thing." Lex mutters folding the paper before he headed out to go with the Alice and Raven to help Oz. Meanwhile Oz had just arrived at the meeting place a gun in his hand with a hopeful look on his face. He then slipped it into the back of his pants, hiding it with his shirt.

"Hello?" Oz calls out looking around at the stain-glass windows that had beautiful designs painted on them causing a cascade of beautiful colors to reflect off the people in the church. It gave Oz a peaceful feeling as he let his fingers run across the pews as he passed them.

"You came… I thought you said you didn't want me to write you back, Bocchan." A familiar voice says in amusement as Oz turned to see the fifteen-year-old black haired boy, going along with his plan he smiled at the boy as if he would cry from joy.

"In truth, I came here to punish you for disobeying, but I just lost interest in doing so…" Oz whispered stepping forward watching the boy smile at him. "Gilbert… I missed you." He says watching the boy tear up slightly as he pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"This is the letter you wrote me, Bocchan… Won't you answer my questions?" He whispers sitting down on a pew watching Oz sit in the one in front of him. "Ah Well, I know you wanted me to stay away, I shouldn't have disobeyed your order, I'm really sorry." He says with a small blush on his cheeks as he continued. "But I wanted to see you one last time so you know that I didn't hate you. I wrote that letter and I couldn't stop myself from finding you. When I found you in town that time I wanted to grab you and run, taking you back to the Vessalius house, where you'd be safe but I ran away… I'm really sorry for running away but Raven started to come toward us and Raven scares me." The boy says in a small panic as Oz nodded waiting for him to continue speaking, wanting to catch him off-guard. "Bocchan if you did something bad, I can help you... We both know you don't have any such sin like the Baskervilles said. I can protect you; don't think I won't, I promised forever. Even if you think you can't be forgiven, I'll forgive you." The boy says tearing up as Oz smiled watching the boy tear-up again. "As for your friend, I want to meet her; she's a lot like me, right? I'd like to make friends with Alice… Just don't… don't leave me… alone again." The boy says letting the tears start to stream down his cheeks and Oz frowns slightly actually starting to feel sorry for the creature in front of him. He let out a soft sight as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket before reaching over and whipping the tears from the boy's eyes.

"Gil… you're such a cry baby. It probably only been a few weeks that I've been gone." Oz says with a small sigh and the boy grabs Oz's hand and looked up at him with pained eyes.

"It's been months!" The boy sobbed pressing his cheek against Oz's hand. "I've been all alone; searching for you, Bocchan! I was scared… I was scared that I'd lose you like I lost Jack." He says letting the tears touch Oz's hand and he grins finding what he wanted.

"Busted!" He whispers staring at the imposter with a glare in his eyes. "Now who is Jack, Gilbert? You've never mentioned him before…" Oz says pulling his hand away from the surprised looking face of the boy.

"And do you know why you've never mentioned him, Gilbert? It's because you don't remember him… You're not supposed to remember him." Oz says with a pleased look in his eyes as he pulled out the gun and held in up in the air.

"I remembered after you hit me with the sword! It all came back!" The boy says in a panic as Oz moved away from the pews

"Really? Did you know you have a brother?" Oz says smiling as he started to shine the gun with his handkerchief.

"Of course, Bocchan, I told you I remembered." The boy says rising from the pew he was sitting in.

"What's his name then? Where's he now? Why were you in my garden if you had a family like him? You don't know!" Oz shouts glaring at the imposter with a sickened smile forming on his lips as the Jackal stared at him as if searching for the answers. "You're not the real Gilbert, Jackal; go back where you came from." Oz says pointing the gun toward the Jackal and it let out a small growl of annoyance.

"You're so cruel, Bocchan… I love you but you tell me to leave you all alone. Why? Why would I leave the one I love alone?" The Jackal asks with a frown as it slowly steps forward toward Oz and he scowls.

"I am serious, Jackal… You're not the real Gilbert, I only brought this as a precaution if it was the real Gilbert and he wanted to kill me, you know." Oz says waving the gun in front of the Jackal with a small sigh as he threw it onto the ground and kicked it way. "But if it's you I have to use the power of the Abyss… or you won't be killed." Oz says with a grimace as the Jackal growled at him with an enraged look.

"You don't want to do that… not to the only one that loves you." The Jackal says coldly as he raised his hand up, holding it out as if he wanted Oz to take it but Oz simply continued to scowl at it causing him to drop his hand. "I love you, you know… I'm the only one that does. You know that! You'll be burned at the stake if that person tells them what you wrote in this letter. I can protect you, like a good servant should and I'd never try to kill you the way that stupid child did... He might try to do it again. He's already done it twice..." It says softly watching Oz stare at it with a tense look.

"It's the master's job to protect the servant and you are most definably not my master as for what had happen in the past, I do not care if I am beaten senseless by him I want to always be by his side." Oz says with a bitter look on his face as the Jackal looks around for something else to distract Oz with until it realized it was still holding the letter in his hand.

"Raven didn't give this letter to Gilbert, nor did he give it to me! I stole it from him, he was planning on using it against you!" It shouts quickly causing Oz to frown and glare at him waiting for the Jackal to continue speaking. "He read it his self and got really angry; he's a bad man! H-He wanted to get information out of you, Bocchan… I know that, I've watched him and he's always watching you… He's going to hurt you, Bocchan! But if he doesn't have this he can't hurt you." It says causing Oz shakes his head but looked at him with curious eyes.

"Raven can stare at me all he wants… He can also lie to me, cheat me; I don't really give a shit right now, I'll deal with it myself. You are my only enemy right now!" Oz states with an angered voice as the doors burst open and Alice runs into the room stopping behind the Jackal with a scowl on her face.


	14. The Jackal part 5 Zilllah and Sameal

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The Jackal part 5; Zillah and Samael**

The doors to the church burst open as Alice ran into up to the Jackal with a scowl on her face. "She was... right." Alice mutters panting as she lifted up her fists to the Jackal that stared at her with a murderous look. "Oz! Get over here so we can unleash our power! Let's destroy this thing once and for all!" Alice yells swinging her right arm out to emphasize her seriousness.

"You... You're the Bloody Black Rabbit!" The creature hisses as he morphed into a faceless doll; its arms and legs were twice as long as a normal human's and instead of a face it had a mirror. "You're the one that took my Bocchan away from me! How dare you show your face! I'll kill you!" It shouts charging toward Alice as gunfire sounds off and the creature jumps up into the rafters with a bullet wound on its face.

"Don't touch my Onee-san, you bad toy!" A girl's voice shouts up to the rafters as a ten-year-old Zillah jumps onto the pew where the gun had been thrown before leaning on a crutch because she was missing her left leg.

"Zillah?" Oz shouts in shock as Samael appear beside him his hood covering his face except his lips. "Samael, you guys were supposed to go back to Alyss…" He says looking at the man who simply smiled down at him.

"We couldn't leave you to destroy it alone… Alyss sent us to help you!" Zillah says calmly jumping down landing on the crutch before spinning around and landing on her right foot beside Samael. Oz smiled at them before running over to Alice.

"Alice lets unleash your powers!" He says quickly glancing up at the rafters where the Jackal was hiding. He then leaned forward towards Alice as if he was going to kiss her but then they heard a man's voice shouting his name causing the two to look at Raven who was storming over to them. Oz quickly pulled away embarrassed that he was almost caught unleashing Alice's powers his self.

"Where the hell have you been?" Raven shouts grabbing Oz's arm as Oz smiles letting the man pull him forward.

"Hey Raven, 'bout time you guys found me but this really isn't a time to be angry at me…" Oz says with a cheerful look on his face as Raven scowls at him tightening his grip on the boy's arm.

"Oz, it's coming back…" Samael says quickly as he disappeared causing Alice to look at Raven with a serious look.

"Zillah quick, make Raven let my powers out!" Alice yells grabbing Raven's hand and pressing it to Oz's head as Zillah smiles and snaps her fingers and a dark light surrounds Alice as she turns into her chain form. Raven glares at her before going to pull her powers back but a growl from the rafters stopped him.

"That's the chain... I accidentally found it, Heh... Heh... that's why you shouldn't be angry at me." Oz says with a slight nervous laugh as Alice jumps up into the rafters. Raven stared at him in shock before drawing his gun. They there was a loud crash as Alice slammed the Jackal against the rafters breaking a large piece of the marble away. Raven grabbed Oz and pulled him back toward the door almost getting crushed by the falling rubble. "That's not good… You're going to destroy the place!" Oz says sadly slipping from Raven's grasp before moving forward. "Hey take it outside! You're tearing up the place!" Oz shouts at the top of his lungs as the Jackal appears beside him crushing the pews in its way.

"Bocchan… I'm sorry it wasn't my fault, B-Rabbit pushed me." It says pitifully reaching out to Oz but Raven shot it in the shoulder causing it to let out a pitiful scream barreling backwards into the wall smashing the windows. Oz threw his arms up shielding his face from the falling glass but that didn't stop him from becoming all scratched up from the sharp shards. Wincing Oz was surprised he wasn't in more pain than he was feeling but when he uncovered his eyes he saw Raven standing in front of his still point his gun in the chain's direction.

"You alright?" Raven says to Oz not taking his eyes off of the wriggling chain.

"..." Oz could not say anything because he was too shocked by the fact that Raven had got some large gashes on his body from the glass and was bleeding. He then glanced over at Samael and Zillah who were now only visible to his eyes alone; they also were staring at the chain not even noticing Raven's condition and Oz felt a guilty rush of emotion surge through him. 'Did he get in the way of the falling glass on purpose or was he trying to get a better shot at the Jackal?' Oz thought with a worried look back at Raven.

"Oz, what should I do?" Alice says jumping down from the rafters landing behind him in her chain form still.

"I'll take it outside... I don't want it to destroy the place. Then you can do to him whatever you like." Oz says with a small smile as Alice sighed.

"What makes you think it'll believe you." Alice says coolly as she turned back into her female form still holding her scythe and Oz let out a small laugh.

"Heh... Unlike Gil this thing is completely stricken and in love." Oz says softly walking forward towards the chain with his hands in its pocket.

"Oz!" Raven shouts grabbing his arm to keep him away from the chain but Oz looks at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt me, Raven. It'll be fine... You're hurt right now and won't be able to take too much of a beating because you're human." Oz says calmly trying to pull his arm away from Raven's grasp but Raven tightened his grip.

"It's a chain, why are you calling it 'he'? It's not human, it doesn't have a gender." Raven says hearing the chain sit back up and he pointed his gun at it just in case it attacked. "Where the hell is this things contractor?" He says looking around with a serious look as he looked back at the chain that was staring at them like a predator staring at its prey.

"It's because he is a male... Right?" Oz says looking back at the Jackal that stared at Oz with a tensed body. He then slipped his arm away from Raven's grasp and took a couple steps away.

"Oz!" Raven shouts trying to regrab Oz but Samael had grabbed his arm and keeping him in place even though Raven could not see him. 'It's Kanashibari but I'm not sleeping...' Raven thought with wide eyes as he watched Oz stare at him with worried eyes.

_"Make it quick Oz before this one has a heart attack from you throwing yourself at a chain." _Samael says with a slight smirk knowing the real reason that Raven was panicking the way he was. Oz nodded slowly before turning back toward the chain.

"You know, I was wrong... Won't you forgive me for hurting you?" Oz says softly turning toward the chain with a small smile on his face. "I've been a fool to believe that you weren't the real one... You've been trying to protect me all this time and look what they did to me." Oz says throwing his arms out showing the cuts and scratches he had gotten when the Jackal crashed into the wall shattering the window. "I should have believed you when you told me they were bad. I'm so sorry... How could you ever forgive me for all of this?" Oz says with a frown as the chain sat up from its lying position.

"No... It's alright! I'll always forgive you, Bocchan." The Jackal says softly sitting on its knees holding out it's hand waiting for Oz to come to him.

"But I said all those horrible things about you being my enemy and wanting to kill you." Oz says looking down covering his eyes as he collapsed to the ground trembling slightly.

"Bocchan, the glass! Watch the glass, you're cutting your legs up." The Jackal says leaning forward onto its hands as it crawled over to Oz holding out it's hand on either side of Oz. "I am well aware of that... but you're the only one that can fill that black hole in my body, I have to have you... Only you." He whispers wrapping Oz into a tight embrace with his scraggily disproportioned arms.

"Get away from it! It'll eat you alive!" Raven shouts trying to shoot at the Jackal but he felt his gun get ripped out of his hand. He looked down to see his gun lying on the ground as if he had dropped it and he turned his eyes to Alice who was standing there as if waiting for a signal. "You stupid Rabbit! Just don't stand there, do something." He shouts as Alice glares at him.

"I would if I could move you stupid, Seaweed head!" Alice growls in annoyance as she looked at Zillah who was laughing like a maniac as she watched Raven struggle to get out of Samael's grip.

"Won't you become mine, Bocchan? I only need you to be complete. Please won't you come with me... I won't ever treat you wrong, I'll dismantle anyone who calls you a monster. Just please stay with me this time." It says softly squeezing Oz protectively. Oz simply shivered at the words knowing the true meaning to them but he hugged the Jackal back.

"Okay... alright, I will. Let's go now, Gil." Oz says smiling brightly at him as he pulled away holding the Jackal's right hand pulling him toward the door.

"Oz that's not Gilbert! It's not!" Raven shouts fighting Samael's grip with all of his might actually moving slightly and Oz stopped and looked at him with a curious look.

"What do you mean? He looks exactly like he did when I fell into the Abyss, right Gil? You've waited for me for months, healing and worrying. I feel awful for it all..." Oz says smiling up at the chain happily and the chain nodded in agreement. "Let's go home Gil!" Oz says happily tugging on the chain's arm pulling it out a door that lead to the churches court yard. The Chain fallowed him without complaint and when the doors shut Raven was released from Samael's grasp. Stumbling foreword Raven went to run to the door but he stopped when he heard a small chuckle causing him to turn. He stared at the spot Samael stood grinning at him.

"You're still the pathetic little child I remember." He says coolly with his arms crossed and Raven glares at him coldly.

"Are you sure you're allowed to show yourself without permission?" Alice says coolly but the man that walked toward Raven.

"Eh, he doesn't really care right now, go do your job, Alice." Samael says with a slight grin as he stopped in front of Raven who pointed the gun at him.

"Just who the hell are you?" Raven growled as Samael chuckled and tilted his head at Raven.

_"Don't be mean to him! Alice wait for me!"_ Zillah says fallowing after Alice who had ran after Oz. Raven went to fallow Alice but Samael jumped in front of him.

"I just appeared to warn you... Oz is much more dangerous than he appears and then the Red Shinigami think. You better make sure you take good care of him." Samael says coolly as Raven felt an Ice cold breeze, watching Samael disappear like sand in the wind. Raven stood there with shocked eyes before he heard a horrible howl from outside from the chain bringing him back to reality and he bolted for the door. When he got out to the court yard to see B-Rabbit pinning the Jackal to the ground. He scanned the area to see Oz lying on the other side of the court yard facing away from Raven that sight sent Raven running over to Oz.


	15. The Jackal part 6 A Kiss

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 14- The Jackal part 6; A Kiss**

He knelt down touching Oz's neck to make sure he had a pulse, it was still moving but he knew the boy wasn't breathing so he gently rolled Oz on to his back and tilted his chin up slightly listening for Oz to take a breath. When he didn't take one Raven's mind filled with fear and he opened Oz's shirt exposing his chest pressing his ear to his chest before tilting Oz's chin up a little more to completely open his air way before pressing his lips against Oz's blowing air into his lungs twice before doing thirty compressions. After doing this five times he listened for Oz's breath, when he didn't hear the breath he did it again with panic in his racing mind.

_"AH! He's kissing Oz-niichan!" _Zillah squeals covering her eyes with her arm, leaning on the crutch trying not to look.

_"Oz quit breathing… He's trying to bring him back to life; poor guy doesn't realize Oz will start breathing again on his own." _Samael says appearing beside the startled Zillah who had a blush plastered across her face as she looked at him curiously from behind her arm.

_"Isn't that kissing?" _She says embarrassedly as Samael chuckled and shook his head with a smirk because she completely ignored his words.

_"This is something entirely different...Than kissing." _Samael says calmly causing the Girl to nod and look back at Raven.

_"Should we do something?" _Zillah asks stepping closer to Raven tilting her head to the side._ "I mean if Oz dies don't we too?" _She says softly kneeling down beside Oz watching him lay there.

_"He'll wake up give him two minutes." _Samael says softly as they hear a crash and they turn to see the Jackal has slammed Alice onto the ground.

_"Ah! Oh no, Alice is pinned!"_ Zillah squeals going to run over to try and help but Samael grabbed her pulling her to his chest.

_"You want to die?"_ He shouts as Alice kicks the Jackal off of her causing it to fly and smash the church's wall shattering it as if it was glass. Gilbert sensed this and grabbed Oz to pull him to safety when the falling debris stopped mid-air and he gasped staring at the frozen particles. _"Good Job, Zillah-chan…" _He whispers letting her go and she walked over to Raven and Oz.

"Gwen-Oniichan?" Oz mutters opening his eyes at the sound of the man's voice to stare up at Raven confusedly before he saw what was hovering above them and he quickly lifted himself up slight and looked at Zillah who was staring at the rocks with glowing blue eyes. "Raven, we have out from underneath it quick!" Oz shakily standing up but he collapsed so Raven cooped him up bridal-style and carried him out of the way and the minute they were out of the way the wall completely collapsed and Zillah looked at Oz worriedly.

"Are you alright, Oz-niichan?" She asks softly and Raven stared at the fourteen year old girl with wide eyes because she had appeared out of thin air.

"I'm fine… Just a little windblown; I was smacked against the wall when I told the Jackal that I'd never be able to finish him because the conscious he needs is not dead." Oz says softly laying his head against Raven's chest sleepily. "This is strange… It feels extremely familiar." He whispers closing his eyes and Zillah panicked.

"Oz-niichan, please don't go to sleep while I'm out, my powers will go crazy!" She shouts causing Oz to open his eyes with a serious look before he slid out of Raven's arms landing onto his feet shakily. He went to take a step only to collapse and fall into Zillah's waiting arms.

"We have to get the Jackal back into the Abyss… Alyss-chan is waiting to lock him back up with Clockwork." Oz says sounding as if he suddenly was in a lot of pain.

"Oz-niichan, I think your leg might be broken." Zillah says softly looked at Oz's right leg and the boy just laughed warmly.

"Maybe… It really hurts." He says with a laugh standing up straight still holding onto Zillah's arms and Raven stepped forward with a worried look. He didn't know who that girl was but it wasn't her presence that disturbed him; it was the fact his master was hurt but laughing about it.

"If it hurts don't stand on it." He says quickly trying to pick him up again knowing he must have seriously hurt his master when he carelessly picked him up before but Oz refused let the man pick him up.

"Alice can't keep fighting that thing… My body is hurting all over..." Oz states coldly to Raven with serious eyes before he limped toward where the Jackal was shaking its head to get rid of the debris from its raggedy hair with Zillah holding him up with both her body and legs. "We have to use that power Zillah." Oz says softly lowering his gaze and Zillah simply nodded with a small frown.

"But we need to have something from this world as a grounding point so you don't get sucked in as well." She whispered softly into Oz's ear and he grinned softly.

"I already know what I'm going to do… Not only will it piss off the Jackal and get him distracted it'll also keep Raven busy." Oz says with a slight wink and Zillah only nodded with a slight curious look as she looked over to where Samael was standing.

_"I'll go tell Alyss-sama to be prepared for our unwanted guest."_ He says disappearing and Zillah smiled.

"Whenever you're ready, Oz-niichan... I'm ready." She says relaxing as Oz gently pushed his self-back causing him to put pressure on his right leg causing him to fall backwards. He was expecting to hit the ground but when he actually did he let out a yelp of pain.

"Oz!" Raven shouts rushing over to help him up, kneeling down beside the blonde boy causing him to let out a soft chuckle.

"You're funny, Raven… You really do remind me of him, but that's why it'll work." Oz whispers tilting his head up giving Raven a mischievous grin before grabbing onto Raven's jacket acting as if to pull himself up but the minute he was on his knees he leaned up pressing his lips against Raven's. Raven froze in shock, unable to pull away, too tense to even breath. When Oz pulled away Raven noticed Oz's eyes were a dark green that was almost black in color.

"O-Oz?" Raven says confusedly as he watched Oz stare at him with a sly grin before hugging him tightly. Raven stared down at the boy who looked like he was in serious pain so he wrapped his arms around him more worried about the boy than what just happened. 'I should be worrying about that chain but… for some reason…for some reason, I can't focus.' He thought letting his eyes lower and he fell unconscious. Oz pulled back and lowered him down to the ground before he stood up and pressed his hand to Zillah's back.

"Alice-san… Can you grab a hold of him for me?" Oz says calmly as the Jackal stared at him in annoyance.

"Y-You'd kiss someone like him but not the one that loves you?" The jackal says with a hurt and disgusted as it started to advance toward him and Oz smiled watching Alice grab him with her chains.

"Are you sure about this Oz? You'll be exhausted…" Alice says with a serious look at the thought of Oz dealing with her powers and his own mixing together in that human form. "You know it could tear your very being apart and then you would no longer be able to take that form..." She says with a serious look on her face and Oz smiled before clenching his hand into Zillah's back and she disappeared into a shadow of a silhouette of an hour hand to a clock before it turned into a golden sword.

"It's not like I'm using all of it Alice… I should just get really sleepy." He says casually as the Jackal started to struggle with shocked eyes.

"Y-You're not my master! What did you do with him? You monster! What did you do with my Oz, Tokei Shikake_*_!" The chain shouts in a strangled growl and Oz's eyes thinned with hatred at the mention of the name.

"You're quite mistaken, Jackal-kun… I am not that chain and as for being a monster you are not in the right position to talk! You who devoured more than his fair share of souls." Oz says harshly as he moved forward with the sword dragging on the ground. Oz circled the chain with amused eyes letting the sword drag along the ground creating an indent of his path. "You call me a monster but in reality I have only killed Chains… I am not clockwork, Jackal-kun… I do not fallow someone's path that they chose for me… I do as I please and simply let them use me thinking that I am I tool at their disposal." He says lifting the sword back up when his got to his original spot. He then cut his palm with the blade and let the blood drip down his limp hand onto the circle. "_There's a neat little clock, /In the schoolroom it stands, /And it points to the time/With its two little hands. /And may we, like the clock, /Keep a face clean and bright, /With hands ever ready /To do what is right_**." Oz says the old nursery rhyme as if it was a spell and the circle started to glow a deep purple color. "And don't be mistaken, Jackal… I am… Oz…Vessalius." He says closing his hand into a tight fist before the circle exploded and the Jackal was pulled into the Abyss.

"Hmmm…. That's quite a power you have, Sanmen." Lex says watching the sword disappear from Oz's hand.

"Yeah?" Oz says breathlessly as he looked back at Lex with a weak and almost sad smile on his lips. "It's not normal right? It's not normal for a human to have power like this…" Oz says with tears forming in his eyes and Lex looked at him slightly surprised because it wasn't normal for someone like Oz to tear up like that.

"It's normal… It's normal for you, stupid." Alice says calmly turning into her human form and wrapping her arm around Oz's neck.

"Come on… Let's get Raven back home… You knocked him unconscious like a succubus would you know that?" Lex says calmly with a small chuckle and Oz let out a small laugh before stepping forward and collapsing to the ground.

"It told him that using his power while in his human body would be too much for it… He never believes me though." Alice says with a sigh as she knelt down and poked Oz's cheek.

"I will pull the car around so we can take them back to my home so they can rest before you three head up to the mansion." Lex says turning away from Alice and walked off toward where he had left his car. 'The power of Seikakuni*** is a very dangerous force… I pray that he does not become our enemy because of Break.' He thought smiling silently to his self.

* * *

*Tokei Shikake (Clock Work)

** The rhyme Oz is saying Is called 'The Clock' An old mother goose nursery rhyme.

*** Seikaku ni (Like Clockwork) I just removed the space to make it one solid word so it would look more like a name.


	16. Aftermath

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Aftermath**

"Has he awoken yet?" Alice says curiously sitting beside Lex, who was drinking his tea beside her.

"No... Let him rest, Alice-san… He got worked pretty hard after all." Lex says calmly setting his cup onto the table before looking to Alice, who was eating from a pile of meat. "Is your lunch to your liking?" He asks calmly smiling at her kindly knowing she was worrying about the blonde. Alice looks at him with a small blink of curiosity before nodding with a small shy smile on her lips. "That's wonderful... I'm glad." He says smiling back at her with an amused look as they heard some laughter from the door way.

"Every type of meat is too her liking, as long as it smells good though!" Oz says with a small laugh as he limped his way over toward the table where a maid set a cup out for him without even being asked. He sat down in the chair letting out a relieved but tired sigh.

"Are you all better, Sanmen?" Lex says in a taunting way and Oz lets out a dark chuckle before leaning back with a twisted grin.

"Perfectly fine…" He says darkly causing Lex to tense with surprise on his face and Alice throws a bone at his head and he yelped. "Ow… Alice-san! What was that for?" Oz says sounding like a five year old child as he rubbed his forehead where he was hit.

"You need to calm down; you wanted people to start calling you Sanmen, instead of that other name so you shouldn't get angry like that!" Alice states with a slight scowl and Oz looked at her confusedly before shrugging.

"I don't know what you were talking about but sorry if I seemed angry." Oz says looking at Lex with apologetic eyes and Lex gave him a relieved smile.

"That is quite alright, Oz-kun… It just thought that something bad had taken possession of your body is all." Lex says with a slight smile as they heard a door open and Raven appeared in it. He looked slightly dazed and confused as he approached the table to join everyone.

"Go back to bed…you rook rike hrell, Shee weede head." Alice says filling her mouth in the middle of a sentence as she looked over the pale looking Raven.

"Raven, hey, why are you walking around? You should be resting you're hurt!" Oz says jumping up out of his seat, running over to Raven as if he hadn't hurt his leg the day before. He then gently helped Raven into his seat before pouring him a glass of tea letting Raven stare at him confusedly. As Oz set the glass down he noticed Raven was still staring at him with mixed emotions in his eyes. "Raven, are you in pain? Do we need to call the doctor?" Oz says tilting his head to the side, watching Raven shake his head.

'He's alright… That chain didn't eat him.' Raven thought watching Oz sit in a seat beside him still looking worried about him. 'What happened to that chain…? I can't remember anything after Oz had k-…' He thought letting a slight blush form on his cheeks as he picked up the teacup trying to push it all out of his thoughts. "What happened after I passed out?" He says looking at Oz and Alice and they glanced at each other before sighing.

"Alice stopped the Jackal and sliced him right in half with her scythe... You must have hit your head pretty hard on the ground when that thing tackled you since you don't remember that, I was afraid that you had died because you weren't moving." Oz says in a slight sad way as he leans his elbows on the table. "I'm really sorry for getting in danger like that. I won't do anything like that ever again." He adds with a depressed look on his face causing Raven to frown.

'Tackled?' He thought glancing at Lex who only drank his tea with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oz, it wasn't your fault, Raven came of his own accord. You didn't realize he would appear out of nowhere and save you." Lex says with a slight sound of amusement in his voice. Oz blushed slightly before looking away from them.

"It _was_ my fault then since I went to the location without telling anyone..." Oz says in a serious voice as he glared at the wall.

"_Well, _I am glad we finally killed it!" Alice says loudly tossing a bone onto her plate glaring at Oz with a serious voice. "We had enough problems without the damn Jackal attacking us every time you're alone!" She adds grabbing another leg of meat. Raven looked at her confusedly before he remembered the disproportioned doll like chain that had tried to kidnap Oz.

"That chain was called 'Jackal'? I've never seen something like it before." Raven mutters rubbing his head that was starting to pound as he remembered what had happened in the back of the church court yard.

"It was a mistake chain... Sometimes It looks into your mind and then steals whatever person from your memory it wants and using that image against you it tries to devour you and your soul; I guess he would have been like Mad Baby, if he had been completely created." Oz says calmly looking at Raven with a small smile. "I would have told you guys I saw something like that in the Abyss and it had attacked me but I couldn't remember because it messes with people's memory. When it showed it's self at the church I remembered ever thing and got a bit worried that I had fallen into a trap." He says giving Raven puppy dog eyes, knowing that he had good reasons not to tell them he went after it purposely not by accident. "I just wanted to see my friend is all and I thought he'd be there." Oz says softly glancing down at his hand that had a bandage on it from when he cut himself.

"It's strange though; that its form was that of a disproportioned doll... but to the person it wanted to devour it took a human form." Lex adds looking at Raven with a strange glint in his eyes. Raven took his words into thought before he looked at Oz with a curious look, trying to remember if Oz had said who the doll was pretending to be but he just couldn't remember who Oz had said it was.

"Does it matter?" Alice shouts distracting Raven from his thoughts, standing up finally finished with her meal. She walked over to Oz whipping her mouth with a napkin, something she just started doing recently, which surprised the raven-haired man. "No matter what that chain is it's finally dead! So just forget it! I know I am, that thing was disgusting and deserved what it got." Alice says calmly grabbing Oz's arm, Oz looked at her confusedly as he glanced at the other two for an answer. "Let's go Oz! I want to show you something Lex has been working on! He told me I could show you! It's really cool, it looks just like her." Alice says pulling Oz away without another word. Raven went to fallow but Lex placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him from even getting up out of his seat.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, which is why I asked Alice-san to distract Oz-kun." Lex says calmly pulling out a letter from his pocket. "Here, I found this in the guest room the day he snuck out. I believe this letter is why Oz-kun went to that church without telling anyone." Lex says calmly setting it in front of Raven. Raven looked at it with slight curiosity as he opened it up and started to read, as he read his curiosity slowly turned to confused anger as he looked at Lex.

"What's the meaning of this? I did not write this!" Raven says in a slightly raged voice as his grip on the paper tightened. 'But it even looks like my hand writing... How is it that a chain could imitate something like this?' Raven thought glaring at the paper.

"Ironic, isn't it? Oz told his beloved servant not to write back to him but when he receives a return letter from him his runs off with his tail wagging like a little lost puppy." Lex says with a slight chuckle as Raven growled in irritation causing Lex to sigh in disappointment. "The chain had to come in contact with you or Oz to know about the letter Oz wrote to Gilbert, in other words _you_, Mr. Blackbird!" Lex says answering Raven's rhetorical question. "That chain knew it in detail, everything that was in the letter and wrote back to Oz, telling him about things only you would know about in the way you would have written it. That is why Oz listened and went there. It was a very persuasive creature, don't you think, it so obviously used the power to control his prey's mind, since Oz seemed to be acting strange beforehand but be aware that this chain is not dead, Alice and Oz might think so but I know it's not." Lex says calmly as the incident at the church flashed through Gilbert's mind and how he had kissed Oz to snap him out of his trance.

"Let it try and come after my master again then! I'll blow its brains out before it even has the chance to get close enough to him." Raven mutters closing his eyes in annoyance and Lex let out a soft laugh.

"It won't work; no human or chain can kill it… Not even the Bloody Black Rabbit could kill it. The only way to keep Oz from falling for that chain's deceitfulness again is to tell him the truth, so just how long are you going to lie to him about who you truly are?" Lex states staring at Raven with cold serious eyes causing Raven opened his eyes and scowl at him with irritation.

"You don't understand the reason behind me not telling him." Raven states in annoyance throwing the paper onto the table, disgusted with the fact that it had his signature at the end of it.

"I may not understand your reasons for lying to him, Raven, but I am Oz's friend and he is a very important person to my Fiancée so if you do not tell him…" Lex says standing up and leaning over the table to pour his self another cup of tea. "I will have no choice but to inform my beloved Fiancée and she will inform Oz right away because she cares about Oz's wellbeing." He states back taking his cup and walking over to the window to gaze out of it. Raven stayed seated glaring at Lex with a look that could kill as the door burst open and joyful laughter filled the room. It instantly turned the two men's attention to the door as a gleeful looking Oz pranced into the room and did a small spin before looking at them smiling a child's smile.

"Lex its perfect, Life sized in full detail! She'll be very happy when she sees how she looks!" Oz says happily starting to spinning around the room with his smile on his face. Alice entered soon after that with a small smile on her face as if Oz's joy was contagious.

"You like it? Why thank you, I've made it my personal project and I will be very glad when you're ready to finish what we started." Lex say turning to Oz with a pleased smile.

"When I'm finished collecting them it will be a simple task for the two of us but we're still missing some very important ones so I can't say I'm physically ready..." Oz says stopping at the table to grab his cup. "But mentally I am! I want to help you and them." He adds taking a drink of his tea and Raven continued to watch him, Oz noticed this and stared back for a moment.

'Why is he staring at me?' He thought turning away from Raven with a blush on his face as he remembered the kiss they shared during the fight with the jackal. Smiling slightly Oz scratched his cheek out of embarrassment from the memory of how it felt. "Um… Are you sure you're alright, Raven?" Oz says softly as he glances back at the man curiously, watching Raven flinched slightly before looking toward the wall to keep his eyes from meeting Oz's.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, just a little sore." Raven mutters staring at the wall as if it interested him.

"Hmm… Okay." Oz says looking away with a slight frown. 'He's lying... He was in a large amount of pain when we fixed his injuries from when the glass fell on him.' Oz thought with a worried feeling in his chest as he stared down at his reflection in the tea.

_"You all did a really good job though."_ Adriana says appearing in place of Oz's reflection. "_It'll be as if it never happened and he'll only remember fractions of it."_ She says with a smile gracing her lips. Oz stares at her with a curious look on his face as he asked her what fractions he'd remember._ "Well that depends on the feeling you were feeling at that time now wouldn't it?"_ She says disappearing causing Oz to turn a bright pink color.

'My feelings at that time…' He thought in embarrassment as he sat down in the chair beside Raven. 'Ah, I felt loved… Oh no, please tell me he won't remember me kissing him!' Oz thought biting the inside of his cheek trying to think of the exact reason Raven let him do so in the first place but he could not remember.

"So are you three still going to head out to that big old mansion up on top of the hill?" Lex says amusedly pulling Oz way from his own thoughts to smile and answer the question.

"Yeah, once Raven's feeling better though! I don't want him to hurt his self, fallowing us around." Oz says causing Alice to glare at him and Lex to smiling warmly at Oz, knowing the boy was still feeling guilty for the man's injuries.

"What…! Why? That'll take weeks; you said we'd get to go this week!" Alice says in an angered voice as Raven rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Quit your whining we're heading out right now." Raven says looking at Lex with slight anger, but the man only smiled back at him.

"Shall I come along just in case…Raven?" Lex says with hidden amusement in his eyes causing Raven to glare at him.

"You still have your work to do for Pandora, don't you?" Oz says with a confused look on his face as Lex nods as he steps toward the three who had gathered together.

"Yes, but if Raven is still recovering then he might not be strong enough to protect you two." Lex says as Raven grabs Oz and Alice's hands and starts to pull them to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality and your caring words but I can handle it, please do not feel as if you have to volunteer yourself for something as simple as this." Raven says pulling them out the door as Lex fallowed after them waving at Oz and Alice as they got into the car. 'I hate that bastard; he's almost as bad as Break! Using my master like he does and then acts as if he's all innocent, it pisses me off! Besides members of the Headquarters should already be there searching the place for any suspicious activity.' Raven thought glaring ahead of him as he heard Alice and Oz chatting in the back as if they were completely oblivious to his annoyance with the man that they so innocently trusted.


	17. The Mansion and the Truth

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Mansion and the Truth**

"Do you think we'll find a memory?" Alice says in a slight annoyed voice as Oz chuckles.

"If we don't then we'll just have to find somewhere else to look, will we not?" Oz says with a smile as Alice sighs looking out the window at the trees passing by them.

"Aly-chan is getting restless, can you sense it? Hmm… maybe something bad is going to happen." Alice says with another sigh causing Oz to smile softly.

"There was probably another illegal contractor there and they wouldn't play with her. Do not worry about it Alice, Zillah will cheer her up or Samael with terminate the contractor." Oz whispers grinning cheerfully as Alice looks at him with a frown.

"Maybe we should find a way to remove the contract after we search the mansion; so we don't have to worry about that binding us… but how could we?" She says tapping her finger against the car door and Raven looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"The easiest way to remove a contract is to kill the chain, in other words… _YOU_ need to _DIE_!" Raven says in an annoyed voice causing Alice to glare at him.

"That's completely out of the question, you damn seaweed head!" Alice says kicking the back of his seat, causing Raven to scowl at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Do you want me to blow your brains out you damn rabbit?" Raven yells getting pissed off as Alice kicks his seat again causing him to pull out his gun and point it at her.

"Go right ahead and try it, Seaweed head! I'll take Oz right back with me" Alice shouts back causing the two to start arguing before looking at Oz, who was gazing out toward the sky.

"**_Oz, say something too!_**" They both shout as Oz looked at them confusedly.

"You two shouldn't fight while Raven's driving… It's not safe." Oz says calmly as they glare at him.

"**_We're fighting about YOU!_**" They shout glaring at Oz as he laughs slightly.

"If the contract moves, it moves… I'm sure we can find a way to remove it but we should focus on finding your memories Alice." Oz says calmly before Alice tackles him against the door with a scowl on her face.

"That's not what we meant!" Alice shouts as Gilbert slams on the breaks causing her to fall off the seat.

"I told you to put your seat belt on when we got into the damn car!" He yelled at her and she jumped up and tried attacking him from behind.

"Guy's quit it! You're going to get the cops to pull us over." Oz says with a small sigh wishing the two would get along a little better but the two continued to fight and Oz decided to take a nap, finding his self in a dream about the promise Gilbert had made to him about being by his side forever, without the jackal's interference. He also dreamed about other things he wanted to forget and hoped they never resurfaced. He awoke from the jolt of fear the memory placed into his mind and look around the car curiously. Alice was sound asleep beside him twitching her leg as if she was running and Oz opened his door letting the summer heat hit him and he realized the air was on in the car. He quickly exited the vehicle making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible as not to wake up Alice. He looked around to find himself in a court yard with a lot of people wearing black trench coat like jacket walking around.

"Oz?" Raven says from behind Oz causing him to spin around.

"W-What's going on here? Did something happen?" Oz asks with slight worry and Raven smiles reassuringly.

"No this is just a precaution because of past incidents with the Baskerville family. Pandora has been monitoring this area ever since your disappearance." Raven says as Oz nods understanding that precautions were made because of Alice and himself.

"I see... I hope they don't show up again... Someone else might get hurt." Oz says looking off toward the group of people and Raven suddenly flicked his forehead.

"You should quit worry about what happened. I told you it was alright... I'm not as hurt as you might think." Raven says sternly as a man walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Raven tensed before looked back at Oz.

"I'll be right back... I need to go check something. You and Alice need to stay here and don't move until I come back." He says softly before turning and leaving. Oz scowled before calling Jet to fallow Raven to find out what was going on.

"Are we there yet?" Alice calls from the car and Oz smiled before jumping into the driver's seat and turned off the car.

"Yeah... Let's have lunch." Oz says with a slight grin as he took the keys and stuck them in his pants pocket.

"Okay..." Alice says with a perky voice at the mention of food. They grabbed their lunches before walking over to the fountain before sitting down on it to eat lunch. Alice munched away at hers but Oz stared up at the sky lost in thought.

'I wonder if Raven really did give that letter to Gil...' Oz thought with a small frown as he closed his eyes.

_"Oz... may I talk to you."_ Adriana's voice echoes softly as Oz looked back behind him at the fountain to see Adriana.

'What is?' Oz thought calmly watching Adriana look at him cautiously in the reflection off the water.

_"I do not think Raven is who he says he is... He's too familiar, in looks and personality; I think the present we are in is different than the present we use to live in."_ Adriana says softly as Oz tilted his head to the side.

'What do you mean?' Oz thought with a confused look wondering if what the Jackal had said was true.

_"I mean I think he's really Gilbert!"_ Adriana says and Oz stared at her with wide eyes

'What are you saying? Why would you think something like that? Gilbert is…' Oz thought but realized that it would explain a lot as to why the man looked so familiar. 'Why wouldn't Gilbert tell me that it was him… ah, that means I-I gave Gilbert that letter?' Oz thought with wide eyes before blushing embarrassedly. 'He must think I've gone completely bonkers…' He thought as he looked down at Adriana who looked a bit relieved.

"I'm glad you took it so well. I was afraid tha-" Adriana says but gets cut off by Alice, who kicked the reflection before holding the lunch box out to Oz.

"Stop talking to them right now! Here want some?" She says calmly and Oz laughed at her slightly trying to keep his shock from her.

"Sorry Alice... you go ahead and eat." Oz says leaning forward with a small sigh causing Alice to blink before pulling the box back with a grin.

"Right I will." She says continuing to eat as Oz tried to call Adriana back but instead Jet appeared with a rush of wind.

_"Oz, Raven's in big trouble! There was a trap!"_ Jet says quickly as Oz jumped to his feet because he heard the sound of a hand gun being fired.

"Alice! Trouble... We have to get to the area where the church was and quick!" Oz says quickly before bolting off toward the building knowing the way by heart from the time he spent exploring the area with Gilbert. Meanwhile Raven had walked into a trap set by a Baskerville named Zwei. She had used her chain named, Daldum to possess the Pandora men that were searching the place. Raven had to shoot most of them until Zwei showed herself and trapped him in her wires.

"Ha... ha... Hah... How cruel. They were your colleagues'... What a cold-hearted grown up you've become." Zwei says sitting on the banister with a gleeful look grin as Raven stood there with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up, I hate playing house with the likes of you!" Gilbert shouts with pure hate in his eyes and Zwei frowns disappointedly.

"Ooooh no… Why oh why are you so angry? It's been such a long time since we last saw each other aren't you happy to see me?" She says with a fake hurt sound to her voice.

"Oh I'm happy alright… I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Gilbert shouts firing his gun barely missing Zwei, who flinched before laughing.

"Oh I get it… You're still mad about that day!" She says with a sinister grin.

"Oz, slow down! Where are you running to?" Alice shouts fallowing after Oz as the boy ran as fast as he could in the direction of the shots.

'The buildings, they didn't look like this... How many years had passed? What's going on here, Alyss said she'd send us back to the right time?' Oz thought pass the buildings he remembers as beautiful refurnished buildings but now they were covered in vines and falling apart.

_"I'm not sure how many years but just look how much Gilbert changed it's obviously a large amount of time." _Adriana's voice says with a serious tone as she fallowed after him.

"I don't have time for this!" Oz growls frustrated that he didn't have time to think as he felt his heart beat loudly against his chest. Once they got to the church they stopped in front of the doors that were cracked open.

"You still can't forgive me for using your body to hurt your young master at his coming-to-age-ceremony." Zwei's voice shouts from the other side of the door.

_"Ah…oh no…It's Daldum and her contractor Zwei…"_ Adriana's voice says as he felt her presence disappear as Oz continued to listen to Zwei's laughter and he felt his body tense and anger set in at the thought of a Baskerville here in front of him again.

"Hahaha… you really are soooo single-minded…" Zwei taunts and Oz felt the presence of Baskerville's chain. "Even After ten years since Oz got dropped into the Abyss, you can't seem to forget!" She shouts as Alice kicked the door open exposing the two to an interested looking Zwei and a shocked Gilbert.

"You fools don't come in here!" Gilbert shouts turning to them as Daldum appeared behind him.

"The guest of honor finally arrived!" Zwei shouts lovingly as Daldum grabbed Gilbert with its strings.

"Release him at once." Oz growled under his breath knowing that the chain heard him by the way it shuddered but kept its post. "Zi-" Oz starts to shout but Alice stops him.

"Don't Oz… You're still weak from the fight with the Jackal; you really will kill yourself if you run in there with those two." Alice states with a serious voice as they watched the Zwei jump off the banister and nimbly land beside a bound Gilbert.

"Allow me to introduce you to my darling Daldum…" Zwei says happily standing beside a collapsed Gilbert.

"Sorry but we've already met." Oz says coolly glaring at Zwei and Daldum. Zwei frowned as she sensed Daldum back off slightly before she held out her hand causing Daldum to come back.

"Really? Well did you know my darling Daldum has this quite wonderful ability to bind and manipulate people?" Zwei says with a slight grin as she heard a young girl's laughter.

_"Yeah! That has to come in handy when you're into S&M, right Samael?"_ Zillah's voice says causing Zwei to whip around to see nothing.

"It seems the ghost of the Abyss still populate this area." Oz says with a slight grin knowing that Zwei was getting uncomfortable with the pressure that was being placed in the room by his two friends. Zwei looked at him in annoyance because he wasn't shocked or scared by her threat.

"Eh… It's seems that I am not the only one that came here to celebrate then. I've come all this was because I heard you emerged from the Abyss after ten whole years." Zwei says with a slight chuckle and Oz tilted his head.

"How very kind of you…" Oz says stepping forward with Alice right beside him with a threatening look on her face.

"Now then shall I start the performance?" Zwei says and Oz felt Alice nudge him and he glanced over at her and she motioned at Gilbert who was looking at them with an angry but pained expression causing Oz to frown.

'I have to help Gilbert but I can't use my powers… My body's still too weak from yesterday, I'd get torn apart.' He thought looking down at the floor feeling helpless just like he had ten years ago.

"The stars of the show are this boy here…Oz Vessalius and one other..." Zwei says so absorb in her own word that she didn't notice Samael and a ten year old Zillah appear behind her. "…his one and only Valet, Gilbert Nightray in the Flesh!" Zwei shouts before Zillah squealed.

"So it's a romance!" Zillah shouts clapping her hands together causing Zwei to jump away from the two startled.

"Awe… I think you startled her Zillah." Samael says with a slight grin and Zwei stares at them in shock.

"Z-Zillah… G-Gwen… How…" She says in shock reaching out to the two of them but the ignored her and looked toward Oz.

"What do you want us to do?" Samael says looking at Oz with a curious look and Oz grinned at them innocently.

"Enjoy the show…" He says with a small smile. 'Because I'm not using any power and if Zwei chooses to manipulate Gilbert then I'm going to die.' He thought with a serious look on his face.


	18. Gilbert Nightray

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Gilbert Nightray**

"You sure?" Samael says with a cool look not believing that the teen would say something like that and Oz grinned ear to ear.

"I refuse to hurt Gil anymore." He says causing Zillah to gasp in shock.

"This person was serious about Gilbert-kun!" She says covering her mouth and looking at the boy with wide eyes and Oz looked at the man before nodding before noticing that Zwei looked very angered.

"H-How dare you talk to them as if you're their friend, you little Vessalius brat!" She growls before moving over towards Gilbert. "You aren't even shocked that your Valet's change in appearance!" She shouts and Oz chuckled.

"The Abyss is a place where time no longer exists… right? So there's not guarantee that you will make it back to the correct time you were once in but, to tell you the truth, I would have rather had Gilbert tell me of his own accord, Noise-san." Oz says with a slight wicked grin causing Zwei to freeze. She stood there for a moment before moving over and grabbing Gilbert's face.

"I'm going to do you a favor and drop you back into the abyss." She says darkly causing Oz to flinch in jealousy that she had Gilbert so close to her body. "**_Gilbert-kun, be a good boy and give the young master a good work over… So it's easier to take him away._**" She says beginning to manipulate Gilbert's body and mind.

'Well… I guess it starts.' Oz thought sadly as he watched Gilbert start to move towards him.

"This isn't good Oz… How are we supposed to fight Raven? He has my powers sealed up and you're body wouldn't be able to with stand using your powers to release them." Alice states as the two backed up slightly with threatening stances before Gilbert leaped forward tackling Oz, hitting him with his fist as he did so. As the two hit the ground Alice shouts going to run over to help her manservant but a man that was also being controlled by the chain Dolldum held her down on the ground.

"Come now, B-Rabbit, don't interrupt my play." Zwei says with an amused chuckle and Alice grimaced unable to move. "I'm sorry it turned out like this… you just got a body and all but I simply cannot allow you to interfere." She says with a small chuckle watching Gilbert strangle Oz with one hand. "After all he's the key to obtain the will of the abyss and this means he's a threat to us." She states and Samael grimaces.

"You people still haven't learned…" He stated disappearing as if he was angry at hearing those words and Zillah disappeared after him.

"GIL!" Oz chocked out grabbing at the man's arm trying to pull it ways but he found that the person chocking him was much stronger.

"Let me give you a taste of the pain I endured because of you." Gilbert whispers with a sickening grin on his face and a pang of guilt hit his mind as he remember things from the past he wished to forget causing him to let out a strangled cry reaching up at the man scratching at the man's chest trying to get him to let go, only to pull the scarf apart exposing the scar on the man's chest. On sight of that Oz froze staring at it with more pain than any of the other memories could have created, at that moment Oz wished he had never been born.

"What's wrong? Doesn't take you back?" Gilbert questions moving his hand to hold the boys right shoulder down. Oz simply stared up at his with a dead look in his eyes letting all the painful memories of the things that happened in the past before he was born.

'None of this would have happened if I wasn't born…' He thought as he staring up at Gilbert with pleading eyes, wishing for Dolldum to let Gilbert kill him. "Yeah… way too far back." Oz whispered letting his arms drop to the side as Gilbert pressed the gun to the left side above Oz's heart.

"Oz, snap out of it!" Alice shouts knowing what was going on and not wanting him to give up like that, only to watch Oz grab the gun and point it to his face.

"Perhaps if I died here it would be as if none of the things in the past had happened." He says with a crazed smile forming on his lips. "After all, all I've been able to do was hurt Gil… No matter how hard I tried I could never say the words I wanted to… Even when Papa said that it was okay for me to be his friend… I was so happy, en yet, I let Gil get hurt by papa… then I hurt him a hundred years later… I'm so sorry Gil." Oz says watching Gilbert flinch and he knew Gilbert was remembering something but he didn't care anymore. 'It was my fault you know… all of it, you losing you memory especially… If I hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened, none of it.' Oz thought watching Gilbert struggle to get control. "Please kill me Gil…" He whispered hearing the gun make a clicking noise and the man stare down at him in disbelief. Oz knew that the man's finger was tightening against the trigger because he said that so he lifted his hand to the gun and pressed his thumb against the man's finger trying to smile apologetically but it only morphed into a sinister one as he pressed the trigger.

The sound of the of gun fire run out but Oz was shocked to have witness Gilbert ripping his hand free from Dolldum's strings off of his arm flinging his gun around to hit Zwei in the chest with the bullet.

"This… This is… impossible." Zwei says gripping her chest where the bullet had hit. "You-You ripped off Dolldum's strings." She states as if it wasn't obvious as to what had happened before gritting because of the pain. "Well I guess this is where the curtain closes… Be prepared for the next stage, Oz Vessalius!" She shouts before disappearing and Oz looked at Gilbert with shocked eyes.

'He disobeyed my request... He refused to kill me.' He thought with pained eyes.

_"You forget who you are and what you are Oz… He could not kill you because of those reasons._" Adrianna's voice says softly and Oz frowned before he felt Oz Gilbert move away from him and Alice appeared by them.

"Ah, Alice-san, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Oz asks and the girl glares at him and he laughed nervously. "I guess you're alright." He states nervously as he noticed Gilbert sway and stumble slightly.

"What is up with your mind? You seriously could have died right there." Gilbert states coldly watching his master as he gripped his arm tightly. Oz stared at him with apologetic eyes before deciding to lie as he stood letting a smile form on his face.

"It couldn't be… Things like that could never happen to me." He said with a small smile forming on his lips.

"What if it does? I could have killed you if I hadn't fought back at the last minute… I could have-"

"I was well aware of that…but; I knew if you were truly Gil then you wouldn't listen to my plea for death." Oz says softly watching the man stare at the ground in shock. "Because I believed that one _absolute_ you have given me." He said smiling watching Gilbert look up at him with a shocked look.

"I'm not the same Gilbert you knew ten years ago." Gilbert shouts and Oz let a chuckle escape his lips wanting to say 'how so' but the man continued. "The man before you is named Gilbert Nightray, an antagonist for the Vessalius family. I am a member of the Nightray family… so don't treat me like you did before! I don't deserve it!" Gilbert shouts quickly moving out of the building.

"Ah… I completely forgot about that stupid rivalry, with everything that happened." Oz muttered tiredly before he knelt down and picked up Gilbert's hat. 'En yet it's supposed to be important to the me of this time period but after that happened I simply lost the urge to care about what they did.' He thought with a sigh before standing up and running after the man, leaving Alice standing there slightly shocked.

_Poor bloody black rabbit…_ A voice whispered silently causing Alice to tense before relaxing not sensing anything dangerous in the air.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'I had any number of chances to talk to him but… I never could, that bastard Lex even threatened me to tell him but I still couldn't bring myself to.' Gilbert thought sadly as he stared at his gun pathetically as he realized he left the two all alone while the Baskervilles could still be in the area. 'I should hurry and get back to them… I left them there without any type of protection.' He thought feeling even more ashamed than he did a few moments before.

"AHA! I knew it!" Oz's voice shouts behind him causing the man to jump from his seated position.

"O-Oz, what are you doing here?" Gilbert shouts before flinching in pain as Oz grabbed his left arm gently pulling the black jacket off of it.

"You hurt your hand… I'm here to fix it. Give me your scarf…" Oz says watching Gilbert sigh and pull the object off his neck, handing it to Oz before watching as the boy started to fold the object long ways so it wasn't so wavy before he pulled up the sleeve of Gilbert's shirt. He then began to wrap it, with Gilbert watching him in slight amazement because Oz was wrapping it the way a doctor would so it would hold without clips. "Five…. Ten…. One hundred years and this place never changes…" Oz says softly tucking the last bit of fabric away before looking up at Gilbert. It sure brings back memories…" Oz says softly watching Gilbert look away from him. "We found this place when the three of us were exploring this place back at the time… Gil fell flat onto his face, he was trying to protect me but still it was really lame…" Oz says with a chuckle before leaning forward kissing the bandages on the man's arm causing him to pull his hand away with a shocked look. "Nee… Why didn't you tell me?" He says softly looking down at his hands with a sad look. 'I was so worried about you, I even wrote that strange letter to you, and you never even confronted me about it.' He thought sadly before he heard Gilbert speak.

"Because I was afraid that you would be able to handle the change…" He whispers and Oz let out a small but warm laugh.

"That's so like Gil, you can be so lame you know that?" Oz says happily turning to the grave letting his eyes soften to an almost nostalgic soft as he stared at the grave.

"I thought that-"

"That you had changed too much? What's changed about you? You got taller? So what, I think Gil is still good, No matter how tall he becomes. You can shoot a gun now? It's a very handy skill, right? So Gil's got lots of things that he's gained but it's been ten years… You're bound to gain things in that amount of time but… Gil hasn't lost anything that makes him the one that's special to me." Oz says turning to Gilbert with that gentle look in his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed by the last part. "After all, you've been by my side since I woke up from my stupor… You've taken care of me and protected me. Gil has changed but he hasn't changed… He's still the same, and the fact you didn't turn your absolute into a lie back there just proves it even more to me. I will always believe in that absolute because it is the only thing that I have to believe in." He states happily as he watched Gilbert stare at him with a look of awe. "So tell me what's changed after I've stated this? Because I can name things that have changed about me and prove to you that we are still the same all at the same time. And I say this as well; I will not let you leave my side over something so trivial as you becoming part of some Dukedom… I'm not letting you get away that easily." He says with a small smile before Gilbert started to laugh softly.

"You're right… You're still a tyrant that may never change." He says lowering his head. "I've betrayed the Vessalius family… don't you understand that?" He says softly and Oz only looked at him with a curious look.

"As long as Gil wishes to stay by my side I could care less." He states as Gilbert stood and walked over to stand in front of Oz who had moved away from him with he was giving his little speech.

"Yes… I still want to stay by your side… as you one and only Valet." Gilbert states softly lowering his head in a bow and Oz chuckled softly.

"It's good to see you Gilbert… I'm sorry if I worried you." He says softly watching his friend kneel in front of him.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_See... I told you._ A voice sung happily as Alice sat on the stairs waiting for Oz to return.

"Be quiet don't talk to me…" Alice states with a grimace on her face as she rested her arms onto her legs.

_Now you should understand! No matter where you go… YOU will always be completely alone!_ The voice sings as Alice shivered and put her head into her pulled up legs.

"Just leave me alone, Will of the Abyss. I thought we have come to terms and were going to be friends." She says coldly feeling a pain of betrayal in her heart.

_Heh…hehe… Say, why are Alice? Hee… hee… _The voice giggle as Alice lifted her head up to see a white rabbit dressed in a blue and white cloak. _Why is Alice you? 'Cause aren't you called the bloody black rabbit? _The rabbit says suddenly covered in blood scaring Alice until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"Alice? Are you alright? You look petrified…" Zillah says with a worried look and Alice scowled at her.

"Don't touch me you Will's servant!" She shouts slapping Zillah's hand away.

"Calm down you stupid girl… That thing you just saw wasn't Alyss-chan. It was Tokei Shikake… Its power leaked from the abyss to find Oz… It just took form of the white rabbit to trick Oz. You all are in danger here if you stay, we have to find Oz and Gilbert and leave as quickly as possible, if that thing captures you guys in the memories, Zillah and I won't be able to help you at all." Samael explains and Alice frowns gravely knowing that it would be trouble if that thing would appear before them.


	19. The White Rabbit and Black Roses

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The White Rabbit and Black Roses**

Alice continued to think of what they should do before she noticed Oz enter the building and quickly climb up the stairs causing her anger to return.

"Alice! Gilbert wants us to meet him at the grave so he can explain some things to us!" Oz says cheerful and Alice glared at him coldly as the other two give him a smile, slightly nervous on how they were going to be able to tell Oz the bad news. "Ah, could you be mad at me for leaving you here with these two?" Oz says worriedly taking a step forward before Alice kicked him backwards causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Fuck you, you stupid manservant and fuck you two who listen to that stupid Will. Oz, take me to the stupid seaweed head so we can get this over with." She shouts storming down the stairs and Zillah and Samael disappear.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Alice-san… please don't call Alyss-chan, Will… You know she hates that title…" Oz says following Alice out of the place before skipping ahead to lead Alice where Gilbert was. When they got there Alice heard the gentle whisper of the trees and flower petals and stared up at the sky. "Alice-san, Gil says that there wasn't anything interesting about the grave, what do you want to do now?" Oz asked noticing her dazed stare. "Alice?" He questions suddenly worried as Alice lifted her hands up to the petals.

"It was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it… It's the soft whispers of my memory." She says as the world around them changed and Oz saw a blast from the past and his heart twisted slightly because he realized whose grave it was and a tear formed in his eye at the thought.

"AH! I've found you!" Alice's voice shouts as a younger version of Alice appears and runs past Oz who followed her with his eyes to see a man with long blond hair. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and bit his lower lip as the man seemed to notice him.

"Take care… The true Will of the Abyss has been watching you from the beginning." His voice states and Oz stepped forward with a worried look before the clock in the church sounded sending shivers down his spine as he realized what he meant and dread filled his body as the memory started to shatter.

'Clockwork_… (Oz doesn't use the Japanese term.X3)_' He thought as Gilbert grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"Hou? It's you…" The man says fondly and Gilbert looks at him curiously. "Be sure to protect him properly this time Okay?" He says before disappearing and they were left in the darkness and they heard giggle coming from ahead of them and there was the white rabbit floating around a chained up Alice, who was sitting in a chair.

_Aah… aah… I get to meet you at last. I've been waiting for you for a long…_ _long…_ _long… long… long… long… long time. Okay? So please hurry and come and get me quickly. I have many dolls for you to manipulate… and we can talk until we get sleepy and… and… so please hurry… my beloved Seikakuni._ The rabbit says floating around Oz before he felt a hand touch his cheek and he slapped it away.

"I don't know you nor do I know the person you think I am… So let Alice go." Oz states coldly not liking the position they were in.

_Why do you care about that girl? She's a chain… and the incuse on your chest will kill your human form… **so why?**_The rabbit says morphing into a rabbit with a twisted grin and large black eyes. **_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_** The rabbit states growing closer to Oz as the boy started to back up cautiously.

"Oz!" Gilbert shouts running towards him but the rabbit turns his head toward Gilbert angrily.

_Don't interfere!_ It shouts sending Gilbert flying back and Oz shouted for Gilbert in worry before he looked at the rabbit absolutely pissed. _Say… why is that girl so important to you? You don't know anything about her so why do you stay by her side?_ It says, its face turning back into an innocent rabbit and Oz looked over toward Alice in a thought full way, remembering how she was in the past before the rabbit giggled. _Yes, she'd merely a brat… who doesn't even know why she was born she doesn't deserve you…_ The rabbit says with a gleeful tone before it spoke again. _So why has she taken you away from me? A _Doll_ like her should have never been born!_ It states sending shivers down Oz's back before the boy started to laugh warmly. _You understand right! So throw that girl away and be with me!_ It says dancing around cheerfully and Oz shook his head and looked at it annoyed at what it was saying.

"Yep, you're right about her… but I do know a lot more about her than she does herself so I have to stay with Alice." He state with a serious voice.

_Why? Why must you?_ The rabbit screeches in rage and Oz looked up at it in detest. _You know nothing about her! She'll kill you!_ It screams and Oz shrugged reaching out to caress the rabbit that calmed down slightly at the touch.

"That's fine because she's Jack's precious person named Alyss and I declare this only after I followed the conviction in my heart to protect Alice and found out so... You have no control over me or any of my fragments, Clockwork so just disappear." He state slamming his hands together with the rabbit's head in between causing it to let out a loud screech of pain and blood begin to run out of its eyes. Oz simply flung it aside watching as it burst into flame as the world they were in started to crack and shatter. "Besides we'd never get along 'cause these days I'm more into treasure hunting than playing with stupid dolls." Oz states as they all fell back into reality.

_You will come to regret this…_ The rabbit's voice echoed in Oz's head but he only smiled in his unconscious state challenging the creature that was threatening him to try and make him regret anything he did or will do.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Hmm… Such a bad little bunny following that mean-old witches orders…" A girl says holding the bloody white rabbit in her hand as she stood in a brightly colored room with a sofa and thousands of dolls. "You're punishment is this…!" She says softly as the doll caught flames and she dropped it carelessly onto the ground letting it become ash. "_Hurry up and come get me quickly_… Hah… It's your fault I'm stuck here in the first place." She states lying down on the sofa with a small sigh.

"Alyss-chan, please do not be sad…" Adriana's voice sounds softly as she appeared behind the sofa and the girl nodded with a small smile.

"I won't… I'm going to see everyone in my dreams." She says softly with a content sigh.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Hmm… so this is how it is then…?" Break says looking out the window with a pair of binoculars.

"I truly did not think that the Will of the Abyss would intervene so quickly but as things are proceeding according to plan for the moment shall we return to Pandora?" Sharon asks calmly to her counterpart, Break and the man chuckles, unknowing to them that they were wrong and the creature that appeared was far worse than the Will.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"You're up, that's good? Do you hurt anywhere?" Gilbert's voice questions and Oz perks up and looks at Gilbert who was smoking a cigarette looking at what looked like a report for Pandora.

"I'm fine." Oz says sleepily causing a smile to form on the male's lips.

"Is that so?" He says slightly relieved before Oz put his feet on to the ground looking around confusedly.

"We were in Alice's memories weren't we?" He asks trying to straighten out his thought from the dream filled slumber that he had had. "But this is…" Oz says stopping wondering where he was.

"This is my place." Gilbert states causing Oz to look up at him surprised at the news. "I moved our location while you guys were sleeping; we're in the capital, Reveil… the very edge of it at least." He says calmly leaning against the side of the window as Oz popped his head up to take a look out the window. "Break set us up, you know… He used you to lure out the Baskervilles and the Will of the Abyss." He states and Oz nodded already figuring that and it didn't really bother him but apparently it bothered Gilbert because the next thing Oz knew he was hunched over and looked extremely depressed. This caused Oz to try and cheer him up and get him to tell him what's wrong but he only got flicked in the head "Hey, are you alright? You were acting strange back there…" Gilbert asks changing the subject as Oz looking down slightly as if trying to find words to say.

"I'm fine that white rabbit was just strange is all… I got a little scared by it." Oz says before they heard Alice scream as clear as day '_Clowny Bastard'_ before there was a lot of crashing and Gilbert panicked, running over to his room. Oz only smiled and let out a small laugh before he felt a shudder of fear hit him and he looked around the room cautiously.

"My, Myy, You're so cruel! When I've come, taking the time to see how you were." Break says cheerfully coming out of the room while Alice hid behind the wall all her nerves on edge as she leered at Break.

"Enter the room like a normal person!" Alice shouts glaring at him before Break went over to Oz who was staring at a mirror suspiciously.

"Morning Oz-kun, I was a tad worried when I heard you didn't wake up right away so I came over to make sure you were okay." He says cheerfully and Oz looked at his with slight surprise because he was too busy looking around for the source of his fear to notice the man was here.

"Oh, uh thanks…" He says with a small scratch to his head before he turned back to the mirror with a dark look not hearing Break speak to Gilbert as he focused his eyes to try and see if it was actually the mirror but he was spoken to by Break again and he growled and went to sit down beside the man on the couch he woke up on.

"You want to know why Sharon and I haven't changed in appearance, right." Break states pulling up a box of candy and Oz tilted his head.

'Not at all, you stupid Clown...' He thought but said nothing as break said he was easy to read and control which made him frown.

"It's simply really we're contractors… but we have legal contracts, you see?" He says noticing Oz and Alice both looked interested in what he was saying. "Pandora developed a way to make contracts without incuses but sometimes it stops the contractor from aging." Break states and he saw Oz look up at the mirror again as if he lost the boys interest so he handed the boy a piece of candy and Oz turned his attention back to him. 'What's so interesting about that mirror, Oz-kun…?' Break pondered amusedly as Oz asked him if that made them immortal with an almost disgusted tone but Break laughed at his words. "Don't be silly, it just means our bodies hold a greater burden and will wear down and die. With that said I probably won't last another year." He says popping a candy into his mouth.

"Hou, that's music to my ears…" Alice states softly and Break simply chuckled at her.

"I can't say I'm giving up without a fight though… There are still many things that I must do." Break states licking his finger and Oz looked at him with a cutesy curious look.

"By that you mean obtaining the will of the abyss, right?" Oz asks softly and Break smirks. "Gil told me both Pandora and the Baskervilles are both looking for it." He says calmly with a small frown. 'Even though that's not right but I'm not going to correct it.' He thought wrapping his candy.

"Oz-kun, how did the Abyss look to you? Like the fabled prison or a broken toy box." He asked calmly and OZ slipped the candy into his mouth not wanting to answer because Break already knew the answer. "This is what Pandora thinks…The abyss is a place that creates weapons...The chains. That is why we want to obtain the core of this world, the will, if you may and the person that is absolutely essential is you." Break says causing Oz to swallow the candy and start choking. "Because both the Baskervilles and the will appeared…" Break says casually drinking the tea Gilbert brought out to him, while the man helped the choking boy. "So I am completely sure that you have the power to control the entirety of the abyss." Break states and Oz, who stopped choking, lowered his head to keep his emotions under control.

'H-He thinks that… that I… phft.' Oz thought starting to shake trying not to burst out laughing.

"We believe that this has to do with what your sin is…but we don't have all the details." Break says as Oz stood and took a few steps away from the couch. Gilbert called out to him and touched his shoulder and the boy burst out laughing.

"This is too much… I can't believe that you guys would…" Oz says laughing gripping his sides smiling gleeful before looking at Gilbert with a teasing smile. "Did…Did Gil think I was blue? You shouldn't be such a worry-wart." Oz says with a giggle at his friend as he spun around and grabbed the cup of coffee that Gilbert had made for him. "None of this feels real yet so I won't worry about it. So I'm okay with it!" Oz says happily drinking from the cup. "I'm going to continue to look for Alice's memories, as long as Alice and Gilbert are by my side we can do anything." Oz says meaning something different then it was interpreted by Break.

"You're one freaky kid, you know that right?" Break says coolly and Oz looked back at him with a small smile still on his face as if to state that he already knew he was one. "I'm curious…" He states standing up and walking towards Oz. "About what it was that warped you so…" He states stopping in front of the boy. "En yet I don't think you've even realized that yourself." He says reaching out to Oz, who flinched at the touch. "Say Oz-kun, where are you? My clouded old eyes simply cannot see you clearly." He states and Oz's eyes thinned as he prepared to answer him in a riddle but Alice tackled him knowing he was going to do so and began to laugh.

"You're eyeballs have finally rotted in your skull! It's so obvious! Oz is _right_ here." She says with a dark challenging look and Oz smiled slightly liking her words better than the ones he planned to use. Break only smirked and covered his mouth at her answer before he turned.

"Well let's leave it at that." He says with a chuckle as he climbed into a cabinet.

"You clearly think I am stupid!" Alice shrieks before Break looks at them.

"I bid you an adieu, my friends." He says closing the door causing Alice and Gilbert to run toward the cabinet freaking out because he wasn't there. Oz simply sighed and went to go outside to get some fresh air but when he stepped outside of Gilbert's apartment he felt another shudder of fear that soon fallowed with undeniable pain. He collapsed to the ground and went to shout for Gilbert but he couldn't form any words.

_Where are you? My clouded old eyes simply cannot see you clearly…Those aren't nice words are they my beloved… don't worry I'll get them back for you…_ Break's voice echoed turning into a woman's voice as Oz glanced up to see a silver haired girl with a black bouquet before he fell unconscious.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Hmm… This sensation… What is it exactly?" Break muttered landing onto the ground from the roof before he heard a chuckle.

"Visiting my beloved brother again are you?" A man's voice says causing Break to turn and see a long blonde haired man with red and gold eyes.

"You as well..."Break stated coldly before the man walked up to him and stopped inches from him.

_Found you, Kevin and Vincent!_ A female voice states happily before the ground opened up and swallowed the two whole.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Oi, Seaweed head where'd Oz go?" Alice shouts glaring at the man who was also curious as to where the boy had gone.

"We should go look for him, knowing him he's brooding somewhere." Gilbert states walking past the mirror before he felt his arm grabbed. He turned his head to look at the mirror and was shocked to see Oz but it quickly morphed into a terrifying creature and pulled Gilbert into the mirror and Alice shouted grabbing the man only to fall into the world with him.

_Now everyone's here, I can pay them back for all of the annoyances they cause my beloved._ A woman's voice laughed warmly in the darkness of the mirror.


	20. Through the Looking Glass

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

* * *

**Chapter 19- ****Through the Looking Glass**

_Now everyone's here, I can pay them back for all of the annoyances they cause my beloved._ A woman's voice laughed warmly as Oz opened his eyes to see a bouquet of black roses lying by his side, along with a letter lying beside it. He picked them up and saw the letter had Gilbert's name on it and so he shakily stood back up and walked back into the apartment with the bouquet and letter. He called out to Gilbert and Alice wondering where they could be before he remembered what had happened causing him to drop the flowers and letter before running to the mirror only to see his reflection.

"Shit…" Was the only words that rolled off his tongue as he bolted to the kitchen and dug through the cabinets only to not find was he was looking for, so he sprinted to the bath room and dug through cabinet. 'Come on! Gilbert has to have some type of this stuff! He doesn't seem like the type of person to be able to sleep easily!' Oz thought in a panic as he raced to the destroyed bed room and he raided the dresser and night stand. "YES!" He shouts throwing his hand up to show a packet of sleeping pills. He put the right dosage into his mouth and quickly swallowed them knowing that if his body didn't react to the pills like it didn't with alcohol his friends would be in danger. He quickly walked out of the room and lied down onto the couch with worried eyes. 'Please let me fall asleep quickly… That place is too dangerous for them.' Oz thought closing his eyes.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Where are we?" Gilbert mutters rubbing his head as he looked around to see he was in a pallor room but it had not furniture and the floor was a large black and white design.

"We're in the looking glass…" Alice states casually sitting what looked like a broken chess piece. "It seems that we were pulled into the world of Oz's dreams. This place is dangerous so keep your self cautious…" She states and Gilbert grimaced.

"How do you know where this place is you stupid rabbit?" Gilbert states and Alice looked at him with a solemn look on his face.

"I've been pulled in here many times when Oz was trapped in the Abyss… This place is filled with painful memories that were wished to be forgotten but not by the Will… but by Oz his self. This makes the world we're in dangerous and chaotic." She says slipping off of the chess piece. "I know the way out, shall we?" She states casually as she watched Gilbert stand up with serious eyes.

"What if Oz is stuck here too?" He states and Alice shakes her head.

"He'll simply wake up… This is his dream after all but it usually ends in a nightmare so be cautious." She states as she began to walk toward the door but stopped on one of the tiles and a whole row of black chess pieces appeared but they morphed into trump cards and other such chains. "See? We are prisoners in this dream and we'll have to fight to get out…" Alice states taking a standing pose.

"We don't have Oz, how am I supposed to release your powers you stupid rabbit?" He states with a scowl as he stood beside her.

"Easily! You just blow them all away!" A girl's voice shouts and they look up to see a young ten year old girl sitting on a floating swing, shrouded in a white cloak.

"Zillah, are you the one that brought us here?" Alice states with a look of betrayal on her face and the girl shook her head.

"No… It was the bad lady in the Abyss… She doesn't like Gilbert, or Vincent, even Break. She hates Break too I don't understand why though." Zillah states calmly and Alice scowled before placing her hand on her hip.

"If you didn't capture us here then Oz has already realized we're stuck and sent you two to rescue us?" She questions as Zillah smiled brightly.

"Yes, he's here somewhere as well but I'm not sure where…. Seikakuni is that is, not Oz." She says as if correcting herself at the end.

"Then how about helping your little sister out?" She says with a playful smirk on her face and Zillah squeals before jumping off the swing and landing it the middle of the trumps causing them all to disintegrate.

"There all gone!" Zillah says happily before moving over to them and Gilbert noticed she was using a crutch and was missing a leg. "It's nice to see you Gilbert; it's been a long time since I got to talk to you." She says cheerfully before looking at Alice. "You guys are going to need weapons if you plan to make it through this place but don't attack the memories if I give you weapons okay?" She says more to Gilbert than to Alice before Alice smirked.

"If he does he'll hurt his precious Oz, so why would he?" Alice questions with a slight grin as they heard the door open and she tensed ready to attack but relaxed when she saw a white cloaked Samael and Break. "'Bout time you got here!" She states to Samael before Zillah cried out in terror and hid behind her.

"He's here! He's going to take my other eye…Alice-san, save me!" She cries out in fear and Alice looked at her with shocked eyes because she had never seen Zillah act in such away. She then looked back at the group and saw a blonde male about Gilbert's age and scowled.

"Who the hell is that?" She states pointing at the blond before Gilbert stepped forward as if shocked.

"You're here too!" Gilbert says in shock and Vincent seemed to perk up and run over to him but Zillah stuck out her crutch and knocked him over. Vincent looked up at her with an angry look before tensing at the sight of the little girls face partially covered in her white cloak, only showing a deep sky blue eye that stared at him threateningly before she cried and ran back behind Alice.

"It's been a while since I saw her act like that…" Samael says pulling the blonde to his feet. "You must remind her of someone…" He says casually to Vincent who stood behind his brother while Gilbert introduced Vincent to Alice and the other two.

"I don't need introductions…" Zillah says softly before being picked up by Samael.

"We should get going… The one that brought you four here is lurking around here somewhere." Samael states casually turning toward the door as a boy lands in front of them wearing an outfit similar to what Oz was wearing during his coming-to-age ceremony, he looked up at the group before they realized it was Oz. "So you also decided to come, Oz." Samael states causing Gilbert to tense and the boy looked at him with hurt eyes.

"If I didn't they'd all be killed... I don't want my nightmare to come true again." He says with a small pout and Gilbert relaxed slightly before Oz looked at Break slightly annoyed. "…Even though I do not know where in the world I am!" He states coldly referring to Break's statement about him before turning away and walking to the door. "You guys should hurry up; my dreams tend to change from happy to terrible in a blink of an eye." He shouts and Alice walked forward with the others fallowing after him.

"Where did you disappear to you stupid Manservant, It's because you left that we got stuck in here!" Alice states coldly and Oz laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry Alice-san… I had stepped out to get some fresh air and I had been struck with a terrible pain before I fainted. When I awoke you guys were here and so I knocked myself out to come and save you all." Oz says happily watching Samael comfort Zillah who was still upset. "Zillah-chan he cannot hurt you anymore." He says softly brushing his finger across her cheek. "No more, okay… No more." He says softly as Break lets out an amused sound.

"So just who are these people, Oz-kun?" Break states and Samael sighed.

"This person is not Oz…" Samael states and Zillah giggled.

"But it is Oz… This is a dream and you cannot physically enter your own dreams even if they were morphed by the abyss." Zillah states and Oz nodded before opening the door that was on the opposite end of the room, causing the room to change to a wide hallway with many doors and many broken dolls that were dressed as chess pieces but that was not what was disturbing about them. They all were hanging of the walls by sharp spikes, which had been embedded into them a certain way, each way different than the last.

"What on earth…" Gilbert says with shocked eyes because the hallway reminded him of a hall in the Vessalius manor home.

"It's nostalgic isn't it? It's images of my home en yet it is not… Here in this place there is a constant battle between the white and black chess pieces that are fighting against the red chess pieces. It's a constant battle that is never ending even though the black and white pieces are slowly advancing the red pieces never seem to dissipate." Oz says softly not looking at them before he walked over to one of the chess pieces, which was holding a sword. He then ripped it from its arm snapping its hand off.

"Oz!" Gilbert states in slight shock before the boy looked back at him innocently.

"I always do that… Every time I have this dream. You all are always here too… I don't like this dream Gil… I don't like it at all, so hurry and get out of here so you can wake me up." Oz says softly with pleading eyes before Gilbert frowned not knowing what to say.

"Show us which way the library is in this stupid Maze of yours and I'll gladly escort them out." Alice states in annoyance before Oz smiled at her.

"It's down the hall of course, you have to turn right, you have to pick a door and hope it's the right one because the right door is always changing but watch out for the Jackal's room because he'll try and kill Gilbert because of what happened at the church, his room had the symbol of the red knight chess piece, be careful of him seriously! And then go through the lounge watch out for the red queen because she's really vicious and will try to cut off your head. Once you go past there you head down the hall to the ball room… um, be careful there the people there will literally eat you alive, um… I think you should steer clear of the banquet hall though, it's not a very safe area to go to right now that is where the fight is right now." Oz says softly as Break chuckles.

"My, what a morbid world you live in when you sleep, Oz-kun. It's funny really I thought your mind would be filled with fanatical nothings about knights and fair maidens… but this place fits your freaky personality." Break says amusedly watching Oz flinch before laughing nervously before Alice grabs the sword from Oz and points it at the man's throat.

"Say that again you stupid clown and I will not hesitate to shorten that one year's time you said you had left." Alice states coolly as Break pushed the sword away from his body with another chuckle.

"What a protective person you are Alice-san." He says hugging Oz. "I have no intention of harming him so why point your sword at me?" He questions and Oz pushes him away, takes his sword back from Alice.

"Don't answer him Alice… He's just trying to piss you off." He says before Alice scoffs.

"They're on their own then! I'm going to find my Oneechan." She says before turning and storming down the hall entering one of the many doors and as it shut it disappeared completely.

"Eh heh… Alice-san's angry even in my dreams." Oz says with a nervous laugh before looking up at Gilbert.

"You all should try to stick together… It'd be less dangerous, but even if you don't have your weapons you'll still be safe, Gil because if you imagine it, a weapon will come to protect you. It'll appear to you and only you." Oz says casually before looking at one of the broken dolls that had a spike sticking out of its stomach with a large clock hanging off its neck. The clock's hands were spinning like crazy and Oz shifted uncomfortably. "I may have to move forward in my dream because of the one that brought you guys here but please fallow my instructions that I had given you and avoid the things I had said to avoid. Also take nothing you see here seriously because this place is in fact a dream and sometimes things are not real." He states before walking down the hall and stopping. "Oh and Gilbert… Don't be mad but I took a lot of your sleeping pills." He states before disappearing.

'Oz took my what! How much is a lot…' Gilbert thought in horror as the other stared at him in curiosity at what the boy meant.

"I'm curious to see just what this boy is hiding in this mind of his…" Break states with a small chuckle.

"Well you're in luck then because we'll run into some of Oz's memories and some of the things he saw in the abyss, lucky you… too bad if you harm anything in here that isn't meant to be harm you will physically harm Oz in the real world." Samael states as he turned to Gilbert and handed Zillah to him. She let out a frustrated growl before burying her face in Gilbert's shirt, muttering about how mean Samael was. "Let us begin our journey, Oz may not be able to come with us but that does not mean you won't have someone to steer you away from the danger." Samael states casually and Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

"And just who might you be? Saying that you will guide us through a world that you monsters created because I am quite sure that that boy we just met has not met such people that give off such menacing auras." He states and Samael started to laugh before he turned to Vincent with his hood still covering his face.

"On the contrary, that boy created us and gave us a purpose to live… He's a charming little devil of a duke but as for you calling us monsters I believe we are not the only ones that should be considered a monster here." Samael says with a grin that could make the strongest of men cringe.

"Maybe we should split up… I'll take Vincent; we'll have lots of fun in my doll house." Zillah says darkly.

_You two are having way too much fun. Maybe I should join_… A woman's voice states causing Zillah and Samael to tense.

"We've got to get going… That was the bad woman…" Zillah says tugging on Gilbert's shirt before the man nodded and looked at the others.

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can make sure Oz didn't kill himself." Gilbert mutters softly to himself as he moved forward. "Let's get going… Oz said we have to go down the hall and turn right then choose a door as long as it is wasn't the red knight chess piece." He states causing Samael to nod. "Then let's get going!" He states stepping forward before there was a shaking in the ground and a wall burst up between him and the others. "What the f-" He says stopping when he felt the girls grip tighten on his chest.

"There's only one door now…Gilbert-kun." She says softly not liking that the door in front of them was the red knight.


	21. Lacie My Mother

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: After being rescued from Abyss Oz finds himself ten years in the future, with the powers just like a chain but is he one? He and the others that know this must hide it but when you're in love it becomes hard to hide all the secrets you have from them.**

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Lacie… My mother**

"There's only one door now…Gilbert-kun." She says softly not liking that the door in front of them because it was the red knight. Gilbert grimaced before looking at the wall that had separated them from the others.

"It seems that whoever this person is, she does not like me." He states casually and Zillah whimpers softly.

"That's not a good thing… If you die in here you die for real you know that right? It's not a dream for you…" She says with a worried voice and Gilbert sighed.

"It's the only door that is here in front of us… It's not like we can keep walking." Gilbert states sadly before opening the door to find he was standing in the middle of a bed room that was twisted and ripped apart by something with claws. "So I'm guessing that the Jackal doesn't like being in here." He says before stepping into the room and letting the door shut. It instantly changed into a dark empty space. "What in the world…" Gilbert questions, looking around the darkness and Zillah whimpers softly.

"I don't like the dark…" She says with a fearful sounding voice as she buried her face into Gilbert's jacket.

"It's alright… you don't have to be afraid. The darkness isn't so scary…" Gilbert says softly placing his hand on her head and she whimpered.

"It is… This darkness is the scary lady's darkness… She locked us up in the darkness and made Oz cry a lot…" She says softly trembling as Gilbert frowned before suddenly a bright light appeared and blew the darkness away, changing the room into a dim reminiscence of what the room had been before they had entered it but Gilbert noticed that everything in the room was simply a reflection of broken fragments of what looked like mirrors floating in the darkness.

"If Zillah-onee doesn't like the darkness then I'll destroy it." A young girl's voice says as Alice appeared or at least it looked like Alice but she was dressed in a white gown that was long in the back and short in the front. She had long Carmel brown hair and pretty sky blue eyes that glimmered innocently.

"So this is where you went you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert states annoyed at the girl, not noticing the differences in the girl's appearance while she looks at him confusedly before smiling slyly.

"Yeah, what of it?" She says in an amused tone not even trying to hide the softness in her voice as she walked up to him and touched Zillah's shoulder. "Here… Come here Zillah-onee. I'll hold you so Gilbert won't have to." She says pulling the girl into her arms.

"Alyss-chan… How do we get out of here? We should get out before the Jackal finds us…" Zillah says and Alyss nods with a slight smile on her lips.

"The door is over here… Let's hurry before it disappears." Alyss says happily grabbing Gilbert's hand with one hand and holding Zillah with the other as she pulled them towards the exit.

"Where did you go you stupid rabbit?" Gilbert muttered and Alyss glanced back at him as she stopped in front of the door.

"I don't know what you mean… I was never with you to begin with." She states letting go of Gilbert's hand to open the door but there was a growling sound that caused her to stop. "The Jackal found us…" She stated as the door vanished and she turned to Gilbert with a serious look.

"We need to find a mirror and hide." Alyss states in a serious voice and Zillah slipped from Alyss's arm.

"Give me strength, Gwen-niisama…" She whispered softly before her form changed and she was now as tall as Oz was. She then pulled down her hood and exposed her shoulder length blonde hair. "I don't have much power in this world because of what happened but… but I want to protect Gilbert-kun so Oz-niisama won't cry anymore." Zillah says softly unbuttoning her cloak exposing a red armor like dress. "In this world before we had saved Oz-niisama from the darkness I was the first Red queen and Oz-oniisama was the red king. I am no longer the red queen but I still am forced to wear this outfit in this world." She states throwing the white cloak over Gilbert's shoulders and buckling it. "For good luck..." She says softly smiling before a silver sword appeared at her side.

"I'll fight by your side Zillah-onee… even though I don't like this person at all I also do not wish for Oz to cry." She says smiling as she reached her hand out and a white scythe formed in her hands. "Besides… I have yet to punish this bad doll for trying to hurt, my white knight." She says with a small wink before looking ahead at one of the mirrors that had darkened. "So you show yourself Jackal-kun… I thought you weren't afraid of me." Alyss says warmly pointing her scythe at the creature that was the disproportioned doll Gilbert remembered from the Church.

"You're nothing to be afraid of White queen!" The jackal states with a serious voice. "You tricked my precious Bocchan and had locked me up in here! I was hoping for you to come here and it's only a bonus that this criminal Raven is here as well…" Jackal states with its mirror-like face cracking at the anger it was feeling.

"Criminal… He's not a criminal, he belongs with Oz-niisama, you are just jealous…" Zillah states watching its face crack even more.

"Shut up! Shut up! You stupid fragment! You don't even truly exist anymore! It was just out of my master's kindness that you're still living! He should have just let you die!" The Jackal shouts charging at her but she spun around dodging the Jackal with ease and looked at Gilbert before smiling.

"Mama… take good care of Gilbert, Oz-niisama really loves this person." She says causing Gilbert to frown and go to question her but he felt something grab his arm and pull him backward and the next thing he knew he was in a familiar court yard. He didn't understand where he was or what was happening but he didn't feel tense, he was put at ease by the things that surrounded him. He then realized he was in the court yard of the Vessalius manor. He stood and began to walk towards the entrance of the manor but he heard a child's laughter and a woman's humming voice.

"Mother, are there words to your song? It's so pretty." A child's voice says as Gilbert turned toward a bench and saw a beautiful blonde woman with deep blue eyes holding a young child about the age of one wrapped in a blanket with another child that greatly resembled Oz lying with his head on the woman's lap.

"Of course there are words, Oz… but those words are stored in one's heart so you can create the words yourself." She says softly and Oz looked up at her with admiration before giggling.

"I don't know what words to use! What words should I use?" He says happily before frowning and looking back up at his mother. "Mother, today father was supposed to come home right? Why didn't he? I want to give him my drawing I drew for him." The boy says softly and the woman frowned before stroking the boy's hair lovingly.

"I'm afraid his work keeps us all apart, Oz… but father will come back soon, I promise." She says softly and the boy smiles sweetly.

"Then I'll draw lots of pictures for him and learn to read better and do lots of math so he'll be proud." The boy says softly and the woman smiles sweetly.

"I know he'll be proud; just like I am proud of my little boy!" She says warmly looking up at Gilbert and smiled sweetly at him. "So you're the boy that my son is so sworn to." She says standing up causing the two children to disappear. Gilbert stayed tense ready to fight if this was a chain but the woman simply let out a soft laugh before staying a good two arms lengths away from him so he would relax. "You have the eyes of a warrior, you must be a black knight but that's alright. I know that you've suffered a great deal, Oz wishes to relieve you of the burdens so badly that he hides his own feelings." She says softly causing Gilbert to frown.

"How do you know Oz? Who are you?" Gilbert questions and the woman frowned sadly.

"You've never seen a picture of me? Well, I suppose that Zai wouldn't allow something like that in his domain, truthfully I am surprised that he let Oz live as long as he did. I believe it was thanks to Oscar that my little boy lived till fifteen." She says softly going back over and sitting on the bench. "The name that you would be familiar with would be Rachel Cecile… but others such as Glen Baskerville know me as _Lacie_." She says softly causing Gilbert to stare at her before keeling with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Right this is Oz's dream world; of course memories of his mother would be here! I talked back to this person; Oz is going to be mad.' Gilbert thought embarrassedly and the woman laughed at him.

"My, no need to be so embarrassed." She says smiling brightly at Gilbert who looked up at her but did not stand.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." He states softly and the woman laughed again.

"Rudeness? Nonsense, curiosity is more of how I interpreted it." She says watching Gilbert stare at her with a worried look. "Did you know that I used to sing a song to Oz when he was young? It was a song that I had always hummed… It had simply popped in my head one day and I could not get it out of my head, the song soon turned to words and the words were so sad so I could only hum the song. He'd always ask me what the words were but I just couldn't tell him so I told him to make his own." She says softly watching Gilbert look at her curiously.

"I never got to live to hear those beautiful words but I believe they would be about you… I've seen the wonderful memories that are of you and Oz. It makes me happy that he has someone like you at his side." She says softly and Gilbert frowned lowering his head.

"I am of no use to him… I've only caused him harm, Milady. Please do not say such praiseful things." Gilbert states softly and the woman reaches out and pats the man's head.

"He does not believe so…" She whispers before standing as turning toward the front of the manor. "It's time for us to part I am afraid… The Jackal has disappeared but please be careful there are still many dangers in this world and the real world. Especially beware of Oz's true father." She says before the world shattered around Gilbert but before it disappeared completely Gilbert saw the little blonde boy appear beside the woman. He looked back at Gilbert and smiled brightly before the memory shattered complete and Gilbert hit the ground.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Zillah says with a worried look as she stood beside him still in her fourteen year old form and Gilbert looked up at her and noticed bandages on her right eye.

"I'm fine, but your eye…" He says reaching up and touching her right cheek; Zillah flinched before smiling at him kindly before touching his hand with her own.

"It was an accident my years ago that made me lose my eye but it made Samael lose a lot more." She says as if she was pained to remember such a thing.

"We should leave before the Jackal comes back for a second round." Alyss states calmly before the two girls helped Gilbert up and they all walked toward the door. Once they were out of the room Gilbert noticed that they were standing in front of the doors for the Vessalius dining room.

"Oz didn't say anything about the dining room, did he?" Gilbert mutters trying to remember but Zillah stepped forward and opened the doors anyway.

"It's quicker to get back to the doors we're looking for if we go through here." She says softly as Gilbert nodded before they heard music being played. "It seems the memories in here have already begun to wake." She says softly walking in with Alyss and Gilbert fallowing after her. Once in the room it changed just as it had before but it simply lost its table and chair and was replaced with a couch and a piano, where a blonde male about the age of fourteen sat slowly playing a slow melody on the piano.

"This is a memory that is one of mine." Alyss says softly as a girl about fourteen or fifteen years old as well stands up from the couch and she looked exactly like Alice.

"That was beautiful, Gwen. You're an amazing pianist." She says clapping as she walked over to the blonde who smiled shyly.

"I've practiced for a long time, Alyss-chan. I want to be able to play so when I go back I can play my love's favorite song." The male says softly starting to play another song and Gilbert stepped forward looking at the man curiously.

"This person is very familiar but who is he?" Gilbert asks softly looking at Alyss curiously but she only watched the memory continue.

"This person is my brother… His name is Gwen, he was my twin brother but he was killed by our father after he tried to stop something terrible from happening." Zillah stated softly watching Gilbert frown slightly. "But that's alright… Oz-niisama reminds me a lot of niichan so I don't think about it much." She says smiling sadly before she looked back at the memory.

"He looks a lot like Rachel Cecile Vessalius." Gilbert states and Zillah looked at him happily before clapping her hands together.

"I know! He looks like mommy, Papa was always saying so!" Zillah says happily before they heard the sound of the case of the piano keys slam down and a shout of fright. Gilbert then turned toward the scene and gasped because there standing on either side of Gwen was himself and Vincent and they both were holding down the cover crushing the blonde's fingers under the weight.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The brown haired girl screams at the top of her lungs grabbing at Gilbert trying to get him to let go but she was pushed backwards and she hit the ground.

"Didn't you hear her?" Zillah's voice states causing Gilbert to look and see Zillah but both her eyes were a beautiful blue. She ran toward Gilbert and smacked him with a large book she had in her hand sending the boy flying to the ground. "She said _stop it_…" Zillah states darkly as Vincent ran over to his brother.

"Zillah… apologies this instant." Gwen states pulling his bloody fingers out from the cover and the Zillah beside Gilbert let out a noticeable whimper and Gilbert looked at her with pained eyes not understanding what he and Vincent were doing.

"Why! They hurt you! They hurt your fingers! Niichan wanted to play the piano for Gilbert-kun and Gilbert-kun broke his fingers! Why? Why should I apologies?" Zillah shouts before Gwen turned her and made her kneel before the two younger boys.

"Apologies to him right now!" Gwen states causing tears to fall from the girls eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Gilbert-kun. I'm sorry I hit you…" She says trembling in anger that she had to apologies.

"As if we'd forgive someone like you." Vincent states pulling his elder brother to his feet. "Taking the side of that spoiled brat… We'll never forgive you." Vincent states pulling his brother out of the room and Gwen sighed letting go of and leaned back in his seat.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Alyss asks standing up from her sitting position as she reached out to touch the male's hand but he pulls his hand away from her up to his face.

"Of course… It just stings a little bit." He says emotionlessly and Zillah stands up with angered eyes.

"Why didn't you punish them? They hurt your hands! You might not be able to play the piano anymore and Gilbert-kun didn't even seem to care." She shouts rubbing her eyes and the man simply smiled and licked at the blood that was running down the back of his hand.

"Let's go…" Zillah states coldly turning away from the memory toward the door on the other side of the room.

"You should run from the past, Zillah… No matter how much you want it to change it never will." Gwen's voice states to Zillah causing her to freeze.

"Shut-up niichan!" She shouts bolting toward the door with Alyss running after her leaving Gilbert standing there in the hall with the male, Gwen.

"She still is the same…" Gwen states walking over to Gilbert who glared at him and the male chuckled.

"Awe… Gilbert that's mean, don't tell me you still hate me?" Gwen says playfully and Gilbert frowned before stepping backwards. "Right, you don't remember me… I forgot, well I didn't forget but I'd like to speak to you for a minute. Will you speak to me?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

"Sorry but I have more important things that need to be done." Gilbert states turning to the door Alice and Zillah had ran out of.

"I'm afraid I can't let you accomplish that." A male's voice says with a female over tone as a hand grabbed Gilbert's shoulder and threw him against the opposite wall.


	22. Clockwork and Seikakuni

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and powers none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Clockwork and Seikakuni**

"You've put my beloved through hell and back without any remorse because of you my beloved became Seikakuni." The person states as Gilbert looked up at a woman dressed in blood red and had hair as black as the abyss itself. She looked at Gilbert with murderous dark red eyes that had a black tint to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about you psycho-bitch." Gilbert mutters shakily standing as he watched this person carefully. He didn't like the way this person was looking at him but he was powerless to stop this person if they tried to kill him. 'This was a great fucking time to get pulled into the Abyss, no gun, no weapon of any kind.' Gilbert thought with a scowl but he remembers what Zillah had said about attacking certain parts of the world causing him to grit his teeth. 'I could hurt Oz if I attack this thing…' He thought glaring at the woman that stood before him.

"You're very funny… Saying, you do not remember when you just witnessed one of your betrayals towards him. Crushing his fingers in the piano… was far more damaging for him than anything else you had done. He could no longer play the piano because of you… He was supposed to play for me but because of you he no longer has that ability." She says coolly before her nails grew down to the ground and glistened in the dull light.

"That's no way to speak to a duke…" A man's voice states causing the woman's nails to retract and she spun around happily.

"Darling, you've come!" The woman says happily as a man in a white cloak appeared sitting on the piano that the memory had been playing.

"Darling? What a queer way to greet your enemy." The man states sliding off the piano and slowly walking toward Gilbert and the woman. "Why have you brought these people into Oz's dreams, Clockwork?" The man questions watching the woman smile wickedly as she touched her pointer finger to her lips.

"To get revenge on them on them of course… After all they caused you so much trouble and I've finally got the chance using that pitiful boy's mind, creating this world was perfect to trap them in, and the boy will be none the wiser... After all, the boy has so many regrets so much self-loathing that it was a perfect mind to trap people in and he'd believe it was all just a dream." She says with a laugh and the man steps in front of Gilbert.

"Do you believe that this boy is stupid enough not to know when he is being used? You're thoughts are nothing but foolish thoughts that have been created by living in that diluted dream these people call the Abyss. The only thing that can come from that world is monsters and people who you believe will become monsters." The man shouts pointing at Gilbert with a sword that was hiding beneath his cloak. "This person is something that you were not able to destroy in the abyss… Why was that now?" He says in a playful sound to his voice and the woman leers at the cloaked male.

"You know exactly why… That little blonde haired brat found him and took him away before I could have my way with him and get my revenge for you." The woman states and the man let out an amused chuckle.

"Revenge? For me? Who says I want revenge on this person? Or his younger brother, Vincent; they were very precious people to me then and now, even after what Vincent did to Alice and even after who he sided with. He's still a precious person because of whom he is to the one I love… and that's most definably not you, Queenie." He states causing the woman to let out a scream of rage before chains wrapped around her and the man grabbed Gilbert's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room slamming the door shut before chains wrapped around the door and it vanished. "Phew… I thought that I wouldn't be able make her lose her temper like that." The man says with a small laugh as he let go of Gilbert's hand. "I'm glad I sensed her right away or you might have been killed, Gilbert." He says softly before he motioned for Gilbert to fallow him down the corridor. Gilbert hesitantly fallowed the man looking at all the doors that they were passing wondering what they all were for.

"I-I don't understand what happened just happened. Who was that exactly?" Gilbert says with a confused look on his face and the man glances back at Gilbert, exposing a smile from the shadows of the cloak.

"That awful woman was named Clockwork… She's also known by us chains as the _True Will_. She's extremely dangerous but not as dangerous as me of course… That's why she calls me darling and love… It's disgusting really. I don't know whose worse; her or my lying murdering fathers." He states turning down the hall that Gilbert recognized as the hall he and the others were once in before they were separated.

"That doesn't really explain anything to me…" Gilbert states with a small sigh and the man laughed warmly turning right just like Oz had said to do and held his hand out.

"You can pick any door, but you might want to hurry because I sense Clockwork is cooling down and she'll probably interfere again any minute." The man states and Gilbert walks down the hall trying to figure out which room was supposed to be the right one. Once he decided on one he walked over to the door and went to grab the handle but it disappeared and the man let out a small growl.

"And after I worked so hard to get it back to the way it was supposed to be." The man states growling as he looked at the door that appeared in front of them. "This door's no good; let's go to a different area. I bust my way through the wall if I have to…" He states turning to head back down the hall as Gilbert walked toward the door to open it.

"Why don't we just go through it? I mean I've known Oz just about his whole life, what is in his memories that I don't already know about?" Gilbert questions with a confused look on his face as he grabbed the handle to the door to open it.

"Because you _can't_!" The man shouts causing the door to quickly disappear and Gilbert turned to the man startled at the seriousness in his voice. "There are things behind that door that Oz does not want to remember things that even I don't want to remember, don't ever… and I mean don't you or _anyone_ open _that _door!" He sates in a dark tone and Gilbert looked at him challengingly.

"And why's that? What did you chains do to my master that was so terrible?" Gilbert states with a slight glare and the man flinched before letting out a small laugh, all that seriousness seeming to leave his system.

"It was not the chains or even the abyss really… Just life it's self became very painful and he asked for the memories he saw to be locked away so he didn't have to think about them and so he could focus on more important things. "The man says softly letting a frown form on his lips. "This is the room Clockwork locks Oz in when he has his nightmares… It's a horrible place with empty darkness with a complete absence of light. The nightmares from this room would haunt Oz even while he's awake if they were not locked away here." He states softly watching Gilbert glare at him. "This room is also where the Jackal was created and he became quite infatuated with Oz, much to our dismay." He adds quickly he flicked his hand up in the air and the area changed back to normal. "Great! I got control of the world again. You can pick any of the other doors now." He says in a cheery way before Gilbert looked around at the other doors with a shocked look.

'This person is dangerous… He could be leading me to a trap…' Gilbert thought glancing back at the man that seemed preoccupied by something.

'Maybe I could use Raven and…'

"There you are you damned bastard!" Gilbert continued in thought but a loud voice pulled his thoughts away as he saw Alice drop kick the man in front of him. Too shocked to say anything Gilbert simply continued to stare at the scene in front of him with awe. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Geez, how long were you going to stay in this form this time? I swear if you don't stop acting so recklessly you're going to kill yourself, Seikakuni." Alice states in an annoyed way as the man apologized helplessly gripping onto Alice for support as he tried to stand. "See you can't even stand!" She states and the man let out a whine.

"That's because you kicked me, Alice-san!" The man says childishly before Alice pushed him back and he landed on his butt. "You're always so mean! That's why they never liked you!" He states in a pouting way and Alice scoffs.

"You seem to like me just fine!" Alice states scowling before the man crossed his legs and arms sulking as if he was scolded.

"That's because Alice is Alice..." The man states before looking back at Gilbert. "Just like Gilbert is Gilbert, no matter what you all remember." He states before standing up cheerfully. "Say Alice-san, would you take him to where the others are? I've got things I need to do and I need to rest because I'm getting tired." He says with a small laugh and Alice growls.

"You shouldn't have come out in the first place then…" She states before the man disappears and she sighs. "That man is so annoying, I cannot believe he and O…" Alice starts so complain but stops as if it was something that she wasn't supposed to talk about. "Oi, Seaweed head… Where's Zillah?" Alice questions and Gilbert scowled slightly.

"I thought she was with you! You two ran out of the room and I was attacked by some crazy black haired woman." Gilbert shouts annoyed at the fact the rabbit was looking at him confusedly.

"I don't know what you're ta-Oh wait… you must have met the dream Alyss." Alice states with a scowl. "She likes to wander around here every once in a while looking at the memories that Seikakuni collected for her." Alice states casually before grabbing Gilbert's hand. "You won't get lost this time you stupid seaweed head… Just fallow me." She states coolly starting to pull Gilbert along.

"Who on earth was that… Er, what on earth is it?" Gilbert states and Alice looked at him with a pissed before smirking.

"You're annoying you know that? That person is what we chains call an unborn. A chain that is yet to be born but exists simultaneously with its human entity… There are several chains like that in this realm. To be truthful this realm wasn't created by Oz's dreams alone… Every human that was pulled into the abyss has a memory or two in here because when people sleep and the dream and when they dream this place copies their dreams, creating this world." Alice says softly not looking at Gilbert.

"Why didn't you or Oz tell us this before?" Gilbert states in annoyance and Alice looked back at him with pained eyes.

"Because the chains cannot leave here without making a contract with many people at the same time… And it's almost impossible for the unborn chains because they cannot leave this place. Only chains created by Seikakuni can escape easily." Alice states with a serious look on her face. "Seikakuni is not a bad chain… He has never made an illegal contract with a human nor does it need to. If he wanted to he could leave the abyss without dismay… He has more power than the Will of the Abyss and some chains are starting to believe that he is the new will and want to start fallowing him but all he does is run around this world playing with that dream Alyss and saving the poor souls that wander in this world, souls like us who were trapped here by Tokei Shikake." She says casually watching Gilbert soak in the information.

"So that person does not wish to control this world or even enter our own world?" Gilbert questions but Alice simply laughs amusedly.

"All unborn chains simply wish to become one of two things! To become human in that world or to become a chain in the abyss; they dislike the fact that they're forced to be something entirely different. Seikakuni is different though unlike the others he can become either of these things… A human, a chain... He is both… and that makes him more powerful than any other chain because the rules of the abyss do not apply to him." Alice states softly turning toward Gilbert with a serious look. "But he has the heart of a child, he won't hurt anyone. He's powerful but he doesn't have the will to use his power to hurt people, only protect." Alice states calmly and Gilbert glares at her.

"If he's that dangerous why didn't you tell anyone that he existed? What if he escapes and tries to destroy the world? You are such a stupid rabbit! Something dangerous like that needs to be contained; you don't know what that thing could do!" Gilbert shouts ripping his hand away from Alice's in a rage and Alice looked back at him confusedly.

"He's not going to hurt anyone… Don't you understand that he's still human and he won't hurt another human?" Alice shouts defensively.

"That doesn't matter, just because your human doesn't mean that he won't kill someone. You better give me a better reason than that!" Gilbert states in a pissed off tone, not noticing a set of doors appear behind him.

"He's my comrade, Gil..." Oz's voice states sadly causing Gilbert to spin around and see Oz standing in front of him with a door way still open behind him.


	23. Gwen Baskerville

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**23- Gwen Baskerville**

"Oz… You too?" Gilbert says with a shocked look on his face.

"He tries to keep the nightmares from happening… and he said he would freeze the contract if it starts to revolve too much. Does that make him bad? Should he disappear because of what he is? Is it wrong for him to live like this?" Oz questions with sad eyes and Gilbert noticed that Oz's eyes looked pleading for him to answer and worried about what the answer might be at the same time.

"Of course it's not wrong, you stupid manservant!" Alice shouts in annoyance as she stormed over to him. "He's not bad at all! Stop questioning what's going on and focus on the damn dream! If you don't you're going to get us killed!" Alice states and Oz looked up at her with startled eyes before smiling.

"Right, sorry Alice… you two really should get away from this area though because the Queen of Hearts is wandering around her somewhere… Break and Vincent let her out!" Oz says with a laugh and Alice gapes at him.

"That's not something to laugh about! There's a Nightray here idiot! Don't say things so casually!" A man's voice shouts as the red haired Jet appear and started pulling on Oz's face.

"God! You think you're so cute but you are so annoying. You let people walk all over, not cute! Not cute at all!" He shouts in annoyance as Oz's says something that sounded like an apology but no one could be sure.

"Oi! Let go of my master!" Gilbert shouts grabbing Jet by the back of the shirt but Jet spun around and kicked Gilbert backwards to the ground.

"Don't order me around you pathetic servant boy! You think you're so toug-ehht." He says but gets hit with a door that opened up by Adriana.

"Oz… I thought I heard my brother causing a ruckus have you seen him?" Adriana questions with a curious look before noticing Gilbert. "Ah, Gilbert-kun, it's good to see you're doing well." She says smiling happily as she held out her hand to help him up. "But what are you doing on the ground? This place isn't really a safe place to be taking a nap." She says happily pulling him to his feet and Oz starts to laugh.

"You're right Adriana but he wasn't taking a nap!" Oz says smiling brightly causing Adriana to look at him and a worried look appeared on her face.

"O-Oz you're bleeding!" Gilbert shouts rushing over to the boy who blinked confusedly before touching his fore head. He then looked at his hand and saw blood on the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, I guess I am… I didn't notice! In my dreams I don't have any sense of pain." Oz says with a small laugh as Gilbert pulled a few strands of Oz's hair back to reveal a wound on that resembled a wound from a blunt object.

"This isn't something to laugh about! You could die from internal bleeding or brain hemorrhaging!" Gilbert says frantically looking for something to wipe the blood away with so he could make sure it wasn't a deep wound.

"It's fine… It is fine, Gil it's just a scratch for me. In this world I've been torn apart more time than I can count so it's okay." Oz says happily watching Gilbert stare at him with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"No… Not okay! Is that what your nightmares are about?" Gilbert asks softly watching Oz frown before looking off to the side, where Jet was sitting rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really… They're a lot worse." Oz whispers before smiling at Gilbert with a reassuring look on his face. "But as long as Gil gets to the library then it won't ever happen! So go! Go to the library and get out of here, Gil. I still want you to wake me up." Oz says happily before turning away. "Jet, Adriana; let's go after the Queen of Hearts before she tries to escape! She already has a handful of contractors! We can't let her get anymore and steal the life away from her human self!" Oz says with a cheerful tone and Adriana smiled gently at him.

"Yes, Bocchan…" She says with a chuckle before Oz began to run down the hall with Adriana fallowing after him.

"Hurry up, Jet!" Oz calls as Jet stands up with a slight grumble.

"Hey, just go straight to the library you two… This place is no place for people like you." Jet states before running after Oz. Gilbert stared at him with a shocked look before he heard Alice sigh.

"Let's go before the chain they were talking about finds us…" Alice states casually before turning to leave but Gilbert didn't move.

"Just what's going on here? First we get pulled into a mirror that I was damn sure didn't have anything to do with the Abyss then we meet the crazy girl from the church and that freak that called my master dangerous! Then I meet an Alice look-a-like that left me to get attacked by this Tokei Shikake chain. Then my master is hurt and says he doesn't feel it at all and it doesn't matter!" Gilbert shouts with a panicked tone to his voice and Alice looked back at him with what looked like an apologetic look on her face.

"Look I don't understand this place at all either! I told you all I know, Okay! You want answers go to Seikaku ni, Gwen, or even Oz! They'll answer your questions! They know everything!" Alice shouts at Gilbert with a slight frown to her lips. "It's not like we wanted to hide this from you guys… It just never came up. This world isn't the Abyss… but it's a world connected to the Abyss and Oz's memories. If it's destroyed Oz might be too, that's why I didn't tell anyone anything. Oz just thinks this is all a dream and he thinks he'll just wake up and everything will be fine. But-But… It's real and this place scares even someone as powerful as me." Alice says softly grabbing her left arm with her right. "To be pulled in here again, I'm terrified that I won't escape so I left because you guys were not cooperating but Oz was angry that I left you specifically behind so I came back, so-so be thankful you stupid seaweed head!" Alice says before shouting with a blush forming on her face before Gilbert frowned not understanding what she was so afraid of.

"Why are you so scared? This place has your memories in it doesn't it? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Gilbert states and Alice looked at him a bit startled before shaking her head and looking down.

"Let's keep walking…" She states grabbing Gilbert's hand to make him walk. "T-This place is… Well, much worse than the Abyss, you could say. The chains here won't die using chains from the Abyss or the bullets from guns… and the fear overpowers the temptation of my memories." Alice says with a frown on her face before stopping and tensing. "Oh shit… there's an unborn right ahead of us." She says pointing ahead at a brown haired woman dressed in a red gown that was decorated in white hearts. Gilbert took note that she had messy red-ish brown hair that went past her eyes but it was brushed to the side and held back in a clip. "Let's go the other direction, quickly." Alice states with a serious look on her face before the hall way behind then turned into a wall. "Shit…" She hisses before turning around to see the girl looking at them with beautiful deep blue eyes that matched her hair perfectly. Now that she was facing them Gilbert could see that her dress was actually a jacket and she was wearing white pants and was holding five heads in her left hand.

"The queen of hearts she made some tarts all on a hot summers day. The knave of hearts stole those tarts. And the mad queen said 'off with his head… off with his head… off with his head!' Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah! Off with his head… Off with his head, my love." The chain says laughing crazily and its right arm turned into an execution axe and then charging forward toward them.

'Wait… this-this person looks like someone I know." Gilbert thought in shock before he was tackled by Alice into an open door.

"Don't just sit there and stare idiot, the Queen of Hearts is crazy. Do you want to get chopped to pieces?" Alice complains before looking around the room before sighing. "We're safe for the moment though… This is Gwen's bed room." She states standing and Gilbert looks around finding that it looked like Oz's bed room back in the Vessalius Manor. "We got lucky, I suppose. We'll be able to find weapons in here." She states softly walking over to a closet and opening it up.

"This is Oz's room, there aren't any weapons here!" Gilbert states standing as Alice pulled out a fancy sword with the Baskerville family crest on it and Gilbert stares at it before Alice tossed it aside.

"No… This is Gwen's room! Gwen's room not Oz's…" Alice says digging through the closet throwing several swords, knives, and guns out of the closet only terrifying Gilbert at the sight of all the weapons that she carelessly threw. "Geez, when I need that guy's opinion he disappears… Gwen must be running around with Seikaku ni." She says pulling out a nice looking silver gun before tossing it toward Gilbert. "Here..." She states casually watching Gilbert stare at the gun. "You like these right? It'll come in handy just don't kill things unless I say it's safe." She states but Gilbert wasn't listening, instead he was examining the outside of the gun that he was just given.

"It's nice right? I got it off a neighboring country's guard in the nineteenth century... Right off the manufacturer…" A boy's voice says with a weird accent that Gilbert could not place. Gilbert jumped a mile and turn to see a boy with stunning red eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He was extremely tall for his age that went with his mature atmosphere that gave Gilbert a sense of familiarity.

"W-Who?" Gilbert questions in shock at the cute little fifteen year old in front of him.

"Ah right, you don't remember me!" He says with a charming smile and Gilbert felt his body tense slightly. "My name is Gwen... Gwen Baskerville. It's nice to see you again after a hundred years; you've grown to such a handsome young man." He says with a small bow before turning to Alice. "Ah, Ello there Alice-san, it has been a while has it not? You look just as lovely as you did a hundred years ago…" He says walking over to her, taking her hands and kissed her on the lips. He then turned to the cabinet, pulling a red cape out of the closet and spinning around to face Gilbert tying it around his neck. "You're the white king so I'll be the red! We can travel together across the chess board together with Alice! Alice, did you need to get to the library? You shouldn't be here anyway… Oz told me that the Queen of Hearts came out and that she'd be after Gilbert's head because he's a Nightray! She's turned into such a bitch since she killed her master... well that hasn't happened yet where you are but any who… Let's go have some fun shall we?" Gwen says with a playful grin forming on his lips as he grabbed two swords and walking up to Gilbert with a slight sway of his hips. "It'll be fun, just you, me, and Alice." He says leaning up to be closer to Gilbert's face. "We'll get through it together, how about it?" He says leaning on his right leg holding up a sword with the left.

"I don't need a Baskerville's help!" Gilbert states grabbing the sword from Gwen and throwing it to the ground with a serious stare and Gwen frowned slightly before moving away with a slight disappointed look.

"Of course... I wouldn't blame you for hating the Baskervilles but..." Gwen says softly looking up at Gilbert with a dangerous look. "It's not their fault for dropping Oz into the Abyss, if they had known an important fact that Oz and I found out we-I-he would have never have been called a sin." He says softly turning away from Gilbert with a cool look on his face. "Also I am not like the other members of my family, you know! A bastard's child; is what I am and Master Gilbert Nightray; I also am an alley of Oz's so please believe me when I say this... 'I've dedicated my life to destroying the Abyss and put my father to rest so far in the ground that he won't be able to harm anyone ever again.'" Gwen states before disappearing. "I'll be watching you, if you are ever in danger I'll help you because you are his and Alice's friend!" His voice calls from the mirror and Alice sighed before looking at Gilbert.

"He's still angry with you... He doesn't even remember why but he's still angry… Gwen might seem mature but he is really immature when it comes to being betrayed by the people he likes. Zillah's that way with you too though, she hasn't been acting like it but she is just pretending to be nice to you because Oz favors you… If she had her way you'd have been left behind in the beginning of the dream." Alice states with a scowl before smirking. "Lucky for you Oz completely adores you to the point that he would take a bullet to protect you, so no one'll be able to hurt you." She states before walking toward the door. "This sword will destroy any chain that tries to get in our way. Just be prepared to be slapped up by Zillah when she finds out that you chose _that_ gun…" Alice says with a slight smirk before opening the door and sticking her head out of it. "It's clear… Man, that unborn did a number on the door." Alice states coolly pushing the door back to expose several large gashes on the door from an Axe. "Strong chain, even stronger door…" Alice says with a grin forming on her face. "This'll be a lot of fun… Let's go." Alice states casually holding the sword so it was leaning against her shoulder and Gilbert sighs.

"Whatever… I hope you know that this is the twenty first century, no one uses swords anymore." Gilbert states coolly holding up the silver gun and Alice looked back at him with an eyebrow raised and a scowl on her face.

"Fuck you… All you have to do is lift it up and aim! Swords take much more skill and it's simple to use, it's just as effective as that thing you have there but the only difference is that my weapon doesn't run out of ammo, Seaweed Head!" Alice states before leaving the room and Gilbert fallowed after her with a scowl. After a few turns Alice stopped with a small growl before she kicked open the door. "If you're going to fallow us, Gwen, you should fallow us in the open." Alice states as the red eyed boy appears in the door way with a red mark on his forehead.

"Ah, Alice is such violent person… But that's why I like you so much." Gwen says with a slight smirk on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair before Alice smiled.

"You're the only one I know who gets turned on by violence Gwen." Alice states casually spinning the sword around slightly and Gwen grins amusedly.

"Not turned on, Alice. Let's continue to the library before the Queen of Hearts finds us. I don't think any of us want to lose our heads, now do we?" Gwen states walking down the hall and Gilbert scowls.

"I told you I wouldn't accept your help." Gilbert states and Gwen turned to face him.

"I wasn't going to help you, Gilbert… I'm helping Alice because Alice is Alice and Gilbert is Gilbert. It has nothing to do with you tagging along…" Gwen says with a slight smile on his face as he held out his hand to Alice. "If Alice will have me then I will be her knight forever." He says softly as Alice slapped her hand against his.

"Be my knight and fight alongside me." Alice says with a grin on her face and Gwen smiles charmingly back at her.

"Of course, let's work to make three become one then." Gwen states kissing Alice on the cheek before he ran foreward down the hall.

"Quite the flirty teen now isn't he?" Gilbert mutters and Alice laughed before stepping foreward.

"Remind you of someone?" Alice says looking back at Gilbert before fallowing after Gwen.

'Does he remind me of someone? Hell no… Why would I compare anyone to a teen that openly states that he is a Baskerville?' Gilbert thought with a scowl before fallowing after the two who were having a conversation of their own.


	24. Reality's Dream

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Reality's Dream**

"So, how is, my sister, Zillah?" Gwen says softly to Alice who looks at him with a confused look.

"Don't really talk to her; she usually is with my sister or Oz… The last time I saw her she saved Gilbert from being crushed, you should praise her the next time you see her. She also seems more cheerful than she was before Oz found out he was ten years further in time then he was supposed to be… I think it's because Gilbert is too old now to be close to Oz. She's such a jealous little sister, isn't she?" Alice says with a slight chuckle and Gwen smiled at her.

"Yes, she is but she has to learn that no matter how much she tries Gilbert will always be Blood's most important person… but that doesn't mean that she isn't a precious person that we could never replace." Gwen states softly with a small smile and Alice nods. "You fit into that category too Alice, so do not do anything foolish." He adds and Gilbert laughs softly to himself.

"That's kind of hard for her..." Gilbert mutters and Gwen lets out a soft chuckle shaking his head with a sigh.

"You too still cannot get along…Geez; you guys are going to kill me someday." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Big words for someone like you Gwen... I do believe it was you that was shouting for joy when you realized who the boy Oz cut down was…" Alice says giving him a small push and Gwen scowled at her with a small glare.

"I was not jumping for _joy _I do believe we were being attacked by mad baby at the time, Alice." He says with a slight smile before they heard a growl and he tensed. "Hmm… That's the Jackal is it not? It seems that he has escaped his room again." Gwen says casually and Alice growls.

"You didn't shut the damn door when you left that fucking room did you?" Alice says harshly holding the sword up ready to fight and Gilbert scowled.

"Zillah was the last one out…" Gilbert states before realizing he hadn't seen the door shut behind them. 'Could that girl have left the door open?' He thought wondering why she would do such a thing because she was supposed to be Oz's ally and the Jackal had targeted Oz.

"It seems Zillah is less forgiving than I thought she was…" Oz's voice says as a door appeared and Oz exited the room he was in. "I'm so going to have a talk with that girl." He says with a small sigh before Gwen tackles him.

"Oz! Good to see you!" He states kissing both of Oz's cheeks and Oz chuckled softly before looking at Gilbert.

"I see you've been reunited with Gil… Have you two been getting along? You haven't hurt him have you?" Oz asks playfully looking back at Gwen and the teen nods with a slight shrug.

"Yes, I've been as well behaved as a new born kitten; I even let him have my favorite gun. Let's hope he doesn't use it for the wrong reasons now. I also ran into Break and Vince-chan a while ago… Break struck me quite hard in the head … Are you still injured?" Gwen says calmly and Oz smiled at him with a small nod. "Oh, while we're on the topic, have you met his brother yet? He's quite the character of course you know that but you may like him a lot more now, he's twice as old as he was." Gwen says creating a casual conversation with Oz as if they were not in a dangerous situation.

"No not yet but I'm sure I will of course." Oz says in a playful way while Gwen smiled knowingly.

"So do you know where our dear Alyss and Zillah went? I would love to chat with them about abandoning Gilbert in the middle of a landmine. Not that I'm angry or anything but that was not something I expected her to do. Especially after we had agreed to help you out on the other side…" Gwen says coolly and Oz continued to smile.

"Seikaku ni is discussing it with them as we speak, so it won't be necessary." Oz says watching Gwen nodded approvingly.

"Very well then, now to our next topic, what exactly are you doing down here, love?" Gwen says watching Oz look over his shoulder to Gilbert with worry in his eyes. "Is it that nightmare that made you come back? It is all well and good, but you do know that he is in safe hands. Alice and I can fight our way through the masses without a scratch; you should be resting for the morn." Gwen states softly patting the boys head.

"It's not that… I was fallowing the Humpty Dumpty's trail and I heard you guys talking on the other side of the door." Oz says frowning and Gilbert stepped foreward.

"You shouldn't be chasing after dangerous chains without me and Alice! You should have learned after the first time." Gilbert scolds looking at Oz with a small frown before he noticed the mark on Oz's forehead was gone. "Is your head alright now?" He asks brushing Oz's bangs back to see that there wasn't even a scratch on his forehead.

"Its fine, Gil… I told you that it was the last time you saw me." Oz says smiling with a small blush on his cheeks at how close Gilbert had gotten.

"Okay, sorry but its break up time…" Gwen states pushing Gilbert back right as the Humpty Dumpty appears slicing their axes down right were Gilbert had been moments before.

"_Off with his head… Off with his head…_" The chain says looking at Gilbert with blood lust in its eyes that seemed almost predator like. Gilbert gasped, now that he got a closer look at the chain's face, he realized who the chain reminded him of and he suddenly thought of his siblings and pointed the gun at the chain.

'This thing is a chain, right? So that means that this person could be who I think it is… no… it cannot be, that person is human not a chain.' Gilbert thought with a glare, watching the chain look at him amusedly.

_"You… I remember you, you're just like me. Heh, interesting that you are still in control… That means the time is close then… and the one that made me predecessor's son will soon come to claim his throne and rule over both worlds."_ It says with humor in its voice as he watched the Gilbert's hand twitch and slip toward his gun._ "Do you intend to kill me with such a thing, boy? That is cute… I am the powerful Humpty Dumpty... Do you think a single bullet would do such a thing."_ The Chain asks with a wicked smile on her face. Gilbert scowled and pulled the trigger but the gun did not go off.

'Shit… That damn brat distracted me and I forgot to check for bullets!' Gilbert thought with a shocked look before looking at the chain. The chain simply chuckled before raising its axe up to strike Gilbert before shrieking out in pain because a sword had been thrust through its chest.

"Don't touch him…" Oz states coldly, whispering something that only the chain could hear before pushing all his weight on to the sword. "It won't end well for you." He says twisting the sword as the chain bolts shrieks and bolts down the hall with an expression of agony and Oz looks at Gilbert with a curious look. "What's a gun without bullets, Gil?" Oz says letting a playful smile forming on his lips and Gilbert scowled.

"The Stupid Rabbit is the one that gave me the damn gun." Gilbert states in an annoyed way, embarrassed that his master was teasing him for having an empty gun.

"You should know that it is safer to hide the bullets in a different spot than the gun when you're in this world… I didn't want things like the Humpty Dumpty to destroy everything that I had collected." Gwen states with a serious sound to his voice as he looked at Gilbert. "It's only common sense to check for bullets. It's not Alice's or my fault for you not checking the gun." Gwen scolds with a small frown on his lips as he watched Gilbert glare at him.

"Gwen enough… Stop trying to make Gilbert mad at you! Please don't be angry at them Gil... Alice didn't realize that the gun didn't have bullets in them and Gwen's just trying to piss you off." Oz says softly before Gilbert patted his head with a soft smile.

"It's alright, Oz... You're not at fault; you don't have to explain them to me." Gilbert says with a small sigh and Gwen smirks.

"In truth I am surprised that it only took one hit to scare that creature away, she seemed hell bent for Gilbert's head..." Gwen states with a serious look and Oz smiled.

"I used some knowledge I learned from father..." Oz says with an amused look on his face. "It always gets Humpty agitated." He adds with a small giggle.

"Oz, Glen! Stop chatting like stupid housewives taking out the trash, the Jackal is still in the area, you know!" Alice states in an annoyed voice and the cloaked Seikaku ni appeared behind her.

"Taken care of, Alice-san…" Seikaku ni states softly before Zillah appeared from behind him and smiled at the others.

"Oz-niichan, Gwen-oniichan… It's good to see you two are okay." She says happily but Gwen scowled at her.

"Did you apologies to Gilbert for leaving him behind yet?" Gwen states with a serious look on his face and Zillah frowns and looks at Gilbert with a pout.

"She doesn't have to apologies to anyone, Gwen! She did nothing wrong." Samael states coldly, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's not your blood sister so she does not have to listen to your orders." He adds calmly and Gwen sighs with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Whatever you say, Samael, but it's only polite to apologies to someone, especially after they were left behind and attacked by a chain without a weapon or anyway to protect themselves." Gwen states casually before turning and looking at Gilbert. "I will apologies for my sister then." He says softly before Zillah stepped foreward.

"No, I was at fault this time… I was upset because of the memory that was placed in the room by Tokei Shikake and I stormed out of the room without realizing Gilbert hadn't left the room until the door had shut." Zillah says softly with a small frown. "So I am sorry… I told Oz-niichan that I was going to forgive you and truthfully I'm still having trouble doing so… but I'm not ashamed to apologies, not anymore at least!" She states with a serious voice as she walked over to Gilbert. "I've never acted harshly around you since we met in this time period so you probably feel confusion…" She says letting a smile form on her lips. "I also never introduced myself to you… I am Zillah… I was a Baskerville but I threw away that title when they started murdering people. I hope that you believe that I have no intention of harming Oz and I hope we can be allies…" Zillah says with a forty-five degree bow and a serious look on her face.

"Zillah, you do not have to do this…" Samael states calmly before the girl stood back up straight and reached back and grabbed Samael's right sleeve innocently.

"And this person here is my best friend and teacher, Samael R. He's only eighteen but he's extremely intelligent when it comes to war tactics. I hope we can be of use to you Gilbert-kun." She says smiling shyly at the man in front of them.

"If you guys are done playing around… you should hurry to the library, the others are waiting and I don't want them breaking down anymore of the walls!" Seikaku ni states with a slight annoyed tone as Oz sighs.

"Break is such a jerk… We told him not to destroy anything in here and what does he do? He takes down an entire wall using Mad-hatter…" Oz says with a pout on his face before looking at Alice, not noticing Gilbert's surprised look. "It's lucky that it doesn't have any effect on me." Oz says happily before turning and walking forward. Gilbert looked at where Gwen and Seikaku ni where standing only to find that they no longer where there and only Zillah and Samael were still with them. He then followed Alice and Oz down the hall watching Oz glance to the side at Alice who was frowning. "We're at the Ball Room... All you have to do is go down to that door at the end of the hall. It's the library and the strongest and safest place in here." Oz says softly turning to Gilbert with a reassuring smile. "I'm not able to go there yet because the dream is not over yet so I'll see you when I wake up, okay?" He says almost sadly and Gilbert frowned worriedly before Oz opened the door to the Ball room.

"Why are you going in there? It's a dangerous place! You told us not to go in there!" Gilbert says grabbing Oz's arm before Oz looked back at him.

"I need to go in here to get something for you guys so you can go home... Don't fallow me, okay?" Oz says trying to tug his arm free but Gilbert held it tightly.

'I let you slip away before at the church and I almost lost you. I'll be struck down if I let you go without you giving me proof that you won't be in danger.' Gilbert thought staring at Oz with a serious look on his face.

"Just let him go Seaweed Head! Remember he's asleep and Tokei Shikake created this place using dreams to trap us and kill us. He's going to be at your apartment when we get back so come on." Alice says with a slight annoyed tone before ripping Gilbert's hand away from Oz.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! You just want to leave because you're afraid of this place. I'm not leaving without Oz!" Gilbert snaps back at her turning his attention to Alice.

"Alice is right to be afraid, Gilbert-sama… You should be afraid of this place. It's something that is very terrifying and something that you may never understand because the mystery that fallows the Abyss." Samael states calmly stepping forward and placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder as Oz left through the doorway.

"Oz!" Gilbert yells going to go after him but Samael's hand kept him from moving. "Why did you let him go? He'll die…" Gilbert shouts in annoyance but Zillah grabbed his arm.

"It's fine… Don't you remember Oz isn't really here; we told you that this is a dream world created by people who have entered the Abyss. Oz entered the Abyss and then escaped the Abyss but this world still has a hold on him. It cannot hurt him but he cannot escape it either." Zillah says softly pulling Gilbert towards the Library doors.

"That's impossible! He escaped the abyss! He is not connected to it at all!" Gilbert shouts causing Zillah to sigh but smile understandingly.

"Right… believe whatever you want, Seaweed Head." Alice says with an annoyed look before looking back at that door. 'Besides… The memory of what Zillah saw is there and if you went in there she would think it was okay to go in there and Samael doesn't want her to remember how cruel her death was.' She thought looking at Samael who looked as serious as always. She then looked ahead as they stopped in front of the door. Zillah opened the door and pulled Gilbert into the room with Alice and Samael fallowing them in. Gilbert immediately noticed Break and Vincent who seemed to be in a heated discussion before they were interrupted by Alice slamming the door.

"My… My… There you two are. I was a tad worried that you two had gotten eaten." Break says in amusement as Alice walked forward with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can it, Clown." Alice states harshly before sitting on the empty couch with a scowl on her face.

"Now that we're all here what exactly does your precious Seikaku ni plan to do to us, my dear?" Break states to Zillah who scowled at him.

"Be glad we saved your lives, Break, Xerexes… We could have easily let the Mock Turtle devour you." Samael states coolly putting his hands onto Zillah's shoulders rubbing them soothingly and Zillah smiled at him.

"Yes… Samael is right. Thanks to Gwen-oniichan's kindness you were spared that fate… You should have thanked him but instead you struck him in the head. You people are horrid… I'm glad you will be leaving soon." Zillah states casually before looking at Alice continuing to smile. "Of course, I wish this place wasn't so scary though… If it wasn't Alice-chan would want to come play with us more often." She says with a small giggle but Alice didn't smile back.

"This place is a mockery of reality… I'd rather destroy this place than be stuck here." Alice states as she noticed Gilbert was still staring at the door. "It's locked… you can't leave and go after him." She calls causing Gilbert to flinch before he glared at her but said nothing. 'I don't get why you're so obsessed with protecting him, even when we tell you that he's safely back at your apartment… I don't get you, Seaweed head.' She thought watching Gilbert jiggle the handle as if to make sure it was locked. "I wouldn't lie about something like that… Why don't they trust me?" She whispers as Zillah sits beside her happily.

"Any time now… He should be done real soon and the door will open. We just have to wait till the dream is over." Zillah states calmly with a small smile as she watched Gilbert begin to pace around the library; Alice also began to watch the man pace with curious eyes.

"Why is Seaweed Head so fidgety? He's getting on my nerves…" Alice states with a small scowl on her lips before she looked at the others in the room and noticed Vincent watching her with a look she did not understand but it gave her the creeps as she looked away and scowled. "That guy, is Vincent right?" Alice whispers to Zillah who perked up at her words before nodding.

"Yes… That is most definably Vince-chan… Why?" She says softly and Alice scrunches up her nose.

"I felt it before but what is he exactly?" She whispers and Zillah smiles slightly.

"By whatever do you mean, Alice-chan?" She asked in an amused way causing Alice to shift closer to her and whisper in her ear.

"I sense something greatly unpleasant about him, is all… It's not the way he looks but… I don't know what it is but his aura makes me uncomfortable." She whispers causing Zillah to laugh softly.

"True… I cannot make an excuse for that; he is a very unpleasant person after all." Zillah says happily as if it was no big deal. "There's no need to worry though, Alice-chan… Oz-niichan said that he cannot hurt us so we don't have to worry. Okay? If he does try Oz-niichan will stop him… Oz-niichan is like a white knight and Gwen-oniichan is like the black knight. They'll always protect us like we're their princesses. Blood-oniichama is the best, isn't he?" She says happily clapping her hands together and Break snorts.

"You seem to be praising that boy a bit too much; it's annoying to think that something like you is praising that brat like he's a hero… And to call him a knight? He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag without relying on someone else." Break states with an annoyed look and Zillah glared at him, insulted that she was being lectured by Break.

"Don't talk that way about my niichan…" Zillah stated darkly and Break looked at her challengingly.

"Really and why does a pitiful little creature, like yourself, believe such things? You must be as warped as Oz-kun is. Since you dote on him so much he must really like you… because he's the type of person that craves that type of attention. I believe it is called narcissism" Break states causing Zillah to stand and rush over to him raising her hand before Samael grabbed her under the arms to stop her from attacking the man. Break stared at her for a moment before smirking. "My… What a temper she has, I was only thinking allowed." He says with a chuckle as he heard a sound coming from Zillah. "Are you growling, young lady?" He questioned amusedly before Zillah spat in his face and ripped herself from Samael's grasp as she stormed across the room and kicked over a little stand causing the flower vase to shatter on the ground.

"People like you make me sick!" She shouts smashing the stand with her foot shock most of the people in the room, including Break who was wiping his face off. "How dare you, calling _me_ a pitiful creature! Ha! I was twice the fighter you are at age ten! I could kill you with one move but I don't! Why because you are a comrade and a comrade doesn't treat comrades like you just did, you piece of shit!" Zillah shouts with violent eyes before she twisted her lips into a sinister smile. "And my niichan, he's twice the man you could ever be so do you dare mock him… Don't you dare insult him! My niichan is the most valuable thing that your tainted hands can get a hold of so don't you dare speak another negative word about him." She states with a threatening look that even had Alice looking at her with shock.

"Ah, Zillah-chan you're street-rat's showing." Oz's voice says amusedly from the door way with a bright laugh causing Zillah to turn bright red.

"I-It is? Oh no…" She says clapping her hands to her cheeks with embarrassment on her face. "I'm sorry, Oz-niichan! I just got really angry and lost it for a moment… I'm so embarrassed, Break-sama, please forgive my rudeness." She says looking like she was truly sorry and embarrassed and Samael let out a small chuckle.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later… Personally we like that about you, right?" He says looking at Oz who had been attacked by Gilbert, who was looking for any type of injury that the boy could have gotten. Oz simply smiled at them with an amused look giving Break a curious look probably wondering what he said to Zillah to cause her to go off before looking back at the blonde girl who was still blushing embarrassedly.

"Yeah but it's not very lady like… not that I mind or anything like that, Zillah's so cute when she's angry." Oz says with a laugh as he looked at Gilbert who had finished his inspection. "Told you I would be alright… and look I got what you guys needed so you guys can leave. I'm glad I was able to find it." He says happily before he held out his hand to show a fragment of what looked like a mirror. He then threw it in front of him and it turned into a full length body mirror. "There, you guys can leave whenever you like." Oz says prancing over to Zillah who was being massaged by Samael to calm her down and Alice quickly stood and moved towards the mirror.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She states with a serious look as she jumped through the mirror and disappeared.

"My, she left in a hurry… but I suppose she has no interest in this place like I do." Break says with a small smirk and Zillah frowns and pulls away from Samael.

"Ah, Zillah-chan, don't hurt him… He still has his duties for the Rainsworth family to attend to when he gets back." Oz says with a big grin on his face as he didn't even try to stop the seething girl from grabbing Break with such a force that caused Break to stumble to catch himself.

"You're not welcome here… If you ever come here of your own free will I will personally feed you to the Jackal and tell him you hurt his beloved Master…" She states before she pushed him backwards into the mirror. She then turned to Vincent who smiled charmingly at her.

"That was most entertaining, thank you for the show… It was the first time I've seen that man have such a shocked look on his face. It was truly a delectable experience." He says with a laugh as he stood from his seated position. "I really have no interest in this place but I must say that the things here are very interesting. I would have loved to spend a bit more time here…" He says with a laugh before sighing and looking at Zillah who was glaring at him. "But I do not wish for the same treatment as that man had gotten so I shall leave willingly." He says before giving his brother a small smile. "I cannot wait to see you again… It's a pity we didn't have more time to chat." He says before entering the mirror and Gilbert looked at Oz with worried eyes until Zillah grabbed him and he tensed but he then realized she was hugging him and crying.

"Awe… Zillah-chan." Oz says with a sad look on his face as Gilbert frowned. He didn't understand why she was crying but he figured it was from frustration.

'Break loves to tease people, he enjoys the reactions… I'm sure he wasn't expecting such a reaction from a young girl like her.' Gilbert thought frowning as he placed his hand on her head and she tightened her grip.

"Why…" Zillah mutters in an upset way, burying her face into Gilbert's shirt. "Why can't I be as good as his sister…? Why can't I be? Tell me what his sister's like and I'll be just as good." She cries looking up at Gilbert pleadingly. "I'm tired of being called a pitiful creature… a _thing_ I want to be called a sister to have a family… Gilbert-kun understands right? Gilbert-kun understands how I feel… He knows how I feel to feel out of place… right?" She says looking up at him and Gilbert tilts his head to the side confusedly. Oz simply scowled at the way Zillah was acting before he stepped forward and pulled her off of Gilbert and held her comfortingly.

"Zillah is my sister… She's my precious little sister! I promised Zillah that I would always be her big brother no matter who I was. I am your brother and Ada is your Big sister. Ada will surely open her arms wide to her younger sister and love her just as much as she loves her big brother." Oz says softly looking up at Gilbert with sad eyes, trying to send him a hidden message. Gilbert nodded understanding what Oz was trying to tell him and placed his hand on her head comfortingly. Zillah flinched at the contact but said nothing to stop Gilbert from stroking her hair.

"Gilbert-kun should go back now… Zillah-I want you to go back." Zillah says looking at Gilbert with sad look on her face and Gilbert frowned.

"I'm not leaving without-" Gilbert says but Zillah smiled at him.

"…your master, right?" She says smiling at him before she looked at Oz with a playful look. "Let play…" She says happily reaching out and grabbing Gilbert's hand as Oz nods and takes the other before they lead him towards the mirror.

"What should we play?" Oz asks smiling happily as Gilbert looked at him with a curiously as Zillah giggled at his question.

"Let's play tag… Gilbert-kun's it." She says as the two push Gilbert through the mirror as he passed through it he heard Oz shout _'try and catch me, Gil…'_ the next thing he knew he hit the ground of his apartment with Alice standing not too far away from him.

"Let me guess, they pushed you through?" Alice questions holding her hand out but Gilbert swats it away and stands his self.

"Where's Oz?" He states harshly before Alice scowls and point to the couch.

"He's sleeping still! Geez, you just do not listen to anyone when they talk do you?" She says with a scowl before she watched Gilbert move over to Oz and check for vitals. 'It's like he thinks Oz is going to be dead.' She thought with a slight sigh before she sat in the arm chair across from the couch.

"Damn Brat…" Gilbert mutters with a relieved sigh, running his hand through Oz's hair only to notice that there was a bit of dried blood on his fore and in his hair. He felt his breath hitch and his heart skip as he stared at the blood in shock. 'How did it…' he thought but stopped his self as he lowered his eyes. "I don't understand anything that just happened." He whispers softly to Alice who looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Then that's how it's supposed to be then because only those who are meant to understand will understand. Maybe you're just not ready yet…" She says with a small sigh as she closed her eyes. "I could use some more sleep though…" She says resting her head onto her hand as Gilbert nodded and turned back to the sleeping Oz.

"Who or what hurt you… I'll make them pay." He says with a serious look on his face as Oz let out a small chuckle in his sleep causing him to relax and smile.


	25. Daymare

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Day-mare**

"Ah, you three made it… I'm glad. I heard about the terrible incident in Reviel… You three where pulled into a world that was a world branching off the Abyss, correct? This is how Break described it at least." Sharon says with a slight worried look on her face and Gilbert nodded politely at her.

"Yes… We were captured by a chain that took us to that world through a mirror and used Oz's dreams to try and trap us there." Gilbert states with a small sigh at his explanation that took him the entire night to figure out.

"I see… so the little girl that threw Break out of the world was someone from Oz's dreams?" Sharon says with a small laugh as if she was imagining it.

"I really do apologies for her… Zillah is a very strong girl but she gets over emotional and Break had pushed one of the wrong buttons on her and she lashed out at him." Oz says with a cutesy smile and Sharon smiled brightly at him.

"I do wish to meet this young girl the next time you all go to that world." She says smiling happily and Oz frowned slightly.

"It collapsed didn't it? Wouldn't it collapse after it served its purpose?" Oz says in a confused way as Sharon flinched before frowning herself.

"Yes, that is true… That's too bad. I would have liked to meet her." Sharon says with a small sigh.

"I'm sure you want to shake the hand of the one that spit in the clowns face because he was being an ass-clown." Alice mutters casually looking around the room as if looking for something to do to keep her occupied. That's when she noticed a book with an interesting picture on the cover and picked it up curiously. She looked at Sharon but the woman was chatting with Gilbert so she opened the book and sat down on the floor. She had gotten about half a chapter in when she sensed someone appearing behind her.

"My, isn't that book a bit complicated for you, Alice-san?" Break questions as Alice jumped a mile closing the book with a flustered face. She then stared at the closed book with shocked eyes.

"You clown bastard, you made me lose my spot!" She hisses in annoyance as she stormed over toward the others and hid behind Sharon's chair.

"Alice-san… Are you reading a book?" Sharon says with a surprised look and Alice frowns.

"I was till I lost my page…" She mutters opening the book to find her spot that had been lost. Sharon smiled slightly before turning to Gilbert and continuing their conversation. Oz simply watched Alice looking through the pages trying to find her spot before they heard a slap of a folder that hit the table in front of him.

"Here… This is a mission for you and the others, why don't you two look through it." Break states causing Oz to look up at him curiously before smiling.

"You're letting me look at it first? Shouldn't Gilbert look at it before me? You didn't leave anything out this time did you?" He questions staring at the manila folder with suspicious eyes before Break laughed warmly.

"My, Oz-kun you're so unforgiving… I did that for your own sake. This is simply a mission that requires you to capture the contractor and bring him to Pandora for us." Break states with a small pout and Oz frowns.

"So why give this mission to us? We're supposed to be a secret are we not?" Oz says with a small bored look as Break chuckled.

"I think you'll be interested in the chain the contractor has obtained… a certain turtle." Break says opening the folder exposing an artist's rendering of the chain that had attacked a local fish market killing four people.

'Not just any turtle…' Oz noted with a small frown before look up at Break curiously. "Isn't that the mock turtle from Alice and Wonderland?" Oz says casually with a small frown remembering how Gwen stated the chain attacked Vincent and Break. "I didn't think it really existed…" He says softly lowering his eyes to the picture. 'It shouldn't exist either… Why did it escape…' He thought biting his lower lip.

"I suppose we'll head out there right away then…" Gilbert mutters with a slight frown on his face as he turned to Oz with a slight worried look. "Is that all right with you, Oz?" He asks softly and Oz looked up at him with slight fear in his eye before smiling.

"Yeah, we shouldn't let a chain that wanders around in daylight killing go anyway, more people could get hurt!" Oz says jumping to his feet turning to where Alice was sitting. "Alice, let's go find the Mock Turtle." He says causing the girl to stand and look at him with surprised eyes.

"That one has a memory of mine doesn't it?" She says with shimmering eyes and Oz smiled at her. "Yes! Let's go! I'll rip its throat out!" She shouts in excitement before turning to Sharon with an innocent look. "Hey, this book… can I borrow it?" She asks with a cutesy smile and Sharon tackled her with hearts floating around her.

"Oh… Of course you can! Come, I have a lot of books you may borrow!" She says happily dragging Alice out of the room causing Gilbert and Oz to stare at the door with shocked eyes.

"Looks like Oujou-sama has gotten into one of her girl moods." Break says in an amused way as he watched Oz stare at the information on the page.

"Is there something wrong, Oz-kun? Could you be afraid of this chain?" Break says grinning amusedly.

"No particularly the chain… but the thing it possesses." Oz states with a small sigh and Break looks at him slightly curious.

"Just what might that be?" He questions and Oz let out a soft laugh.

"I don't know… that's the problem. I want to know who Alice really is but I am nervous at the same time." Oz says with a small smile. "Alice taking getting-to-know herself to a whole new level and I'm along for the ride." He adds standing up from his seat. "When are we going to leave?" He questions Break and the silver haired man simply smiled.

"Whenever Oujou-sama decides to let go of poor Alice-san." He states before leaving the room and Oz stared at the closed door.

"So what are we supposed to do till then?" Oz says with a small pout on his lips and Gilbert smiled gently at him.

"We could talk… There are lots of things I've wanted to tell you and things I've wanted to ask you." Gilbert says softly causing Oz to look at him with a curious look on his face before nodding shyly as Gilbert sat in a chair beside Oz and Oz took a seat beside him in his own chair. Gilbert looked down at his hands with a thoughtful before sighing. "Where should I start…? It would take hours… days even to explain everything." Gilbert says softly as Oz nodded lowering his head.

"Just explain a little at a time then… Gil has plenty of time to explain. He can ask me his questions anytime too. I'll try to answer him as well as I can." Oz says smiling gently and Gilbert nodded before running a hand through his hair.

"Right… Um… Would it be alright if I asked some questions then?" Gilbert says with a slight bothered look before Oz laughed.

"I told you you could ask me anytime Gil..." Oz says happily and Gilbert nodded.

"While I was in that place I met some people that I'm a bit curious about. One of them is Tokei Shikake; she attacked me when I got separated from the blonde girl and Alice. What exactly is she? Why does she call that Seikaku ni character her _darling_?" Gilbert says with a slight serious look on his face and Oz frowns slightly.

"Clockwork, well, it's an unborn chain… Um… It likes to take the form of a grown woman but Gwen told me that it was a small child when it was human. Um… Gil, I don't like her, she's really scary and… I don't like how she manipulates people." Oz says with a slight frown as he looked to the side to keep his eyes hidden from Gilbert. "She calls Sei, that's my nickname for Seikaku ni, she calls him darling and my beloved because he's one of three fragments of an unborn chain called _Blood Scythe._ Alyss tells me that Blood was a really powerful chain that was so powerful that it threatened the will of the abyss's power over the Abyss and so the will split it into three pieces and scattered them in the unborn world, trapping them there. Gil that unborn world is the world that you saw in my dream… That's where Clockwork was and became obsessed with the power that the three fragments had but the three fragments were in love with someone else and caused Clockwork to become enraged and her mind was diluted by the thought of Blood loving someone else. She had to be sealed away in a Grandfather clock in the room where no one is allowed to enter. The black haired woman you saw is her power that leaks from the clock and manifests itself." Oz says softly looking at Gilbert with a small frown.

"So she's trapped there and cannot escape, correct?" Gilbert questions and Oz nods giving Gilbert a reassuring smile.

"Yes… She cannot escape because of the five doors and gate guardians trap her." Oz says with a slight happy look as he said this.

"I see… What about this Seikaku ni? Alice explained a bit to me but who exactly is he? She told me he was an unborn chain… I'm not even sure what that is really." Gilbert says with an annoyed look.

"I just see them as a chain that has not been created yet and so it's a dream. Alice probably told you something along those lines already." Oz says with a small sigh as he scratched the back of his head with a slight worried look. "About Seikaku ni, well he is an unborn chain but not like the others. He and the human that was supposed to become him have already become one." Oz says softly looking down at his hands and Gilbert tensed slightly.

"That would make him a chain then right? That's what happens doesn't it?" Gilbert states and Oz nods slightly.

"It does but do remember I said he was one part of three fragments. He's part of the whole chain… so he's technically an unborn chain." Oz says softly while Gilbert gave him a confused look before asking another question.

"Who are the other fragments? Where are they?" Gilbert says taking not that Oz looked even more nervous about answering but he sigh and smiled.

"You've already met them, Gil… Can you figure it out?" Oz says playfully and Gilbert thought about the people he met in the abyss and gasped as he remembered Alice asking him if Gwen reminded him of someone.

"Gwen… That Baskerville, is he one of the fragments?" Gilbert states and Oz smiled sadly.

"Yeah… he is. Is Gilbert going to tell Break about Gwen and Sei being Blood?" Oz questions looking down and Gilbert looked at him curious as to why he would ask such a thing.

"I have to, if the three fragments become one again that chain would become extremely dangerous, wouldn't it?" Gilbert states and Oz frowns slightly not looking up at Gilbert.

"If Gilbert thinks it's the right thing to do… I'll tell Break about it too so Gilbert doesn't feel like he has to do it alone." Oz says with a slight sad tone to his voice causing Gilbert to get a bit worried. 'I knew if they'd been brought there this secret would be found out.' Oz thought with a slight depressed look. "Is Gil angry that I knew about Blood and didn't tell anyone?" Oz whispers softly causing Gilbert to flinch before leaning foreward to look at Oz's face.

"I'm sure you simply didn't think of it as any importance to us, Oz… I'm not mad but I'm surprised that you know about two of the fragments… Do they know they're fragments?" Gilbert says softly and Oz shakes his head.

"That's a secret..." Oz whispers softly closing his eyes sadly. 'I'm sorry, Gil… but it's better than lying to you...' He thought solemnly as he looked up at Gilbert, who was smiling understandingly.

"Alright… I understand." He whispers looking off to the side. 'I'm sure that those two are using my master for their business here. I swear if they hurt or have hurt my master in any way, I'll…' He thought bitterly before he heard Oz take a staggered breath. "Oz?" He asks with sudden worry because he could not see Oz's face.

"Gil… I don't think Blood is dangerous… powerful maybe but not dangerous." Oz says gripping his knees with his hands, closing his eyes to hide them even more.

"It's a chain Oz, all chains are evil, even the ones that make a legal contract Oz. If they had their own way they'd kill each and every one of us." Gilbert says in a cold tone and Oz felt his heart sink slightly as he bit his lips slightly.

"What if Blood's different…? I mean, just being around those two, who are everything but evil, I cannot imagine Blood, who is a combination of the two, as evil." Oz says slowly and Gilbert sighs.

"It only takes one fragment to make it evil…" Gilbert states as Oz flinched before standing up and walking toward the door. "Oz?" Gilbert states wondering if something was suddenly bothering his master but Oz looked at him with a slight smile.

"If Gilbert thinks that Blood is evil then he can think that." Oz states happily before turning to the door and dropping his smile. "I'm going to go get Alice." He says softly and Gilbert frowned as he watched Oz leave the room.

'Did that upset him? I was only stating the truth… Chains are evil.' He thought frowning wondering what he could have said other than that that might have upset his master.

"He's just being a baby about what you said… Don't let it get to you." A voice says causing Gilbert to jump a mile and spin around to see the red haired Jet.

"You! Er… you're one of the people from the dream world, why are you here? How are you here…?" Gilbert states with a nervous look and the man chuckled slightly.

"Well I decided that I'd come and visit my old student but he seems to be in the big baby mood and didn't even seem to notice my presence." Jet states sitting down onto the chair Oz had been sitting in. "I have to agree with you though… all chains are evil." Jet states with a sudden serious look on his face watching Gilbert look at him cautiously. "Right we were never properly introduced the names Jet. It's nice to finally be able to talk to you in person." He states amusedly holding out his hand, watching Gilbert look at him warily before shaking his hand.

"How is it that you're here…? How did you escape that dream?" Gilbert states coolly remembering how the man had kicked him in the stomach. As he remembered this he watched Jet smirk as if Gilbert said something amusing.

"I'm not really here, here… I'm technically a ghost but why I am here… Well I came here to inform Oz about the Mock turtle but it seems he already knows about it. I also and searching for two things that were stolen from our world while you three intruders were there." Jet states softly with a slight look of pity in his eyes. "There were two items stolen, they were what locked the door to keep the nightmares from physically attacking Oz in the night and the day, I wonder if _it_ started yet." He states softly as they heard Oz scream out Alice's name in sheer terror and agony.

"Oz!" Gilbert shouts jumping to his feet and bolting out the door as Jet simply laid his head on the back of the chair with a deep frown.

"Forgive us for letting that horrible man steal those precious medallions, Oz…" He whispers before disappearing like smoke.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"I'm going to go get Alice." Oz says softly as he left the room feeling as if pins were being pushed into his heart. 'Evil… Evil… All chains are evil…' Oz thought depressed at the words his servant had said to him as he quickly made his way down the hall toward the Rainsworth library. When he was half way there he heard a squeaking sound and then a sound of a large hammer smacking against something that sounded like wood that snapped. The noise caused him to freeze and look around at the area around him with cautious eyes. He then noticed a maid walking by him and he heard the squeak again and then the sound of a hammer another time. "Um… Excuse me?" Oz says softly watching the maid stop and smile at him. "Um… Did you hear anything weird just now?" Oz questions and the maid looked at him confusedly before saying that she heard nothing and Oz nodded and dismissed her. 'I'm just a bit jumpy since the Mock Turtle escaped.' Oz thought with a slight sigh as he closed his eyes but then he felt hands brush along his neck causing him to flinch and pull away only to see a mirror and his reflection was a bloody creature bore a mask of infamy on its face. Oz stared in terror over the masks long pointed ears and large dog like snout with a long tongue hanging out of it. It's broken arms and legs that were bound in a chain that greatly resembled a watches chain. Eyes widening Oz slowly backed away before he heard the sounds again and images of a hammer slamming down onto bloody limbs appeared before his eyes. With a spinning dizziness that suddenly came over him, Oz stumbled backwards feeling as if the reflection was slowly moving toward him. His whole body began to shake and the image of horrified faces appeared in front of him and blurred as if he was being spun around. "No…" Oz mutters feeling sudden pain fill his body as if it was his body being smash. "No…" He repeats as the spinning stopped and his mind was focused on the teary eyes of a black haired girl. His body's trembling only doubled and he opened up his mouth to call out the girls name only to feel as if a large, sharp, instrument was slammed into his chest causing him to scream it instead.

"_ALICE!_" Oz voice screamed out in agony as his body convulsed as he collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Lying there in agony not knowing how much time went by before he heard panicked footsteps coming towards him. 'Alice… Alice, make it go away.' Oz pleaded continuing to gasp for breath.

"OZ!" Both Alice and Gilbert's voice sounded as OZ stared blankly until the two people's face appeared in front of him.

"Oz, are you alright? What happened?" Gilbert states as he and Alice pull him up to into a seated position and Oz groans falling over to lean on Alice.

"The squeaking… The hammer… Alice… It hurts, make it stop." Oz whispers gasping for air, closing his eyes as Alice grabbed his shoulder and held him tightly.

"It's alright, you stupid manservant… What were you doing sleeping out here?" Alice questions and Oz shook his head.

"Wa-Wasn't sleeping…" Oz says opening his eyes with a nauseous feeling taking over him. "Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick." He states and Alice pushed him away and Gilbert caught him.

"Stupid rabbit! Oz said he was going to be sick! Don't just push him away like that." Gilbert says harshly as Oz moved away from him and started to hurl onto the marble floor. "Ah, Oz!" He states in panic as he placed his hand in between his masters shoulder blades.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Oz mutters between his gaging and Gilbert frowned before shaking his head rubbing his master's back.

"Its fine, Oz…" Gilbert replies softly and Oz pukes again.

"I'm sorry… I'll clean it up…" Oz whispers gagging a couple more times but he didn't puke again, much to his relief.

"It's alright, Oz-sama… We'll have someone clean it up… You need to go lie down." Sharon's voice says with worry and Oz realized that everyone was there and lowered his head as low as Gilbert would let him.

"Oz, come on let's get you to your room and have you lie down." Gilbert says gently pulling Oz to his feet as a couple of maids rushed over to clean up the mess.

"Damn it… I had a feeling this would start happening." Alice muttered standing to fallow Gilbert and Oz.

"Why did you have that feeling?" Break states causing Alice to turn and look at them with serious eyes.

"Because Oz's nightmares have stopped… That means they usually are going to pop up in a day-scare." Alice states with a slight annoyed look on her face. "I didn't expect the spinning one to happen while he's awake though… Even I would have been sick after that one." She states wrapping her arms around her waist with a small sigh.

"Care to explain it a little further in detail? How about we go back to the library?" Break says with a slight curious look and Alice leered at him.

_"Curiosity kills you know…"_ A male's voice whispered in the back of Alice's head causing her to shiver.

'How dare you speak to me that way…!' She thought harshly pushing away the voice that she had heard. "No, I do not want to go into the details!" Alice growls in annoyance as she stormed off to fallow Gilbert and Oz. "Hey! Seaweed Head, you better not be hurting my manservant in there." Alice shouts down the hall as Gilbert shouted back at her something that was not understandable.

"Is it that frightening, Alice-san?" She asks softly wondering what type of dream it was.

"It seems that the two have some secrets that they're hiding from us. Maybe we can get them out of Oz-kun's little friends." Break says sweetly as Sharon frowns at him.

"That place may not even exist anymore, Break." Sharon states with a curious look on her face, wondering what the man was planning and Break chuckles amusedly as he began to walk foreward toward Oz's room.

"You never know what you might find when it comes to this boy…" Break states amusedly holding up a crescent shaped and a circle shaped medallion that were both on a single chain. He spun them around his finger while Sharon was fallowing behind him with an even more curious stare. When they got to Oz's room they knocked and entered to see Gilbert undressing Oz to change his clothing to sleep, even though Oz, his self, seemed to have fully recovered and was apologizing for throwing up all over the place. While Alice was sitting on the other side of the bed staring at her reflection in the mirror or at least that's what it seemed like she was doing at the moment. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you now… huh Oz-kun." Break says amusedly as Oz looked at him with curious eyes before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now but Gilbert insists that I rest till tomorrow. The only problem is that we need to go after the Mock Turtle as quickly as possible." Oz states with a serious voice and Break smiled at him.

"Not if you're going to be sick all over the floor again. It's best that you rest and we make sure you're not having any side effects of making an illegal contract, not that we've discovered any with others but you're not an ordinary contractor after all." Break says with a bright grin and Oz frowned and looked at Gilbert who was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Gil, I can dress myself, you know…" He says watching his servants hands twitch before resuming what they were doing. 'Gil… Why are you being so loyal to me? I have an illegal contract right? To an _evil_ chain…' Oz thought with a slight annoyed tone as he stared at the gentle and worried features of his servant. 'I just can't be mad at him… Hurt maybe but mad never…' He thought placing his hands onto Gilbert to get him to let go of the shirt. "I said I can do it myself… I'm not dying here, Gil. I can still move." He states before noticing Gilbert was staring at his chest. He blushed slightly before his eyes fallowed Gilbert and stopped at the contract. "Huh? It moved but when…oh… yeah, that's when." Oz whispered remembering when he had fainted in the hallway of Gilbert's apartment because of an intense pain.

"It seems that you're timer has begun." Break says amusedly and Oz nodded pulling his shirt closed.

"Y-Yeah, I didn't even realize that was why I fainted…" Oz states slightly sad, lowering his eyes slightly. 'I'll ask Alyss how to get rid of it…' he thought silently as he watched Gilbert pick up his sleeping shirt and he rolled his eyes.

"You need to lie down and rest." Gilbert states trying to finish dressing Oz to rest but the boy simply kicked his boots off and pulled the covers over his head and moved to the opposite side of the bed.

"No way! Gil will have to come in and get me." Oz said teasingly before Gilbert started sputtering at the thoughts that went into his head.

"I'm going to the library and get the book I left behind." Alice states with a slight sigh and Sharon perks up at her words.

"Allow me to join you!" She says happily pulling Alice back out of the room and Break looks at Gilbert who was staring at Oz who was sitting on the other side of the bed with a challenging look.

"Have fun, Gilbert-kun." Break says letting a slight smirk form on his lips before leaving the two alone. He then went to the library to see Sharon chatting Alice's ear off about telling her about any nightmares that she has and how her 'big sister' Sharon would make all the bad things go away. Break snorted at the scene before walking over to them and standing behind Alice causing her to hiss. "Oz seems to already be over it, how about you?" He states and Alice scoffs.

"It's only a nightmare right? So then it's not real." She states with a proud look on her face before Sharon pouts.

"But sometimes they can have an ill effect on the dreamer! So if you need to talk to me…" Sharon says but Alice stops her.

"You want to know about the spinning dream, fine then! I'll tell you the horror of our nightmare that we call the spinning dream." Alice states annoyed and Sharon beamed at her. "I'm not sure what the dream is like for Oz but for me it's…"

"You both have this dream?" Break interrupts amusedly and Alice glared at him.

"Shut up! If you interrupt me I won't tell you, yah damn clown." Alice states annoyed before sighing sadly. "I don't know how it is for Oz but for me it starts off I am in a crowd of people with that blonde girl, Zillah. She is pulling me to the front of the crowd… She was real excited, saying that her brother was going to be freed that day and that he would be free of his crimes." Alice states harshly before grabbing her right arm with her left. "I can hear people cheering and shouts of horror and… sounds I could never forget… the sound of a wheel turning and the sound of a hammer causing bones to shatter." She whispers as if it was a horrible sound as she glared straight ahead of her not looking. "When I got to the front of the crowd it completely disappeared and I saw something even more horrible than the sounds…" Alice states softly as they entered the library with a solemn look on her face but did not continue.

"Are you going to make us ask, Alice-san?" Break says amusedly and Alice furrowed her brow.

"I'd rather not describe what I saw…" She states coldly causing Break to frown and Sharon to step foreward.

"Was it that horrible?" Sharon whispers gently knowing that it was a nightmare and that Alice was probably frightened of it.

"It just something that no one, not even the will of the abyss, could forget…" Alice whispers lowering her eyes so her bangs covered them. "It was a murder… The murder of someone very important to my mission to obtain my memories… My precious key…" She says with a slight tremor to her voice.

"What you're saying makes no sense, you do realize this, correct?" Break states causing Alice to turn toward him with angered eyes.

"It was Oz! Oz was the one that was murdered, _OKAY?_" Alice shouts with a grimace on her face and Break looked at her slightly startled at what she stated. "His limbs were smashed to pieces and there was a giant gardening scythe sticking out of his chest and there were crows picking at him. The whole place smelled like blood and Zillah was screaming at the top of her lungs out of terror and sadness! There was even this black haired boy trying to climb on the stage shouting words I could hardly understand, my mind had started to spin as if I myself was on the wheel! And the blonde man without a face was there and he was pulling the black haired boy away and when they disappeared… all the people from before reappeared and morphed into chains. They all leered at me as if accusing me of doing such a thing to him. There is that enough of a description for you… I won't let it happen though. If you people betray Oz I won't hesitate to kill you all!" Alice states with a serious voice and Break laughs at her threat.

"That's quite the dream, but I'm afraid we do not do that type of execution anymore in this day and age, so you have nothing to worry about." Break says cheerfully and Alice scowls at him looking away from him and leaving the room. "Huh? That didn't put her mind at ease…" Break says smiling with an amused look.

"The stupid rabbit has a disgusting mind. I wish you'd let me kill her." Gilbert mutters appearing in the doorway as Break turns toward him with a slight grin.

"But I believe she is a key factor to finding the answers we seek, so you cannot kill her yet." Break says with a slight chuckle as he watched Gilbert scowl in annoyance. "So why don't I brief you on something really important that is separate from your Mock Turtle mission." Break says pulling out the crescent shaped medallion to show Gilbert. "I believe this belonged to you…" He states softly with an amused grin.


	26. Moon Medallion

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Moon Medallion **

It was dark out and the whole Rainsworth household was sound asleep, everyone except for a certain Raven haired man. He was lying on his bed lost in thought of the events of the day.

'I don't understand what Break meant by that...' He thought looking at the medallion that now rested on the same chain as his contract to Raven.

_"I believe your master's hiding information from us… Why don't you try coxing it out of him for us…?" _Break's voice says softly and Gilbert frowned slightly.

'I couldn't tell Break about that chain after he said that. I felt like I would have been betraying my master. And even if I wanted to cox information out of him, I wouldn't know what to cox out of him.' He thought sighing as he stared at the crescent shaped medallion. It was a simple gray color with a shining blue material on the inside; just looking at it made Gilbert feel a sense of longing as he held it in his hand. 'What is it about this thing that's so familiar…?' Gilbert thought silently dropping it down to his chest, sighing. 'I feel like I should remember it but I cannot.' He thought sadly as he closed his eyes to just rest them. He soon found his self in a dream that he had never had before. At first he felt strange, smaller and extremely cold but soon he was grew accustom to it and just laid there.

_"Gil…bert." A voice sobbed as he felt something wet hit his cheek causing him to lift up his hand and wipe it was. He then opened his eyes to see what it was only to realize it was blood and screamed slightly as he saw a shadow move away from him. He then realized he was in a dark place and the only thing he saw was what looked like shards of a mirror floating around him. "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." A voice whispers sobbing uncontrollably as Gilbert saw a shadowed figure curled up in what looked like a corner and Gilbert tilted his head in curiosity._

_"G-Gwen? Is… Is that you?" Another voice questions and Gilbert to notice that it sounded like that of a young child._

_"I'm sorry, Gilbert… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." The voice continues as Gilbert stood and walked over to the shadowed figure but a shout of fright stops him. "Don't come any closer! I'm a monster!" The voice shouts and Gilbert felt his body flinch before he moved as fast as he could and latched onto the white cloak that covered the figure that was cowering from him._

_"You are not!" The child's voice shouts as Gilbert hid his face into the cloak and he took notice that the person smelt of the rare blue roses that Sablier was famous for._

_"I am… I am…" The voice says as the person tremble in his arms. "It hurts… You're hurting me." He whispers as Gilbert pulls away with a confused look before pulling the cloak away to see the bloody mess that was the person's legs. Gilbert felt his breath hitch as he pulled the cloak back down to cover them before lowering his head. "See… I should be dead but I am not, I'm a monster because of this." He states lowering its head and Gilbert felt a terrible pain in his chest._

_"I should be dead too. If you should be dead then I should be too. You took the blame for me and I let you. I'm horrid, I loved you, and I should have protected you." The child's voice states with sorrow in his voice as he moved foreward and pulled down the cloak to see long blond hair that covered the person's eyes but the smile on the person's bloody lips was so familiar, Gilbert could almost see their eyes and it made him want to cry._

_"There's only so much a child can do and I wouldn't have allowed you to die just because your heart was swayed by a demon." He whispers softly and Gilbert frowns._

_"You're not a monster or a demon! You're you! You're who you are! You're not evil." The child's voice cries out._

_"Ah… Thank you for thinking so…" The voice whispers softly lowering his head to the ground. "I wanted for so long to remember how to feel… So many years went by without feeling anything. No pain… No sadness… No Happiness… No pleasure… Nothing… I got nothing out of my life in Sablier." The voice states softly before it laughed softly. "Until I met you again… Afterwards all I did was feel for you. No one else is in my heart. You were my 'everything'… and you still are." He whispers softly and Gilbert felt a twinge of annoyance._

_"What about Alice?" The child's voice questions coldly. "She's your sun… The thing that always shines on you… the one that warms you, what about her?" The child's voice states harshly and the cloaked figure lifts a shaking, bloody hand up brushing the boy's cheek slightly._

_"Just a friend, a mother too maybe…But I love the moon so much more. The sun is beautiful but the more you stare at it the more deadly it becomes, you know… The moon may always change, in some people's eyes, but it will always be the same in mine. You can always count on it to do what you expect it to do." The voice whispers softly. "It's beautiful and glows in an angelic way leading me through the darkness which connects us. Gilbert is the moon, that which is so beautiful that it sometimes even shines in the day time along with the sun." It whispers gently and Gilbert felt a laugh form in his throat._

_"Gwen's can be so dumb… The moon and sun both don't shine in the day time, silly." The child's voice says with a slight laugh before Gilbert felt his body curl up against the cold body of the cloaked figure and closed his eyes. "But that's alright because I don't mind being your moon and being the light in your darkness here." The child's voice states _as the dream faded out and he felt someone shaking him.

"Gil… Hey. Hey Gil… are you alive?" Oz's pained voice says slightly above a whisper as Gilbert felt someone gently shaking him again. "Gil?" His voice continued in an even more pain tone causing Gilbert's eyes to bolt open realizing his master could be hurt and he looked at Oz who was staring down at him with tearful eyes. For a moment Gilbert was frozen, unsure of what to do because he had never seen his master cry before. He watched his master's lips form into a slight smile before wiped his eyes. "Good… You're alive. I'm glad." Oz whispers pulling away slightly sniffling as Gilbert sat up with sudden worry.

"Oz? What's wrong?" He questions his master with a soft tone as he lifted his hand to touch his master's shoulder but pulled back thinking better of it as Oz turned and looked at him.

"I thought you died…" He said with truth in his voice and Gilbert looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert says softly and Oz whimpered.

"I dreamt that you had been killed by the Clockwork." Oz says lowering his eyes to the bed sheets as his body shook. "I was so scared… so scared that it was true." He says as if he was in pain and Gilbert felt his heart twist painfully.

"Oz…" He whispers not knowing what else to do because he'd never seen his master so upset before he remembered his dream and shuddered wondering why he'd remember the strange dream while his master was suffering in front of him. 'Doesn't he usually go to the stupid rabbit when he has a bad dream? Why did he come to me?' Gilbert thought with a slightly jealous tone as he closed his eyes not realizing his body was moving on its own until he heard Oz say his name questioningly. He reopened his eyes to see he had pulled his master tightly against his chest and saw Oz staring up at him with curious confusion in his eyes. A bright red blush quickly formed on Gilbert's face, starting to panic because he did not know what to do Gilbert just sat there holding his master. Oz continued to stare at his servant wondering what the man was thinking before he lowered his head and laid it against Gilbert's chest.

"I'm sorry for waking you… I hate waking you… Usually I wake Alice up but Gil was in this dream instead of Alice and I was scared… I was scared for Gil. My other nightmares don't usually have Gil from the present in them… but this one did. I don't want it to come true…" He whispers grabbing on to Gilbert's nightshirt. Gilbert looked down at him with a slight frown before laying his head onto Oz's head.

"It's alright Oz… I won't let some stupid chain get me. Don't be afraid, I'm not dying any time soon." Gilbert states softly continuing to hold his master against his chest. 'Why was I being jealous at a time like this…? My master came to make sure I was okay, he was afraid I was dead. He was worried over me and here I am hating that stupid rabbit. I really am horrid.' Gilbert thought tightening his grip on his master. "You don't have to apologies for waking me…I'm always here for you." Gilbert whispered running his hand up through Oz's hair comfortingly, smiling as Oz's trembling slowed to a stop. "There, have you calmed down enough to realize I won't die." He whispers gently as Oz pulled back slightly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah…" Oz whispers, not looking up at Gilbert causing the man to look at him worriedly.

"Are you still afraid…?" Gilbert whispers wondering if something was seriously wrong with his master but Oz simply nodded before looking up at him with a slight shy look.

"I am but as long as Gil's alive I'll be okay." He says softly before pulling away from Gilbert and sitting on the bed beside Gilbert still looking kind of embarrassed. "Hey… Do you remember the letter I wrote to you?" Oz says softly looking down at his hands, not noticing Gilbert blush at the memory of contents of the letter before looking away.

"I do but I'm afraid I didn't read it…" Gilbert says softly looking away not wanting to admit he betrayed Oz's trust back when he thought he was Raven.

"Why not? I wrote it for you…" Oz says sounding a bit sad as Gilbert shifted slightly.

"It was written for the Gilbert of ten years ago…" Gilbert states not looking at Oz knowing that it was a stupid reason but he knew Oz would believe it.

"Gilbert is silly; Gilbert is the Gilbert of ten years ago… no matter what he says." Oz says with a slight chuckle feeling awkward about bringing up the letter.

"That aside, what is it about the letter you wanted to talk about?" Gilbert questions causing Oz to blush embarrassedly.

'I can't tell him that I wanted to know his feelings for me, it'd be awkward and not to mention I would have to tell him first and risk rejection.' Oz thought with a slight nervous look before smiling teasingly at Gilbert. "Nothing in particular… Gilbert should have read it; then he would have known… Too bad for Gil since it was destroyed with the Jackal." Oz says with a slight sigh as Gilbert frowned wondering what part could have been what Oz wanted to talk about. Part of him wanted it to be about the last part of the letter and part of him still didn't want to ask because he felt like he'd betray his master's trust if he told his master that he had read the letter as Raven.

"Yeah it's too bad." Gilbert whispers softly looking at the clock to see it was about midnight before he looked back at his master to see the sad frown on his face. "You should go back to sleep, Oz. You'll need it for tomorrow." He says softly placing his hand hesitantly on the boy's head.

"Yeah…" Oz sighed, standing up and pulling away from the hand on his head. "Sorry I woke you… It's stupid to get so stirred up by dreams like that. Good night, Gil." Oz says with a slight sad tone to his voice, going to leave but Gilbert grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed.

"Maybe… um… Maybe you should sleep here with me tonight." Gilbert states feeling his cheeks burn in how the words sounded to him and Oz looked at him with an eye brow raised before smiling slightly.

"What is Gil implying…?" Oz says teasingly and Gilbert swallowed nervously before giving what he hoped was a serious look and not a flustered one.

"Nothing at all… It's just that if you have that nightmare again while you're here you won't have to be afraid because I'll… I'll be right here beside you." Gilbert says losing the serious tone at the end feeling like he was being too familiar with his master. Oz only smiled slightly not knowing why but the words that were said reminded him of a time that he couldn't remember.

"If Gil doesn't mind…" Oz says softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed with a small blush before taking a breath and lying down beside Gilbert, who moved over so his master could lie down. They then lied there with a tense atmosphere before Oz thought of something that would relax it. "You know… I think Gil is just trying to keep me out of Alice's room." Oz says teasingly as he sensed Gilbert flinch and he chuckled.

"Just go to sleep… yah brat." Gilbert mutters rolling over facing away from Oz and Oz smirked at the way Gilbert blew him off. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep but when he was about half-way asleep he rolled over and felt his hands touch something warm causing his eyes to bolt open and see Gilbert had also rolled back over and they were now facing each other. At first Oz was completely embarrassed at the closeness before he curled closer to the older man's body.

'Geez… that startled me… I didn't think that we were that close.' Oz thought blushing slightly before smiling. 'I shouldn't be doing this but if he wakes up I'll just pretend I'm sleeping.' Oz thought chuckling softly pressing his face against Gilbert's chest only to feel a familiar aura and he tensed. 'What the…' he thought silently as he slid his hands up and found the chain around Gilbert's neck. He pulled the chain up and gasped at the site of the moon medallion. "Where did this come from?" Oz whispered touching the medallion with a shocked look before he tilted his head curiously. 'It looks familiar but… where have I seen this?' He thought as his eyes widened in terror. "A necklace…" Oz whispers with eyes widening as he remembered the nightmare and that Gilbert was wearing the exact same medallion in it. He then grabbed the medallion, to rip it off the chain, only to hiss out in pain because it burned his hand. He quickly let it go and looked at the burn mark on his hand and frowned. 'It burnt my hand… How?' He thought looking back at the chain to see the contract on the same chain. 'Raven will protect Gil… right?' He thought biting his lip as he slipped in back into the man's shirt before curling back up against Gilbert's chest. He gripped the man's sleeping shirt tightly feeling worry fill his mind as he fell back into his dream world. He opened his eyes and he was standing in a garden filled with roses which most were a beautiful blue color, others were a deep crimson red or a brilliant white.

"Oz… You're back." Gwen states standing up from the chair he was sitting in that was placed at a table in the middle of the garden. "That little trick scared you real badly didn't it?" He says with a small smile on his face as Oz nodded before smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it's alright now…. At least, I hope it will be. Gil was wearing the necklace from the nightmare... and I couldn't take it off because it burnt me." Oz says with a slight frown, holding up his hand to show the burn as Seikaku ni appeared with Alice right beside him.

"Alyss will be here in a few minutes… Gwen have you finished the preparations for the tea party?" Seikaku ni questions as Alice moved over to Oz and Gwen nodded with a small frown.

"Yes, but we have more of a problem than cakes not being done…" Gwen states as they all heard a girl's laughter.

"What could be more of a problem than that?" The brown haired, blue eyed, Alyss questions appearing in a door way that had opened up. She entered the room with Zillah right behind her skipping cheerfully humming "Lacie" happily.

"The medallions, which were stolen by that silver haired man is more of a problem." Gwen states with a slight annoyed look and Oz tilted his head slightly.

"The medallions, you mean the ones that have the power to retrieve memories from the depths of the heart? I thought they were locked away with Gwen's memories…" Oz says with a slight frown on his face. 'I never saw them in person but if Gilbert has one then Alice will obtain the other and she might get hurt.' Oz thought looked at the dark haired chain that was partially listening to Alyss and Zillah partially listening to their conversation. "Why would Break take them from here if he didn't know what they were for…?" He asks softly and Gwen closed his eyes to think.

"Maybe the memory that was connected to the medallions told him." Alyss states calmly sitting at the table looking at all the cakes with an excited look. "Will we ever have more guests for our tea parties, Blood-chan?" Alyss says happily clapping her hands together as the three males looked at her with a calm look.

"Of course, my Lady!" The three state with similar smiles on their faces as they heard a clock ring out around them.

"Three o'clock…" Seikaku ni states with a slight smile as he moved toward the table and started to pour glasses of tea.

"Ah, it's tea time…" Oz says grinning ecstatically as he danced toward his seat that was across from Zillah, who was already seated.

"Our usual guests should be arriving soon." Gwen states casually, sitting back down in his chair watching Oz sit between Alice and Alyss.

"We've already arrived, Gwen-sama…" Adriana's voice states as Jet, Samael, and herself all appear in front of the table. "Sei-chan… Let me help you…" She states as she moved over to help Seikaku ni pour tea as the other two sat down beside Zillah.

"So what was this meeting set for? Is the doll maker supposed to come tonight and give us an update?" Jet questions as he looks at Alyss who was sipping away at her cup of tea.

"No… that is for a later time. This is about the matter that Blood-chan has brought up; the illegal contract on the body of Oz Vessalius." Alyss says with a slight serious tone on her face. "It moved when Tokei Shikake kidnapped those people and brought them into this world and we all know what that means, correct?" Alyss says casually.

"Yeah that Oz is one step closer to becoming a chain like me." Alice states and Alyss simply shook her head.

"No, nee-san… If it fully revolves Blood-chan will have to become one again. If we cannot find our memories before then…" She says trailing off as she looked at Gwen and Seikaku ni with worried eyes.

"We won't be able to find the key to unlock Blood's heart and he'll become a slave to the Baskerville Family once again." Samael finishes with a small scowl knowing that the mention of the name would anger Gwen.

"It won't happen! If we can find the heart then we can…" Gwen shouts but is interrupted by Seikaku ni.

"Blood won't become servant to that monster!" Seikaku ni says softly to his friend as the man gritted his teeth, going to say something more.

"If we find the predecessor and ally with him then maybe he won't want to become Glen Baskerville… and help us in our goal." Zillah states licking some of the frosting off of her fingers and she cut the cake causing Gwen to look at her.

"That's an interesting theory, Zillah…" Adriana says smiling a warm motherly smile as Zillah passed out the cake.

"Yeah, how do you expect to ally with someone who has lost their hope?" Jet questions in a serious way causing Zillah to giggle with an amused look in her eyes.

"He hasn't lost it yet! Well I have a friend who says this and knows where this particular person is... I spoke to her and she said that the predecessor's hope has an illegal contract! If we can stop the contract before it fully rotates then that person will most definably ally with us!" She says happily holding the knife she was cutting the cakes up by her cheek.

"The only problem was she wanted her own human body, which wasn't a big deal for making it, since that is what blood was made to do but… She was a Baskerville in the past and that was the problem." Seikaku ni states softly and Zillah pouts.

"I made sure that she was good! I told you that! And I even put a super heavy limiter on her so only the one she had a contract with could unleash it but she said she would let him use her power because he was the predecessor's hope! I also told her that I would kill her straight off if she even tried to betray us!" Zillah states happily to reassure everyone.

"Who in the world did you send?" Oz questioned wondering just who it could be but Zillah simply smiled at him.

"You'll know who when you see her, Oz-Oniichan." Zillah states setting cake in front of him and he sighed before looking at her skeptically.

"You know that's not nice…" Oz says with a slight pout on his lips, watching the girl giggle at him. "If they betray us we'll have a problem on our hands." He says glancing at Seikaku ni and Gwen.

"Let's get off such dreary topics!" Alyss say taking a bite of her cake smiling like a small child because of the taste.

"What would you like to talk about, Alyss-san?" Gwen says with a calmed look on his face and Alyss smiled brightly.

"How are we going to deal with the Mock Turtle?" Alice states with a serious look and Alyss nods.

"Right… That bad turtle seller hasn't even come to see me yet. What should we do to punish it?" Alyss questions with a slight frown on her face.

"Why don't we just kill it…?" Zillah states with a serious look on her face and Gwen sighs.

"We cannot simply kill it now can we? It devoured one of the keys… If we kill it the key will be exposed and the ones attached to it will be affected." Gwen says with a serious look on his face as he looked at Oz who was frowning. "Especially if they are wearing the corresponding sign..." He states grabbing Oz's wrist and showing the mark on his hand to everyone at the table. "Gilbert Nightray had the necklace around his neck and Oz touched it. This proves that while we were trying to save those people they stole something that is extremely important to our survival." He says as Jet rose from his seat and placed his hands of the table with a serious scowl.

"This is serious… We need to retrieve the key and hide it so no one can find it! It's bad enough that Zillah had almost lost her cross necklace there but those medallions are twice as dangerous. If they are awakened Tokei Shikake could use them to destroy the seal that imprisons it." Jet states with an annoyed tone and Adriana looked at Oz worriedly but Alice Jumps on to the table grabbing Jet by the collar of his shirt.

"I won't let that happen! I'll chain that turtle up and drag it screaming back here if I have to. I will not let my chance to gain my memories slip through my fingers." Alice shouts glaring at Jet who simply stared back at her with a calm look.

"Then do so… You two are the only ones who are able to physically leave the abyss anyway." Jet states pushing Alice back so she fell onto her butt, still sitting on the table.

"Why you… Oz, let's go get that damned turtle!" Alice shouts standing back up and jumping off of the table causing a door to appear and Oz stood up with a nod.

"Okay Alice!" Oz says with a small sigh as he walked through the door Alice ran out of. Once they were gone Alyss sighed with disappointment as she looked at the others.

"Adriana, Jet, please take good care of them… I don't think they realize just how serious this is… If that chain is destroyed not only is the key exposed it affects the black haired man because his memories are also missing. He just may mistake Oz for a person from his past." She says as Gwen standing up from his seat.

"What do you mean by 'mistake'?" He says before turning away from them. "I'm sure if he remembers he just may end up killing his master by accident." He adds before walking away from them. Zillah, who had looked at her brother when he stood, now stared at the others with worried eyes before she turned her eyes toward Alyss.

"Alyss-chan… Can we do something? Can't we steal them back? What if Kevin tries to give Alice the other medallion…? It could destroy her." Zillah says anxiously as Alyss stood causing the table to disappear.

"Sei-chan is going to go get the sun medallion for us… We wouldn't want Alice or that black haired servant boy to get a hold of it." Alyss says looking at Seikaku ni who was still sitting in his chair drinking his tea.

"Sei-chan… are you sure? You hate leaving the Abyss…" Zillah says softly and the man simply smiled.

"I am sure… After all, that medallion has no gain for the man so if I offer him more interesting information he just may give it to me." Seikaku ni states standing up from his seat letting the cup and chair disappear.

"I'll come with you…" Jet states with a slight annoyed look on his face. "Who knows what this bastard might try, so it's always good to have back up." Jet says stretching slightly and Adriana smiles.

"That means I get the moon medallion, Oz, and Alice." Adriana says happily and Zillah runs over to her and grabs her arm.

"I'll come with you! If things get messy, Oz-Oniichan can use my help!" Zillah states with a serious look before she looked at Alyss with worried eyes, afraid she'd be lonely without her.

"Don't worry, Zillah. Alyss-san and I shall continue on with her lessons, right Alyss-san?" Samael states knowing Zillah was worried about causing Alyss to nod.

"Yes, I want to learn how to play the piano for Jack!" She says cheerfully as she smiled at Zillah, who smiled back.

"Okay… Shall we go?" Zillah says happily to Adriana, who simply nodded.

"Just be careful you two… Oz and neesan do not understand the seriousness of the matter at hand." Alyss states but the two looked back and saw Alyss and Samael had already left.

"What do you think she meant, Adriana?" Zillah questions looking back at the older woman with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"I don't know but we best do as she says and take caution… for Oz's and our own sake." She says before the two left and the world shattered into darkness.


	27. Mock Turtle

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Mock Turtle**

"Is that dream still bothering you?" Alice questioned as the two sat alone in Gilbert's car as they sat and waited for Gilbert to return from questioning some witnesses.

"No… I'm curious as to what it is that the Mock Turtle has… What do you think your memory could be about?" Oz says softly with a small worried look and Alice scowls.

"I don't care what type of memory it is! I want it." Alice states and Oz smiled with an amused look.

"What if you don't like what you see?" He says softly and Alice scoffs.

"Then I'll feed it to the Jackal." She states nonchalantly causing Oz to laugh softly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan then… How about we feed the entire mock turtle to him?" Oz says with a laugh and Alice laughed with him.

"Even better, I bet the damn thing would give him indigestion!" She says grinning at Oz as the door to the driver opened and Gilbert entered the vehicle.

"Hey Gil!" Oz says jumping up to lean between the two front seats. "How was the interview? Did we get any leads?" Oz questions watching his black haired friend look at him with a small scowl.

"No leads, none what so ever…" Gilbert states handing him the note book to read. Oz frowned as he opened the booklet and read the report. Once he finished he sighed and threw the note book on the front seat before bouncing back to sit beside Alice.

"That sucks… What are we going to do now? That was the last witness." Oz states with a small frown as they hear Alice's stomach growl. "Ah! Alice is hungry!" Oz says with a small laugh as Alice blushed at his statement.

"Shut up!" She growls punching his shoulder and Gilbert smiled slightly.

"I guess we should eat lunch and do some searching around town." Gilbert states turning on the car and pulling out of the parking spot to head off to town. "What do we want?" He questions and Alice's eyes lit up.

"Meat!" Alice shouts and Gilbert rolled his eyes knowing that would be her answer.

"Something more specific, yah stupid rabbit!" Gilbert states as Oz laughed.

"Hamburgers." Oz says with a bright smile and Gilbert nodded as Alice pouted.

"What's that?" Alice question and Oz started to explain to her what a hamburger was. Once they finished lunch Gilbert parked his car in a parking lot before they all started to walk down the busy streets of the town they were in. After a few minutes of walking and looking at the shops that lined the streets Oz felt his left hand twitch and burn slightly. He winced before he slowly began rubbing it with his right.

"Are you alright, Oz? Does that mark hurt?" Alice asks as Oz looked up at her with a slight smile.

"Not really, it's just an after burn sensation. It should go away soon, I… ow…ah I'll be fine." He says as he felt a sharp pain go up his arm.

"That doesn't sound like it… Maybe we should get seaweed head to take a look at it." Alice whispers softly and Oz smiled at her knowing she was worried even if she didn't.

"No, it's fine Alice-san… See it stopped hurting already." He says waving his hand as if it didn't hurt at all but it was still burning like crazy. 'What the heck is going on? Why on earth is this burning like this?' Oz thought looking at Alice who was staring at him with hardened eyes.

"Hey Seaweed head, stop for a minute!" Alice states harshly as Oz tensed knowing what she was doing.

"Alice!" Oz hissed trying to get her to stop because he didn't want Gilbert to worry about him.

"What do you want?" Gilbert questions slightly annoyed that she was calling him 'Seaweed Head' in public.

"We should take a break; I want you to look at something." She states with a scowl and Gilbert glares at her.

"We've only been walking for a few minutes you lazy Rabbit!" Gilbert says with an annoyed tone causing Alice to go off on him and starting a fight. Oz simply sighed slightly glad that they got into a fight and Gilbert would find out about the burn.

"_Oz-niichan, is everything alright?_" Zillah asks with a slight worried look and Oz nodded slightly opening and closing his left hand that still burned slightly.

"It's fine… It just stings a little. I'm not sure why though." Oz says softly as he felt Adriana wrap her arms around him in a motherly way.

"_I'm sure it'll heal and go away quickly…_" She whispers as Zillah started to rub his palm soothingly.

"I hope so… Why are you guys here anyway?" Oz questions as he heard Adriana hum the pocket watches song softly.

"_We wanted to help with finding the mock turtle…_" Zillah says holding Oz's hand tightly with a bright smile.

"Ah, I see… Let's all work hard then." Oz says smiling slightly at them as they hears a loud terrifying scream as Oz flinched and pulled away from the two. Just as he did so a giant turtle like chain appeared. It was a long neck that hung like it was broken and drool and blood ran out of it snapper-like mouth. Its large body was shaped like the shell of a tortoise but it had long bloody spikes sticking out of the back.

**_The key… Where is the other key…_** they chain groans flinging it's head back and forth causing the fleeing people to get knocked away. **_Where is it?_** The chain shouts opening its mouth as if to devour some of the fallen people before Gilbert shot at it causing it to scream out in agony. It then looked at Gilbert with beady red eyes and started to charge at him. Gilbert then unloaded the rest of his bullets at it trying to kill it but every time it hit the chain it seemed to simply absorb into the chain's form. Cursing he went to reload only to be tackled by Oz as he put the first bullet in. The chain then struck the spot they had been standing minutes before.

"If it doesn't work the first time why waste the bullets!" Oz states with a serious look on his face before Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and dodged the second attack by the chain. He then ripped his gloves off and placed his hand against Oz's head releasing Alice's power. Gasping as he felt something more powerful inside of Oz he quickly pulled his hand away in confusion as Oz looked up at him with a serious look.

"Gil… Let go of me we have to find a way to stop this chain." Oz shouts trying to pull away from Gilbert but he tightens his grip.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Gilbert states as they heard a crashing sound and the looked to see Alice lying on the ground in her human form unconscious.

"Alice!" Oz shouts running toward the chain planning on using his power to bind the chain.

"Oz, don't!" Gilbert shouts as he saw chains shoot out from the ground and grab the Mock Turtle and he bolted toward Oz to grab him and make sure he didn't get grabbed as well but before he could reach him the chain swung its head and knocked him into the walk. He gasped in shock feeling a pulsing of energy hitting him as he grabbed his chest. 'What the heck?' He thought as he heard the chain scream and he looked up to see the chain get ripped to pieces. 'Oz… Is Oz alright?' He thought as memories that were not his started to flash before his eyes and he gripped his head, letting out a scream from the things he saw.

"Gil…" Oz choked out trying to catch the breath he had lost when he hit the wall watching the man collapse to his knees still gripping his head. 'What's happening to Gil? I don't understand, did the mock turtle do something to him.' Oz thought with pained eyes as he stood shakily back up and moved over to his trembling friend. "G-Gil!" Oz calls even though it hurt his lungs as he moved closer. 'Gil, what happened? There's something wrong with you…' He thought as there was a cracking sound of a gun firing. The sound caused Oz to stop and his eyes widened as he felt blood running down his cheek. He touched his cheek to see blood on his fingers before he looked at Gilbert with shocked eyes. There Gilbert about a yard away pointing his gun at him. 'Why did he shoot at me?' He thought as he watched Gilbert reload his gun. "Gil?" Oz shouts with a slight scared look on his face, wondering what was going on.

"_Oz don't!_" Adriana shouts but Oz started running toward Gilbert with a worried look on his face.

"Gil… Gil what's wrong? Why'd you shoot at me? What the matter?" Oz says with confusion and panic in his eyes as Gilbert struck him with his gun causing him to hit the ground.

"Don't you dare call me 'Gil'… you're not my master. Who the hell are you?" Gilbert states darkly as Oz stared up at him with confused eyes.

"I am Oz, Gil… Why don't you think I'm myself?" Oz says sitting up watching Gilbert leer at him as if he was disgusted. 'Gilbert is scaring me… He wasn't this scary when Duldom had possessed him, this is Gil. He-He's really angry…' Oz thought in fear before he felt Gilbert push him back down and start choking him.

"Who are you? Where is my master? Where are you hiding him? How dare you take his form! How dare you! Tell me where he is? Tell me right now or I will make you suffer." Gilbert shouts squeezing Oz's throat and Oz let out a gaging sound and gripped the man's hand trying to get him to let go.

'Gil… Stop, please.' Oz pleaded gripping his eyes shut with tears starting to run down his cheeks and salvia coming out of his mouth.

"Get your fucking hands off my brother." Zillah's voice states as Oz heard a clicking sound of a gun and his eyes bolt open to see Zillah standing behind Gilbert with a murderous look in her eyes. Gilbert let go of Oz before he stood in front of the girl who continued to glare at him.

"Go ahead, bitch… Shoot me. You will just become a murder along with a whore, now won't you…" Gilbert spits out causing the girl to flinch at memories.

"Shut up! Gwen-Oniichan said I wasn't a whore." She states with a harsh look but Gilbert grins twistedly.

"A woman who sells herself for money is a whore… That is all that you are… You think if you smiling innocently or laugh happily that will make you innocent again. Ha… You forget _Whore's don't get second chances_." Gilbert states before Zillah threw the gun and kicked him right in the stomach before upper-cutting him with her right fist, knocking him unconscious.

"Shut your fucking trap!" She shouts only to realize she knocked him out before she ran over to Oz. "Oz… Oz, are you alright?" She says with worry on her face as she touched that already bruising throat of the blonde boy. Oz stared up at her blankly as he slowly caught his breath

'What happened to Gil…? Why'd he attack me? Why?' Oz thought feeling the physical and mental pain of Gilbert's attack.

_Where in the world am I? Who am I? Why am I here?_ Where questions whispered in Oz's mind and Oz shuddered knowing that it wasn't his voice stating those questions.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'I wonder if they've already found that chain.' Break thought with a slight smirk as he walked down the hall toward the lounge where Sharon was having tea. He was curious as why Oz looked so preoccupied before the threesome had left. 'I wonder what was on the young masters hand that kept him looking down at it...' He thought letting his smirk widen into a slight grin.

"I think there is an old saying 'Those who bother will not live much longer.'" Seikaku ni's voice states and Break swings his cane and hits Seikaku ni on the shoulder but he didn't flinch.

"Quite the cute little brat aren't you?" Break states sarcastically and Seikaku ni frowned.

"You have something that belongs to me…" Seikaku ni states with a cool tone to his voice and Break grinned at him.

"Now do I? I wonder what that could be." Break says amusedly and Seikaku ni smiled amusedly.

"You know exactly what it is but don't worry, if you kindly give it back I will reward you with information you might find extremely interesting." Seikaku ni states with a playful look as Break tilted his head with intrigue.

"And just what might that be?" Break questions pulling his cane away from the man's shoulder.

"A bad little kitten who still hates the rabbit is going to appear soon, take heed in protecting the ones that you need to find your truth, Kevin." He states holding up his hand to reveal the sun medallion with an amused smirk as Break stared at him with hardened eyes. He then disappeared as if he fazed through the window he was standing in front of and Break flung the windows open but the chain was gone. _Oh and you might want to send someone to retrieve Oz and the other two… It seems something terrible has happened to Gilbert-sama._ They chain's voice echoes around Break as the silver haired man scowled.

'Damn it… How did that _thing_ get ahold of the medallion?' Break thought with a slight glare also wondering about the riddle that was given to him before smirking. "Ah… I see, my little kitty friend is going to try and kidnap Alice-san. Well I can't let this opportunity go to waste now can I?" He says with a slight grin before he continued down the hall pulling out his phone to call someone to pick up the threesome.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Oz-niichan... Please say something. I know you're not dead." Zillah says after a few minutes of Oz not moving. He simply took in a shuddering breath and she nodded understanding why he wasn't answering as she laid her head onto his forehead. "It wasn't you, Oz-niichan… It was the medallion. It's alright if you want to cry, I won't tell Alice or Gilbert-kun." She whispers softly and Oz let out a small sob and even more tears started to stream out of his eyes. Zillah simply pulled back and closed her eyes letting Oz get it out of his system as she looked over to where Alice was. There were people surrounding the area staring at all of them with crying children who were frightened and Zillah frowned before she started singing.

"_Look away little people… and forget what you have seen. The children stop crying… and you all will fall to sleep._" She sings as the people blink and walk on as if nothing serious had happened. 'At least my powers are useful for something.' She thought frowning as she reached out and lifted Oz up into a sitting position. "Come on Oz-niichan, it's time to get up. We've got to go get the car and get Gilbert out of here before he wakes up and hurts you again." Zillah states as Adriana walked over to them holding a dazed and confused Alice up by the waist.

"Is Oz alright?" Adriana asks watching Zillah stare worriedly down at him.

"I'm fine… Where… Where's the memory?" Oz says with a trembling body as he stood with Zillah's help.

"It's right here with us… but it's still sleeping Oz, that's strange right?" Adriana says with a small frown and Oz gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, what about the key, where did it go?" Oz questions as Adriana pointed to his chest. "Inside of me? Why?" Oz states confusedly before Zillah held up his burned hand exposing that the burn had grown and it now showed an intricate design inside of it that was a deep black. "Great… What else could go wrong?" Oz mutters annoyed at the fact that this mission was terrible. Alice groaned slightly before lowering her head and placing her hand out showing a gold orb.

"It won't wake up… It's not one of my memories after all." She says in a slight disappointed way as Oz reached out to touch it wondering why it hadn't woken up when Alice had awaken but when his hand went over Alice's the memory awoken and flashed before the two's eyes.

_They were standing in the middle of a rose filled garden, the sun shined brightly and they heard Zillah's voice ringing out around them._

_"_Every you kissed me I tremble like a child… gathering the roses… we sang for the hope. Your voice is… is.._." She her voice sings but stops and they heard laughter._

_"Awe… Zillah sounded so pretty singing her Oniichan's lullaby." Alice's voice says laughing as the two moved foreward to see a fifteen year old, Zillah and a fifteen year old, Alice sitting together under a tree making a flower crown with the flowers from the garden._

_"I still haven't remembered all the words. I'll try again…_

_…_

Every you kissed me I tremble like a child… gathering the roses… we sang for the hope. Your voice is… is.._." She sings in an 'embarrassed' way before sighing. "I can-"_

"…your very voice is in my heart beat, sweeter than my dreams. We were there in everlasting bloom. Rose die the secret is inside the pain, winds are high upon the hill; I cannot hear you. Come and hold me close. I am shivering cold, in the heart of rain. Darkness falls and I'm calling for the dawn._" A male's voice sings longingly causing the two girls to smile as a beautiful blonde seventeen year old appeared and walked past Oz and Alice._

_"Oniichan!" Zillah shouts happily jumping up to her feet and running over to the young man, who was wearing a white suit like outfit._

_"Zillah… You really like that song?" The man says in an amused way and Zillah smiled at him with a nod._

_"I love Oniichan's lullaby. It's so pretty and it goes with Papa-Glen's song, 'Lacie'. It's so pretty and makes Jack smile!" She says happily and Oz frowned remembering Alice had dreamt about the very song the person was singing._

_"Oz, will you sing the whole song to us? Pretty please! Your voice is so pretty!" The memory Alice says happily causing Oz to tense and his eyes widen with shocked._

_'Did she just say… No!' He thought not being able to finish his thought before he jerked away causing the memory to shatter back into reality._

"Oz! Alice!" Adriana shouts as the two pulled away from the others trembling at the memory before they looked at each other with confused eyes.

"Alice… did you say what I think you did?" Oz whispers and Alice nodded, not understanding why she was trembling as Oz looked at Zillah with slight panic in his eyes.

"Zillah, who is your big brother? What is his name?" Oz states with a slight fearful look and Zillah tilts her head confusedly.

"My brother is Gwen… Um… I wouldn't mind if Oz-niichan considered me her little sister but Gwen is my brother." She says with a small blush as Oz took and a shuddering breath and turned back to Alice.

"We heard wrong… We had to have heard wrong." Alice states harshly, trying to shaking off the feeling that they had heard clearly and Oz nodded feeling like he had just remembered something about his past which was clearly not true.

"We should get Gilbert to his car before he wakes up… Who knows what happened to him to make him hurt you." Adrianna states as Jet appeared with a slight scowl.

"We got the medallion back… I didn't sense the turtle in our world so I came here to help but… it looks like I'm too late." He says with a slight sigh as he noticed the frighten look on Alice's and Oz's faces. "What happened to them?" He questioned and Adriana frowned.

"The memory… They saw something strange apparently but they haven't told us anything yet." She says with a small sigh as she walked over to Gilbert. "Jet will you do you big sister a favor and help me out?" She says grabbing one of Gilbert's shoulders.

"Blood's seal must be getting weaker… Three usually could never be out at one time." Lex's voice calls as he walked over to the group with loving eyes directed to Adriana. "Allow me… A lady shouldn't have to carry a man." He says softly as he pulling Gilbert over his shoulder and started dragging him over to his car with Lex's help.

"It's not that it's getting weaker but Blood is simply getting stronger and soon we all with be able to take permanent form once again." Adriana states with a slight confused look wondering why Lex was looking at her with such an expression.

"Ah… I see. Then I best work harder on my project for Sanmen then." He states as he slid Gilbert into the back seat of his car before looking at Adriana and the others only to see that Zillah and Jet had disappeared. "My where did the other two go?" He questions as Oz frowned slightly as he and Alice leaned against each other.

"Zillah went to inform everyone else about what happened." Oz states softly as he slid into the car beside Gilbert. "And Jet went to get Gilbert's car…" Oz says with a slight wince as Alice climbed over him to sit on the opposite side of Gilbert.

"Are you sure you are alright with sitting beside him?" Adriana says softly with a worried look on her face and Oz smiled.

"Gil's my best friend… I don't mind if he hurts me." Oz says closing his eyes as if to rest and Lex shut the door and looked at Adriana.

"Care to ride shot gun?" He asks with a charming smile and Adriana frowned.

"I'll ride with my brother." She states as Jet pulled up behind Lex's car and Lex frowned disappointedly.

"As you wish…" He says before entering the driver's seat and watched Adriana enter the car behind his before he pulled away to take the group to the Rainsworth estate.


	28. Gardens

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**- **Gardens**

"It's been three days now... Raven isn't going to get any better, is he?" Alice states with a small growl as she took a bite of her lunch and Oz looked at her surprised that she had asked the very statement he had been thinking since the incident. He had wished it was simply another nightmare that the Mock Turtle hadn't been destroyed and that the key wasn't hidden inside of him but he knew the truth and it couldn't be avoided. "Whatever is wrong with him has to be pretty bad… and when he wakes up all he does is scream at Oz and try to hurt him. He even fights the people that are trying to keep him calm. Isn't that a bad sign? Shouldn't he be in a hospital or something?" She says softly lowering her gaze because she felt Oz staring at her.

"We understand that you two are worried, as are we, but we're not even sure what happened to make him react like that… There's no telling what might happen to him but we must keep him here so he is not exposing anything important to normal people." Sharon says softly as she watched Oz flinch and grip his tea cup tightly.

'If I hadn't gotten knocked into the wall this would have never happened.' Oz thought bitterly as he bit his lip, sensing Alice glare at him as if she heard his thoughts. He simply looked down at his cup of tea wanting to go to Gilbert and apologies till his mouth went dry. "I should go talk to him… Maybe I can do something to help him." Oz says quietly wanting to do something other than sit there and feel sorry for his self.

"It may only make it worse… after what happened to you the last time he woke up." Break says calmly as Oz simply brushed his fingers across the bandage on his wrist remembering how Gilbert had tried to break his wrist while they were in Lex's car and how Alice had pounced on him biting his wrist to get him to let go of Oz's hand. He remembered Gilbert calling him all sorts of things before Alice had knocked him out again with her fist and Lex moved Oz to the front seat to keep it from happening again.

"We won't know if we don't try! I want to try and figure out what's wrong with him! I owe that much to him, at least." Oz says sternly as he stares at his cup of tea. 'Gilbert is suffering and I don't know why... I-I need to take that suffering away.' Oz thought standing up from his seat. "Besides… Gil can do whatever he wants to me… after all I did do my fair share of bullying him when we were small so it's only fair!" Oz states with a slight scowl on his face before turning away from them. "If it's Gilbert then I know I'll be okay..." Oz says calmly, noticing Alice was watching him as he left the room. 'She knows that I could get hurt again but she didn't stop me… Alice must truly be worried about Gilbert too… I guess Alice actually understands how I feel.' Oz thought smiling sadly as he remembered the memory that they saw. 'I wonder if Gilbert will be able to make sense of the memory I saw… once he gets better I'll tell him and ask him his opinion.' He thought knowing that he and Alice agreed they heard wrong but there was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him he was wrong and there was more to the memory that he first thought. Tightening his fists he shook his thoughts of the memory away focusing his attention one Gilbert as felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Adriana? Did something happen with Gilbert?" Oz says casually walking down the hallway toward the room Gilbert was resting in.

_"No, I am more worried about you at this moment, Oz. Jet is watching Gilbert but he doesn't seem to be getting out of bed any time soon. So please do not worry yourself so much. He'll be fine."_ Adriana says softly giving Oz's shoulder a soft squeeze as Oz pulled his arm away from her grasp. "_Oz, you need him and he needs you. He'll realize this soon and it'll be just a thing of the past, this incident that's making the both of you hurt. It will be, I swear this to you…" _She whispers softly as Oz looked at the ground.

"I-..." He says with pained eyes before looking away. "Just stop it!" He shouts squeezing his eyes shut as he sensed her tense up. "I-I'm sorry, Adriana…" He says quickly looking away from her with pained eyes. "I-I can't stop worrying because I love him… I love him, Adriana. I can't stop." Oz says gripping the front of his shirt with both his hands as if to stop an immense pain. Adriana simply embraced him tightly and pressed her face into the top of him head.

_"Shh… I understand, Oz. I understand, you love him and want to protect him. It's what you've been trying to do this whole time but Oz… Sometimes you can't effect another's decisions and this is one of those times. He has to sort those things out his self."_ Adriana says softly feeling Oz tremble slightly before he nodded.

"I know that but… I need to know why he attacked me. I don't want to lose Gil, I'll accept anything as long as he stays by my side... I'll be lost without him. I want to protect with my own two hand for the rest of time." Oz says smiling sadly with a hidden message in his voice that Adriana seemed to pick up on.

_"Yes, I understand... I'll send for Zillah and Samael." _She says disappearing as Oz continued down to Gilbert's room. When he entered the room didn't sense Jet, knowing that Adriana quickly retrieved him and left. He closed the door and locked it knowing that if Gilbert did lash out at him he would accept it and let him do as he wished.

'Gil... No, Gilbert won't ever love me. Not now at least...' Oz thought biting his lip to stop it from trembling as he walked over to the bed, where Gilbert slept.

_"Oz-niichan… I'm sure that he will always love you." _Zillah says softly, appearing in her fifteen year old form, laying her hand on his shoulder._ "He could never hate you; you're the master... The master is always loved, you're the hope in his Pandora's Box and you have the ability to make him smile! You have all these amazing things connecting you to him... You cannot think he hates you... He's your best friend... The only one you had when you were younger. It's not fair to you if he hates you. You've done nothing wrong..." _Zillah says softly causing Oz to laugh bitterly.

"Says my sister that knows what I want to hear! He attacked me… He doesn't want to be near me, he doesn't even want me to be alive. That's why you pointed his gun at him and told him to back off… That's why you threw him back, that's why you knocked him out…" Oz says with tired look on his face as he looked at Gilbert's sleeping face.

"If it bothers you then create a block, you know what spell that sorceress used when his memories were blocked, find the reason he attacked you and block it so he won't do so anymore. You have enough power to do such a thing even though you are still merely a human." Samael states in a serious tone, appearing in the back on the room, lounging on one of the few sofas there. Oz looked at him slightly shocked before moving over to a chair that was sitting beside the bed.

"I could never do such a thing! Just thinking about it makes my hands shake in fear! It's out of the question." Oz says softly sitting in the chair beside Gilbert's bed. "I'm powerless to control that urge to ease his pain... because I know it'll be just like last time if it continues." He says lying his head down onto the bed gripping his chest with his hands.

_"Do not resist the urge to do anything then... Make him create a seal his self; if you give him the choice then you won't be at fault."_ Zillah says with a serious look and Oz shook his head closing his eyes.

"I couldn't do that either…" Oz mutters feeling tears form in his eyes.

_"So what the hell are we supposed to do? Just leave him like that! That kid's been through more shit than one person can take and you're saying as his master you won't do anything for him. You're pathetic, a coward; you always tease and make fun of him with that clown but in reality you are the worthless person! If it wasn't for the fact Alyss found you and the fact people think you are the key to obtain the will of Abyss, no one would have even attempted to get you out of the Abyss! You should be the one serving him, not the other way around!" _Samael shouts causing Oz to flinch and tremble knowing that it was true but he had left the Abyss on his own _will_ not anyone else's.

_"Samael, that's not true! You shouldn't say those things! Especially after what happened to Blood-Oniichama! Oz is Oz no matter what happens! No matter whom his mother or father is! No matter who says he's not worth the air he breaths! He is Oz no matter what says he is not! That's what we've always said, how dare you contradict our way." _Zillah shouted back and Oz looked at Gilbert to keep himself from screaming at the two that were with him.

"If Gilbert said I was nothing and needed to die then I would believe it." Oz says solemnly causing Zillah to frown and scowl as she sensed how much Oz was hurting at what they were stating.

_"H-He would never… You're his…"_ Zillah says stopping when Oz looked up at her darkly. _"Back when I was a Baskerville child trapped in the abyss you told me not to doubt you, so… so why do you doubt yourself when I am supporting you… I truly believe Gilbert will accept you, no matter what happened in the past... He'll even understand why you do the things you do…" _She says softly stepping towards him with a gentle look. Oz then looked back at Gilbert expecting the man to open his eyes and try to kill him once again.

"What do you think Gilbert? Am I pathetic... a coward... someone not worth saving?" Oz says softly watching Gilbert turn away from him and let out a small sigh. 'Yeah... I thought so.' He thought with a small laugh as he leaned forward slightly. "You know, Gil... I never found you worthless, even if I said so teasingly... You're more important to me than my own life, I'd give up every ounce of life... every little bit of air in my lungs if it'd make you not hate me. All you have to do is tell me to and I will..." Oz whispers softly against Gilberts ear causing the man to mumble something and Oz pulled away knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer.

_"Oz-niichan let's go... Let's go into his dreams, or even we can pull him back into the dream world and make him feel better. We can put him into the loveliest of dreams." _Zillah says ignoring the glare she got from Samael and Oz chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"No... It'd have an adverse effect on his decision and I don't want to get involved in his decision but I want him to know I'll accept whatever he chooses." Oz says calmly as Zillah smiled and wrapped her arms around Oz with a pleading look.

_"Can't we do something…? What about the gardens? He hasn't been there in forever; please can we take him there? Please… please Oz-niichan!" Zillah_ says childishly rubbing her cheek against Oz's cheek. Oz smiled softly but he only shrugged at the girls words causing her to pout. _"We could make him a crown of roses, or play games… and explain memories to him so he understands! How about it, please… Please Oz-niichan! Please can we push him just a little bit? And it won't affect him in the slightest." _Zillah says and Oz shakes his head.

"Wouldn't you be happier if Gilbert wasn't around, Zillah?" Oz says smiling slightly and Zillah frowns and pulls away from him.

_"Yes but Oz-niichan wouldn't be…"_ She whispers with her head down and Samael sighs.

_"Just go Oz… You want to, we know you do. Just go have a chat with him if that's all you are willing to do but we know you want to push him to stay by your side."_ Samael states and Oz smirks softly.

"I'm not going to push him but we'll just have to wait and see the outcome, now won't we?" Oz says looking at Samael curiously. "Are you coming with us?" He asks watching Samael lie down on the couch with his sword in hand.

_"No, I'll stay and keep watch just in case someone comes in, I can jolt you awake." _He says calmly as Oz nods knowing the man just wanted a reason to stab him.

"I locked the door but suit yourself..." Oz says calmly, knowing Break found ways of getting into a locked room, reaching out and touching Gilbert's hand holding it tightly before he closed his eyes letting the locked up power run through his body till in consumed him and then it disappeared and he reopened his eyes to see himself sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden that was shining brilliantly in the shine of the day light. He looked beside him and Zillah was already making a flower crown out of the wide variety of flowers that grew in the garden and Gilbert was sleeping on her lap. Oz smiled sadly not knowing what he would say to Gilbert when he woke up but he knew that he would have to wait to see Gilbert's reaction before he could say anything.

"Oz... When is he going to wake up? My crown is almost finished for him..." Zillah says tilting her head to the side to look at the sleeping man on her lap.

"Don't know... Do you want me to wake him up?" Oz says curiously as she giggled and nodded continuing to make her crown for Gilbert. Oz nodded not wanting to wake his sleeping servant as he crawled over toward Gilbert leaning over to his ear. "Gil...bert." Oz whispers softly against the man's ear letting the syllables roll off his tongue. "Wake up... It is morning silly, aren't you going to get scolded by Kate-san if you oversleep?" Oz continues smiling as the man began to stir slightly and he pulled back watching the man suddenly sit up with a panicked look directed toward Zillah.

"Y-You're not Oz." He says tilting his head confusedly. "And you're a girl." He says rubbing his eyes causing Zillah to giggle.

"I hope she's a girl, Gil because if she isn't I'd be extremely worried for her." Oz says with a joking tone as he looked away from Gilbert who turned his attention to the boy. Gilbert stared at him but said nothing and Oz shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Gilbert shyly. "You're not still mad at me, right? Gil's not mad anymore?" Oz says softly lower his eyes to hide his fear but Gilbert simply continued to stare at him confusedly before brushing his fingers against Oz's bandaged cheek. He then let his fingers drop down to Oz's neck causing the boy to pull back slightly.

"O-Oz… It's you right? It's you… Yeah, it is… Geez, I-I hurt you, didn't I? That's where these bandages came from… isn't it?" Gilbert says softly pulling his hand away with a pained look as he tried to remember why he would do such a thing to his master. "I don't remember why I did it... Oz, I'm so sorry." He whispered lowering his head down placing his hands at his sides.

"So, Gil's not mad at me… I'm glad, I was afraid Gil really wanted me to be dead." Oz says softly and Zillah frowned because in her opinion they came here to put him on the right path, not talk about things that they were talking about. She stood up with a small huff before she walked off to get more flowers, leaving the two to talk alone.

"I don't understand what you're talking about? I would never want you dead! I don't understand what's going on Oz… All I understand is I hurt you… Why?" Gilbert says softly continuing to kneel in front of Oz with his head down.

"I don't know why myself... You must have mistaken me for someone else. You said that I was an imposter but…" Oz said softly looking down at the ground with a small frown and Gilbert wrapped his arms around his shoulders, startling Oz slightly.

"You're not an imposter! I was looking through a haze of weird memories that aren't mine… but there was a boy in the memories, that boy warned me I was in danger… it was you, older but it was you; you warned me I was in danger! How? We weren't even born then! I don't understand how I could have been in that time or the how you even got there… How did you get there? Why were you a Baskerville? I don't understand why? Why did I hurt you, Oz, tell me…? Why did I let them kill you?" Gilbert says harshly dragging his arms down to Oz's waist, tightening his grip on the boy as he did so. Oz stared at him, taking a quick intake of breath before closing his eyes.

"I'm right here Gil... Gwen was the one that was a Baskerville not me… No one killed me, see? I'm fine... I'm breathing and my hearts beating." Oz says with a slight reassuring smile, pulling Gilbert's head down to his chest so the man could hear his heart. Gilbert listened for a few moments before he shook his head and kept his head in that same spot.

"It's so confusing! I don't understand it at all, why? Why can't I understand what's going on? I hate thinking that I hurt my master and he doesn't hate me for it. Why don't you hate me, this is the third _no,_ fourth time I've tried to kill you! So why! Why don't you hate me? Why don't you run away from things that put your life in danger?" Gilbert whispers softly hiding his face in the fabric of Oz's shirt.

"Gil… Calm down, it's alright... I'm not mad… and I would never hate you because-because… I-I love Gilbert." Oz says feeling his cheeks start to burn at the mention of his feelings. "But it's not Gilbert's fault... Gilbert shouldn't blame himself... He's done nothing to make me hate him." He says softly as he ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair lovingly.

"You love me...as if that was true. You have precious Alice that you kiss so passionately." Gilbert mutters starting to sound like a child and Oz rested his head on top of Gilberts not understanding what he was talking about.

"Other than when she forced me into our contract, I've never kissed Alice, Gil." Oz says knowing that wasn't quite true because he refused to admit that it was actually a kiss.

"You like her though…"

'Gilbert is starting to sound like a child...' Oz thought silently before speaking softly. "It is true that I _like_ Alice, she's strong, beautiful, and brilliant… but I _love_ Gilbert because he has always been the one who stayed by my side... Alice is my important friend but Gilbert is an irreplaceable one." Oz whispers softly. 'Alice maybe my sun but I love the moon more than the sun; the thing that's always with me, the thing that's always on my mind lighting it and keeping it from falling into the depths of the eternal darkness.' Oz thought smiling gentle at he stared down at Gilbert, who looked up at him with pained eyes. Oz simply brushed his fingers along Gilbert's cheeks wanting the pain to disappear. 'I'm surprised he's not crying, but I suppose that Gilbert is all grown up and doesn't cry easily.' Oz thought as Gilbert tears started to spill down his cheeks. 'Or he was just holding them back and I just made him cry...' He thought feeling a bit bad that Gilbert was now crying.

"I wasn't talking about that… I was talking about you kissing Alice." Gilbert mutters and Oz stared at him for a moment confused because he had just explained that he wasn't kissing Alice.

"Okay then, when did I kiss Alice…and passionately of all things?" Oz says with a confused look and Gilbert shakes his head rubbing at his eyes.

"At the church… You two were kissing!" He says softly and the memory of the incident flashed before his eyes causing him to blush at the memory of kissing Gilbert, even though he didn't realize it was him at the time.

"Alice and I were…What? We weren't kissing, Gilbert…" Oz says not knowing how to explain that they were going to unleash Alice's power on their own without using Raven. "Alice was angry that I had left without her… our faces were just close together. I wouldn't kiss Alice without a very important reason to do so." He adds looking at Gilbert who shook his head.

"It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter, you've kissed her." Gilbert states looking away frowning. "I don't even know why I'm so upset over it… It didn't bother me before." He muttered looking down at the ground for no particular reason. "My head hurts… I keep remembering things I don't want to remember… I can't believe how twisted I was… I can't believe that I killed someone just to have him all to myself…" Gilbert says staring up at Oz with apologetic eyes.

"What's Gil talking about? Gilbert did no such thing." Oz says smiling reassuringly; not understanding what Gilbert was talking about and Gilbert shook his head, gripping Oz's arms so he could pull himself up.

"I made you die because I was told that I could possess you by the Baskervilles. I let you take the punishment even though I knew you did nothing wrong. I didn't say anything and you took the punishment and then you became a slave and I wanted you as my possession. I'm horrible! Don't tell me I did no such thing!" Gilbert shouts standing up with a scowl looking away from him. Oz looked at him with a surprised look before frowning.

"I don't really understand what Gilbert means by that… I wasn't punished for anything and a slave? I was never a slave, Gil and truthfully if Gil wants to possess me he can, I won't mind." Oz says with a bit of a playful look at the end but Gilbert simply gritting his teeth.

"Why aren't you getting angry? You should hate me for what happened! You became trapped in the abyss because of me." Gilbert shouts in a self-loathing rage as Oz smiled slightly.

"Gilbert had no control over his body at the time the Baskervilles dropped me into the abyss. Gilbert couldn't say anything because of the chain that was controlling him. But Gilbert needs to stop panicking and sort things out or he'll keep hurting the people he cares about." Oz says standing as Gilbert looked at him with startled eyes. "It's Gilbert's choice on which master and which path he chooses. So, I'll let Gilbert think about it without me here, my presence is obviously upsetting you..." Oz says turning to the side looking out towards a door that had appeared in the Garden. "I should go now… I'll see you when you wake up, okay?" Oz says happily not really wanting to go but he turned away and began to walk toward the door.

"No!" Gilbert shouts tackling Oz onto the ground.

"G-Gil! That hurt, get off…" Oz says looking back at the man that was on top of him but Gilbert just stayed where he hiding his face from Oz.

"No… No...No…" Gilbert mutters burying his face into Oz's back as Oz shifts slightly blushing as he felt Gilbert's body holding him down.

"I told you that you need to think alone…" Oz says softly looking at the ground as he felt Gilbert pull back slightly. "Gil?" Oz questions wondering if Gilbert was getting up as he pushed himself up as much as Gilbert would let him. He then twisted his body slightly so he could look at Gilbert without getting a sore neck. Gilbert was staring at him with serious and almost sad eyes that made Oz feel like he did something wrong but Gilbert leaned forward and whispered into Oz's ear.

"I don't want to be alone…"


	29. Trouble Dreams

_____**Pandora Forbidden Hearts**_

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and a power none of the characters would have noticed appears what will happen to the relations between characters?

***Warning Spoilers maybe inside**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Trouble Dreams**

"I don't want to be alone…"

"Gil…you won't be alone… You're sleeping, remember. This is a dream…" Oz says feeling his face heat up with embarrassment from the feel of Gilbert's breath on his neck.

"I am alone… I've always been alone; you'll leave me again because of that stupid rabbit… I'm scared… I'm scared I won't ever see you again." Gilbert says in a pained voice before Oz frowned closing his eyes and lying back down on the ground.

'Gil… It's not Alice fault.' He thought with a small sigh. "Why do you think I'll leave you because of Alice?" He says calmly knowing that he would never leave Gilbert for Alice because they were simply comrades and nothing more.

"You have a contract with her… Your contract moved when we fell into your dream world... Because of her that contract will take you to the abyss someday." He states harshly pressing his face into Oz's neck. "I want to kill her! I want to kill her so bad but Break won't let me... He thinks that Alice will lead him to the answers he seeks and he won't let me kill her." He whispers in pained voice. "If Oz would order me to I could though, right? …Please tell me I can." He says gently as if he was pleading but Oz only opened his eyes in shock.

"No Gilbert… that's wrong, killing Alice will be very bad for you and for me, we need her just as much as she needs us. You cannot kill her, not ever. Bad things will happen if you do." Oz states softly, staring up at the man with sad but gentle eyes. 'If he kills Alice Blood might die and I'd be... I don't even want to think of what I'd be.' Oz thought silently as Gilbert leaned foreward trapping Oz in his lying position. "Um…Gilbert could you get off me, it's kind of …uncomfortable." He says turning his head away from Gilbert because of how close their faces were getting. 'Even though I should really enjoy being this close...' He thought letting a light pink tinge color his cheeks as he remembered how Gilbert had held him after he had a nightmare of the man dying.

"I'm sorry…" He whispers gently leaning closer and lightly pressing his lips against Oz's bandaged neck. "But I don't think I can move…" He says pressing his forehead on the spot he had kissed causing the boy to freeze with his blush darkening. They continued to lay there on the ground with Oz's small body trapped underneath Gilbert's lager one as Oz stared up at the sky, he knew was simply an image placed in the world as an illusion.

'Liar… You should be thinking over the things that are making you confused, but you're acting all weird and I don't like being smothered like this!' Oz thought embarrassedly trying to block the feeling of his friend's entire weight on top of him from his mind. "Gilbert… I'm sure you can move." He says after a few moment of being trapped and Gilbert place his hands on either side of Oz's head but made no attempt of moving. This made Oz a bit nervous as he tried to shift under the man. "Um… Gil? What's wrong? Please get up… Are you mad because I told you, you couldn't kill Alice?" Oz says deciding that he should push his friend off of him but Gilbert lifted his head and looked at Oz with a serious stare startling the teen slightly. 'I know Gilbert gets that look in his eyes sometimes but it always startles me.' Oz thought suddenly worried that his friend was going to attack him again but he continued anyway knowing that he would accept whatever punishment was dealt to him. "You cannot, Gil… That's an order! You're not allowed…" Oz states seriously locking eyes with Gilbert to make sure he knew that he was serious. Gilbert only continued to stare at Oz with his grimace and hardened eyes before the suddenly softened and he pressed his lips against Oz's. "Wah? Gi-hmm." Oz goes to say but is silenced by Gilbert pressing his lips tighter against Oz's. 'What the heck, Gilbert! Don't try killing me one day and then try kissing me the next.' Oz thought trying to push Gilbert away but Gilbert wouldn't budge. After a few moments Gilbert pulled away as if to let him breathe before he pressed his lips against Oz's again moving them slightly. Giving up Oz kissed back knowing even if he wanted to push Gilbert away; he didn't have the will to do so. 'What the heck is going on in his mind right now, I wonder…' Oz thought silently feeling his body shudder at the pressure of Gilbert's body against his. Gilbert whispered a small apology as if he felt Oz shudder before reconnecting their lips slipping his tongue through Oz's parted lips. Oz moaned slightly into the kiss as he felt Gilbert's hands press against his sides and move them up slowly. His mind connected as to what Gilbert was doing and blushed before letting out a whining sound pushing at Gilbert, who pulled his lips away from Oz's and pressed his forehead against the others curiously. "Too fast… Gil's going too fast." Oz says feeling his face burn in embarrassment. 'Especially after you tried to kill me three days ago... I think I deserve a little time to get over it.' Oz thought with a small frown on his face as Gilbert tilted his head with a slight depressed look sliding his hands down to the bottom of Oz's shirt.

"I've waited for over one hundred years to finally be old enough." Gilbert says softly with a slight frown as he chastely kissed Oz's lips. "But now you're too young, right? How much longer do I have to wait till you'll love me?" Gilbert questions slipping hands underneath Oz's shirt and Oz tensed.

"I do love you, Gil! Why would I say those words if I did not mean it and I'm not too young! It's just…" Oz says feeling Gilbert's hands slide up farther.

"It's just what?" Gilbert whispers keeping his face close to Oz's distracting him from his train of thought.

"I'm hurt…and confused, Gil … You attacked me three days ago and now you're kissing me and touching me. It's confusing… I don't understand your logic right now. Gil, what happened that made you act like this?" Oz states with a frown on his face as Gilbert stared at him, keeping his cool hands on the warm skin of the teen underneath him.

"I've remembered… that's what has happened. I've remembered how much you loved me and took care of me, protected me, and sacrificed for me. I understand now, I didn't a hundred years ago but now I do… Oz, I love you. Please love me back." He says softly with warm but desperate look in his eyes and Oz stared up at him for a moment not sure what to do. He wanted to push Gilbert away because he was obviously confusing him for someone else but there was also the temptation to take advantage of that confusion to satisfy his own desire to be the one Gilbert loved.

"Gil…" He whispered torn between the two before he smiled. "You decide… I'm tired of my words being ignored." He whispers closing his eyes, waiting for Gilbert to do whatever he wanted.

"Just touching… That's a promise." He whispers to Oz softly brushing his lips against Oz's nose moving up to kiss his forehead. Gilbert then began kissing his temples, his cheeks his lower jaw and then he felt Gilbert's lips back on to his moving slowly and gently causing him to sigh. 'I should have just left things alone… Damn it Zillah, why did I let you convince me to do this… I mean Gilbert is Gilbert but his memories changed him, didn't they? I don't know if this situation is good or bad.' "_ow_… Giiil." Oz whined as he felt Gilbert's finger's pinch his nipples. "Jerk…" He muttered between their lips as Gilbert slipped his tongue into Oz's mouth swirling it around Oz's coxing him to join in and Oz sighed, doing as he was asked before groaning as something pressed against his nether regions causing him to turn his head away. "Gil… Leg… Move it back, Gil. That's too…hmm." Oz says but stops when Gilbert moved his leg foreward instead of back.

"You like it, right?" Gilbert whispers, pressing his thigh down slightly causing Oz to shiver.

"Shut up…" Oz mutters not looking away as he felt Gilbert kiss the exposed skin that was not bandaged up.

"I'll make it up to you for hurting you so you won't be confused any more master… I promise to make up for your pain with pleasure. Just like a good servant should… I am your 'everything' am I not?" Gilbert whispers softly against Oz's neck before he drug his teeth down Oz's bandaged throat causing the boy to whimper in pain before his lips replaced them.

"What do you mean, Gil?" Oz whispered as he felt his shirt get pushed up by Gilbert's hands. 'Gil being my 'everything'… Did I say that in the letter? I-I can't…' "Aah…" '…remember.' He thought moaning softly as Gilbert's leg rubbed against his crotch. "Gil, quit being a pervert." Oz states feeling his face burn with embarrassment because of the entire situation, as he felt Gilbert's tongue touch his now exposed chest. 'Oh God, this is worse than a real wet dream.' Oz thought closing his eyes tightly before he felt one of Gilbert's hands slide down to his pants line only to be kicked off of Oz.

"My brother does not need CPR right now!" Zillah states in a serious voice holding a bouquet of Blue roses.

"That wasn't CPR and you know it… You just wanted to kick him off." Jet states appearing behind her as they watched Oz stare at them with a slight pissed off look. "Oh, looks like you made your brother mad, Zillah." Jet states amusedly and Zillah scoffed at his response before stepping on Gilbert's back as he tried to stand up.

"It his own fault… getting taken advantage of by this bastard. I won't let you have sex with Oz until you fucking make up for sticking it to my brother at Glen Baskerville's orders..." Zillah states harshly and Oz felt a slight stab of regret in his heart at her words.

'Gilbert was talking about Gwen…' He thought with a bit of a disheartened tone as he heard Gilbert shout at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Oz is the only one I want! I want to protect him, love him, and stay by his side till the end. I never would listen to a Baskerville! Especially if it was to do something so vulgar..."

"_Vulgar_? What hell do you thing you were doing with Oz then? And I never said that it was your dick you stuck, you disgusting bastard!" Zillah states digging her heal into his back as Oz stood.

"Zillah, stop bullying Gil… He's in a fragile state of mind." Oz states feeling a bit embarrassed at his physical state.

"Looks like he's not the only one…" Jet comments before Oz glared at him.

"Drop dead…" He states before looking at Zillah who was still beating on Gilbert and yelling at him. 'Thank God, someone came and stopped us.' Oz thought sighing as he scratched the back of his head. "Zillah seriously quit beating on him…" He states as the girl kicked him one last time before walking over to Oz.

"Alyss-chan wants to see you. She says she has the answer about what happened to Gilbert." She states calmly and Oz sighed before he noticed Gilbert looking at him with hurt in his eyes.

"I should go… but…" He whispers as he walked over to Gilbert and knelt down. "I won't be long okay… I'm not going to leave you alone. I promise." Oz whispers cupping Gilbert's cheeks with a small serious look and Gilbert tilted his head slightly before smiling.

"Yes, master… I'll wait a little longer." Gilbert states smiling childishly but Oz shivered at how he interpreted Gilbert's words.

"Right… Um Gilbert, let's hope that you don't start spouting lines like that in front of Break. There are things that that man does not need to know." Oz states softly as he pulled away from Gilbert and walked over toward the other two. Zillah gave him a suspicious look and he pouted at him. "Don't look at me like that… You act all loving toward Samael, why can't I to Gilbert?" He questions and she rolls her eyes.

"For one thing we don't hump each other like dogs in heat… and second of all you're like his master… and Samael is not mine." Zillah states as the two walk out through a door. Jet stayed behind looking at Gilbert with a slight worried look.

"Don't try to go after the answers here in this world it just might end you..." He states softly before turning away leaving Gilbert sitting there with complete confused look.

'What does he mean by that?' Gilbert thought with a slight frown on his lips as he smiled slightly. 'It doesn't matter. My master finally openly told me he loved me and let me kiss him. I'm so happy.' He thought smiling childishly at the thoughts.

_Is that so?_ A voice states softly causing Gilbert to flinch. _Do you really believe that this person really is your master?_ A voice whispered and a memory flashed before his eyes causing him to shake the memory out of his head.

'Not again…' He thought gritting his teeth as he stood with an angered look on his face. "Of course he is! I'll prove it to you!" Gilbert shouts storming over to the door that Oz had gone through before kicking it open, knowing it was probably locked. He then stared at the place in awe because he wasn't expecting to see a castle like hall way. He grits his teeth knowing where he was as he heard the door shut behind him. 'If Oz is here somewhere, I'll find him and prove to that stupid voice that he's my master!' He thought with a small growl as he stormed down the hall.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Alyss-chan… You wanted to see me?" Oz asks as he stood beside a brown haired girl in a room that reflected a giant pond and garden. Alyss, who was placing blue and black roses in to the water, she simply hummed acknowledging that she heard him. "Didn't you want to see me?" He asks softly stepping foreward to look at the water to see it did not reflect him in the water at all but Alyss was reflected as a white version of her current state.

"You know I always want to see you… but I have something I want to tell you about your little friend. Gilbert, is his name correct?" She says softly as she watched the flowers float out into the lake.

"Yes… What about him do you want to tell me?" Oz questions with a slight frown and she let out a soft giggle.

"Well… It is a bit of a troublesome thing not only for him but for you too… When the powers I gave you went out of control and destroyed the Mock Turtle you unleashed the key that was supposed to be sealed away with Blood's heart. It had taken the form of a sword but when the chain was destroyed in entered you, which means you have the key to one of the doors of the four dukedoms, well five and a fragment of Blood's heart now." She states grabbing his hand and looking at the markings. "To make it even more interesting it's the Baskerville's door. What shall we do? What shall we do…?" She says playfully, tracing the burn mark with her fingers.

"I thought this meeting was about Gilbert…" Oz states with a small scowl as he flinched because Alyss bit his hand. "Ow… Alyss-chan, what was that for." He says as he noticed the mark was disappearing.

"I sealed the key up… so clockwork won't be able to hurt you. The medallion might bring back memories that were sealed away but they can be manipulated using the other medallion and keys… Clockwork manipulated Gilbert's memories back when he attacked you because of the medallion around his neck. Since you could not remove it it was not your fault it happened but here in the unborn world those memories take a life of their own and use the medallion to create a reflection in the unborn world… their world." Alyss states and Oz frowned.

"I already know about this world… but you are telling me that Clockwork is messing with Gilbert?" Oz states with a frown and Alyss nods with a bright smile of a young child.

"That is correct… But right now our world is in Gilbert's memories, Oz-chan so you are perfectly safe." She says happily placing a blue rose behind Oz's ear. "But if you're not careful you might see something you really don't want to…" She whispers into his ear before pulling away with a small giggle. "But that's alright, if Oz-chan sees something he doesn't want to he can just throw it away. It's more important right now that you find the one named Gilbert before he finds Blood's coffin." She states with a smile on her face and Oz frowned.

"Blood's coffin is in the room no one's allowed in…" Oz states with a small frown. "He would know better, Seikaku ni told him that no one was allowed in that room because it held horrible memories that guard the coffin." Oz states remembering the times he had been locked in the room because of clockwork. "What if he finds the sealed clock instead of the coffin…? They're both in that room; Blood is the one keeping the clock sealed, right?" Oz says softly and Alyss nods.

"He won't find the clock… It's locked in the deepest darkest part of that room where only Blood is able to go." Seikaku ni states calmly appearing behind Oz with a serious look. "And you obviously do not understand how serious Gilbert finding the coffin is, Oz… Gilbert knew the person that is Blood; if he opens the coffin and finds him there he will believe that you are an impersonator." He says and Oz looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Oz states with a curious but confused look and Seikaku ni smiled gently at him.

"You look almost exactly like Blood did 100 years ago maybe a bit younger and less masculine… but he was like a big brother to both of the two boys that are now grown and whether Gilbert's memories are awake or asleep he will not like what he sees." Seikaku ni states softly and Oz frowns.

"Then we should find him…" Alyss states with a knowing smile. "Since he disobeyed his master and came after him." She adds with a giggle and Oz frowns at her.

"I'm going to find him, Zillah come with me!" He states before turning and running toward the door way and Zillah looked at Alyss with a worried look before running after Oz. Once the door shut Alyss frowned and looked at the black rose in her hand.

"_You look almost exactly like_…"She whispered softly, kissing the rose before throwing it into the lake. "You're such a liar…" She states causing Seikaku ni to pout.

"That's mean, Alyss-chan…" Seikaku ni states and the girl simply smiled sadly.

"It's mean that you lied to Oz… It's mean that I did not say anything… To protect my precious friend back then… but to continue smiling with him I can't let Oz-chan know or see what's inside the coffin. So stop Gilbert from looking inside by any means necessary…" She states softly looking at the sky with her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes causing them to look darker than they really were.

"Yes, my lady."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'Damn it where is Oz?' Gilbert thought as he ran through the empty halls. 'Why haven't I ran into anyone yet?' He thought gritting his teeth as he came across another door. He opened it and heard a familiar voice.

"_Nii-san!_" A voice shouts causing Gilbert to look into the room to see the gardens from the memory where they mysterious grave was.

"_Vince, hurry up! Come on, Oz is supposed to take us fishing!_" Gilbert heard his own voice shout in excitement as he stepped into the room letting the door shut behind him. Once inside the room he was surrounded by the same gardens he was in before but the flowers were different and there was no calming aura. To gilbert there was no aura at all and that unsettled him.

"_Gilbert! Vince!_" A voice shouts causing him to flinch because it sounded like Oz's voice. He then turned his eyes toward the direction of the voice and he saw a longer haired blonde running toward him wearing a red cloak and carrying three fishing poles. "_Let's go! Let's go! The fish are waiting!_" He shouts in excitement as two younger boys, that were most definably him and his brother Vincent, tackled him into an embrace.

"_We've been waiting all week for Jack to let us come!_" Gilbert says happily as Gilbert heard a small chuckle and tilted his head back to see the mysterious blonde haired man that he had seen at the memory in the church and a girl that looked like Alice approaching the other three.

"_Ah, Jack! Alice! Jack, are you going to visit mother today?_" The blonde boy questions smiling brightly and the older blonde smiled warmly.

"_Yes… I am. I hope you and the boys have fun. When you are done I'll probably be chatting with Glen somewhere so just keep an eye on them okay?_" The man says and the teen nods.

"_Of course! Alice you keep Jack in line! Don't let him flirt with you!_" The teen states with a teasing tone and the girl flushed.

"_Wh-Wh-What do you mean by that?_" The girl says embarrassedly and the teen laughed lovingly.

"_You know…_" He says before turning back to the pouting Gilbert and Vincent that were still clinging to him. "_Let's go guys! When we come back I made cake!_" He states causing the two boys to smile at him.

"_Cake!_" Vincent shouts pulling the boy's cloak to get him to move faster and Gilbert watched his younger-self reach up for the teen's empty hand and holding it with his smaller ones. Gilbert felt his heart beat start to quicken and confusion filled his thought. He hadn't remembered that person when he remembered, he remembered his master, the same age as he was then, not this older male. He was confused and suddenly he was scared as he turned around to grab the door but he sensed someone appear behind him.

"Gilbert…" A voice says and he tensed and turned around only to see Gwen standing in front of him.

"You…" Gilbert says harshly.

"You know that your memories were diluted by Clockwork right?" Gwen states softly and Gilbert scowled at him.

"How is it that you exist?" Gilbert states with a glare as Gwen tilts his head. "That person… That person that I spoke to in my past, it was not you. Who are you?" Gilbert states and Gwen smiled slightly.

"I am me and there's nothing else to it." He states with a matter of fact tone. "You also forget that I am a fragment of the person called _Blood Scythe_. So of course I am not the person you spoke to… I am merely a fragment of this person." Gwen says causing Gilbert to flinch.

"That's impossible!" Gilbert shouts glaring at him with an enraged look. 'That's not possible! M-My master was… He's not a part of it. He has nothing to do with this.' Gilbert thought gritting his teeth as Gwen chuckled.

"Not in reality but in this world… Blood is able to dilute memories, his memories, Alice's memories, any memories that are abandoned in this world… That is how Sei and I come to exist. We are created as a dilution of memories… Zillah, Samael, Adriana, Jet… are all victims of this dilution. They were soul lost to the abyss, saved by blood but in order to hide his heart from the people who wanted to use it for evil. Blood diluted their memories to hide his self from reality's grasp. Call it selfish… Call it cruel to his ally's but the fates that these four people saw were more horrible than anyone could imagine. By creating us… These people get redemption and some day will get freedom from the abyss. Your master is just like them… you know." Gwen states with a small smile as Gilbert flinched before frowning.

"My master is nothing like you people." Gilbert states as Gwen shrugs.

"Believe what you will but I'd not go playing around with doors in this world, since your memories are controlling it you just may find something you don't really want to." He states as he passed Gilbert and opened the door Gilbert turned and watched him disappear.

'Something I don't want to see…' He thought as he remembered that Jet had warned him not to go snooping around as well. 'They're hiding something… They are most definably hiding something… Oz probably doesn't even realize it… that Baskerville stated that Blood dilutes memories, I bet that it's doing the exact same thing to my master. I won't let them use him any longer.' Gilbert thought deciding that he would find out what they were hiding from him.


	30. Normalcy

**Forbidden Hearts**

**Summary: After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and powers none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?**

**Chapter 29- Normalcy**

'Gil… Where did he go? Geez, this guy's such a pain sometimes!' Oz thought as he ran down the halls of the strangely familiar halls. 'Why do I feel like I know these halls?' Oz thought shivering as if the place that was being reflected was not a good memory.

"Oz-niichan… Maybe we should just go back to the gardens and wait there for him to return." Zillah states with a small worried look on her face as she took Oz's hand with a reassuring look but Oz frown at her.

"No, what if he get attacked by one of the unborn chains? It would be horrible and entirely my fault." Oz states with a worried look on his face and Zillah frowned.

"If he does get attacked he'd just wake up, right? He's only sleeping, that's why his memories are affecting this world. Let's go wait for him." She says smiling childishly but Oz glared at her.

"Why would you even say something like that? Even if he's asleep he'll still feel it!" Oz shouts opening a door and entering the room leaving Zillah standing there, she then went to fallow but the door slammed shut and she gasped.

"Oz-niichan!" She shouts grabbing the door handle trying to open it with a slight panicked look but it was locked. 'Oh no… Alyss warned us about the memories… What if Oz-niichan gets attacked?' She thought with a worried look on her face as she felt hands cover her eyes.

_It's alright, Zillah-chan… You don't have to worry about this person… I'll watch over my precious nephew… You have more important matters to deal with._ A voice states before Zillah felt the person faze through her to go through the door.

"Uncle J-Jack?" Zillah says with wide eyes before her head suddenly felt heavy. She slumped forward grabbing her head with her hand. 'Ugh… Someone's with Blood-Oniichama…' Zillah thought moving to go to the room where Blood was hidden but she felt as if something pierced her chest and she gasped as a memory hit her. "Niisan…" She whispers letting a tear fall down her cheek as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Gilbert! Gilbert, are you here?" Oz shouted as he looked around the room which was most definably a bed room. The night sky show through the window on the opposite end of the room and it didn't look like there was anyone there.

"_Hey…_" A voice whispers in a questioning way causing Oz to turn toward the bed where two shadowed people were lying. "_Did you just bathe? It's really late to do that you know. You'll catch your death._" The voice says with a slight giggle and Oz thought it sounded like a little boy as he moved closer but he couldn't make out anything about the two other than one was extremely smaller than the other. "_Not that I mind… I'd like to nurse you back to health._" The voice continues as Oz saw the silhouette of the smaller one's hand run through the large person's hair.

"_What did you want, Gilbert…_" The other male's voice says weakly as Oz flinched because it sounded like his voice.

"_I want to know why you love Glen-sama more than me… He beats you and other stuff, right? So why do you love him more? If I did those things would you love me too?_" The younger voice states in a serious way causing a shudder of terror to run through Oz's body.

"_I don't love him more… It's the exact opposite. I hate the man, he's keeping me here as a prisoner and no one believes me_." The voice Oz thought sounded like his states softly as he heard the bed shift slightly and the little form was on top of the larger one pinning him to the bed.

"_Then why? Jack said that _that_ is meant for people who love each other, why? Why? Why not me? You say you don't love that man more so why don't you… with me…_" The boy says starting to sound like he was crying.

"_You're too young. If you wait a couple of months this thing you have for me will be gone. You are only eight, Gilbert. It will go away…_" The man's voice says emotionlessly only for the boy to shout.

"_It won't! I know it won't! I don't want it to… I-I… I won't be able to live without you. Vincent's my brother… it's different… I want something more._" The younger voice whispers as the shadowed figures are flipped.

"_I can't do that, Gilbert… I can't fix it. I cannot, I'm not the person to do that… I probably won't ever be… but if you truly feel the way you say then wait… Wait and when we both are old enough. When that happens then you can do whatever you want to. Okay?_" The older one states moving off of the bed and slowly walking over to the window, exposing his body in the light of the moon. To Oz's surprise the man only wore a pair of sleeping pants and on his body was many scars and scabbed over wounds. Oz flinched when he noticed the eldest scar on the older man's chest and touched his chest were Gilbert had stabbed him during the coming to age ceremony, which was in the exact same spot. Shuddering he felt someone cover his eyes and stop from looking at the boy's face.

"_You don't want to see who he is_…" A voice whispered as he felt himself being pulled backwards.

"Jack? Hey, let go…" Oz yelps as he was pulled out of the room only to fall to the ground. He then looked up at the shadow form of Jack who whispered something Oz couldn't hear before he disappeared. 'Jack… Why didn't he want me to see the person's face?' Oz thought furrowing his brow before looking beside him and gasping. "Zillah! Oh no… what happened to you?" He shouts in worry at the girl who was lying beside him on the ground. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders with a worried look on her face and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Zillah, hey… are you alright? What happened to you?" He says softly holding her up as the girl opened her eyes slightly to look at him, only to have them fly open in fear and push him away.

"Stay away! Stay away!" She shouts sliding away from Oz with terrified eyes. Oz looked at her confusedly before standing. "Don't come near me! Murder! Demon! Stay away! I hate you!" She shouts with tears forming in her eyes and Oz frowned but knew better than to advance towards her because of the memories he saw and the strength she displayed when she was frightened; he knew it would be enough to severely damage him.

"Zillah… What's wrong? I don't understand why you are calling me those things…" Oz says softly wondering why she was acting like this. 'She's doing the same thing Gilbert was… except she's terrified of me and Gilbert wanted to kill me.' He though frowning as he took a step forward and she cringed away.

"No! Get away! Oniichan, you're a murder!" She shouts with pain and fear in her eyes causing him to stop with widened eyes.

'She just called me… The same as the memory Alice and I saw.' Oz thought suddenly feeling a sense of dread as he continued forward ignoring the cringing girl that he past and he picked up his pace, starting to run, down the hallways heading toward the room that Blood's coffin was supposed to be in. 'What's happen… Why is this happening? Why is Zillah acting this way…?" He thought as he saw a door was open and stopped and stared at it. "This door… It-"

"It's the one that Zillah's memory of her death was sealed in. Gilbert had entered it looking for you and left the door open and the memory escaped." Alyss's voice states as Oz looked at her with shocked eyes.

"She's mistaking me just like Gilbert did?" Oz questions with a slight annoyed look and Alyss flinches at the look on his face.

"Yes… and no. That is all I can say because I am unsure of what exactly she remembered. Since Gilbert's memories are in control Blood cannot control this world so Clockwork may have changed them to try and make you look like the bad guy. It's alright though… Once Blood is back in control everything will be back to normal." She states as Oz shuts the door with a small frown.

"Since you are here, you've found Gilbert?" Oz questions as the world around them changed and turned back into the Vessalius manor looking maze.

"Yes… It seems Sei found him. I hope he didn't do anything rash. I said by any means necessary but I really did mean 'by any means'…" She says with a small flower floating above her head and she noticed it and grabbed it happily.

"Alyss! You know Sei takes things too serious! Oh…Gil!" He shouts running down the hall to find Sei hoping he didn't hurt Gilbert. 'Stupid… I should have just stayed with Gilbert or even brought him with me. Damn it! Now Gil's getting hurt and I was the cause of it.' Oz thought miserably as he continued to run until he got to the door he was looking for. He stopped and stared at it for a moment remembering all the times he had been locked up in the room and all the nightmares he'd seen. He took a small breath before he went to open the door but hands grabbed his and pulled him back.

"You going in there won't be necessary, Oz." Jet says calmly as Oz looked up at him with worried eyes. "Gilbert's alive… We just kicked him out of this realm for now, and his memories were ripped." He says letting go of Oz who looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean by ripped…?" Oz questioned as Jet scratched the back as if unsure of what to say as he looked off to the side. "Jet! What did you guys do to Gilbert!" Oz shouts and Jet frowned and faced Oz.

"We did nothing to him! He opened the casket and saw what was inside and the power that leaked from the coffin ripped his memories away because that is what Blood's heart wanted." Jet says softly as Oz grits his teeth.

"Why the heck would his heart want that? Gilbert was supposed to be important to Blood, just like he is to me!" Oz shouts annoyed as Jet sighs.

"Blood's heart only thinks about easing the pain of its loved ones… Even though Blood's Heart in not inside his body the power is still controlled by the Heart… the heart as we call it can use the power of B-rabbit if it wished to do so. Oz… you know this… and you know that we would never hurt anyone of your comrades in that world. Gilbert simply won't remember anything from 100 years ago. He will remember you and they others it's not like Blood heartlessly ripped the important memories away. He did it to stop the pain… The pain that Gilbert felt when he saw Blood inside his casket… it's gone. Blood took that suffering away so stop looking at me like that." He states with a small frown because Oz was glaring at him with a hateful look.

"He better be alright." Oz states before disappearing because he was waking up. Once he was completely gone Jet sighed as rubbed the back of his head.

"It'd be your fault if he wasn't, not ours…" Jet states before opening the door to the room letting Sei walk out of it holding the moon medallion.

"At least I got this off of Gilbert… Let's hope Oz never sees what really happened just now or he just may throw a fit." Sei says with a slight depressed look on his face and Jet smiled softly.

"He already has, remember? That cruel prank that Clockwork played on him… It was the same, right?" Jet states but Sei just turned away.

"I like you better when you act like a cheerful little kid, Sei." Gwen states appearing behind the two and Sei looked at him with a small smile.

"I am simply myself, Gwen… and even I can be sad." He states before turning away from them and disappearing.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Oz?" Gilbert states staring down at his sleeping master, he had awoken from his strange dream to find him master slumped in the chair next to his bed as if sleeping and Gilbert frowned realizing that it was just a dream. 'No it wasn't just a dream… He told me in that letter that he loved me but I never acted on it. For Oz to love me and give me control like that was something strange but it did not feel wrong.' He thought staring down at his master, whose eyes were hidden by his bangs. 'I am foolish to think that I deserved my master's love…' He thought lowering his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'But he only has so much time left… If I kill…I could.' He thought gripping his eyes shut. 'No…Oz gave me the order… that I was not allowed, no matter what… I have to obey.' He scolded before fall back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I love him… So why am I being so difficult right now?" He whispers remembering how boldly he expressed himself in the dream world. 'I see him as the fifteen year old from our childhood but I also see him as an adult… Which is it? Can it be both...? Protecting my young master and loving him in that way… I wouldn't do such things to a teenager but Oz is older than me. But he's fifteen!' He thought starting to frustrate his self over his thoughts.

"_I do love you, Gil! Why would I say those words if I did not mean it and I'm not too young!_" Gilbert heard Oz's voice echo in his mind but he couldn't remember why he had said such words but the words made Gilbert smile softly.

'I'm sure Oz doesn't mean love, in the way I do… Kids these days do not understand the term and use it whimsically, with little meaning.' He thought sadly before shaking his head. 'But Oz isn't a kid from today! He's a child from ten years ago, an adult! No… Um… I can't decide can I?' He thought sitting up to look at his master. "I suppose it does not matter whether you look fifteen or are fifteen anymore when it comes to us… Whatever age you choose to be is okay with me, as long as you don't find it disgusting for me to care about you more than a servant or friend should." He whispers looking at him master that simply stayed where he was in his dream land. Gilbert then noticed that the boy had flinched and started to shake slightly causing him to frown and reach out to his master. He ran his fingers threw Oz's hair looking at him with a small curious look wondering what the boy was dreaming about as Oz tilted his head back causing it to hit the back to the chair. Gilbert smiled softly as he saw his master's sleeping face peacefully dreaming away.

"hmnn… Jack…let...?" Oz muttered curling up onto his side in the chair and Gilbert frowned slightly as he climbed out of the bed and picked up his master, taking note of the bandages that were on the boy's body.

'Where did these come from? Did that chain hurt my master? At the least he does not seem to be seriously injured' He thought with a frown as he gently laid his master down in the center of the bed and pulled the sheets over him. He then looked at Oz's face for a few moments before turning toward the window grabbing his cigarettes that were on the table and pulled one out of the carton and put it in his mouth as he opened the window and sat on the window seal. 'I feel like I haven't smoked in days…' He thought sigh as he lit the cigarette and sucked in the addictive chemicals before exhaling with a pleased look on his face. "I wonder how they got us back here…" He thought with a small sigh as he stared out at the Rainsworth gardens. 'I don't remember driving us back… Oz must have called someone to come and get us.' He thought frowning at the memory of the chain that had attacked him and the other two. 'I wonder if that stupid rabbit got hurt… She was unconscious when I fainted, right? No… She had to of been awake. How else would the chain have been destroyed? It was destroyed right?' Gilbert thought furrowing his brow at the fact he couldn't remember what had happened or if he even had let Alice's powers out. This confused him and caused him to be a bit worried but his thoughts were cut short as he heard movement from the bed and he sighed. 'He's awake already…' Gilbert thought feeling his face flush as he recalled the dream he had. 'My master confessed his self in a letter and I feel the same. Where will the line now be drawn? What type of relationship does Oz want…?' He thought continuing to smoke his cigarette with his back turned. 'I know what I want but is what I want what he wants?

"Gil…" Oz whispers before he heard shuffling of the bed sheets and the next thing he knew Oz had jumped on him and wrapping his arm around him pulling him backward almost causing him to fall.

"Oz!" Gilbert yelps as he turned his body so he could bend foreward and look at his master who looked like he'd start crying. "Is there something wrong?" He asked softly slightly worried over the fact his master had such a look on his face.

"Did they hurt you?" Oz questions with pained eyes and Gilbert frowned as he felt Oz tighten his grip on him before he forced a smile on his face to reassure his master that he was okay.

"No one has hurt me, Oz… I'm right here." He says pulling his master into an embrace. "I'm sure you just had another nightmare, right?" He whispers feeling Oz's arms slide down his shoulders to grab on to the man's shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Oz whimpers into Gilbert's shirt and the man furrowed his brow curious as to why his master would be apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing…? It's fine. I'm not hurt at all. You're the one that was hurt… I'm the one who should be apologizing because I failed to protect you." Gilbert says softly only to be hit on the chest by Oz hand causing him to flinch.

"No! You're not okay…Blood took your memories away!" Oz states sorrowfully, looking up at Gilbert with pained eyes that were filled with self-accusation. "I'm sorry because it's my fault… I'm sorry, Gil…" Oz says starting to sob even though he wasn't crying and Gilbert frowned not understanding what he meant but he figured it had something to do with why he couldn't remember.

"It's not your fault… Don't blame yourself for things others do." He says softly as he placed his hand on the back of Oz's head ruffling his hair gently. 'My master's blaming himself again… and I might have forgotten about what happened with that chain but I haven't forgotten you or anything about you.' He thought smiling gently watching his master shake his head. "As for forgetting I haven't forgotten anything important, have I?" He whispers pulling his master tightly against his chest.

"You have…" Oz mutters against Gilbert's chest and Gilbert smiled sadly.

"Tell me something I forgot then." He states and Oz shook his head.

"I don't know what you've forgotten... It was something I didn't see." Oz states softly and Gilbert frowns slightly before leaning forward wanting to change the subject and even though he knew that the subject he was planning on changing it to would only make things awkward.

"I have a confession to make…" He whispers softly into Oz's ear and the boy pulled back slightly to look at Gilbert curiously. "I did read… I did read the letter you sent me." Gilbert whispers softly and Oz felt a blush start to creep on his face. "It created a lot of questions on my part but none of that matters… Oz's has a reason for every word he wrote but the words that are most important to me where three words that were towards the end." Gilbert whispers against Oz's ear causing the boy to shudder and lift his head up and back trying to look at the man but he couldn't in the angle he was in. "could I ask something of my master?" Gilbert whispers as Oz felt his heart beat twice as hard as normal, it felt as if it was going to break his ribs if it continued.

"You can ask, Gil… I told you, you can ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my abilities." Oz whispers softly feeling silly for still clinging to Gilbert.

"I know you've probably said it before… somewhere but can I hear those words again…? It's okay if they're not really the way you feel… or if it's not the same type… as long as it's Oz saying them I will be content with it." Gilbert says lowering his self to his knees and he looked up at Oz with hopeful eyes..

'Gil must not remember that he attacked me or that I said my feelings were hurt because of it…' He thought staring down at him with curious eyes. 'But I guess it doesn't matter because the memories that Clockwork messed with are no longer there… Forgive and forget…' Oz thought continuing to stare at Gilbert before a playful smile formed on his lips as he leaned forward and kiss Gilbert chastely on the lips before whispering what Gilbert wanted to hear "I love you, Gil, always have… always will… That is my one absolute to you that will never change. Not in five, or ten, or even one hundred years. I love Gil and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Oz states with a warm loving look on his face while wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert simply looked up at Oz with a small smile on his face before he pulled his master into another kiss.

"If you'll let me… I would like to love you too." Gilbert says softly brushing his fingers across Oz's cheek with the bandage on it.

"Gilbert doesn't need permission." Oz whispered back flinching slightly as Gilbert moved his hand down to his throat and leaned forward to kiss his bandaged cheek. 'I feel like if we continue to be alone we're going to have a repeat of last time…' Oz thought remembering how his body had reacted and felt his face flush. "Gil's been a sleep for a few days you know… You should go eat something. I mean, you have to be starving, right?" He says softly grabbing Gilbert's hand and prying them off of him before he pulled the taller male up to his feet and started to pull him toward the door.

"Oz… Tomorrow will you go into town and spend the day with me?" Gilbert asks softly and Oz looked at him curiously before smiling brightly.

"Sure… I'd love to, Gil." He says happily before continuing to pull him out of the room. "But first you need to regain your strength!" He states cheerfully as the two left the room not even noticing the strange jingling sound that was made as the shadows moved.


	31. Festival

**Forbidden Hearts**

**Summary: **After escaping the Abyss Oz finds himself with old allies and new ones but is it all as it seems? With strange new chains appearing and powers none of the characters would have noticed appear what will happen to the relations between characters?

**_Message: I seriously thought I had added this chapter but when I was looking I realized It wasn't there. Forgive me for the long wait!_**

**Chapter 30- Festival**

_It was dark… but not a normal darkness… It was eerie and unnerving. Pitch blackness with no depth… suffocating darkness that had you breathing in gasps as panic set in but then there was a small light in the distance and the feelings gone._

"Come…Come… Little butterfly come. Come. Come towards the flame... Come to my light… Unlock the door an' everything will be white. Come… Come, Little butterfly come…"_ A voice sings softly as the fire grows closer and a person is able to be seen lying in front of the small flame. As you get closer the figure is shown to be wearing an elegant red dress that was shredded at the bottom, exposing their bare feet. _"Come…Come… Little butterflies come. Come. Come towards the flame... Come to my light… Unlock the door an' everything will be white. Come… Come, Little butterfly Come…"_ The voice sings again as you take notice to the long silky blond hair that is held back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Their face was marked by makeup that had run from what looked like tears and you notice that the person is not moving or even breathing. _"Come…Come… Little butterflies come. Come. Come towards the flame... Come to my light… Unlock the door an' everything will be white. Come… Come, Little butterfly come…" _The voice continues as a Grandfather clock appears in front of you and you tense, sensing an aura that frightens you, before noticing that there were chains constricting the clock. You relax at the site of them and you bring your attention back to the person, who still had not moved, and you kneel down beside the person and ever so gently brush your fingers along their cheek, feeling the smooth cold skin. Tears fall from your eyes and hit their cheek as you lay your head on to theirs._

_"Oz…"_

**_…_**

"GAH!" Oz yelps as he is awaken by being pulled to his feet by a determined Gilbert, who pulled him into an embrace. "Guh-Gil?" Oz says in a surprised and confused voice before rubbing his eyes. "You scared me… Geez, what's the matter is there a chain attack or something?" Oz questions with a small yawn at the end.

"What, the heck, is that damned rabbit doing in your bed?" Gilbert states as Oz looked at him confusedly before looking back to see Alice curled up in a ball on the opposite side of the bed.

"Huh? Alice must have had a nightmare… It must have been a really bad one… She usually doesn't come here unless she's really frightened or worried." Oz says with a small worried look before he realized he was still being embraced by Gilbert. "Um… Gil, not that I mind or anything but do you really want Alice to wake up to you holding me. I thought you said you wanted to keep it a secret." Oz says with a small smile as Gilbert quickly let go with a small blush on his face.

"Right…" He says with a slight embarrassed look as he turned to the window. 'Ah, I almost forgot why I came to wake Oz up.' He thought before turning back around to his master who had climbed back onto the bed and was currently poking Alice to wake her up. "Did you still want to come with me today?" Gilbert asks softly causing Oz to turn and look at him with a bright smile.

"Yeah! When are we leaving?" He says excitedly as Alice sat up sleepily.

"After breakfast…" Gilbert says with a warm smile glad his master was smiling so brightly at him.

"Okay." He says jumping off the bed and glancing at Alice. "Alice, go get dressed! Then you can tell me about your nightmare… okay?" Oz says cheerfully to the sleepy girl who looked at him drowsily before climbing out of the bed and stumbling out of the room. "Wow… she must still be asleep if she did what she was asked…" Oz says with a small laugh as he felt Gilbert shift. "I'm going to get dressed." Oz says happily bouncing over to his closet and start taking off his nightshirt. Gilbert flinched before his face turned a bright red and he turned away.

"At least wait till I am out of the room." Gilbert yelps as he bolted out of the room and Oz looked at the shut door curiously.

'Gil is so silly… It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before… and my body hasn't really changed all that much.' Oz thought with a small shrug as he continued stripping.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Tell me again, why the damn rabbit had to come with us?" Gilbert muttered to his self as he watched the girl bounce around looking at everything in awe as if she was some kind of hick.

"She wouldn't stop complaining or let us leave until we let her come with us. Besides that yukata Sharon-chan forced her into is adorable." Oz says with a small chuckle and Gilbert growls slightly as he watched Alice stumble over to Oz and talk excited about the things around them.

'She always gets in between…' He thought annoyed at the rabbit's very presence but as he looked at his master who simply smiled at her and replied when she asked a question he smiled gently glad that the one he loved was there with him at the least and he did get some amusement out of watching the girl stumble around because she wasn't used to wearing such a garment.

"Hey Gil… Alice says that there are a lot of people gathered around over there and she wants to see what's going on. Should we go? It looks like everyone's setting up for a festival." Oz states excitedly and Gilbert smiled at him.

"It's '_The_ _Summer's Day Festival_'… It happens every year during the third month of summer, while the students are all still out of school." Gilbert explains softly and Oz's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's so cool! Can we check it out?" He asks with hopeful eyes and Gilbert laughed softly.

"Of course… It's one of the reasons that we came out." He says softly watching Oz smile brightly and take his hand. He flinched and blushed glancing at Alice who wasn't paying any attention. She was too excited to see what was going on in the crowd causing him to sigh in relief and squeeze his master's hand lovingly.

"Let's go before Alice disappears… I feel like we are babysitting." Oz says with a small laugh and Gilbert snorts.

"Yeah, babysitting an over grown bottomless pit." Gilbert replies and Oz pushed him teasingly as he saw Alice staring at a sign with drool hanging out of her mouth.

"Looks like Alice found our first stop." Oz says with a slight chuckle and Gilbert rolled his eyes as he let Oz pull him over to the drooling girl. "What did you find A-ehh?" Oz says looking at a sign that was an eating contest. "Alice we just ate not even an hour ago…" He says with a slight look of disapproval and Alice looks at him with a small pout.

"But it's all you can eat… The lady that was cooking it said so…" She says pointing at the women that were cooking overt a large fire. "The people here said that if I enter the contest I can eat as much as I want for free. People bet on me and other stuff like that! It sounds fun." Alice says with an excited look and Gilbert scoffs.

"You do realize what a contest is right?" Gilbert questions as he watched the girl look at him curiously.

"Isn't that just a fancy term for 'restaurant'?" Alice questions with a small glare directed at Gilbert and Oz started laughing.

"No… No… It's a game, Alice! Let's see… What is the prize? Hmm… Haht! Alice, the prize is a free meal pass and a lot of other small trinkets. You can eat free for a year… That's right up Alice's ally!" He says happily as he looked at Gilbert. "Let's enter her to see how far she gets." Oz states with a laugh and Gilbert sighed.

"Are you serious?" Gilbert questions with a slight annoyed look. 'We watch her gorge herself enough as it is at home, why must we do today as well.' He thought glancing at the crowd of people and the contestants.

"Just be sure not to eat too much or you'll get a stomach ache…" Oz says and Gilbert laughed.

"Let her… it'll teach her not to be such a pig…" Gilbert states with a serious look. 'And she'd have to go home and we'd get to spend the rest of the day alone together.' He thought, hoping Alice would get sick as the girl shouted in triumph.

"Seaweed head! Take me to where you sign up!" She demanded as Oz laughed and Gilbert rolled his eyes before the three went to the registering booth. As they were signing up Alice heard the sound of a bell which caused her to flinch and she turned her head to look into the crowd curiously.

"What's wrong Alice?" Oz questioned as Alice looked back at him coolly.

"Nothing… I just heard the jingling sound is all." She says softly and Oz frowned before smiling gently.

"It must have been a bicycle." He says with a slight chuckle as he helped her tie up the sleeves of her yukata. "There… it'll be harder to get something on your sleeves now!" He states happily as She nods with a small smile.

"Thanks…" She says glancing around the area for said bicycle but saw nothing that would even make the sound. 'Why does that set me at unease…' She thought before she turned and walked up the stairs to sit in the empty spot at the table that was for her.

"Hey Gil! Let's bet for Alice! She isn't getting any bets placed on her!" Oz says excitedly as he pulled Gilbert over to the betting stand.

"She's not going to win…" He states but Oz looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he placed the bet on her any way. They then took a seat at the back on the little sitting arena that was set up so people could watch the gorge fest.

"Wow… Those are some big guys… They're even bigger than you!" Oz says with a surprised look as he compared Alice to her opponents that made her look like a skinny little girl.

"Now she really looks like a little girl with that bright pink yukata on..." Gilbert comments with a slight snort at how out of place Alice looked on the stage as the people sponsoring the contest began explaining the rules and handing the contestants some bibs. Oz laughed saying something about how he could see Alice drooling from all the way back where they were but Gilbert wasn't paying really paying attention to the stupid rabbit's competition. He was too busy watching Oz grin and cheer on Alice.

'He always smiles so brightly at the things she does…' Gilbert thought with a small frown before he heard the crowd start cheering and he looked to see the competition had started. 'Ehh… For some reason this disgusts me.' He thought before he felt Oz's fingers entwining with his.

"Hey… Cheer up a bit, Gil… It's not like you expected us to be alone if we were in town anyway, right? So, Alice is just another person in the crowd." Oz says looking up at Gilbert with a serious but playful look in his eyes that seemed darker than before. "But anyway… This may take a while… Want to go look at some of the other stands?" Oz questions curiously, rubbing Gilbert's fingers with his own.

"Sure…" He says with a small smile, realizing that Oz had encouraged Alice in order to give them some time to themselves. 'Oz is devious and tricky but I love the way he does things sometimes.' He thought as the two stood and started walking down the sidewalk. "You know you could have at least told me that was your plan." Gilbert whispers as the two walk down the street hand in hand.

"It is fine… and no one seems to think it's strange that a fifteen year old boy is holding the hand of a twenty-five year old man." Oz says with a slight laugh and Gilbert frowned.

'He just has to remind me of that little fact, doesn't he?' Gilbert thought frowning as he sighed. "It's such a huge age difference people probably think I am your older brother." He states with a slight depressed look.

"Gil-Oniichan! ~3" Oz says with a childish voice and Gilbert shuddered is disgust.

"Don't even joke about that…" Gilbert states pinching the bridge of his nose as Oz laughed warmly.

"I see Gil doesn't like that type of foreplay but he's okay with master and servant play." Oz whispers so only Gilbert could hear him and Gilbert blushed.

"That is an entirely different matter... You _are_ my master…" Gilbert states with reddened cheeks as they stopped at one of the booths that had lots of gold fish swimming around a tank.

"Ah! Look…Fish!" Oz says happily looking into the tank as Gilbert chuckled at his master.

"It's a game…You take this paper net and swoop the net down and try to get as many fish as you can into your bowl before the net breaks. You get to keep the fish as a prize." Gilbert explains, knowing his master had never been to a festival before, and Oz looked at the fish with bright eyes. "Do you want to try?" Gilbert questions as Oz looked at him with excitement. Gilbert chuckled softly before he paid the man at the booth and watched Oz take the net and stare at the tank intently. It reminded Gilbert of a cat watching its prey which made him shudder at the thought but he knew Oz wouldn't hurt a fly, unlike a cat. Oz then moved his hand and scooped a fish up out of the water and put it in his bowl before squealing showing Gilbert the fish and the man smiled warmly at him happy that his special person was enjoying his self. After about two tries to catch another fish Oz's net broke so he settled with his one fish and they moved on to look at the others booths, stopping and playing some games or buying a snack or two.

"Say Gil… I wonder if the eating contest is still going on. Alice might get into trouble knowing her." Oz says with a slight laugh and Gilbert nodded realizing that he forgot that the rabbit had been with them.

"We should go see if it's still going on." Gilbert states with a small sigh as they turned around and started walking back towards the contest area.

"Say Gil… What were you dreaming about the other day?" Oz whispers softly as he walked along the walk way beside Gilbert.

"Dreaming about?" Gilbert questions before he remembered what had happened in his _'dream'_, which caused him to turn a bright red color. "Well, nothing in particular…" He says softly as Oz looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Does Gil remember something terrifying from that dream?" Oz whispers as his grip tightened and Gilbert frowned not understanding why he would ask him that before he remembered how Oz had acted the day before and smiled gently.

"Nope… There wasn't anything bad in that dream." He says softly feeling his cheeks burn at what he did remember. Oz seemed to notice this because the smile that formed on his lips sent shivers down Gilbert's back.

"Really, was it a good dream then?" He says with a glint in his eyes that had Gilbert swallowing nervously.

"Yes… It was." Gilbert says feeling that his face gave away every little detail of what the dream was about and it didn't help that Oz was grinning at him in that way.

"Can Gil tell me about it? Or is he going to keep it a secret?" Oz whispers teasingly before Gilbert looked away and let go of Oz's hand, feeling ashamed that he had such a dream about Oz and didn't want to admit it to him.

"I-I-I don't… Where's that stupid rabbit at? Isn't that damn contest over yet?" Gilbert says trying to change the subject but Oz pushed in into an alley. "O-OZ!" Gilbert shouts only to have the blonde jump up on him and kiss his lips.

"Did I make Gil angry?" Oz whispers softly and Gilbert looked at him confusedly before he realized his master thought that he had turned away in anger not in embarrassment.

'Are we so out of touch…?' Gilbert thought sadly before he kissed Oz back gently.

"No… Why would I be mad? You're just being yourself…" He whispers gently stroking Oz's cheek. "I love you, Oz… I don't mind when you tease me about it." He whispers softly and Oz smiled back at him.

"I'll remember that for when I am teasing you then." He says softly slipping off of Gilbert retaking his hand with a pout. "And if Gil's embarrassed over me saying something he should just say so." He says and Gilbert nodded at the boy's words before he saw the grin on his master's lips and he got nervous again. "But that does makes me wonder what it was that Gil was dreaming about… Since he got so embarrassed…" Oz says with a teasing tone and Gilbert felt his face turn a bright red. Oz then pulled him forward and gave him another kiss. "Gil's so easily embarrassed… He's so cute." Oz adds as Gilbert sighed before standing up straight feeling that he have to remember to watch out for Oz when he was in a playful mood or he'd be embarrassed on a-whole-nether level.

"Let's just hope no one saw us, yah lit-" He goes to say but stops when they see Alice standing in front of them staring at them with shocked eyes.

"Ah? Alice…" Oz says with a bit of a nervous look as Alice scowled at him.

"You two disappeared to do something like make a contract? Are you stupid? You're my manservant! You can't make a contract with anyone else." Alice states in annoyance before Gilbert glared at her.

"He's not your property you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert states as Oz chuckled nervously before the two walked out to stand beside Alice.

"Lookie Alice. Here it's a gift from me to you!" He says causing Alice to look at it curiously before she took it.

"A fish… I-It's cute…" She says blushing slightly. "Can I eat it?" She says seriously as Gilbert and Oz looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yeah but it wouldn't taste very good." He says causing her to scrunch her nose up slightly. "It's a pet… We can take it home." He says happily as a man moved over to them.

"Miss… You forgot your prizes." The man says with a small smile and Alice frowned.

"I got my free food pass. That's all I care about…" She says with a serious look causing the man to look at her confusedly.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Can you believe that Alice actually won?" Oz says with a laugh as put some cotton candy in his mouth as he told the story of Alice's victory to Break and Sharon, who had joined them for the firework show.

"Congratulations." Sharon says happily as she looked at Alice, who was looking at the fish, which Gilbert had bought a glass bowl for. "Alice… aren't you interested in the fireworks?" She asks as Alice looked up at the sky to the colored explosions.

"They annoying…" Alice says softly looking down at her fish. "It might give her a heart attack." Alice says staring intently at the fish swimming in the little bowl.

"Who would have thought the young lass would be so kind to pets." Break says with a slight chuckle as his doll, Emily cackled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed it yet!" Emily says laughing and Alice shoots it a glare.

"Shut up, you stupid clown, or I'll kill you!" She screeches causing Break to chuckle.

"There's the Alice we all know." Break states as Alice scoffs.

"I never left, you bastard." She states in annoyance. "This is just the first time I've seen such a disturbing site! How can people find explosives pretty." She shouts as there were several screamers set off and she flinched.

"Alice isn't used to fireworks… but she'll get used to them." Oz says leaning back from his upright position. Alice looked at him with a small frown before she nodded and looked back up at the sky with sad eyes. 'I know you're sad, Alice…' He thought with a small frown as he moved down the hill to lie down on the grass. He looked up at the sky and smiled as he saw it fill up with fireworks. "Alice, come lay with me… You get a better view if you lay on the hill." Oz says with a bit of a cheerful look as Alice frowned but stood and moved down to lay beside Oz with her bowl sitting on her stomach.

"Oz…" Alice whispered as Oz tilted his head to the side to look at her and she looked back at him. "Don't forget your promise…" She says with a sad look in her eyes and Oz frowned.

"I won't…" He says softly and Alice nodded with a relieved look on her face. 'She must have been worried because she saw me kissing Gilbert. Just because I did so doesn't mean I will stop helping her.' Oz thought silently with a sad smile.

"Oz… I never told you about my nightmare." She says softly not looking away from Oz as he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Alice…?" He whispers as Alice looked up at the sky.

"I heard her… I heard the Toke Shikake singing. She was calling me toward a light in the abyss. I fallowed the light thinking it was a path but…" She whispers stopping as there was a really loud explosion and a bright blue rose appeared in the sky.

"Whoa… That was awesome! I didn't think there were such fireworks." Oz says in amazement as he sat up before he noticed Alice sat up with a look of awe. "She was trying to lure you somewhere, right?" Oz says softly as Alice blinked and nodded remembering the dream.

"She lured me to Blood's room… but Blood… Blood Scythe looked different. He was dressed as a woman! Blood is not a woman… The memory in the Mock Turtle we found… It was of him, remember? I know it was but he was dressed as a woman and he was dead. Blood…Blood was dead." She says pulling her knees to her chest with a trembling and Oz frowned.

"I understand… but that just maybe a memory, I mean you did find Blood Scythe before Alyss did… It could just be a memory that you blocked out. Blood Scythe was forced to dress as a woman during the tragedy in order to sneak into the dinner party because it was said that he was supposed to be dead but he had become one of Glen's chains. It was what Gwen told us… Of course, you were a little drowsy back then when it all was being explained." Oz says softly with a small chuckle as Alice frowned.

"I know but I just don't understand why I would dream it… What was it that triggered that dream then… I don't know." She says flopping back on to the ground making sure not to spill her new friend's water.

"I don't know either… It's a mystery but I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later Alice." Oz says with a bright smile as he looked back up at the fireworks and Alice stared at him for a while with tired eyes before she too looked up at the sky as well.


	32. Welcome To The Labyrinth

_**Forbidden Hearts**_

**Recap:**  
_"O-OZ!" Gilbert shouts only to have the blonde jump up on him and kiss his lips._  
_"Gil's so easily embarrassed… He's so cute." Oz adds as Gilbert sighed before standing up straight feeling that he have to remember to watch out for Oz when he was in a playful mood or he'd be embarrassed on a-whole-nether level._  
_"I know but I just don't understand why I would dream it… What was it that triggered that dream then… I don't know." Alice says softly.  
__"I don't know either… It's a mystery but I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later Alice." Oz says with a bright smile as he looked back up at the fireworks and Alice stared at him for a while with tired eyes before she too looked up at the sky as well._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 31- Welcome To The Labyrinth**

After the fireworks show the gang returned to the Rainsworth manor and headed off to prepare for bed. Gilbert and Oz were walking down the hall toward their respective rooms, walking hand in hand, content with just the simple touch of their hands.

"Say… Gil, I just remembered that we start school in a week, don't we?" Oz says intertwining his fingers with Gilbert's fingers. Gilbert nodded with a small frown on his lips knowing that he wouldn't be able to take care of his master properly once the school year started. Oz let out a humming sound that sounded as if he was also displeased about it. "Once school starts Alice is going to be angry… She won't be able to search for her memories." Oz says softly. 'And it'll take longer to search for Blood's heart. The contract will continue to move and I will….' He thought sighing sadly unable to finish his thought.

"It's for a cover to protect you and the stupid rabbit. If Pandora found out about you two, you'd be turned into an experiment. It's bad enough that Break is constantly using you for his own gain." Gilbert states in slight annoyance and Oz chuckled slightly at how annoyed Gilbert was.

"It's not like Break can really help it… That's just the way he is." Oz says with a small smile. 'Even though it's bothersome…' He thought gently as he looked at Gilbert's face that was a light in the moonlight. He felt his cheek heat up as he took in the site, happy to be the only one to see it at the particular moment. 'Gilbert has become such a handsome man. I'm kind of jealous… I wonder how I would look at that age.' He thought as he tried to imagine himself ten years older than he was currently. 'It'd be nice to look at Gil face to face like we had ten years ago… to be able to hug him and be at his shoulder, at least, not waist. To be able to kiss him with without having to jump up or pull him down would be nice too…' Oz thought closing his eyes remembering how he had been able to do all those things ten years before but the thought hadn't even crossed his ignorant mind then. 'I'm depressing myself… I should be happy. I will be happy because my time with Gil is going to be short! I have until the clock strikes twelve, I could say.' Oz thought letting out a weak laugh toward his pitiful joke as it made him think of something that he was unsure of about entering the school. "Say, Gil… What if they do find out that I have an illegal contract, the school, I mean… You said that the school trains future Pandora Members for literary purposes and the sports are for fighting and protection right. I would have to take gym and change my clothing. Since the contract doesn't disappear everyone will be able to see it." Oz says softly with a small frown on his lips. Oz felt Gilbert's hand flinch. 'It bothers Gil, too… But if I do get caught being an illegal contractor, I would be sent to prison and Gilbert could get in trouble. He's risking his new status by keeping me a secret and now that we're _together_ it's even worse...' He thought sadly as he remembered how Gilbert reacted towards him when he had, supposedly, remembered. A slight blush formed on his cheeks at the memory as he looked into Gilbert's reassuring eyes.

"As long as you change facing away from others and wear that undershirt I got for you then no one will notice. If they do find out, I won't let anything bad happen to you, Oz…I will protect you… I won't let you get punished for something you didn't have any control over." Gilbert says calmly as he stopped and reached over to Oz with his free hand, tilting the boy's chin up. "Don't let it worry you, Master." He adds leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against Oz's. Oz pressed his lips against Gilbert's pushing himself up on his tiptoes trying to make it easier as he let Gilbert be in charge of the kiss. After a brief moment Gilbert pulled away from Oz and smiled at the blush on the smaller male's cheeks.

"Gil…" Oz whispers tilting his head to the side feeling like he suddenly didn't want to go to bed alone.

"Is there something wrong, Oz?" Gilbert says softly as Oz let a sad but innocent look appear in his eyes as he continued to stare at Gilbert, never breaking their mutual gaze.

"A little… Say, can I ask you a question?" He asks softly lifting his hand's up to grip Gilbert's jacket.

"Of course, you can…What's wrong?" He says softly embracing the teen lovingly.

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Oz says with lonely look in his eyes and Gilbert felt his heart jump into his throat as his face turned a bright red.

"Y-Y-You can't b-be s-serious!" Gilbert states his mind already falling into a place it really shouldn't go as Oz chuckled at his stuttering. Pulling away, Oz sighed suddenly feeling the depressing mood lift and a playful one set in.

"I am and is that a _no_? Oh well… I'm sure Alice will let…" Oz says trailing off as he is jerked back because Gilbert stopped walking, pulling him to a stop. Oz looked at him confusedly as Gilbert glared at the ground with his cheeks still a blaze.

"Quit doing that…You know, that I don't like it." Gilbert whispers with a small scowl and Oz frowned before Gilbert started pulling him down the hall.

"G-Gil?" Oz questions in confusion as Gilbert looked back at him with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"You said you wanted to sleep wi-in my room, right? I'll be damned if I let you crawl back into that stupid rabbit's bed." Gilbert says with embarrassment clear in his voice and Oz blinked confusedly before he nodded, giggling at what Gilbert had said.

'Gil… you don't have to put it that way... He's always so jealous of Alice, it's so cute!' He thought with a small smile, happy that Gilbert cared that much. The two went to Gilbert's bedroom and Gilbert suddenly felt like it was a bad idea, especially, after Oz kicked off his boots and jumped on to the bed.

'Bad… idea, I'm such an idiot.' Gilbert thought with a small sigh as he walked over to his window. He opened the window, with a small sigh, while he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Are you coming to bed?" Oz says softly as Gilbert heard the bed squeak as the boy shifted.

"After I've smoked my cigarette..." Gilbert says gently smiling as he looked up at the crescent moon.

"It's a nice night out isn't it?" Oz says casually approaching Gilbert from behind.

"Hn…" Gilbert hummed as he nodded and glanced at Oz out of the corner of his eyes. Oz stood beside him with his hands onto the window seal, head out the window slightly, just enough for the breeze to catch his golden locks and brush them to the side. Gilbert remember how when they were young, he used to sit with Oz in front of the window in his room at night like this. He remembered Oz always telling him that how much he loved looking at the moon. The memory of being together like that made Gilbert feel a twinge of pain because he still felt like he had caused it all to go to hell.

"Gil…" Oz whispers, moving over and sitting on the window sill beside Gilbert. "Is there something wrong? You're brows are scrunched together…" Oz says softly watching Gilbert flinch and put two fingers against his forehead. This caused Oz to start laughing and lean forward. "That's how you get wrinkles, Gil…" Oz says kissing between the man's brows. "Not that it would make me love Gilbert any less." He says with a flicker in his eyes that had Gilbert's face burning with embarrassment.

"Watch it you…" Gilbert mutters wrapping an arm around Oz's waist as he placed his head on top of Oz's head before he frowned slightly at the urge he got before he put his cigarette in his mouth. Oz tilted his head back slightly watching Gilbert smoke before he reached up and pulled burning stick out of his lover's mouth. He then spun around and claimed the man's lips, gently and lovingly.

"You know I'm joking, Gil…but I am serious… I will always love Gil the most." Oz says putting the cigarette out before the man pulled him close.

"Same Oz…I will always love you too." Gilbert muttered feeling extremely embarrassed that he would say such words to his master but Oz couldn't be any the happier as he held Gilbert tighter.

'I'm happy…Gilbert's gone back to the way he was. I was scared that he'd hate me.' Oz thought closing his eyes contently. "Let's go to bed." He whispers and Gilbert nodded pulling him over to the bed and snuggling him as if he were a teddy bear. Not that Oz minded, he liked the feeling of being held, as if it brought pleasant memories

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Oz and Seaweed head have been really close lately…' Alice thought staring at the fish bowel, sitting on the nightstand, with a look of contempt. "He better not forget his promise to me and Neesan." Alice growls as she heard the sound of a jingle bell causing her to jump up out of her bed and look around with a fierce look before kicking the bed aside to find Break under it.

"You…" Alice growled. 'This bastard…' She thought glaring at the man who laughed jollily.

"Oh-ho… Alice-kun knew I was there before I even decided to make an appearance. That's just like her!" Break says happily as Alice glared at him.

"Get out before I wring your neck, clown." Alice states harshly not wanting to deal with such a person at the moment and Break simply chuckled at her words.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright, Alice-kun." Break says standing and Alice backed up slightly with a slight glare. "But you see…You outta pay more attention to your surroundings. He's followed you into your home and into the place you're supposed to feel safest at…" Break says softly as Alice heard the sound of a bell again.

"Hah?" Alice states sensing a familiar chain's aura surrounding them. 'C-Cheshire…!' Alice thought before she was pulled into an embrace.

"You mustn't leave my side or a bad little Kitty Cat will make you lose your way." Break says as Alice saw a black shadow engulf them from over Breaks shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Oz… Alice is in trouble... Oz, please help her.' _ A voice cries as Oz's eyes snapped open.

"Alyss-chan?" Oz says softly looking around the room before his eyes stopped at the mirror and he quietly slipped out of the bed and pulled his sleeping pants back on. He then made his way to the mirror. He stared at his reflection before he swiped his hand across the reflection and the white haired Alyss appeared in the reflection and she was crying. "Alyss-chan… You're awake? What happened? What's wrong?" Oz whispered glancing back at Gilbert, who still slept soundly in the bed.

"_Alice's is in trouble… Cheshire went after her I think he plans on killing her… Oz, she'll be killed. Please stop Cheshire. He doesn't understand and he won't respond to my calls at all. Oz, I think Tokei Shikake got to him and convinced him B-Rabbit is a danger just like everyone else._" Alyss says with tears running down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead against the glass and Oz scowled before bolting out of the room shouting for Alice. When he got to her room he found it ransacked and the bed was clawed to pieces.

"That Damn BASTARD!" Oz shouts moving into the room looking around for evidence of the path Cheshire created. "You damned cat! I'll skin you alive if you touch a hair on her head." He hissed in a rage as he threw a table off of the bed to see Breaks doll, Emily lying underneath it. "Break?" Oz says in confusion as he heard someone appear in the door way.

"Oz, what on earth happened here?" Gilbert's voice questions as Oz looked up at Gilbert with sad eyes.

"Alice is gone… Something took her." Oz says in a whisper as he held up the doll. "And I think Break went after her." He states as a maid appeared but she didn't seem fazed by the mess.

"My lords…Sharon-sama is requesting your presence in the tea room." She says as Gilbert frowned and motioned for Oz to follow him. Oz scowled before glancing around the room, noting that Alice's fish was lying on the ground dead.

'That cat's not going to harm her... Not yet at least.' Oz thought before following Gilbert out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Alice… Alice wake up…You're in danger here, you know."_ A voice calls softly to Alice as she remembered a blonde man without a face.

'You…Who are you?' Alice thought as she saw him in her patchwork memories. 'I was always chasing after you…Why? What are you to me?' She thought with a sad feeling forming in her chest as the man turned and began to walk away. 'No wait… Please, please don't go.' She thought. "Please don't leave me behind." Alice shouts as he threw her hand out and saw Break staring down at her.

"Okay, I am right here, you know." Break says with a slightly curious look on his face before Alice kicked at him.

"Get away from me you boor!" She shouts as Break laughed and held up a scarf.

"There…There… Look here Alice I've knit a scarf for you!" Break says happily as Alice glared at him with an evil smirk.

"Hou? Give it here. I'll hang you with it…" Alice says before she realized she wasn't in her room. "W-Wait…Wasn't I in my room?" She says looking around confusedly as she recalled that she was lying on the bed talking to herself and Break appeared in her room but then nothing.

"This is the Cheshire cat's lair. Do you not remember? We were kidnapped by him." Break says as Alice looked at him with wide eyes.

'That means this is the dream world then… and we are in Cheshire's room…The room he controls...One of the rooms forbidden for me and Alyss to enter.' Alice thought with a frown. "This isn't Oz's world…" Alice says softly tapping her heel onto the floor. '...it's not safe for us to wander these halls…Gwen said that it was too dangerous even for me.'

"Correct but this is not the abyss either… It's a closed off dimension kind of like our Oz-kun's dream world." Break says with a slight laugh. "Of course that is why I haven't been able to touch our little feline friend." Break says with a chuckle and Alice scowled at him. "And his interest in you was quite helpful…especially since he took me along for the ride." Break says watching Alice glare at him.

"Oh-hoh…So you used my as _bait_ to lure the _cat_?" Alice shouts before trying to hit Break but he dodged which caused her to attack him more but then a chandelier fell and the next thing Alice knew she was out of harm's way, being held by Break. The man then set her down and stood with a calm look on his face as she knelt on one knee trying to stand herself.

"Now then, Alice-kun…Just so we're clear, Mister Kitty did not invite us here for a tea party. Nor did he bring you here because he wants to be your friend." Break says as doll like creatures begin to crawl around the ceiling and walls of the room. "I daresay he has only one objective…to kill you in his own territory." Break says as the creatures begin to attack them.

"No way! Why would I be his target?" Alice shouts kicking one of the chain's in the face. 'Why would he do that? We're both on the same sie! Why?' She thought punching another chain as she recalled how she had been attacked by chains in the abyss till Alyss and Oz had saved her. "Well, I have had chains attack me in the past but this particular case is new!" She states giving a chain a good old kick in the face. 'Could I have been betrayed by them all?' She thought in a fearful way as Break laughed.

"It's probably because of the fact that the Intention of the Abyss despises you." Break states. At those words Alice felt her breath hitch and a slight stinging in his chest.

'She despises me...' She thought as she felt something get forced over her head and left at her neck. "Wha?" She gasps because it was Break's scarf.

"It's a protective charm." Break states cheekily and Alice's pain was filled with disgust.

"Get dis thing of-Ghrhh!" Alice shouts only to choke herself by pulling on the scarf.

"If you pull on it it'll only get tighter." He says with an amused chuckle before kneeling down beside the suffocating girl. "I'll be a bit tiresome to fight them all... So, Pardon me!" Break states grapping Alice bridal-style before bolting off down the hall. "Let's take you somewhere that seems safe!" He states.

"What are you doing!" Alice shrieks smacking the man repeatedly.

"Right now just be a, good, lass." Break replies as he continued to run and Alice went to continue to hit him, when a shudder ran down her back and she fell against Break's chest. "Alice-kun?" He asks with a slight worried tone as Alice's body shook.

"M-My memories are here…" She whispered with wide eyes. 'B-But this feeling is different… I feel like my hearts being squeezed by a great pressured…Why? Why is it doing so?' She shouted in her head closing her eyes as Break took her to who knew where. "That's enough! Put me down!" Alice states with an annoyed tone as Break stopped running and let her down. She slowly leaned against a wall still shaking slightly.

"Are you alright now?" Break asks as Alice looked at him with a cold stare.

'I cannot let this feeling distract me… This guy knows about Cheshire. I have to know exactly what he knows.' She thought taking a small breath. "What do you know about this cat that's after me?" Alice questions as Break tilted his head slightly.

"Well, he's a special chain just like you…" Break says pulling out a piece of candy and dropping it onto the ground.

"Special?" She says with a hardened look. "Damn clown…What do you know about me?" She questions in annoyance because this guy knows more about her than she originally thought.

"You are a chain of an illegal contractor but you do not eat meat. Have you ever thought about why that is?" Break states starting to climb the stairs and Alice growled at him as she followed him.

"I've never wanted to eat people… That's disgusting." Alice states as Break chuckled, dropping another piece of candy.

"Well, at first I thought you did not because you were able to control that instinct because you have a personality but it's not that you don't eat humans…it's that you do not _need to_ eat them." Break states as the two continued up the stairs.

"So, what does that have to do with the cat?" Alice states in annoyance. 'He's sharp…' She thought casually as she watched a piece of candy fall down a couple of steps.

"In the case of the Cheshire cat, he does not _need_ a contractor because what is important to him in already inside the abyss. So, that means you and the Cheshire cat live for different purposes than other chains." Break says as she looked away from him.

'Way sharp…but I wonder if he knows our purposes…Alyss says that she doesn't even know her own purpose for existing.' She thought sighing. "You intend to collect information from the cat then?" She asks as Break smiled charmingly at her.

"Yes, that's exactly the case." Break says before chuckling. "And there are a few things I'd like to tell him as well of course." He adds as the two walk into a room filled with mirrors and Alice stared at her own reflection with a chill down her spine.

'I remember this feeling now… It's different from the memories from before. What I felt before was endless love but this… what this is, is nothing but fear and heartbreak.' Alice thought wrapping her arms around her waist.

_Alice… _A voice whispered in a pained tone.

"Oz?" Alice whispered softly looking around the room wondering if there could be a door was leading out of Cheshire's world into Oz's.

_Alice…I'm sorry. I cannot control it; it's all Jack, Alice…_ The voice sobs as Alice shuddered again.

"Oz, is that you? What are you talking about? Who's Jack?" Alice shouts looking around the room frantically.

_Alice… _A different much softer voice calls as Alice felt Break touch her.

"Are you alright, Alice-kun?" Break asks with a slight worried look on his face.

_Hurry, run away, do not look at them…_ The voice says as Alice stepped closer to Break unconsciously.

"We should leave…" Alice says starting to shake. 'That was Nee-san's voice… I want to go, I don't want to be here.' She thought, starting to get a really bad feeling about the mirrors. 'I want to leave…This place, I don't like it.' She thought shaking like a leaf. 'This feeling is freezing me thought.' She thought closing her eyes tightly as she felt Break's

_Hey, I wonder…Why am I searching for my lost memory?_ A third voice says aloud and Alice flinched.

'Why?' She thought realizing it was her own thoughts. "Because I have to know…" She shouts covering her ears.

_Know what?_

"I want to know that reason I was born!" She shouts with a slight falter to her tone. 'If I remember then I can find out for Neesan and myself, who we are and why we were born!' She thought glaring at the ground.

_Well then, that makes me wonder… Why did you forget in the first place?_ Her voice echoes as it turns into a male's voice and she looked up in the glass and saw thousands of her own reflection, covered in her own blood and she screamed in pure terror before running away, ignoring Breaks shouts for her.

**_Author's note:  
_****_Geez, I aplogize for not up dating for so long! =_= I kinda fell out of love with GilXOz... *tear drop* I know... It's horrible but I suddenly got the urge to read and write fics about them! *twinge* So I must write as much as I can while I am in this mood! But... Being in college make this difficult so I will try my hardest to get at least Cheshire's arc done before the end of the week. No, promises but I will try!_**


	33. Cheshire's Wonderland

**_Chapter 31- Cheshire's Wonderland_**

"And so Alice is in the Cheshire's lair with Break." Sharon says with a small smile on her lips as she set her glass of tea down onto the table.

"When is that Bastard going to stop using people like this!" Gilbert grumbled at Oz sat there with a calm look on his face but inside he was raging in anger because Break didn't try to stop Cheshire.

'I could easily get into that world via my own but, Break wants us to follow him…So I have to play his game.' He thought blinking before he glanced at the doll. "Say Sharon-chan, this is Break we're talking about, isn't it? He wouldn't just jump head first into something dangerous without a plan, right?" Oz asks watching the girl look at him slightly surprised. 'Because as long as you have a solid plan you can get through most situations and if that plan happens to need to be altered then so be it.' He thought silently as he continued. "He must have a way to escape there once he's finished, correct? I don't know what it would be but he has to have one." Oz says reaching up and touching the doll gently. 'He knows he needs a way out and he cannot just blow things up because the world will collapse.' He thought watching Sharon intently. "Maybe we could use it to go and help them out.

"You are correct." She says smiling happily as she stood and Oz senses something appear in the side room. "My chain is in Break's shadow." She says as I moved over to her and saw a portal. "If you wish to go after them, then please step into the portal." She says with a knowing smile and Oz laughed.

"Goooot iiiit!" He says with a cheerful tone as he bounced toward the portal. 'If Cheshire won't listen to Alice and Alyss he may listen to me.' He thought happily. "Thanks a bunch, Sharon-chan!" Oz shouts as Gilbert grabbed him

"Oz, wait! I cannot let you go into such a dangerous place!" Gilbert states as Oz looked at him confusedly.

"I'm worried about Alice, Gilbert. You don't understand how fragile she is…" Oz says with a slight worried look on his face.

"Then I'll go alone and get her back." Gilbert says with a stern look as a cold look filled Oz's eyes.

"But I'm Alice's contractor…I have to go." Oz says with a cold look. 'If I do not I will be breaking my promise to her and Alyss. I never want to break that promise…' He thought feeling a slight pain at the thought. "Besides…Break's probably counting on us to come after him and Alice. "I think he left Emily behind on purpose as a clue to follow him. It's kind of like he's saying…_'You guys come play too!'_ What do you think Sharon-chan?" He asks as the girl looked at him blank faced before she laughed.

"I honestly have no idea what goes on in that man's mind." Sharon says smiling happily as Oz smiled back.

"Alright then! Off I go! What about, Gil?" Oz asks happily causing the man to sigh, knowing there was no way to talk the blonde out of it.

"I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not." Gilbert states stepping forward and Oz grinned at him.

"I figured you say that!" Oz says happily. 'With Gilbert by my side I know I can keep their promise! I know it!' He thought with a huge smile across his face. "Let's go! One, Two, _Three_!" Oz shouts jumping into the portal with the last word. Gilbert followed in suit before the portal disappeared and Sharon giggled.

"He's so much like Xerexes-niisan." She says giddy at her own thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It's here… _A voice echoes as Cheshire's ear twitched._ Destroy it…_

"Someone's come here to take your precious things away…" Cheshire says weakly. 'Cheshire's so tired…His powers being weakened so much…Cheshire must kill them all before he time runs out.' He thought moving his claws. "I must protect Alice…at all costs, I promised Gwen. I must kill the B-Rabbit." He whispered weakly.

…

'Scared…Where's the way out…I'm so scared. Neesan…Oz…I'm scared.' She thought running down the hall as she heard the sound of a bell. "Cheshire?" She says turn her head down a hall to see a black cat with golden eyes. "Ah… Cheshire." She whispers with a weak smile as a flash of a blurred boy holding out a black cat to her flashed before her eyes and she smiled weakly as it ran off and she chased after it. 'My dear friend gave you to me…I remember now.' She thought remembering how she held the cat so close the day she got it.

_Come…Come deep into the Cheshire cat's lair._ A voice called out in a soft whisper but Alice ignored it, running down the hall after the cat. _Come little butterfly, come…_ The voice whispers with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oz…" Gilbert's voice called as Oz opened his eyes to see a relieved looking Gilbert.

'Where…Right, I jumped head first into the dream world. It's dangerous for me to physically enter this place, who knows what side effects this is going to have on this room.' Oz thought sitting up, rubbing his head and looking around. "So, this is where the Cheshire cat lives…Cute." Oz muttered standing up, picking up a rabbit as he did so.

_"It seems that is the case, Oz-kun."_ Sharon's voice says causing Oz to jump and Gilbert move forward, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sharon, why are you in Oz's shadow?" Gilbert asks as he heard Oz sigh.

'She probably lost Break…' Oz thought rolling his eyes.

"_Well, my chain seemed to have lost Break's shadow. I'm just glad that you two are alright… I was afraid that you two had fallen into some strange place._" She says as the two hear a clink of a cup and its platter.

'She's drinking tea…' Oz thought with a slight annoyed look on his face as he looked around the room, until he hear the sound of a bell and Gilbert grabbed him.

"It's already here." Gilbert shouts as the two dodged a flying creature that landed on the other side of the room. Oz simply frowned and pushed away from Gilbert with a stern look.

"Hello Cheshire…" Oz says coolly as he felt Cheshire's strength had been divided in half somehow. 'Something definably happened here…' He thought watching the chain in front of him lick his claw like hand.

"You guys…How did you get in here? It's forbidden to come here, says Cheshire." Cheshire says emotionlessly as Oz stepped forward again. He went to answer him but Sharon interrupted him.

"_We'll be asking the questions! What did you do to the two you brought here?"_ He voice echoed through the air as Oz sighed.

'Alyss really gave Cheshire Break's eye.' He thought staring at the cat. "Where's Alice, Cheshire." He whispered waiting for the chain's response.

"If you mean the red-eyed one he was pulled into the mirror some time ago and Alice is my precious Alice…She's not allowed in here." Cheshire states coldly as Oz scowled.

"Why did you bring them here, Cheshire?" Oz questions loudly and Cheshire sighed.

"Because they're enemies of the 'Intention of Abyss'… That is obvious." He says darkly. "Of course the red-eyed one was unexpected and so was the two of you…Oz, I really do hope you forgive me but I must kill you too because I will keep my promise to protect Alice." He says standing from his perched position. "But if I kill you it won't change anything…" He adds moving forward causing Oz to grimace and move closer to Gilbert.

"Gil, what should we do?" Oz asks before noticing Gilbert was frozen in his spot. "Gil?"

"Cat…" Gilbert mutters with a sickly color to his face. "To think it was a cat!" he cried out as Oz looked at him like he was joking.

"You cannot be serious! We said 'Cheshire Cat' so many times! I cannot believe you're still afraid of cats!" Oz shouts as Cheshire charged towards them and Gilbert fired his gun at him. Cheshire stopped when he was hit but his body regenerated itself causing Gilbert to squeal in terror and Oz stand there with a small sigh. "Of course it regenerates itself right away!" Gilbert wailed in dismay as they heard Sharon's voice and a black unicorn-like chain appeared and attacked Cheshire.

"Equus!" Cheshire shouts in shock and Oz gasped slightly.

'So that is where she went…' Oz says looking at the chain in awe before Sharon spoke again.

"_I shall take him on with my own chain. Oz-sama, go after the other two!"_ He voice commands as Gilbert grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him away.

"G-Gil! Wait…" Oz states as he was pulled down the hall. 'I need to talk to Cheshire. I need to talk some sense into him!' He thought as Gilbert pulled him down another hall and then to a set of stairs.

"We're no match for that thing right now, Oz. We have to find Alice and Break before they get into more trouble!" Gilbert states coldly as Oz frowned knowing that it was true before he noticed a piece of candy on the ground.

"Hey Gil look! Candy!" Oz says stopping Gilbert from pulling him. He then saw a trail of it leading up the stairs. "There's more! It has to be break." He says with a slight smile at the thought of Break's crazy ideas. 'We'll be able to find Alice in no time!' He thought with an optimistic look on his face as Gilbert muttered something about it all being a bother causing Oz to laugh but the sound of a girl's laughter sounded over his. He lifted his head up to see Alice wearing a pretty pink dress with a brown corset like belt. She looked at him and threw flowers into the air.

"Ah-Alyss?" Oz whispered with a startled look thinking that the other girl had followed him.

"Gwen! Let's play!" She says happily continuing to giggle as Oz felt Gilbert grab him and throw him back behind him before a gunshot sounded out. Oz lurched forward in shock only to have Gilbert grab him.

"Look closely, Oz…That's not the stupid rabbit." Gilbert states holding Oz tightly as the girl deformed into a sloppy muddy mess of a broken doll.

'It's a memory…' He thought as it completely disappeared and the two continued up the stairs. "Alice's memories that are here must be all bent out of shape." Oz says softly as Gilbert took his hand.

"We're going to find her, Oz." Gilbert says reassuringly giving Oz's hand a small squeeze causing Oz to chuckle softly.

"Yeah…I know we will, Gil. But I just wonder why bend Alice's memories like this…If you loved Alice enough to kidnap her then why do this to her memories." He says as the Cheshire appears, knocking the gun out of Gilbert's hands before he jumped up onto a chandelier out of reach.

"The memories that are here eliminate all intruders." Cheshire says dully watching Gilbert run after the gun and Oz climb follow him without losing eye contact with the single eyed feline.

"And in the end you suffer for all eternity, trapped in the thresholds of time…" Oz states hotly as he glared at the cat.

"Smart words…for a stupid boy… That demise is really painful so you should let Cheshire hunt you mice instead." Cheshire says cocking his left ear slightly watching Oz's amused stare.

"So you're states that Alice's memories are here?" Oz states in annoyance knowing what the stupid cat was going to say.

"This entire world was created by Alice's memories." Cheshire says looking at Gilbert who was pointing the gun at the cat's being. "By the way…That fellow in Black there." He says jumping down and tackling Gilbert. "He has a crow inside of him…." Cheshire states with drool dripping from his mouth. "Why not let it come out to play?" He growls with a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I feel like eating bird more than human right now." He says as Gilbert kicking him off.

"Why you…" Gilbert shouts going to summon Raven but a jolt of pain ran through his hand and he realized that releasing Raven was hurting Oz so he pulled back. Taking this chance Cheshire jumped back onto Gilbert opening his mouth wide as if to take a bite out of him.

"You're sealing up B-Rabbit's powers with Raven, aren't you?" Cheshire says as Gilbert smacked the feline chain away and the cat jumped back and licked its paw, rubbing its face where Gilbert had struck him.

"Leave Gilbert alone!" Oz shouts running forward and standing between the man and Chain. "We want the same thing as you Cheshire! We want to protect Alice! But that girl you took from that world is in grave danger here! If she dies then your Alice will cease to exist! Do you want that to happen?" Oz shouts glaring at the cat in front of him as it faltered slightly.

"_Lies!_ Alice won't disappear! You're making her suffer by making her remember!" Cheshire shouts glaring at Oz.

"And you're putting her in danger by leaving her ignorant of the things around her!" Oz retorts with a cool look in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much you people have made Alice cry! Only Cheshire knows! Only Cheshire can protect Alice!" Cheshire shouts lunging forward at Oz but Gilbert pushed him out of the way causing himself to be slashed across the chest.

"Gilbert!" Oz shouts in shock as the man stumbled backwards hitting the railing.

"That's too bad… Looks like I won't get to say hello to Raven." He states as he sensed Oz pick up the gun. Despite that threat he kicked Gilbert over the railing and swatted the gun out of Oz's hand before swinging him around, smashing his head into the railing. Thoughts swirled around Oz's rattled brain as he glared up at the feline that was trying to crush his head. "I know, y'know…about you lookin' for Alice memories. Why are you doing that?" Cheshire states coolly, tightening his grip on Oz's skull.

"It's because that is what Alice and Alyss want…They're tired of being ignorant and are seeking out the truth in order to find a brighter future." Oz says in a low, enraged, voice because Gilbert had fallen into the darkness.

"Lies!" Cheshire shouts throwing Oz to the ground. "Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair! Lair!" Cheshire rages as he went to kick Oz but the boy dodged it before stumbling back a few steps because he head was spinning from being smashed against the railing and floor.

"It's what Alice wants! If there's a memory she cannot take, then we will be there to comfort her!" Oz shouts glaring at the chain as the chain looked at him with a murderously serious stare.

"Only Cheshire knows!" He states moving toward Oz. "That's why Gwen put Cheshire in charge! Only Cheshire knows…She-Alice wanted to forget everything! Because of the B-Rabbit…Because of you! That's why she ripped them all away…All of her own accord." He shouts hissing at Oz who stared at him confused. "And because of you, Gwen fell to pieces and became trapped in the Dream world! He's trapped there because of you! He took of a false name because of you! He's suffered so much because of you! And Alice hates that! Alice hates you so much! Alice suffered because he suffered!" Cheshire shouts grabbing Oz by the throat before slamming him against a pillar between two mirrors.

"I know she suffered because of Blood Scythe's death but Cheshire… You-guh…You must understand. Alice wants her memories back, even if they cause her great pain!" Oz says grabbing Cheshire's hand to, unsuccessfully, remove the choking grasp.

"Shut up! LAIR! Alice tore up and threw away all of her memories! They then scattered all over the other world and this memory was locked away by Gwen in order to protect Alice! I swore to Gwen that I would protect this memory so Alice would never suffer from it again!" Cheshire shouts as Oz looked at Cheshire with knowing eyes.

"I know, Chesh…I know that…but you brought Alice here…You brought the one girl you wanted to protect here and she's suffering. You have to set her free from this place so she won't suffer remembering the memories that she, herself, wanted to be erased most of all." Oz says feeling Cheshire's grasp loosen.

"Shut up…You shut up right now. Alice isn't suffering because of Cheshire, she suffering because of you!" Cheshire shouts throwing Oz to the ground and knocking the window out of his lungs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Cheshire… Where did you go?' Alice thought leaning against the wall of the corridor she stood in with a dazed stare.

_"Alice…You must find a mirror. The mirror in which I speak of is the only way out. You must get there before you're captured by the memories which have been twisted and bent out of shape."_ A voice calls to her as she shifted her gaze up to see a boy about her height staring at her with deep red eyes.

"You…Gwen!" She says smiling gently as she stepped forward.

_"Alice! That is not Gwen! You mustn't touch it."_ The voice shouts as the person smiled and disappeared down the corridor.

"Ah! Wait!" Alice shouts chasing after the figure ignoring the words of warning from her ally. She ran until she was standing in front of a set of stairs and a man with a braided blond hair stood looking at her with a kind smile and the boy her height was standing behind him as if he were trying to hide. Alice felt her heart jump slightly before tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. 'They're both here…These two.' She thought as the taller male held out his hand. Quickly reaching out and taking it all the sadness and sorrow disappeared as she was pulled into an embrace. She looked at the other boy who smiled brightly at her and stroked her hair and she reached out and touched his face. 'This person is different than Gwen…His face is so familiar though…Who…Who is he? Why do I know him?' She thought looking up at the man, whose face she could not see and only a smile could be made out on the man's face. "Hey…Tell me what you are to me?" She says to the man without a face as the other boy vanished up the stairs. "Wait!" She says trying to pull away from the man but she couldn't and the man slumped against her, causing her to feel sleepy. "If I remember who he is…Won't I come to understand what in the world I am?" She whispered reaching up toward the stairs as Darkness surrounded her and she fell into slumber.

_"Hey! Wait! Hey, Gwen! Geez! Wait up!" Alice's voice shouts over everything else as a boy with blond hair turned to look at the girl with a bright smile._

_"Alice-san…Don't run I'll wait here for you." His voice states softly as the girl ran anyway jumping into him and staring up at his dark green eyes._

_"I caught you!" She shouts grabbing him and holding him tightly. "I missed you…Glen's mean, not letting me outside unless you were here." She states hugging him tightly as the man laughed softly._

_"He just does not wish for you to be put into any unnecessary danger. He loves you far too much to see any harm come to you." He says softly stoking the girl's hair._

_"Why does Gwen always say that…? Jack thinks he's keeping me here against my will." Alice says softly as the boy tightened his grip._

_"That's not true…" He says gently as he pulled away and looked at Alice with kind gentle eyes and Alice stomped her foot._

_"Everyone besides you, Glen, and Jack hates me. Jack said so…" She states as the boy frowned at her word before standing and taking her hand._

_"You shouldn't believe everything that comes out of Jack's mouth…Just because he looks trustable does not mean that he is." He states as the two walked toward the gardens._

_"Gwen is right…" She says softly sighing as she skipped a little. "I shouldn't believe that everyone hates me… I just need to meet more people and try to be more understanding like Oz says right?" She says happily causing the man to laugh warmly._

_"Yes, Shall we go have some tea in the garden, Alice-san?" He asks looking ahead of them "Oz is there waiting for us!" He adds, watching the girl bounce ahead slightly, still holding his hand._

_"Mmm!" She hums in agreement before she went to pull him toward a table full of tea but the minute she tugged on his hand the boy vanished and the clothing he wore fell to the ground, leaving only and empty glove in the girl's hands._

_"Ah…Gwen…?" She says looking around the darkness with fear in her eyes. "G-Gwen, where are you? Gwen! Oz! Where are you guys!" She shouts in fear before a mirror appeared and showed her a rabbit disintegrated and the boy, she had been holding hands with, impaled with chains and unmoving. "Oz! Gwen!" She shouts touching the mirror only to have it shatter causing her to cover her face._

It's your fault…you know. If you had never been born he might have actually had a chance._ A male's voice says softly as Alice lifted her head up to see she was surrounded by mirrors again._

_'Huh?' Alice thought confusedly looking at the mirrors with horrified eyes because her reflection was nothing but a bloody corpse. 'That's not true…Where's Gwen and Oz?' She thought looking frantically for a way out of the circle of mirrors but there was nothing but her reflection._

He died remember…Died to protect you…_ The male voice continued as Alice felt like something was choking her._

_'That's not true…Gwen…Oz help!' She thought squeezing her eyes as she felt as if someone brushed her hair out of her face._

Oz…? Are you crying out for that worthless being to come and rescue you like some knight in shining armor!_ The voice shouts as Alice's snapped open in rage to fight back but she saw a cloaked being, drenched in blood, standing in front of her with B-Rabbit dutifully behind them._ He won't come and save you, my dear Alice._ The voice says with a small laugh. _You, who does not even know what you are, one without memory is the most dangerous of them all!_ It says as Alice stared at the chain in fear of what was going to happen._

Say…Why did you forget?_ Alice voice sung teasingly into her ear as a silver chain appears swinging at her causing everything to go black._


End file.
